Strength
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: What makes you strong? What gives the strength to survive despite it all. Warning Heavy Angst, Mpreg mystyle. ** Dont wanna give the story away... please read and see.. Rated M for a reason.
1. Submit to Save him

Hi, all its me again. :) Some of you may know I recently had an operation, it went well, and Im ok BUT recovery is taking longer then I'd like... so, my mood is not that great. Anyway Sacred Trees (and all my other stories) are in adventure stage, but I feel angsty, real angsty! Have 2 stories in my head this one and one (strangely enough) for Avatar the Last Airbender. Both angst in different ways. My pup gets primacy of course.. hehehe.. not sure if the Avatar story (Sokka & Zuko) will get written or not, whatcha think?.

Anyway WARNING 1) SERIOUS ANGST ALERT, it gets a LOT WORSE before it gets better. WARNING 2) Mpreg my style but this time NOT for the faint hearted.

Read, review, and enjoy... errr... may have to change this tag for this story.

Edited By Me!

Chapter 1 : Submit.. to save him

The DaiYoukai had gone mad.  
Out of control as he had never been before, he cut a swath of destruction like no other on the face on this earth. Nothing stopped him. The curse that had been triggered by Naraku did a better job than even Naraku imagined. Now, the spider demon actually regretted his action. Sesshoumaru, out of control, was an elemental force that turned all in front of him to dust. The spider retreated, running to hide and cower in fear of the abomination he had unleashed.

Inuyasha's group found Rin and Jaken on Ah-Un, bloody and battered. The Lord had cast them aside just before the madness had taken him. Once he was in the grip of it, Rin had tried to get her Lord back, only the swift action of the two headed dragon have prevented her from being carved into two by poison tipped claws. The child cried incessantly in fear and confusion. Her Lord was in some place she could not reach and she was scared.

Since then, they had spent three fruitless days battling the DaiYoukai, trying to bring him back to himself. Nothing was working. Out of ideas, they had retreated.

The two groups had been on semi-friendly terms in the last few battles, especially since Sesshoumaru recovered Bakusaiga and truly began to appreciate his father's respect for him. This had been Naraku's gambit to destroy the combined group, and as they sat around the fire thinking of and discarding plans, it seemed that Naraku had succeeded. They had tried everything, and since nothing stopped the ravaging DaiYoukai, it seemed that there was no option except to kill him. Sesshoumaru could not use his sword's powers while in the grip of madness. Inuyasha's hands' tightened around his sword. The best option may be to simply open a doorway to hell, and send the maddened DaiYoukai through. Inuyasha did not want to do this.

The very thought stole the warmth from his bones - he had to send his own brother to hell? The notion was abhorrent, obscene, but what else could he do? What could they do?

"My Lord Inuyasha, I was passing through and spotted Lord Sesshoumaru. I do believe we are in a state of dilemma." Myoga the flea said as he jumped up and began sucking blood from Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha absently slapped at the flea and picking it up, glared at it. "Keh! No kidding! We are running out of options here, you worthless flea bag!"

Miroku and Sango explained what they had tried, and the final option they had which they did not speak of in front of Rin. Things were so bad that even Jaken -as much as he was tearfully against the idea -could not totally dismiss the notion that the only way to stop the maddened Lord was to stop him altogether. His Lord Sesshoumaru would definitely hate being so out of control.

Myoga asked suddenly, "Describe to me exactly what Naruku did to Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Well," Jaken said, "Naraku had captured Rin, so of course my Lord went to save her. He had Rin in one of the ancient Inu Youkai strongholds, and my wonderful, brilliant Lord surprised him by coming in from an underground passage rather than from the air. My Lord saved Rin and put her on Ah-Un. He then went after Naraku. My poor beautiful, amazing Lord! As soon as he neared that blasted coward, the whole floor glowed. The whole thing was a trap, Naraku released some gas into the air, and my Lord actually glowed, then his eyes went red, and he.. he.. he..." Jaken could not continue as he began to sob.

"Jaken, this is important: what color did the floor glow and what color did Lord Sesshoumaru glow?" Myoga asked his voice insistent.

"T..th..the floor glowed orange and silver, and my Lord glowed first pure white, then the glow fractured on`to the colors of the rainbow. Then he glowed red when he.. he.." Jaken started bawling again.

"Hmmm... that is familiar. Jaken, shut up, I need to think." Myoga said, and three different items struck the Kappa silencing him.

The flea thought and paced, and then finally caught the old memory. He began to speak in a sing-song knowledgeable voice. "Once long ago, the Shiro Inu Youkai were gaining in power and magic, there was a ritual that unfortunately many young Shiro Inu Youkai went through. There were many Inu Youkai then and the ritual was created to determine the hierarchy of the young in the pack. The ritual was simple: the aura of the Shiro Inu Youkai is white, and the ritual pulled apart the aura, shattering it and turned the Youkai into ravaging shells of their true selves. The young Inu Youkai would go mad, attacking all and anything in their path." The audience was sickly fascinated with the story.

"The older Shiro Inu Youkai then would force the maddened young to submit, and the elders would control the maddened Youkai, bringing them back to themselves. For the young one's their place in the clan was determined by whom they submitted to. The practice, however was discontinued very fast, as it was discovered – but not quickly enough - that the ritual was killing not the weakest of the Shiro Youkai pups but the strongest."

Myoga paused for dramatic effect and was satisfied to see he had the group's total undivided attention.

"Weaker pups, natural Betas, submitted easily to their elders' domination and were saved. The strongest, however, the natural Alphas, could not submit. In their primal states, they would not accept dominance even from their fathers or beloved elders, whom they had already accepted as their Alphas when they were sane. Instead, they got worse, nothing could stop them, and they ended up killing themselves in their madness or being killed by the pack in desperation. The practice only lasted a hundred years, but it was a dark time in Shiro Inu history. It occurred the generation before the time of Inu no Taisho and it definitely contributed to the acute decline in the numbers of Shiro Inu in the world. From what you described, Naraku must have found out about the ritual and used it on Lord Sesshoumaru." Myoga finished, his voice trailing out as he considered the consequences.

"My God! Does that mean he could do the same thing to Inuyasha?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Fear not, one of the benefits of being a Hanyou, my Lord Inuyasha, is that the ritual will have no effect in you," Myoga said and Inuyasha growled at his retainer in reply.

"We know what is wrong with Sesshoumaru, so what do we do? There is only one other Shiro Inu I know of and that is Lord Sesshoumaru's mother. Will we have to make him submit to her?" Jaken asked.

Inuyasha's fist whammed hard on the kappa's head. Jaken turned to glare at the Hanyou who ignored him.

"Jaken, you know Sesshoumaru better then the rest of us. Even if it was to his mother, do you think Lord Sesshoumaru would ever submit to anyone?" Miroku asked in a quiet voice.

No one bothered answering; they all knew the answer.

"So we have to kill him or he will destroy himself. There are no other options, but we NEED Sesshoumaru and we can't win against Naraku on our own. He almost has the whole Shikon jewel." Kagome said, earning a baleful glare from Inuyasha which she ignored.

Myoga hesitated. He was Inuyasha's retainer but ultimately both sons of Inu no Taisho had his loyalty. "In one old tale, there was a way to return a broken aura-ed Shiro Inu Youkai to themselves. In one tale, when one young natural Alpha was thus turned into a ravaging beast, he would submit to none. The pack with a heavy heart were prepared to kill the young Shiro Inu, when one of the clan decided he would rather die than see the one he considered his Alpha to be put down, like a mad dog. The younger Youkai is said to have approached the ravaging demon and submitted to him, willing to die by his Alpha's claws. No one knows what exactly occurred because there were no witnesses, but it is said that the Alpha returned to himself fully." Myoga hesitated and then said, "There is of course no account of what happened to the young Youkai who stopped the ravaging Alpha."

There was a short pause.

"What, is that all?" Jaken was jubilant. "Of course my Lord will not destroy one who submits! I will go at once and submit totally to my Lord." The kappa was almost singing in relief.

"That will not work." Myoga said softly.

"No!"

"What do you mean, you disgusting flea? I am a demon, and if my Lord Sesshoumaru needs a demon to submit to him, I will not waste time." Jaken said.

"You will just waste your life, Jaken. Have you not seen Sesshoumaru tear through demons who are cowering in fear before him, without hesitation? Having a demon submit will have no effect whatsoever on this madness." Myoga said with a conviction that they could not deny.

"No!"

"What are you saying Myoga? You just told us that the submission of a Youkai calmed the maddened Alpha, so we have to try." Miroku said seriously.

"This is a Shiro Inu ritual, monk. Not a demon ritual." Miyoga said.

"No!"

"It is not the submission of Youkai that is required, it is the submission of blood."

"Fuck you Myoga, I said NO!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru requires the submission of a family member to stop him." Myoga finished addressing the others and ignored the Inu Hanyou's orders. In unison, everyone turned to stare at the grim looking Hanyou who was glaring at the flea.

"Don't bother going there, the answer is NO!" Inuyasha said flatly.

"What! How dare you say no to such an honor, you worthless Hanyou! He is your older brother and it is right that you submit." Inuyasha knocked the kappa to unconsciousness in reply, his face grim.

"Inuyasha, you are being selfish! We need Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said, glaring at him. "You cannot be so heartless that you will allow your brother to die because you are too arrogant to put aside your pride and submit a little bit to your brother."

"Kagome, you don't underst-"

"I understand perfectly! We have a chance, a real chance to save Sesshoumaru and then finish this! You saw Naraku getting hurt just now, so if we can save Sesshoumaru, we can go after Naraku immediately and destroy him. Without Sesshoumaru and Bakusaiga, we have no way of stopping that blasted demon from regenerating. I understand all right! YOU DON'T, INUYASHA! YOU ARE NOT SEEING PAST YOUR BLASTED EGO! WE CAN FINISH THIS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND, YOU STUPID HANYOU!" The last was said at the top of Kagome's voice, at her most intimidating.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said in a calming voice. "I know you are an Alpha as well, but Sesshoumaru is your big brother. Surely if you had stayed in a family, you would have submitted to him? I do not like the idea, but it is only this once, after all."

"He looked after Kohaku, I owe him. Inuyasha, please!" Sango added her voice to the group.

Inuyasha took a step back, his eyes confused, hurt even. "Wait a minute, this is not about my ego. You seriously cannot expect me to..."

"Expect you to what? To make a sacrifice to stop Naraku? Sango only sacrificed her whole village, and Miroku risks his life and safety ever time he uses the wind tunnel. Heck, Shippo has sacrificed his whole childhood, and I sacrifice my life in my own world to be here and defeat Naraku. Do you think Sesshoumaru is going to kill you?" Kagome demanded.

"No, he won't but-" Inuyasha tried to get a word in, to explain but.. Kagome cut him off.

"Then there are NO BUTS! You enjoy the battle, Inuyasha, and of all of us, you have actually made the least sacrifices in this endeavor. All we are asking is for you to sacrifice a bit of your goddamned pride so that we can save Sesshoumaru and destroy Naraku! Stop being so stubbornly selfish! This is not a time for excuses!" Kagome spat the words at Inuyasha, determined to get the job done.

Inuyasha looked around, and his human pack was staring at him expectantly. They did not see, and Inuyasha began to realize they did not want to see. His side of the story - it seemed once again did not matter – not when the pure breeds, had made a decision. His throat closed; this was his pack, he was their Alpha, and if they demanded this of him...

"Do you all think that?" Inuyasha asked quietly, his sudden change in demeanor surprising his group members.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Inuyasha, even you must see that we need Lord Sesshou.." Miroku began again, only to stop when Inuyasha raised a hand to silence him. Inuyasha turned to Shippo. The kit was demon, and young as he was, he in a sense understood more than the humans beside him. Golden eyes, strangely flat, met emerald green. The Kitsune ducked away, unable to meet the Inuyasha's eyes, and the little fox demon slid behind Kagome and looked away, almost cowering, unwilling to go against them.

Inuyasha felt the last nail being driven into his proverbial coffin. The pack had spoken.

"Keh! Fine! Whatever, I'll go and fucking finish this with Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, putting on his mask of brashness.

"Thank you, thank you, Inuyasha! That is wonderful, it will be alright, you'll see," Kagome said in relief. Beaming in approval, she reached out to hug the Hanyou, and Inuyasha simply stood impassive in the embrace. "Alright, let's go".

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked in a flat voice as he stepped back from the Miko.

"With you, of course." Kagome said as the others nodded.

"No. You will all go back to Kaede's village, with Jaken and Rin. And you will wait there for Sesshoumaru and me to come back. This is Shiro Inu business and it is not done in front of an audience, especially a human audience." Inuyasha said, his voice without emotion in it whatsoever. Jaws dropped in shock. Inuyasha ignored them, and waited until they had loaded up and were flying off. The group cast worried looks back at the strangely silent Hanyou, and the looks angered Inuyasha. Hypocrites.

"Now, Lord Inuyasha in order to break the curse you need- ACKKK!" Inuyasha picked up the flea and looked at him, lowering the mask that had hid his feelings from the rest of his group. Myoga choked as he looked into golden eyes and saw a knowledge in them that he had hoped the Hanyou would have been ignorant of.

"Myoga, to save my brother, you have betrayed me." Inuyasha said softly. The flea made an attempt to deny it, but found that he was unable to meet the intense golden gaze that contained within in, lifetimes of pain and betrayal. When Myoga looked away muttering weak excuses, Inuyasha flicked him to the floor.

"You are no longer in my service. My final charge to you is that you will never speak to the humans of Shiro Inu business, and for that service, I will spare your life now. Go, flea, never seek to find me again. I never want to see you – not in this lifetime . After this... What was it the humans said? _Sacrifice of a bit of my pride._.. Huh! If I see you again, I will most surely kill you." Inuyasha said with deadly promise, and without looking in the flea's direction, Inuyasha stalked off towards Sesshoumaru's location.

Myoga stared after the the lone figure of silver and red disappointing into the dark forest with a straight back and proud walk. The flea slowly shrank into a ball of shame. He knew Inuyasha's words were true, that he had betrayed his Lord to save his Master's oldest son. "What have I done!" The flea whispered, for he would never drink Inuyasha's sweet blood again. "What have I done..." the fleas's sobs echoed hollowly in the silent clearing.

Two days later, Sesshoumaru, himself once again, showed up at Kaede's village. The Lord was cold, impassive, and aloof,- much to everyone's relief - his normal self. Lord Sesshoumaru stayed less than a minute in the village, saying only that he would take Rin to his palace and then he would return to tear Naraku apart for his impertinence. He left before the group could ask about Inuyasha. The group immediately flew on Kilala to where they guessed the confrontation took place, only there was no sign of Inuyasha, no clue as to what had occurred.

It was three more days before the Hanyou walked into the village. Any bruise that may have marred his skin had been healed by his demon blood. The group ran up to embrace the Hanyou, but he deliberately jumped back, keeping them away from him. "I am healed! We have no time for this nonsense! We take down Naraku NOW!"

There was a grim determination in the Hanyou's eyes that they had never seen before, a harshness that spoke of unyielding will. They suddenly knew Inuyasha meant it, and the Hanyou would not stop until Naraku was dead. The final battle was finally at hand.

-tbc-

Well what do you think... should I continue?  
Review please.


	2. What the fuck do i do now?

Oh wow, this is my thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed. So many of you took the trouble to review so I had to write chapter 2 fast. Thanks soooo much. Reviews do help me feel better. :)

For those who think Chapter one was angst light, it was the start.. Warnings repeated. It gets Worse!

Read, and review..

Edited by ME!

**Chapter 2 : What the Fuck do I do! **

Inuyasha refused to think about it, if he did he knew he would not be able to function. He forced it aside, forced it out of his mind and focused on the battle. The battle was all that mattered. With Rin safe and Naraku without a hostage the group attacked the huge mass of energy that was Naraku. Inuyasha carved his way through Naraku's defenses, they would fight from inside the monster and destroy it from within. Demons attacked, and a flash of white slipped through the closing hole made by Tessaiga. Lord Sesshoumaru had joined the battle.

The two brothers did not acknowledge each other, but they both fought with a ferocity that had been previously missing. The force the two brother's harnessed drove the humans to the ground, as they cleaved their way through the being of Naraku.

They reached the heart of the monstrosity, Naraku's dismembered head floated at the epicenter, leering at them. The twisted being had allowed them near him, in order to spring his trap. The group pressed their attack at Naraku and none seemed to notice the arrow streaking towards Kagome's back. Just before it hit, the arrow was caught in a furious grip, Inuyasha had felt something was not right, and while to others it may not seem that way, due to the ferocity of his attacks,Inuyasha was on hyper alert to the dangers in his surroundings. He was much more careful and aware of his surroundings then usual, and he had smelled it, the master of Illusion nearby He had seen a glimmer of light on the arrow before it was released.

Inuyasha in a smooth movement sent the arrow straight back to its point of origin, catching its originator in the middle of his forehead and ending that threat then and there. Naraku's howl was of immense anger and rage. He had allowed them close to play a gambit, a gambit that he had just lost. The two Inus unleashed their attacks, it was more then an attack, it was retribution. The twisted remnants of the spider demon disintegrated. Inuyasha ignoring the raging energies around him, did not wait for Kagome to shoot the heart. He leapt straight in and drove Tessaiga into the twisted heart channeling all his rage over the past week into the attack. The explosion of the heart, threw all of them out of the dying monster.

The Shikon Jewel rose into the air swirling with energies that will never be completely cleansed.

Kagome made the last wish, and the Jewel disintegrated its power returned to the land to nature, and the world pulsed as the once ambivalent energy become part of the balancing power of nature. It was finally over.

Inuyasha, having taken the brunt of the explosion lay unconscious to one side. The group hoisted the Hanyou on to Kilala and made their way back to the village. Sesshoumaru ignored them all, stayed to cleanse the area of any remaining followers of Naraku.

When Inuyasha's eyes opened, a few hours later, the village was celebrating. Inuyasha was alone in Kaede's hut.

Naraku was dead, Inuyasha knew this in his bones. It was over, they would all be safe.

Inuyasha had never felt less like celebrating then he did at this moment. He was alive, and a rising sense of panic choked him. He was alive, what the hell was he supposed to do now. Inuyasha felt his emotions bubble to the surface, ruthlessly he thrust them aside, there was no time for him to whine. What he felt did not matter, he needed to deal with this.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, he had to do it, he had to see Sesshoumaru, there was no choice. Inuyasha's felt his body, hell, his soul shake at the thought. Dammit, he did not want to see that sadistic bastard, but what choice did he have? He felt his brother's Youki, the DaiYoukai was returning to his home and would have to pass by the village to get there. Inuyasha got out of bed, he pulled on the fire rat robe and slipped out of the hut. No one noticed the Hanyou slipping into the forest and leaping off into the night. No one that is, except the yellow Neko Youkai who decided that it was good to be curious and followed quietly behind.

Inuyasha forced himself not to think, not to remember as he intercepted the DaiYoukai. "Sesshoumaru we need to talk." Inuyasha called out. Sesshoumaru turned glaring at the Hanyou, "The is nothing that a worthless half breed has to say that this Sesshoumaru needs to hear." The DaiYoukai felt his anger rise. Seeing the smaller frame before him reminded him bitterly of his loss of control, of what he had done. Sesshoumaru had hated what he had become, he hated even more that his worthless brother had essentially saved him, and could hardly bare to think about WHAT he had put the Hanyou though so that he could be saved. Seeing the Hanyou enraged him, there was no logic in it, but the whole incident still raw and shaming; twisted inside himself burning, drowning him in his own bile. It was so much easier to have a target, to blame the blasted Hanyou for the whole mess.

"Look you bastard, I'd rather go another round with Naraku then talk to you, but you have to listen to me. There is fucking no choice! About that day...Ahhhhh." Inuyasha screamed as Sesshoumaru's hand closed around his neck and the Hanyou was slammed into a tree.

"You worthless Hanyou! I said you were NEVER TO MENTION THAT DAY! Did you enjoy your disgrace? You may have assisted in destroying Naraku, but it changes nothing. For what you allowed you are still a disgrace to the blood of InuTaisho!" Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red, he knew that he was in the wrong, but somehow taking it out on the Hanyou again, made him feel much better. Claws tightened around the slim strong neck, crimson leaked from where the claws broke surface. Choking Inuyasha held on to the hand, and refused to look away. The frank golden gaze that challenged the DaiYoukai with its innocence and strange openness, burned right through Sesshoumaru. "You disgusting Hanyou, do not dare imagine that you 'saved' this Sesshoumaru, all you did was expose your true place. How disgusting for one of my father's blood to submit as you did. Obviously you have no honor! My mistake in this was not straggling you at birth, surely a Hanyou as unworthy of the blood of Shiro Inus as you does not deserve to live. Abominations should be put down at birth!" Sesshoumaru spat the words into the Hanyou's face.

There was a strange kind of dawning horror in Inuyasha's eyes, a fear that had never been there, bloomed in the golden orbs. Sesshoumaru saw the fear, something twisted in his belly, guilt. Sesshoumaru refused to acknowledge such a weak emotion and the DaiYoukai's rage swept up to new heights. He was beyond thought.

Inuyasha saw Sesshoumaru's hand move back, aimed with deadly purpose at his abdomen. With a burst of adrenalin Inuyasha tore at the fingers around his throat, gaining his freedom, as he dropped, his brother's hand smashed just above his diaphragm. Ribs shattered as the blow tore into the Hanyou. Inuyasha was slammed against the tree once more, and as Sesshoumaru removed his hand, Inuyasha collapsed in a heap, gasping for breathe and curling into himself.

Sesshoumaru stared at the head of his collapsed brother, his teeth clenched he whispered "So unworthy. You are nothing but an embarrassment to our family." Sesshoumaru took to the air, he refused to turn. As he rushed back to the Western lands he refused to admit that his last words may not have been aimed at the Hanyou.

Inuyasha slowly checked himself. He felt a wave of relief, two ribs broken, that was nothing, he would survive this. He grasped Tessaiga as he heard a mewl, then he relaxed a little, as the massive head of Kilala broke from the bushes, and nuzzled at him. Inuyasha's relief was a living thing, this was a break that he sorely needed. He pulled himself on to the patient cat's back, and sought a little comfort by burying his face in her fur.

She mewled questioningly, as she heard a broken gasp of agony escape the Hanyou's lips.

The whisper was almost too soft for even the cat to hear, "What am I gonna do now, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?" Golden eyes swirled as they headed back to the village.

The return of the two to the village unfortunately did not go unnoticed. The gang came running up to the fire-cat, Kilala however -on Inuyasha's desperate urging- avoided the humans and headed back to Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha what happened to you?" Kagome yelled in concern. The Miko was joyous, she had discovered that even with the Jewel no longer in existence she could pass through the well with ease. She came forward to check the Hanyou's wound.

"Don't touch me! Don't fucking TOUCH ME!" Inuyasha yelled at her backing away, he could not trust the girl anymore, he could not trust any of them. The pack which had condemned him. "Kaede, you come and have a look at this, the rest of you leave me the fuck alone."

The group look startled, but Kaede sensing something came forward, ordering them out of the room. The humans would have argued with and overruled Inuyasha but they had to obey the older Miko in her own home. Kaede tended to the wound and though she tried, could not get the Hanyou to explain what was going on. He was unnaturally quiet, thinking and there was an air about him that had not been there before. Finally Kaede could bear it no further, she grasped his chin and forced him to meet her eyes.

The only thing that made Kaede feel any sort of relief was that the Hanyou's spirit was not broken. But other then that, Inuyasha's eyes were of a man condemned. Fear, brittleness, betrayal and a lost haunted look were reflected in the golden orbs, there was also an iciness, a distance, that she had never seen before. Kaede did not know what had happened, but she knew without a doubt that they had lost the Hanyou. And she felt her heart crack. Tears filled the old ladies eyes, as she suddenly felt old, very, very old. She dropped her head on his shoulder, Inuyasha stiffened but did not move away. Gentle claws stroked her back. Inuyasha watched the fire, his mind swirling as he tired to think of a solution, he absently stroked Kaede but he said nothing, there was nothing to say.

Kaede fell asleep and Inuyasha gently covered her with a blanket. It was hours before he fell asleep. Then the dreams came...

_He was walking up to the raging DaiYoukai, as soon as Sesshoumaru scented him, he ran at Inuyasha to attack. Inuyasha had forced himself to drop his sword, to drive it into the ground next to him, and drop to his knees in submission. Then the beating had begun._

_To submit, among the InuYoukai meant that short of a killing blow the one submitting had to accept anything and everything meted out by the one he was submitting to. If Sesshoumaru had used his poison, Inuyasha would have been in his rights to fight back and run, but Sesshoumaru was in an instinctive place. He did not use poison at all, instead he used every other means short of a killing blow to get his satisfaction. _

_First the enraged DaiYoukai pounded on Inuyasha, breaking bones, his nose, his arm, ribs. Inuyasha could not fight back in any way, allowed it all. When the beating was over, Inuyasha lay in a pool of blood, forced himself to stay conscious, and then teeth clenched, knelt before the DaiYoukai once more. Sesshoumaru booted foot landed on his head, and Inuyasha was ground into the dirt. _

_What ever Inuyasha submitted, the DaiYoukai demanded more and more. Claws made a mockery of caresses as they dragged in long lines across Inuyasha chest, thighs and belly, leaving bloody tracks behind. The maddened Shiro Inu took his brother's body, played with it, used it, abused it. It was not about sex, it was about dominance and power. The maddened Shiro Inu howled in pleasure over and over as he stamped his dominance over his brother. _

_All Inuyasha knew was pain. He screamed in agony. _

Inuyasha's eyes opened with a snap. He was sweating but he had not made a sound. His arms closed around himself, as he shivered, trying to ward off the memories of that day. Twice his brother had taken him in a maddened state, reveling in the pain he inflicted on the Hanyou. Inuyasha had begun to despair that it was all in vain, but in spite of the overwhelming shame he felt, he did not want to be defeated. He did not want to allow the madness to win. That determination was all that kept Inuyasha sane. So when it was over, bloodied and bruised almost beyond recognition, he had knelt one last time. This time, Inuyasha was not sure if Sesshoumaru had actually been gentler, or if his body had been pushed so far the pain no longer registered. But the last time had been different, the DaiYoukai had demanded a different kind of submission, a submission that burned like chilli on an open cut. The DaiYouki had demanded a physical response of the Hanyou. With expert touches the DaiYoukai had forced the Hanyou to come, as he took the slight body lubricated by blood once more.

When it was finally over, Sesshoumaru had stood over his brother, Inuyasha could not have found the strength to move. Even then in spite of everything, Inuyasha felt a bitter satisfaction, he was a fucking disgrace but he had succeeded. He had won. Sesshoumaru was himself once more, and the DaiYoukai stood staring at the broken body of his little brother. Inuyasha could not tell what his brother was thinking, through clenched jaws he heard his brother speak. "I did NOT want this! YOU FORCED THIS ON ME! I DID NOT WANT THIS! THIS DID NOT HAPPEN!" Sesshoumaru yelled the last words and left the cave he had dragged Inuyasha into the day before, leaving Inuyasha to tend his own wounds, alone.

Inuyasha hit his own head. Stop remembering! Stop fucking remembering! It was pointless! And.. and.. he had things to do.

But the more he tried to forget the more the last scene played in his head. Inuyasha had lost consciousness, for how long he did not know. When he awoke his body had started to heal, but the sheer disgust he felt at himself was overwhelming. He screamed, but it was not enough to drown his shame. He reached for Tessaiga, the sword sensing his intentions refused to transform. He was part human, Sepukku (Ritual Suicide) was the way human warriors returned their honor. Maybe this way he could reclaim that much honor, Inuyasha placed the untransformed sword low at his belly, even in this state Inuyasha could easily do what was necessary. He could do this, it was so damn easy, but he was NOT a human. He was an InuHanyou, and in spite of his mother's influence, for him Sepukku was admitting defeat. Inuyasha would not, could not do that. He put down the sword and gasped for breath.

He sat there immobilized for many hours, until his tormented being finally took refuge in unconsciousness. When he awoke next, everything had changed.

"Stupid fucking memories!" Inuyasha muttered as he silently rose to his feet. He still had no clue as to what to do. Quietly, to not disturb the old woman's slumber, Inuyasha made his way out of the hut. It was not quite dawn yet. Tucking his hands into his sleeves he made his way to Ginsenboku, jumping on to his favourite branch he leaned against the tree. As he sat watching he sunrise, memories of the various adventures he had had with the group flashed in his mind. They were not all bad, but.. the memories felt as if they had happened to someone else. To a 'him' that no longer existed. Remembering them brought him no joy, no nostalgia.. nothing. Sometime during his 'submission' something - heck many things - inside him had broken, had died, and one of them had been the connection he felt with the humans.

Suddenly Inuyasha sat upright. Stupid memories were good for something after all. Maybe, maybe there was a way! Inuyasha felt a stirring of hope. Hell if they wasn't a way, he would bloody well MAKE a way! He petted Ginshenboku, the tree was really great. Feeling a little better, he jumped off and made his way back to the village, Kaede would probably have a few ideas to add.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. A figure was waiting for him at the edge of the village. It was Kagome. Boole rose in his throat. he did not want to talk to her, her betrayal still cut deep. Her words had hurt more then she could ever appreciate. But it was not him to run away. With a sigh of irritation he walked forward.

"Inuyasha you have been behaving abominably. Look we are all celebrating why are you moping around and spoiling things." Kagome demanded. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, so that is how she wanted him to play it, as if nothing happened. That was how he always played it after all, like having Kikyo stick him to a tree and wanting to send him to hell did not matter. Like all her sitting and putting him down in front of humans and his rivals who laughed at him did not matter. Like the pain he felt, his feelings did not matter. He could not play it that way anymore. Naraku was dead, he had kept his promise, and there was nothing tying him to her or the other humans, not anymore.

"Then go away Kagome, I did not come searching for you. So if you don't like my mood, stay the hell away from me and there won't be a problem. " Inuyasha said coldly.

"Inuyasha don't be like that." Kagome said reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha jerked away before she could touch him. Glaring at her. "Look I am trying to be nice here. If you are going to be like this FINE!" She turned and stormed off, expecting Inuyasha to call her back. He didn't. Kagome took more steps, small ones to give the Hanyou time to feel bad and say something. Finally she turned slightly and saw a relief on Inuyasha's face at her departure. Anger bubbled through. "What you are HAPPY.. to see me go, you stupid half demon." She now really stormed off, just before she was out of ear shot she yelled.. "INUYASHA SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIIIT BOY!"

The Kotodama beads glowed around Inuyasha's neck, he felt a familiar pull to the earth. NO, NO ! NO! FUCK NO HE WOULD NOT ALLOW THIS! He would protect them! Inuyasha fought the pull of the beads like he had never done before. Everything in him, human, Youkai and Hanyou combined as they had never done to fight this new threat. Sweat beaded on his brow, the beads flared brighter. But Inuyasha fought, he roared as he pulled himself upright, and the beads their spell broken, shattered around his neck.

Inuyasha stood tall and strong, panting heavily. A hand dropped to his belly, they were safe, he had kept them safe. He had miscalculated, the humans were a bigger threat then he had imagined. He could not risk their moods, he could not trust their actions. They were no longer his pack. Inuyasha pressed his hand to his belly, precious one, he would keep them safe no matter what. Inuyasha turned, took a running leap into the forest. He wished Kaede a silent goodbye, but he did not hesitate or look back as he sped through the trees, would not return.

-tbc-

Well? review review review..

By the way if you want a more visual detailed story of the submission, please Dont look at me, writiing that much frankly made me want to deep 6 Sesshy. I dont do N/C brutal rape and frankly even though Inu submitted through out (making it worse in my book) it was a brutal rape.


	3. Stupid Ningens!

Wow, wow, wowI love you all so much for reviewing,

And as thanks this is a totally unplanned, but brought on by your wonderful reviews chapter. It is almost an interlude, and seriously may be the first chapter I have ever posted in this fandom, without my puppy in it, in some way. Ahhh but I am betting he would have loved to be here to witness this. Anyway submitted for your pleasure... and dedicated to all those who asked for some retribution.

Edited by Me!

Chapter 3 : Stupid Ningens!

Kouga was ecstatic, Naraku was dead, it was time to celebrate and he wanted to tease the ridiculous doggy eared pup for needing his big brother's help in killing Naraku. He had some great lines that he fully expected to get get mutt-face's ire up, and it would be good to have a fight with the puppy. Kouga had not seen the gang since he had withdrawn from the battle with Naraku, after losing the jewel shards in his legs. He had missed them and he really looked forward to seeing all of them again.

He was fully expecting to find the village in a celebratory mood, but to his surprise it was rather quiet. The gang sat around a fire outside Kaede's hut, and the dog eared Hanyou was missing.

"Kouga its so good to see you." Kagome said in relief as she ran up to the wolf demon, for a hug. Kouga hugged her absently and looked around, now that he did not need her ability to see the jewel shards, he wondered how attracted to her he really was.

"Where is mutt-face?" Kouga said, his nose twitching, there was something off about the scent in the village, something was not right.

"Inuyasha is off pouting somewhere, he has totally spoiled the celebrations, Kouga can you please go and find him. He's been gone almost four days. Shippo can't seem to catch his scent, and Kilala refuses to." Kagome pleaded. The rest of the group looked hopefully at the wolf demon, he frowned slightly and nodded. Kouga quickly went off into the forest to look for mutt-face, he wanted to know why Inuyasha was pouting after winning his greatest battle. Kouga tried to catch Inuyasha's scent but there was nothing. None of the trails leading out of the village had Mutt-faces' scent on them. Kouga headed to Ginsenboku and finally caught a scent of Inuyasha, a few days old. He followed the trail that led back to the village.

He came to a tiny clearing, the scent was suddenly very strong here, it smelled almost as if Inuyasha had been in a great battle at this location. But there was no scent of an enemy, only Kagome.

Then a glitter in the long grass caught the wolf demon's eye, scattered on the ground were the broken pieces of the Kotodama beads. Hesitantly the wolf demon picked the broken pieces up, the residue malice he felt in the beads, made his skin crawl.

Kagome had commanded these monstrosities.

Kouga shuddered. He had never realized how disgusting they were, that Inuyasha had worn them for so long, that bloody mutt was a lot stronger then he realized. Kouga using a leaf to minimize contact, carefully put the pieces into an empty pouch. Then he tried to pick up Inuyasha's scent, it was heading back to the forest from here, Kouga followed for about a hundred more yards, and then... nothing.

Inuyasha's scent trail had totally vanished. Kouga could not believe it. He spent an hour fruitlessly searching for any sign of the Hanyou's trail but there was nothing. There was only one explanation, Inuyasha did not want to be followed, not by anyone. He had hidden his trail, there was nothing, not a single clue to tell which direction the Hanyou had gone in. Kouga clutched the pouch hard! This was wrong, really wrong. He needed to know what the hell was going on and he wanted to know now. Kouga was sprinting back to the village before his next thought.

They were waiting rather anxiously for him. Kaede was with them, and the wolf noted that she looked older then when he had seen her last. She looked tired and sad.

"There is no sign of Inuyasha, nothing. He has hidden his trail. You want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Kouga asked without fan-fair. "Why would Inuyasha be 'pouting' when he should be fucking celebrating?"

"One would like to know as well. What transpired that caused Inuyasha to reject your help after the battle?" Kaede finally asked. She had wanted to ask earlier, but had hesitated as she had not wanted to confirm that she had indeed lost the Hanyou.

The group paused, they looked at each other with uncertainty, and then Miroku began talking. "Well, you may have heard that Lord Sesshoumaru fell into one of Naraku's traps. It was actually an ancient InuYouaki ritual, that split the aura apart. Sending Sesshoumaru into instinct driven madness."

"I had heard rumors of that, but I did not really believe it." Kouga replied.

"Well its true." Sango continued. "Even Rin and Jaken were almost killed by him. We tried everything we could to stop him, nothing worked. We were at our wits end, coming to the point of killing him rather then curing him, when Myoga came up with a strategy to save Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, and it worked. Sesshoumaru is saved and Naraku is dead. Inuyasha is pouting because we forced him to save his brother. He is really childish about it." Kagome finished, in a defensively self righteous tone. "Seriously you have to nag Inuyasha into doing the right thing."

"How exactly did Inuyasha save Sesshoumaru?" Kouga addressed Kagome directly.

"It was ridiculously easy in the end, all Inuyasha had to do was sacrifice a bit of his pride and submit. You will not believe how much convincing it took to get him to do that much." Kagome said in exasperation.

Kouga went sheet white, his eyes widened. "K..K.. Kagome! You, all of you, as a pack.. asked Inuyasha to submit in the way of InuYoukai to a maddened DaiYoukai?" Kouga's voice cracked as he asked the question.

"Yes... Kouga what's wrong, you look like you have seen a ghost?" Kagome asked in concern.

Shippo as soon as the talk of what happened began, had been hiding behind Kagome. Very slowly Kouga turned to the only other demon that could speak in the group. "Shippo, I know that the humans rarely listen to the Mutt, but surely you said something?" Kouga asked.

"Nn..nnn..no, everyone thought it was the best idea. Inuyasha is strong, he can take anything. It probably was not bad." Shippo said quickly, ignoring his demon instincts in favour of human thoughts.

Kouga went whiter, then slowly his face began to flush red. "NO ONE IS THAT STRONG! YOU UNMITIGATED IDIOTS" Kouga exploded. "I know humans have little brains but I never imagined you all are so lacking in heart!"

"Kouga how can you say that!" Similar expressions of shock were displayed by the group.

"How can I say that? HOW CAN YOU DO WHAT YOU DID AND SLEEP AT NIGHT! Inuyasha is an Alpha, do you have any idea what you did to him?" Kouga's voice was thunderous.

"Inuyasha said nothing, on his return, he just did not want anyone to touch him. Wolf prince please say what is needed. What is involved in the submitting that these young ones forced on the Hanyou?" Kaede asked keeping her emotions firmly in check.

"Submission among the ancient InuYoukai means that the one that submits is nothing and the one that they submit to is everything. Sesshoumaru in his maddened state could do anything, anything to Inuyasha and Inuyasha would have to allow it, to welcome it, keep kneeling and allowing more until Sesshoumaru returned to normal! You stupid human, this was not Inuyasha sacrificing a little bit of his ego to Sesshoumaru, it was Inuyasha submitting everything short of his life, to a being trapped in madness!" Kouga yelled the explanation. "What the hell do you THINK Sesshoumaru did to him!"

The 3 humans looked at the wolf demon as comprehension dawned. Shippo was appalled but was still too young to understand all the implications, Miroku caught on first. "No, you don't mean... Sesshoumaru is his brother! He wouldn't..."

"Its about dominance, you idiot, among DOG DEMONS! Of course he would! What better way to own someone then that!" Kouga bit off. Kaede's whole body shook, she could not think of it, the horror of it was almost too much to bear.

"He did that for you IDIOTS, his pack! What a joke! And what did you do for him in exchange? You were the last person to see him from this village Kagome tell me what did you do?" Kouga looked accusingly at the girl, she was teary eyed with guilt. She didn't want to say anything but he was staring at her, so was everyone else.

"I.. I scolded him for being such a downer and.. and.. when he acted coldly... I... I.." She could not continue.

"YOU SAT HIM!" Kouga finished, he flung the pieces of the beads at Kagome. "Only it did not work, Inuyasha is obviously much stronger then your pathetic human magic, he has broken your leash on him. He has left and he has no fucking reason to come back."

Kagome sank to her knees tears flowing as she picked up the broken beads, she kept repeating "No! No!"

"No, we made a mistake a big one, an enormous one. We did what we thought was right. B...but we were wrong that was too much. We will find Inuyasha and apologize..." Miroku said his voice broken.

"He may need some space. We should wait for a bit, give him time to come back..." Sango began, but was cut off by Kouga's harsh laugh.

"Stupid Ningen! For what reason would Inuyasha come back?" he asked.

"Of course he will come back... we are his pack!" Shippo said, the Kitsune was shaking, he just wanted things to go back to how they were. Inuyasha would forgive him, he always did.

"The only one more foolish then you here Kitsune, is the so called Miko. Inuyasha would have died for both of you, and in a way did die for you, but you threw it back in his face. Now I doubt that he will even open the door for you." Kouga said flatly, Shippo was young but Kouga could not forgive the kit for being a coward and choosing the humans' side over the Hanyuo's.

"No, Inuyasha loves us... he will come back." Kagome said suddenly. "He will come back, he loves me!"

"Arrogant, ignorant child." Kouga said snidely. "the correct term is that he LOVED you, how do I know this? Inuyasha's scent was always on all of you. Whether you realized it or not all of you carried his scent on you. The scent said that you were of his pack, protected by him, and that he would fight for you. The scent was strongest on the Kitsune and you, Kagome. No matter the distance between all of you, even when you separated for months, that scent was on you, as my pack carries my scent. That was the difference when I came into the village. Inuyasha's scent is still here, BUT only on Kaede and the Fire Cat, there is no scent of Inuyasha at all on the rest of you. It was like it was never there. For an Inu to do that, let me tell you, you ridiculous child, IF he ever LOVED you, HE LOVES YOU NO MORE!"

"No! No! Its not true Inuyasha would not do that to me, he would not do that to us!" Kagome said covering her ears and trying to ward off the truth.

At her words something snapped. Kaede reached out and grasped the handle of the broom they used to clean the muck around the house.

SPPPAAALLLAAATTTTTTTT!

The business end of the broom, hit the miko across her shoulders and face. Painting her with dust and muck. "How could Inuyasha do that TO YOU! How could HE DO That to You!" The broom rained down. "You stupid, stupid girl. He did almost everything FOR you, YOU are the one who did things to HIM. You tell him its okay to see Kikyo, then get disgustingly jealous and sit him. You flirt with every other boy you meet and you dare get JEALOUS! You laugh at him, mock him, make a fool of him in front of his rivals, sit him till he is buried in the ground, and you DARE say how can he do that to YOU! You misused the beads, twisted it into something it was never meant to be, I gave you that power! What a fool I was. You treated Inuyasha like a toy, in this birth and the last! What a fool I was! You, like my sister are selfish, short sighted, self centered, stupid women!" Each adjective was punctuated with a swipe of the broom. Kilala and Kouga kept the others away as the stupid Miko cowered on the floor. Covered in muck, and bleeding slightly from the scratches made from the broom. The girl was crying and covering her face, but the old miko was merciless.

"Inuyahsa, he was a constant in my life, no matter what I lived through he was always there. I never feared him, I never hated him, he was MY puppy, even when all others died or left, he was there for me. Now, because of you, because you were so selfish and stupid, my Inuyasha is gone." Kaede hit the Miko hard across the thighs, the broom snapped as the stick bit deep into the Miko's thigh. Kagome cried in pain, but Kaede did not hear her. The broom handle tumbled to the floor, as the old woman covered her face and sobbed. "I saw his eyes, I know you all did something terrible to him, I just never imagined it was this terrible! My Inuyasha is gone, I know it in my heart, he is never coming back. I have lost my Inu and it is all your fault. I am alone and it is all your fault." The old woman sobbed as her heart was broken, Kilala went up to her and she clung to the Neko. She would be strong later, for now she needed to mourn.

Kouga looked at the dirty bloodied Miko on the floor, she was crawling away from Kaede in fear. "Now bitch, imagine crawling to Kaede and begging for more, not blocking the blows as you did earlier. Times that feeling by a 100 and you will have an inclining to what you put Inuyasha though." Kouga spat on the Miko. "You are all unworthy, never come into the lands of my pack, we may just decide that some humans are only good for meat after all. Lady Kaede I can stand their presence no longer, you are welcome in my lands, call on me if you need me." Kouga said with a small bow to the old Miko he disappeared into the forest.

Kaede limped back to her hut, Kilala helping her along. She firmly shut the door in the faces of the gang, they were no longer welcome in her home.

The night was silent as they were all forced to look closely at themselves. They searched for Inuyasha,, but it would be years before they finally found him.

-tbc-

Muahahaahah! Man I have been waiting to do that. Hope you liked your angst free interlude. All warnings in force for the next chapter. Review if you want me to write fast. ;)


	4. A simple solution

Thank you all for reviewing... lol .. **again **I have to post fast because of that. You know all those angst warnings, well when you read... consider yourself warned. Writing this was – damn hard.

Please be brave enough to send your reactions, good, bad, whatever. I fully expect some of you will want to kill me before the end of this chapter, to those who have asked me to be nice, let me apologise upfront. In this fic I'm not. I am actually little afraid of your reactions to post this... but it has to be done.

Please, please review! ANGST ALERT GOES RED!

Edited By Me!

Chapter 4 : A simple solution 

Inuyasha was running out of options, he had in the last weeks, gone to every kind of healer he knew, he had even gone to Jinenji the healing Hanyou. None of them had any kind of hope for him. In spite of the risk Inuyasha finally went to a tree spirit he had heard was once his father's advisor, Bakusenou. After swearing the tree spirit to secrecy, they had discussed Inuyasha's problem, Inuyasha leaving out key pieces of information (like the identity of the other father) because he suspected the tree like Myoga would only be loyal to a Hanyou as long as it did not involve betraying the true full Youkai son of InuTaisho. Even the ancient tree was unable to give any hope to the Hanyou. What Inuyasha wanted according to the tree was simply impossible, it had never occurred in the Ancient Tree's long memory and as much as the Ancient tree despaired, it could hold no hope to the Hanyou.

Inuyasha left the tree spirit his face blank and impassive. His leaps took him many miles away, when suddenly between one leap and another, he crumpled on a branch of a huge tree. Despair clutched at the Hanyou. He had already spent one human night alone, Inuyasha had found an abandoned cave, hidden his scent and waited the night out. He knew fear like never before. Fearing for his life, was nothing, fearing for his pups was a terror like he had never know. He had kept them safe that night, but this threat he could not fight with his sword, he could not hide from the threat, he could not overcome it with his will alone.

His fear for his pups was now a living thing, choking the Hanyou, how could he save them? He had seen human Mikos, Hanyou healers and Demon Healers and now even Ancient Spirits, none had offered any solutions, none had given hope. Nothing!

He was going to lose his pups! Inuyasha hit his head on the branch. He was going to lose his pups, it was unbearable! Inuyasha clutched his belly, and curled up, as if hugging the unborn pups tight to him. Protecting them, loving them. He could not lose them, he could not, he loved them so much, so very, very much. His pups, his precious little pups.

A dry tortured sob escaped the Hanyou's lips, was that why they were going to die? Because he loved them? Was he that unworthy? His innocent pups... was he cursing his own pups by loving them, surely the Gods could not be that cruel...

Everything in Inuyasha stopped, he caught his breathe as a desperate ray of hope captured his heart. Demons and Spirits had not been powerful enough to help him, but a God, a God may just give him the way he needed. He may be unworthy, but surely a God would not see his pups as unworthy. His precious pups, Inuyasha uncurled, his left had still lay protectively on his belly. It had been so long since he had met Her, but he had saved Her, maybe, just maybe She would remember him. Maybe She could save his pups. Inuyasha was moving before the last thoughts were fully formed, he raced to the Lake where he had saved Suijin the Water Goddess. For the first time, since his mother was dying, Inuyasha prayed, he prayed as he never prayed before, and hoped that this one time, just this once, the prayers of a lowly Inu Hanyou would not fall on deaf ears.

Inuyasha traveled non-stop for 2 days, he was exhausted by the time he reached the lake. He was about to yell out to the Water Goddess when he got to the bank, but to his surprise, the waters parted opening a path for him. Hesitantly, Inuyasha stepped into the path, and instead of the muck of the river floor a lotus sprang up under his foot. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise, it seemed as if the Water Goddess did indeed remember the Hanyou who had saved her.

The Lotuses lit his path all the way to the Palace of the Water Goddess, she sat on a huge lotus in her throne room. The room of blue and silver, simmered in welcome, and another large lotus bloomed beside the Goddess, she smiled and waved at him to sit beside her. Inuyasha hesitated a second, then rather nervously sat on the flower. His ears twitched, as he hoped the delicate looking lotus would not snap under him.

The goddess's laugh reminded Inuyasha of the sound of a merry brook, suddenly he felt a little better. "Fear not young one, the lotus can hold the weight of much more then your skinny frame. It is good to see you young one, you have travelled long to reach me, would you like some refreshments before we talk." The Goddess asked, and as she said the words a water sprout formed in front of Inuyasha and it froze into a little table. The Goddess waved her hand, a small mist clouded the table for a second and then it dissipated leaving behind a huge platter of fish, seaweed and other river delicacies.

Inuyasha literally could not remember the last time he ate, days ago, weeks ago? Such had been his anxiety and hurry, that most days he simply forgot to eat. With a small nod at his host in thanks, Inuyasha inhaled the feast before him. The Goddess watched with gentle eyes, there was something hidden about the Hanyou, something that even her senses could not see. She would respect the Hanyou's privacy and not probe until invited to. Still, she was curious, how could a Hanyou hide something from a God, when he was in her presence? It did not seem to be something the Hanyou consciously did, it was instinctive. And the Hanyou's instinct to hide his secret was so powerful that even a God was could be fooled by it, she would not have even know of the secret if not for the close proximity.

Inuyasha finished his meal. Wiped his hand over his mouth, then seeing that he was just spreading the mess, quickly wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Then he tucked the sleeve behind his back as if to hide the evidence. The Goddess watched the Hanyou's innocent antics, and hid her smile. He was such a contradiction, so powerful in some ways, yet maintaining the allure of an innocent puppy. The Hanyou looked at the Goddess, opened his mouth, then closed it his ears drooping.

Inuyasha found himself speechless. This was his last hope literally, if she denied him, he did not know what he would do. He was afraid, so afraid that even a God would not be able to save his pups.

"Young one, do not fear me, please. You and your friends saved my life, please, fear not, say what you came to say." The Goddess said trying to encourage the Hanyou.

"I.. I.. need your help Goddess, please! I don't know where else I can turn. Please, I will do anything! Please I beg you!" Inuyasha got out of the chair and knelt, he hated the position, it brought back such terrible memories. His being shook from the trauma, but he still knelt, this was too important! "Please Goddess I beg you, save my pups, please!"

The sudden release of emotions from the Hanyou shook the goddess, the barrier the Hanyou put up crumbled, and the Goddess suddenly felt the tiny lives in the Young One. The young one's emotions were full of pain, of despair, betrayal, and yet there was no hatred in the emotions, no dark thirst for vengeance. Just a overwhelming need to protect, and a desperate love as deep as the vast ocean, for the newly formed life. The Goddess could not remember witnessing such strength in emotions, if will and love was all that was needed, the Hanyou would require no one else to save his pups.

"Young one, please stand, please!" the Goddess said gently, she rose from her lotus, and gathered the young one up. Leading him back to his seat. "Tell me young one, what is it you need from me. Your pups are safe beneath your heart. What is it you need from me?"

"You can sense them? Can you tell if they are fully Youkai or Hanyou?" Inuyasha asked desperately clutching suddenly at the Goddess's sleeve.

"Young one, you know even if a pup or a babe looks fully Youkai, it cannot be confirmed until their first true intentional change in their 6th or 7th year. That is the law of nature, that even Gods are subjected to." the Goddess said gently.

Inuyasha shuddered, he knew that, of course he did, but it would have been easier if he could confirm, he had hoped... stupid hope. Inuyasha took a deep breath, "Goddess please, can you 'see' my pups, see if they are in need of anything."

Suijin looked curiously at the Hanyou, but nodded and did as he asked. She frowned in mild concern. "Your pups, are healthy but their Yuoki seems to be weakening. It is a matter easily remedied, since their other father seems to be a rather powerful Youkai, all you need to do is a sharing of energy and the pups will be fine." The Goddess said comfortingly. She drew her breathe when golden eye filled with a weary sadness looked back at her.

"This is why I need your help, I need to give birth to my pups without the other father being involved." Inuyasha said softly. The Goddess gasped, her eyes widened in horror, females could give birth independently, but males needed their partners, needed the Youki of the other father of the pups in order to give birth successfully. Single male pregnancies always, always led to the death of the pups, or the death of both the pups and the bearer, there had been no exceptions.

"Young one, I know the other father of your pups, still lives, if he is a being so lacking in honor that he would not care for his pups, mayhap it may not be wise to allow such Youkai bloodline to continue, Pups without honor will only bring you more pain. You would not want a pup like the other father, and since he has a stronger Youki his influence on your pups, even in his absence will be great." The Goddess advised gently, it was main practice to protect a male who had been raped. There were painless and safe ways to remove demon pups of dishonorable bloodlines from male bearers.

"No, no, I have no problems if my pups are like the other father, he is ultimately a Youkai of Honor. He would not have done what he did, hell he would not have even touched me, if not for the spell he had been under. He said it, he did not want to touch me, did not want what happened, but... but... circumstances, to break the spell I allowed it, I was the one in my right mind, not him. It was my actions that caused the conception of my pups. Mine alone, I bear the responsibility." Inuyasha said with conviction.

"Then even if he was unaware, if he is a Youkai of honor, he will most certainly care for his own pups. There is no problem then Young one." The Goddess said softly, realizing there was more to the story.

"He would, he would care for them, and if I could confirm that my pups were pure Youkai, I would not hesitate. I would go to him, do anything he wanted, fucking anything, if he would make sure my pups were born safe. If they were Youkai, I know without a doubt he would be proud of them, look after them. He would claim them and they would be his heirs, I know they would. He is very honorable. B..B..but my pups, my pups, because of my blood, may be Hanyou. I may have contaminated my pups and made them unworthy of the blood of InuTaisho, in his eyes." Inuyasha's ears flattened, his hands crossed around his abdomen, his voice lowered, as if trying to make sure the unborn pups did not hear his words.

"If my pups are Hanyou, he..he..he.. may kill them to ensure no further dishonor is brought to the Shiro Inu blood. He said he should have strangled me at birth, to avoid the shame I brought to the family,.. he may be right, but Youkai or Hanyou, my pups will be better then me. I know it! They will care for their honor better. I.. They will be much more worthy than me. I cannot allow anyone to threaten my pups before I can confirm if they are Youkai or Hanyou. If my pups are Youkai, one day they will be his heirs, but if they are Hanyou, I will make sure no more shame is brought to the family. I will take them away from here. I will leave this land, cross the sea, and find a place for us, under a new name." Inuyasha whispered.

"Until I know for sure, I cant take that risk. I just can't." Inuyasha said desperately. "Please there must be a way for me to give birth to my pups, without the other father's involvement." The Goddess looked sadly at the Hanyou. Inuyasha growled in response. "Look, I have heard it all before, all the fucking stupid healers told me shit, that males must have partners. Because unlike females they lack the ability to produce the extra Youki needed by babes, and even if the babies survived till they are ready to be born, the birthing process will kill me and the babes. When I say I don't fucking care if it kills me, as long as my pups survive, they say that is impossible as well, if the bearer dies, the pups will most likely die as well, within an hour. Without the energy of the other father, without the healing of the other father, it is impossible to save my pups. So if my pups are Hanyou, there is no hope at all for them. I can't, I won't accept that, there must be a way! Please!"

"Inuyasha, young one, if there was a way I would help you, but I don't know how." The goddess said.

"You will help me?" Inuyasha said and the goddess nodded. "I have been thinking and thinking, and I have come up with something. The healers couldn't do it. Maybe you can. My pups are weakening because the can only take a part of my Youki, can you remove the blocks so that they can absorb all the Youki that they need from me."

The Goddess eyes widened once again in surprise. Very slowly she nodded, "Yes, I can do that, but Young one, do you realize the impact that will have on you? The blocks are there to protect you."

"Keh, I can manage the drain." the light in Inuyasha's eyes began to shine for the first time, in many a day. "If my pups can be stronger, then I can fucking manage anything. If you can do this my pups will survive to term, but please Goddess, I can't think of a way to help them survive the birth."

"Young one, do not mince your words, it is you who will not survive the birth, especially if you are already going to have a steady drain on your Youki for 4 months. And if you do not survive, your pups no matter how strong they are when they are born will not survive either."

"Goddess, please I will take them from my body safely, I will not allow my strength to give out until they are born. Please save them after that." Inuyasha begged.

"Young one, The bond between a male bearer and his pups in the first period of their birth is sacred. Due to the birthing process, the sacrifice that is required of the bearer, the bond between the male bearer and new born pups is much stronger than the bond between even a female and their pups. If you die at that critical time, regardless of the presence of the other father, your pups, will follow you." The Goddess said firmly. She was thinking desperately, she had no doubt the Hanyou would try, and no matter his strength of will, there is no way he would have the strength to heal himself after the birth.

The energy to heal after birth came from the other father, the mate of the bearer. No one else, not family, not friends, not even parents could supply the energy needed to heal the torn open birthing marks, other then the mate and other father of the pups.

Male pregnancies was a terribly risky thing among the Youkai, and was extremely rare due to the numerous dangers inherent in it. Males did not have the necessary organs to produce extra Youki, they did not have the parts required for an easy birth. Instead the other fathers had to supply access energy to their pregnant partners and unborn pups throughout pregnancy. The birthing process with the presence and support of a loving mate, while a gory process, could be easier then a female birth. Without the support of a mate, it was a nightmare, which inadvertently involved the death of all involved.

Since they did not have channels for birth, bearers had to be cut to release the pups. Males instinctively would not allow others close to them during birthing, especially with a sharp implement, thus they had to do it themselves. Nature of course, made some provisions to the bearers to ease the process. Birthing lines formed on the male's abdomen, about a month before birth. During birth, the bearers body would pulse releasing chemicals into their system at regular intervals that numbed the pain of each cut and eased birthing. Only the bearer could feel the pulse, and more importantly only the bearer could feel the sac that contained the pups, and monitor the health and positions of the pups inside the sac. Therefore only the bearer could make the cuts on his own body, and guided by his pups, remove them safely. The process left bearers utterly drained, their Youki (demonic energy) at the end would not be sufficient to heal themselves. That was the role of the other father, to give the bearer the energy to heal, to provide extra Youki to the bearer at this critical time. Without that, the bearers died within a few hours, and tragically so did the pups. She had seen Gods more powerful then her try to stop this tragedy, and even with powerful full Youkais- fail.

There was a long pause, the Goddess watched at the light of hope died in the Hanyou's eyes, and he wrapped his arms around his belly and unconsciously began rocking. Inuyasha whimpered, he would have to go to Sesshoumaru, at least if his pups were Youkai they would survive. Inuyasha could not breathe, if his pups were Hanyou,.. Inuyasha could not think,.. he wondered if he would be allowed to live long enough to hold them.

The Goddess could not bear it, her mind scrambled, and stretched. The Youkai, even with the help of a god could not survive, but mayhap, just perhaps, a Hanyou could do what a Youkai could not. "Young one, there may be a way, but the way and the price may be more then you can bear." She finally said softly. Inuyasha slowly raised his head and he waited for her to continue.

"Youkai can only heal in one way, they require Youki to heal. Without the extra Youki after the birthing the bearers die. But you Inuyasha, are not a Youkai, you are a Hanyou, and you have more then one way of healing." The Goddess said softly.

Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes slowly widening, "I can heal like a human." Inuyasha whispered.

The goddess nodded gravely. "I can make it so that your body, even in the Hanyou state, can heal like a human, and if you are going to continue to drain your Youki to feed your pups as if they had two rather then one parent, I can make it so that your Youki will only heal yourself enough to survive, after that it will heal like a human, scars, marks, pain and all; for the first year of your children's life. If your Youki is not locked into healing you, you will have more energy for fighting and protecting your pups." The goddess said slowly.

Inuyasha shook with joy, "Goddess, I will be beyond grateful if you could do that, my pups will survive, who gives a fuck about the other stuff."

Obviously not the Hanyou, the Goddess's heart ached at the thought. But there was more, unfortunately nothing came without a price, a consequence.

"Young one, there is always a balance that must be maintained. I can however do this without any further repercussion if you save one of your pups, and let the others go." Suijin said softly, the Hanyou was shaking his head at her in horror, steely determination in his face. "No I did not think you would accept that. Young one, to balance what I am going to do, a sacrifice of almost equal proportions is required, you carry 3 pups, allow one to go. I will ensure that they are at peace."

"NO! FUCK NO! I will not sacrifice my pups, all three of them ARE going to live. Take what you want from me, I know you can." Inuyasha said empathetically. "Once my pups are born and safe, you can take my life, if that is not enough you can have my soul, but you will not harm my pups."

The goddess sighed sadly, "Inuyasha you do not understand, it is not I that requires the sacrifice. It is you."

Puppy eyes blinked in confusion.

"Inuyasha you will be draining your Youki to an extent that no other Youkai or Hanyou has done before. Do you believe you can do that without consequence? With only one pup draining you, you will in time replenish your energy by yourself. Two pups put a strain on your system but you would still have a hundred or so years to do what is needed to replenish your Youki. Three pups however changes the picture drastically." The goddess said soberly, looking at the Hanyou. "You will have a maximum of only 10 to 12 years to replenish your Youki."

"How can my Youki be replenished." Inuyasha said softly, somehow knowing that he was not going to like this.

"By doing the reverse of what caused the harm. Birthing done in its worst way is what drained your Youki, the opposite must occur to replenish it. You must carry another litter of pups, and birth them in the best way possible for Youkai, allowing the other father of the pups to replenish you fully. Thus repairing all the damage." The goddess explained.

Inuyasha drew a sharp breathe, only the force of will stopped him from whimpering. He would have to allow that again? He could barely even stand the touch of another, but, if that is what is needed.. "So I have to find a Youkai, who is willing to have pups with me, and just go through the process before 10 years. I can do that. Keh! If I need to I could just hire a Youkai to do that, no problem." Inuyasha said with a slightly sick smile.

"No Inuyasha, I said in the best way. The best way requires love..." The Goddess said softly. Inuyasha frowned at her, pacing and thinking.

"Love. So I have to make my self love, the other father. Heck, if I find a Youkai who likes kids, I think I could make myself love them. It won't be easy but I can definitely make myself love someone who is willing to give me pups and be the other father." Inuyasha nodded firmly, he could learn.

"No! Inuyasha you have it wrong. You may love the other father as much as you want, that is not what is needed. The best way for Youkai birth is when the other father loves the bearer so much that no restriction is on what the other father shares with the bearer. The other father must literally allow his heart, his soul to merge with yours. He would have to sacrifice his Youki to you fully, it is the greatest of sharing, the greatest act of love. That and only that will replenish your Youki." The Goddess said with a smile. She felt a wave of relief, she was worrying overmuch, somehow she did not imagine it would be too hard for this young one to find a mate who truly loved him. She lost her smile a little as the Hanyou paled further.

"So, if my Youki is not replenished what happens?" Inuyasha asked his throat and mouth very dry.

"Then you will die, young one. Your body will give way from inside out. It will not be an easy death." She said, frowning now at the Hanyou's pallor. "Do not look so down, Young one, the solution is after all rather simple."

Inuyasha straighten himself, "Ya whatever. That is the future. What do you need to do now to make sure my pups live."

The next four hours, the Goddess and the Hanyou went though a rather elaborate ritual. Involving cleansing, meditation, ritual chanting, incense and very powerful magic. At the climax, the Goddess placed her trident against the Hanyou's forehead, and a flood of power and blessing engulfed Inuyasha. Moving through his blood and settling in his belly. The drain of Inuyasha's Youki to his pups was immediate. The pups much to the Hanyou's relief felt stronger.

Inuyasha spent the night in the Goddess's palace, the goddess assured him she would gently watch over him, and gave him a final instruction to find his true mate fast. Inuyasha shrugged and bounded off. The Water Goddess palace was not in a safe area, it was too close to the Lands of the West, and the Water Goddess was not exactly able to physically protect anyone. Inuyasha headed north, he needed to find a place that was safe to bring up his pups.

He traveled for a full day, stopping at a tall tree. He jumped up to watch the sunset. He had decisions to make. If his pups were Hanyou, he would go to the mainland. The mountains he had heard of, the Himalayas. There, high above normal human and demon habitations he would build a haven for his pups and other Hanyou, he would build a place where they would be safe, where they could grow up loved. And none would ever know they were Japanese Inus. If his pups were Youkai, and could intentionally transform in their 6th year of so, he would send for Sesshoumaru. Their other father would do right by them.

Inuyasha leaned against the tree, a dry humourless laugh escaped his lips. A simple solution, the Goddess had said, yet one that was absolutely impossible. Inuyasha was never one for self delusion, the only two people who had every loved him without expectations, were his parents, and they were both dead. Nothing Inuyasha had ever done in the rest of his 250 years, has caused another to love him enough to sacrifice their own comforts for him, let alone share their hearts and souls. Now he had to find a male to do it... no powerful Youkai would love a tainted Hanyou like him. Inuyasha would not waste what time he had on impossibilities.

His mother had only been with him for 7 years, and it had been enough. He would be around for 10 years, he would make it enough. His children would be strong, independent and interdependent, they would never know. No body would ever know. His pups would thrive, he would make sure of that, a strange peace settled on Inuyasha. This was all he had needed, the Goddess had given him everything he needed.

He watched the sun set, bathing the forest in hues of gold and muted reds. Yes, this was good. He didn't need a further solution, there really was no problem. He had 10 years to accomplish all he needed, to set his pups on the proper paths. When his time came, he would face it. It was no sacrifice, it was more then a fair deal. He would probably have to make it look like an accident or a battle, he could do that. He would make sure his precious pups were taken care of, and no one would ever know. A slow smile ghosted across the Hanyou's lips, it was enough.

-tbc-

Hate me much? Im sorry... at least I was posted a long chapter and didn't make a cliff hanger here.. that must count for something.. right?

I hope I explained everything clearly, I tried to. Ask if you have any specific questions, next time will respond to each review (cause it'll be weekend and I have time)

Please review!


	5. Wanted cooked food!

Discovered one thing over the weekend, if you are writing 2 fics, and in one you want to kill a character cause he is an absolute jerkward in that fic, its almost impossible to write the lovey dovey moments that involve that character in the other fic. Gah!

synergy02 : Thanks so much – truly appreciate it.

jdbbrz : Well you dont always have to cry you know... errr.. does Sesshy in this seem like the courting kind? Just wondering.. hehe.. and the time frame is shorter, thanks to advice from Ladykaa28

Princess Sin : Hugs! The Goddess has an idea who the dad may be – but she is not gonna tell, however... Let me just say I'm not done with her. do you really want Kouga instead of Sesshy to take center stage?

Ladykaa28 : Thanks so much for everything, and No not finished with them – but later!

Megerakawaii : Am happy to provide angst, next chappie will be a a house load depending on the vote

Clouds Envy : Well the deal for fast updates is review! *lol

RajiniSeikah, midnightsweet , memorietrail : Thanks for the support, We will see, tell me what you want.

x3lala, white-sin, Yumi-Nachan, KAYBOP1, evil genus, Ren Sensei, Lord Youko, shadowhawk, Sessinulover, katzeiason69, koinuofwinter, Demon Storm, Little Monstr : Thank you all very much for your kind words and support, its wonderful when the writing touches emotions.

Keshia-515 : about what?

Kazuyo : You are so wonderful I LOVE your reviews. *Hugs. This chappie is a break for you, but next.. depends on the readers. I must say your writing has really improved as well. Grats!

kmoatan : Thanks I tried, :3, consider this chappie your rest break

Lady Tokyo : Err.. well yes.. my nefarious scheme to increase tissue sales. Lol. *Hugs

uwoholi : Thanks, focus for now on Inu and birth.

Nikkie23534 : For now Inu is saving himself, in the future... do you really want Kouga instead of Sesshy to take center stage?

Kitty Gets Loose, Himuradevil : I totally believe in happy endings, its just the middle that gets really sad.

TanithaNight : Can I watch? Please!

Ashlan : Thanks, I rarely keep readers waiting. :) if I can.

Bibi11 : I really love how you read between the lines and get to the heart of the matter.

Whiterose03 : Inuyasha is not sacrificing ANY of his pups, he is sacrificing his own Youki instead.

Haltia : Inu's plans are slightly not well thought – can you blame him... stress!

Small break from angst in this chappie...

Edited By Me!

Chapter 5 : Wanted ... cooked food!

Inuyasha had found a way to keep his pups alive without the presence of the other father, now all he needed to do was find a safe den to give birth in, far away from threats. He was a month and a half along, his pups were due in 3 and a half months.

The travelling was painfully slow to the Hanyou. He had to take breaks, the drain on his Youki, tired the Hanyou more then he would admit. He travelled slower, in order to ensure that he had the energy to fight at critical moments.

Inuyasha headed north, avoiding heavily settled areas. It took him a full month to cover a distance that would have normally taken him 2 weeks. That understandably caused the Hanyou a great deal of irritation. In his travels, when he heard a cry for help, his legs were taking him in the direction before his brain engaged. Inuyasha helped out humans and weaker Youkai that he stumbled across on his journey. His reason for helping – he was bored. He did not think further then that. After helping he didn't bother engaging the people he saved in discussion, instead led by his nose, he would take some of their food as payment. Traveling by himself, Inuyasha went back to his old ways of hunting for food and for the most part just eating it raw. The raw meats that Inuyasha caught were good for his pups, but the Hanyou had- well- urges. He liked cooked food, as long as he was not the one cooking it, that is.

So he figured if he helped save whomever, the least they could do is feed him, and since except for a couple of exceptions, he really did not want to talk to stupid creatures who stank of fear when they looked at him, he would just take the food and go. Oh and because the Hanyou was hiding he now wore a gray hooded cape all the time hiding the signature ears. His hair was tied back, and covered with black berry juice to so that he was not so obviously a Shiro Inu. As disguises went it was not too bad, and when he was really bored, he found himself merrily sucking on strands of his berry flavored hair.

Inuyasha was heading towards Akita. He hadn't been at first, but as he traveled he saved a bunch of gypsies from a landslide. They had been very grateful and friendly and invited him for a warm meal. That was not something Inuyasha could turn away, truth be told after six weeks of traveling he had been hungry for food and company. During the course of conversation he had mentioned that he may be taking a ship voyage soon. They had on hearing that, assumed he was heading to Akita, and since they had been kind enough to show him their map.. the Hanyou was now heading in the general direction of Akita. He could use that as a port to leave Japan if he needed to. He had no intention of birthing the pups in Akita, he just wanted to be near enough to get to the port if his pups were born with Hanyou ears.

Inuyasha found one an added benefit of his situation. Since the Goddess blessings to an extent awakened his human blood all the time, there was no need for his human blood to gain supremacy for a time. On the moonless night, Inuyasha found himself still himself, a Hanyou. He did not need to fear for his pups, and it was a relief that he was immensely thankful for.

His travels were for the most part without major incident. Inuyasha spent a lot of time talking to and reassuring his pups, not just for their sake, but for his own. He had traveled with company for almost three years, and the time since he had left the village had been achingly lonely for the Hanyou. He bore everything on his broad slim shoulders, his Youki was drained more and more as the pups grew, so he was tired all the time. He took care of everything, to the best of his ability, and through it all, harbored the fear that his best would just not be good enough.

It was a month till he was to give birth, he was hardly showing. Due to the continuous activity the puppy was involved in, and his baggy robe none would guess he was pregnant. Most of those who crossed the Hanyou's path thought only that he was a little plump, around the middle. And chalked it up to the beginnings of a beer belly, or at least the Youkai equivalent to it.

(A/N : I know the above is a bit rambling, I wanted it to kindda reflect Inuyasha's journey – rambling, long, tiring and irritating to the Hanyou.)

Inuyahsa was tired, the pups had been acting up, moving in his belly the whole night. It had been fascinating, he was sure that they could hear him. So he had spent the whole night awake trying to communicate with his pups. "If you can understand me kick twice... I am pressing this side, punch as hard as you can... ooo...ooo.. are you swimming in there? Ok who can touch my other side first! What do you prefer – jumping or running - touch my belly button if you like what I do..." He has spent the entire night talking and playing with the puppies in his belly, fully convinced that they were responding appropriately.

Consequently he scowled at the sun, which surprised him when it rose way too early. Inuyasha yawned, he had been traveling none stop for months, maybe he should sleep the day away. The Hanyou stretched in the branch he was comfortably sitting in and went back to sleep.

It felt as if he had hardly closed his eyes, when feminine screams rent the air. He was tempted, he was really tempted to ignore it, but his pups seemed to kick at that moment. "Nag! Nag! Nag!" He grumbled as he gently stoked the small bump on his belly. Then unsheathing Tessaiga he bounded to the sound. A girl and her mother were being attacked by a centipede Youkai. Seeing the ferocity of the attack Inuyasha fully expected the two to be dead before he reached them. Inuyasha was just too far away, he watched with a sick feeling as the Centipede lunged at the two, his eyes widened in surprise as the centipede instead of having a snack, slammed into a barrier.

Inuyasha did not hesitate, he wind scarred the creature, and as it turned to him hurt but not dead. With a smooth flick of his sword he sent the adamantium barrage at the monster. Finishing it off, without having to risk close combat with it. Inuyasha stood holding the sword and breathing heavily. If not for the drain this would have been nothing, but with the drain – much to his self disgust - he needed to rest after even such a small battle. Inuyasha looked curiously at the two he had saved, his nose twitched in disappointment, no food on them.

He then heard a gasp, "Inuyasha-sama, Inuyasha-sama." The small girl raced towards him, she came to a sudden stop about two feet from him, and reached out to grab this robe tightly. The girl had silver blue hair, golden skin and pale violet eyes, she was also a Hanyou. Inuyasha blinked in recognition.

"Shiori? It that you? You have grown taller." Inuyasha said rather weakly. He looked up and saw her mother following behind. The look of relief on her face to see the Hanyou was immense, tears gathered in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her in alarm. "Hana, what are you.. ahh...Nooo."

Inuyasha lunged forward to catch the woman just as she collapsed, into a faint. Shoiri began to cry, and Inuyasha placing the woman gently on the green earth, looked at the small girl. "Shiori, there is no time for that, did your mother get bitten?" He could not see any bleeding or cuts on the woman.

Shiori shook her head violently, "No, I made sure the monster could not get to us, we have been running from it for three days, Mommy is very tired. Shiori is very tired." The little girl who did not seem much older from when they met three years ago, swayed on her feet. Inuyasha let out an exasperated breath. This was just what he needed, why did the universe always have make stuff difficult for him.

"Come on, lets get you both to shelter." Inuyasha swung the unconscious mother over his left shoulder and picked up Shiori with his right hand. Shiori immediately cuddled into his warmth, and playing with the ends of his robe watched him quietly. Damn Inuyasha was tired, but he would be damned before he would let the little girl see how tired he really was. He walked at an easy pace, and after a few minutes the girl slumped against him fast asleep. The Hanyou sighed and continued on searching for a safe resting place.

The smell of cooking fish woke the two females. The two were lying together under the some huge roots, beside a small stream. A gray cloak had been draped over them, to keep them warm. Inuyasha was relieved to see both their eyes open, as they had slept a good part of the day away. Inuyasha had stuck the fish he caught on the fire, so that his 'guests' could have something to eat.

"What did you do to your hair?" Were the first shocked words out of Hana's mouth. Inuyasha blinked at her, of all the reactions he imagined her to have that.. was.. was.. well beyond his capability to imagine. What was it about women and his hair and ears?

"Keh! Obvious isn't it. I'm in disguise. So don't go round telling anyone that you met up with me." Inuyasha said roughly. "More to the point, what are you and Shiori doing out here by yourself. Its damn dangerous." Inuyasha waved them to the food, and waited for them to eat before they answered.

Hana ate and held Shiori close. "Things got bad in the village. The villages finally decided that instead of being afraid of Shiori they should use her abilities to make money. It was small things at first, protecting groups that farmed. Then it got dangerous, they realized what a valuable 'commodity' she would be. I heard them plotting to take Shiori from me and sell her to a warlord, that was the final straw. I ran. We have been running ever since." The lady said in a tired voice. She watched the Hanyou's reaction carefully and was grateful to see the sympathetic understanding look in his eye. Slowly she smiled, for once in after a terribly long time she knew she and her daughter were safe.

"Where are the rest of your group?" She asked innocently and was shocked when the Hanyou's golden eyes swirled with a combination of anger and pain.

"Keh! Who knows, who cares! I don't have a group anymore."

"Are,... are .. they the reason you are dying your hair, that horrible color? You don't want the group to find you?" Shiori asked suddenly.

"Ya them and someone else. I don't want anyone to find me, much safer that way." Inuyasha said his voice flat and hollow. Inuyasha stood up, and unthinkingly stretched a little.

Shiori suddenly started giggling "Inuyasha sama you are fat!"

Inuyasha went bright red and growled at the girl, "I'm not fat!"

"No!" Hana said softly looking closely at the Hanyou's belly. "No, Inuyasha sama is not fat Shiori, he is pregnant!" Suddenly the woman felt outraged at the group he traveled with. "You are pregnant and your group let you travel alone? How could they do such a thing."

The woman badgered Inuyasha gently for the story, but Inuyasha refused to explain anything, saying only that he was handling the situation and required no interference. Seeing the grimness in the handsome face, Hana dropped the topic. They kept the conversation light and casual for a while. Finally Hana gathered enough courage to ask what she needed to of the Hanyou. "Inuyasha sama, can we please travel with you for a while? We are sort of lost in this forest, and this is the first time in weeks we have had food other then berries to eat. Please."

Inuyasha looked at the two pairs of eyes pleading at him. He was not surprised, he had seen the request coming from the moment she collapsed in his arms. "You can cook?" He asked. "Not just char stuff on the fire like I do, but really cook – with spices and taste?"

"Yes, of course I can cook, rather well in fact."

"Okay, you can come with me for a while then. I will at least get you to a safe place before I go to birth the pups." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh! Inuyasha sama I could help you with the birthing, please! I would be grateful if you would let me help, it is not something that you should do alone." Hana said quickly.

Sad eyes looked back at her. "My Youkai would not allow you near me at the time of birthing, you have no relationship to me, so my Youkai would see you as a threat. Don't worry I know what to do for the birthing." Inuyasha said firmly. Closing the topic for now.

So it was that was how Inuyasha managed to ensure that he was able to satisfy his urge for cooked food, in the last month of his pregnancy. Hana was a gentle but strong lady, and much to Inuyasha's discomfort went out of her way to look after the basic needs of the Hanyou. She would cook the raw ingredients he brought, and her food was divine. If she had done that just Inuyasha would have been satisfied, but she also did stuff that confused him, like preparing his sleeping area for him, making the dye for his hair (much better quality and taste then his own version) and cleaning up after him without complaint. He roughly told her that she wasn't his servant, and did not need to do stuff like that. The lady however just smiled and continued what she did.

As they passed a sheer rock face in the forest, Inuyasha noticed a small cave in the cliff. It was high, hard to get to and secure, That night when the mother and child slept, Inuyasha paid a visit to the cave and found it, deep enough to be secure, defensible and small enough to make a comfortable den. It was perfect. The birthing lines had formed a few weeks ago, and by his estimation he had about a week before his pups were born.

The next day without telling them his intentions, Inuyasha led them to a small village about two days away. He did not allow them to argue, he told them to stay at the small but clean inn and dropped some coins into Hana's hand before bounding off and disappearing into the forest.

He had things to do, he needed to prepare for his pups birth.

-tbc-

Ok small break in angst for readers, and I am going to give readers a chance to say what they want. Next chappie, is the birth...do you want bear bones, details but not too strong on the angst and gore, or full blown all out details and stuff. Vote and as always review.

Oh! Shiori's mom has no name that I know of, so I'm going with Hana (flower) long names are for Youkai. :)

Thanks for reading.


	6. The Birthing

Okay the vote swung to details. Warnings on Angst and Gore up! Please for those who don't want full details, skip this chapter! Next chapter will have a summary of what happened without the deets and I will try to get it up fast.

Just so you know, I was just curious about Kouga, the ONLY male who could top InuYasha from his world is Sesshy. Kouga is sooooo Uke to Inuyasha who is a better fighter, stronger and more powerful then Kouga would ever be. *Grin, Kouga is playing a role as many wanted, but he WILL NOT be taking centre stage.

Keep in mind DONT READ CHAPPIE IF YOU CANT STAND TOO MUCH ANGST AND GORE!

Read, review... and ... well errr... just review.

Edited by Me!

Chapter 6 : The Birthing

The weather had begun to turn, winter was setting in, and there was a bite of cold in the air that made the Hanyou shiver. There was things to do and Inuyasha worked hard to make the little cave habitable. He brought some meat and fruits to eat storing them carefully in the cave. He collected as much dried leaves and flower petals that he could, and used his cloak to make his birthing area. He added the flower petals because he wanted his pups to have something nice to smell when they were born. Inuyasha used strands of his hair to sew soft rabbit fur of that he had cleaned and tanned over the month into blankets for his pups. He laid those carefully beside his birthing area.

He cut wood for a fire, dug a fire pit and prepared a small but hot fire to keep the cave warm and keep the bugs away. He placed stones around the fire pit to further heat the cave without needing a huge fire.

He spent hours searching in the gathering cold, to find some specific herbs that Kaede had told him when burned would mask the smell of blood. He carefully collected the herbs and packed them into small cloth bags for burning.

His belly and back aching, Inuyasha cut heaviest sharp spiky branches and vines he could find, and dragged them to the mouth of the cave. Ignoring the scratches and cuts on his hands, face and body, he brought up at least 7 loads of the deadly stuff, arranging them carefully around the entry. He needed to make the area look as unwelcoming as possible to keep away predators.

Finally Inuyasha was almost ready, he looked around trying to think of what else he might need. Water! Damnit, Inuyasha leapt up, grabbed all the empty water containers and ran, the river was a good hour away, and Inuyasha was pretty sure he was running out of time. So he moved as fast as he could. He got to the river filled the water bottles, drank his fill and was just about to leave when he remembered something. Quickly he went to the river and dunked his hair in the ice cold water. Washing out the berry dye, Inuyasha did not want to take the chance that his pups would not recognize him.

Having done all he could Inuyasha shook himself dry. He was about to leave when his eye caught a glitter of something in the water. Unable to hold back his curiosity Inuyasha dug his hand into the water and pulled out a small battered metal box. He opened it and a small shower of gems fell into his hand. Among the gems was a huge almost translucent white stone that seemed to glow like the full moon. It was larger then Inuyasha's fist and it was beautiful. Inuyasha grinned, perfect his pups would have something pretty to look at as well. He tucked the stone into his vest and the other gems into his pouch. Grabbed the water containers and started the journey back to his little den.

The wind picked up, his hair drying, Inuyasha shivered miserably.

An exhausted and cold Hanyou finally climbed up to the little cave. The warmth made him sigh in gratitude. He carefully placed the beautiful stone on a natural ledge where he and he was sure the pups could see it. That act seemed to take the last of his energy, Inuyasha lay on his little make shift bed, listening to the silence around him, broken only by the low moan of the wind. Inuyasha hugged his belly and curled up. Then he lifted his weary head, to make a sweep of the den ensuring that he had forgotten nothing. Once he was sure, he allowed exhaustion to take him, and the young Hanyou hidden from prying eyes slept.

Inuyasha's own shivering woke him up. He blinked in confusion, why was only one area cold. Then realization dawned, the birthing lines were beginning to leak. Quickly Inuyasha whipped off the fire rat robe and his inner shirt. He stared at the now red and oozing lines on his body. His breathing began to get heavier, his throat closed. Panic began to rise, his pups, his pups were ready to be born, and Inuyasha felt drained, alone and tired, so very tired. How was he supposed to do this, he could not remember... Inuyasha his eyes wild, clutched himself, he was alone, he was panting... panicking.

Then he felt it, his pups moving inside him. Feeling their bearers fear, they began to panic as well. They began move uncertainly inside him.

NO! He could not afford to panic! If he failed they would DIE! NO! Inuyasha pulled himself together, he had no time for stupid weakness, he needed to be strong, he had to be strong – for his pups. He could do this, he would do this! Inuyasha pushed his fear aside, ruthless he forced his fears, his weaknesses into a locked place deep in himself. Inuyasha's breathing evened out and he gently placed a hand on his belly comforting his pups. They did not need to be afraid, he was there, and he would keep them safe. He spoke softly to the pups and they calmed under his care.

He had a few minutes before the pulses began and he had to begin the birthing process. Inuyasha got other things ready, he placed the herb packets and a long wooden handled knife into the fire. Then tried to eat food, but his panic earlier had drained him of appetite, he ate a bite or two, and immediately got violently sick. Wrinkling his nose in disgust he buried the vomit, and washed his mouth out. His pups moved within him, and this time he did 'hear' them. They were ready!

Inuyasha forced all thought out of his head, he knew what he had to do. His upper body bare, he leaned against the cold mossy wall of the cave. His Youki rose, feeding the pups, and preparing his body for the birth. Then the pulses began. The first pulse wiped all thought from Inuyasha's head, his focus narrowed to his belly and the pups he could now feel inside him. His claws elongated as he waited. His body pulsed again and Inuyasha made the first incision, Deep and long he cut his belly open cleanly. It took a second and then bloody liquids oozed out. They leaked across his body, seeping into the bed. Inuyasha tried to wipe some of the blood with a cloth before the next pulse, but the simple movement caused pain to shoot though his body. The Hanyou bit back his cry, and dropped the cloth. It was not worth the effort. His body pulsed again, sweet numbness spread though him, and Inuyasha quickly made the diagonal cut, ensuring that the hole in his belly was large enough for the pups.

Instinctively knowing the location of the birthing sac, on the next pulse Inuyasha plunged his hand into his body, and screamed. In spite of the pain numbing effect of the pulses, this was too much. Spots danced before Inuyasha's eyes, pain racked his body, his head jerked back and slammed into the unforgiving rock. He could not pass out! He WOULD FUCKING NOT pass out. Inuyasha fought the pain.

Something soft touched the hand inside his belly. Something warm moved towards the offending hand. Inuyasha dragged his mind away from the blissful release of unconsciousness. The would-be oldest pup, was reaching out to its bearer, trying to hurry the birthing process. Inuyasha shoved the pain aside and focused. Gently, carefully, he curled his hand around the tiny body, and began separating the sac. He pulled the pup that was so tiny it fit into the palm of his hand, holding it securely with a look of pure wonder, Inuyasha brought the pup to his face. He could not afford time to relax.

He quickly licked the pup's face and muzzle clean. Ignoring the pain his movements caused he reached for the tiny fur blanket, wrapped it around the tiny body and placed the pup in the crook of his left arm; the only area of his body, free of blood, and still clean. His pups' yips gave him the strength to continue.

His body pulsed again, and with a deep breath Inuyasha repeated the process, this time forcing his body to stay still despite of the pain so as not to dislodge the oldest pup. The second pup was tiny-er , it was only three quarters the length of his palm. Inuyasha blinked, how could something so tiny, be so perfect. He licked the pup clean with just two swipes. His teeth clenched with pain, but his hands were firm and gentle as he wrapped the second pup in its blanket and set it beside the first. His energy levels were dropping really fast, keeping his breath even was becoming hard. A part of him was tempted to rest, but Inuyasha did not dare, he was afraid that if he rested for a few minutes, he would slip into unconsciousness, and may hap never wake up.

Even with the smell of the herbs masking the scent, the thick metallic smell of blood was heavy in the air. Inuyasha's Youki, his body was so drained, the energy pooling to create the next pulse was taking too long to gather. Blood still seeped out and Inuyasha realized that he could not afford to wait. He grabbed a small piece of wood, and bit down on it, he did not want to scream and frighten the pups. Then without the pulse, Inuyasha plunged his hand into his body. The wood piece shattered in his mouth, and try as he might he could not hold it back. The Hanyou howled in agony.

Far South West of Inuyasha's position, the DaiYoukai was jerked out of sleep as a wave of pain washed though his body. Bakunsaiga in hand even before he fully awake, the DaiYoukai blinked in confusion at his empty room.

Just like in battle, where Inuyasha ignored the damage to him and fought a so-called superior foe, Inuyasha now ignored everything and focused on keeping his hand steady. He clamped his mouth shut, biting so hard that gums tore and more blood joined the river of sweat rolling down the Hanyou's face. He gently found the birthing sac once again and cut the last puppy out. This time, he pulled the final pup and the birthing sac out of his body. The sac rolled down to his thighs and Inuyasha forcing his muscles to work, brought the final pup to him, licking its tiny face and muzzle clean of any residual liquid. This pup was about the same size as the first one, Inuyasha kept his hand steady as he wrapped the final pup and placed it with the others.

Inuyasha gazed at the three pups, sleeping on his upper body and arm, a small smile ghosted across his face. His precious pups, were alive. He had done it. The umbilical cord was still attached, and Inuyasha would leave that for now, the cord would provide the pups nutrition from his body for the little while. The Goddess had told him to let them fall naturally, just in case.

The birthing was done, but the ordeal was far from over. Blood was everywhere, the cloak caked with blood stuck to the Hanyou's back, his lower body was soaked in it as well. There was so much blood, and still the cuts oozed more of the precious fluid. Inuyasha had no Youki left – his core temperature was so low, that even in the heated cave, he felt as if he was freezing. The need to sleep was so strong, it clawed at him. But he could not, if he slept now, he would die, and worst his pups would die with him. He was bleeding and before he could do anything else he HAD to stop the bleeding.

Inuyasha cursed himself for being a fucking coward as his right hand trembled as it reached out for the fire. Try as he might he could not stop the cowardly shaking. He was glad the pups still had their eyes closed and could not see it. He reached out and grasped the wooden handle of the knife he had placed in the fire. The metal blade of the knife was now white hot. Carefully to not dislodge his pups, he moved his left hand to arrange the flaps of skin somewhat back into place, and arrange the umbilical cords at one edge of the horizontal cut. Then as quick as he could Inuyasha placed the white hot knife on the open vertical cut on his belly to seal the wound. Inuyasha's whole body jerked with shock, his head once again slamming into unforgiving rock, the scream that left him this time was soundless. Such was the degree of agony, no sound left his lips. Tears leaked out of Inuyasha's eyes, as he jerked the knife away, and thrust it into the fire again. Not allowing himself to pause or think, Inuyasha brought the hot knife back to his belly and sealed the horizontal cut, leaving only the area where the umbilical cords were open. The smell of charred flesh mingled with the scent of tears and blood.

Inuyasha's hand fell to his side, the knife rolling out of suddenly slack fingers. Having sealed his wounds in the way of humans, they could heal at their own pace. It was finally over. He had one last thing to do before he could rest. His pups, even with the nutrition from the umbilical cord, required feeding. Each movement agonizing, Inuyasha placed the tiny pups just below his collar bone. They awoke at the movement, Inuyasha nicked three spots just above the collar bone, and brought the puppies up for feeding. They hesitated until their bearers blood touched their muzzles, Tiny tongues stuck out and lapped. Then as understanding dawned the pups clamped on the cuts, and sucked. If he had the strength, Inuyasha would have smiled at the sight, his pups alive and feeding, instead the Hanyou finally surrendered to the darkness that surrounded him, and slipped into unconsciousness.

In the residents of the Western Inu Lands trembled in fear. Rin, Jaken and other retainers of Lord Sesshoumaru banged at his doors, trying and failing to get into the DaiYoukai's room. The howls shaking them to their souls. Sesshoumaru stood braced on his balcony, eyes red, his instincts were running riot and Sesshoumaru did not know why. Waves of agony still raked his body, but they were nothing compared to the feeling of his heart being ripped to shreds.

His instincts screamed something was WRONG, terribly Wrong! Only he did not know what!

His instincts screamed he NEEDED to BE somewhere! He had to be there! Only he did not know where!

Torn, Sesshoumaru stood on his balcony and howled, the howls were agonizing and bone chilling. Tears mixed with blood rolled down the smooth cheeks of the DaiYoukai! Everything in him mourned! Only he did not know why!

-tbc—

Wanted to write more before posting – but just cant. I need to recover, my poor brave Inu. Well keep in mind you wanted details. Review please!


	7. To keep the Babies Safe

Writing the last chapter was a bit more harrowing then I imagined, so had to delay this a little. So sorry. Thank you all so much the reviews helped, and made me feel guilty for delaying so I had to write this chappie. So please keep reviews coming.

Special thanks to BiBi11 and LadyKaa28 for allowing me to bounce some ideas off them. YOU two rock!

One thing to clear up, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are not mated, so he has no special sense linking him to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was not himself during their encounter and cannot even imagine that Inuyasha got pregnant from it. His instincts responded to the ROLE he had to play for his blood children, and since he has never been a father he has no idea what it is.

read, review and ENJOY!

Edited by ME!

**Chapter 7 : To keep the Babies safe**

It was almost a week since Inuyasha had left them at the village. Shiori knew the villagers wanted her and her mom to leave. She had felt safe with the other Hanyou, accepted. She decided that she needed to go find him. Her mom needed some convincing, Hana really did not want to borrow trouble, but when her daughter threatened to go without her, she finally agreed and the two left the village to try to find the Hanyou. Shiori could sort of guess where Inuyasha was, the quiet girl having noticed the Hanyou looking at the cave on the high rock face.

They approached the area where Shiori was sure Inuyasha was, when the demons attacked. Shiori put up a barrier but there seemed to be a swarm of demons and the pressure on the child was great. Hana screamed, calling desperately for Inuyasha. It seemed to them that one second the Demons were swarming them and the next second they were gone. 2 more powerful sets of Youki rent the earth as the WindScar cleared away the last of the demons. When the two looked up, they saw the dog eared Hanyou leaning heavily against his sword. His hand across his stomach.

Before they could reach him, he turned and jumped off, heading back to the small cave. The two quickly followed, the climb up the rock face was hard, but they made it to the little cave. A fire lit the cave and as they walked in the sight of the Hanyou shocked Hana to the bone.

Any body fat left on the Hanyou was gone, he was painfully thin, his face was gaunt. He looked like he had been starving for months, comfortable in his lap however were 3 pure white plump healthy looking puppies. As soon as they walked in the pups were on their feet growling and glaring from their bearers lap. Inuyasha growled softly and the puppies relaxed. The largest of the puppies kept a wary eye on the two human.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay at the village." Inuyasha said, and then he growled warningly. "Hana, don't come any closer, not you or Shoiri, until my pups transform, that is the closest I will allow you to come to them." Inuyasha warned when the two were about 5 feet away from him. Nodding they both knelt and commented on how cute the puppies were. Hana finally got a look at the cave, she could smell the thick scent of blood in the air. She knew the herbs were supposed to mask the smell, but the sheer amount of blood had totally overwhelmed it. Her eyes tracked the cave, she was the cloak and leaves that had been pushed to a corner, they had all stuck together and the looked as if they had been dipped in blood. Empty bags of water lined one side of the cave, on the other were some rotting fruit and dried meats. The reason that it had gone unconsumed was apparent; blood had spread across the floor and now covered the food.

The Hanyou had obviously moved closer to the mouth of the cave, that was cleaner and kept his pups there. Inuyasha noticed Hana's reaction. "The smell of blood when I woke up was too strong, lesser demons were attracted to the blood. I have been fighting them off ever since."

Hana gasped, as she saw Inuyasha's exhausted but strangely happy eyes. "Can you leave this cave? We could find another?" Hana suggested.

"I can't, not yet, I have to provide my pups with enough Youki to make their transformation to humanoid state. I just need a few hours of rest, to gather the Youki." Inuyasha said determination in his gaunt face. "Can Shiori create a barrier and keep the demons out tonight at least?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes! Inuyasha-sama I will keep the demons out the whole night. Please you rest and get better." Shiori said with determination, this was the first time she had a chance to really pay the Hanyou back for all he had done for her, she would not let him down. And maybe after this he would let her play with the pups.

Inuyasha's smile was weak, he turned to the wall, careful to avoid pressure on his belly, and placed the puppies between himself and the wall. He growled, and nuzzled them, sending them to sleep.

He was awakened past midnight by the pups licking his face, and yipping urgently. Inuyasha had put of transforming them as long as he could, ideally they should have been transformed the day before, but between feeding the pups and fighting off attacking Youkai Inuyasha just had not had the Youki to do it. The puppies now needed to transform and their instincts were making them confused and distressed. As much as he wanted a few more hours rest before doing it, he could not take the risk.

Inuyasha looked around the cave and blinked. The cave was clean, all the bloody rotting items had been removed and there was something that smelled amazing on the fire. Hana was fast asleep beside Shiori who was in a trance state by the cave mouth. They had both worked hard.

Inuyasha winched in pain as he reached for the stew. He ate -enjoying the taste of warm food, and getting re-energized. The pups were calmed by their bearers rising Youki, tumbled with each other while waiting. Centring himself, Inuyasha hoped that what Youki he could provide was enough. He arranged the pups in front of him. The pups, settled quickly seemed to wait expectantly for their bearer. He gathered his Youki in the palms of his hands, placed them on top of the pups, and for the first time 'called' to them to transform.

The puppies blinked for a few seconds not understanding, then instinctively the caught on. The oldest puppy first raised his Youki to meet his bearers, Youki merged and the puppy pulled his bearers' Youki into him, to give him the energy to change. Quickly the other two followed.

With three pups, it was not enough. four hours of uninterrupted sleep was just not enough to generate enough Youki for the pups. Inuyasha released all barriers on his Youki, allowing the pups to take want they needed directly from his life energy. The two younger pups continued to draw energy, the oldest pup suddenly seemed to realize sense something was wrong, he tried to pull back from the change, to give his bearer back the energy he had taken. Inuyasha refused to allow this, and the pup whined in distress, causing the other two to realize what was happening. All three pups now tried to stop the change, but Inuyasha's will was stronger then theirs. Stopping the transformation now, would damage the pups permanently, they may never get their proper form. So regardless of the cost to him, he was forcing his own life energy into the puppies. The puppies howled in distress, they did not know why, but instinctively they feared for their bearer.

Sesshoumaru had been searching desperately for the cause of his distressed night. He had no idea why, and none could give an explanation, to why he had experienced such pain and sadness. His sleep since then had been haunted and uneasy, but no clues as to the cause emerged. He sat at his desk looking through reams of information on Youkai spells and health trying to find precedents of what he had experienced. Jaken sat watching the Lord's intense search, when suddenly Sesshoumaru's eyes rolled back and he collapsed on to the desk. Jaken screamed and called for the healers.

Sesshoumaru found himself standing at the mouth of a deep dark cave. Mist clouded the air around him. He knew suddenly that if he could get to the heart of the cave he would find his answers, but try as he might the mist blocked his entry. Instead he saw strange lights in the cave, one was fading, the others, he could not be sure how many, were strong. One light, small and achingly fragile, broke from the other lights, and seemed to try to come towards Sesshoumaru. But that light too was blocked by the cursed mist.

Then he 'heard' it, a voice that was not a voice, in his heart calling to him. "Help! Please.. help us! We need... we need ... you, now! Help us! Now!"

Sesshoumaru did not understand. What was wrong? What help did they need? He could not reach them – how could he help. What was he supposed to do? The tiny light seemed confused, sad, unable to answer, as it drifted back to the fading light. Sesshoumaru stared at the fading light, he HAD to do something. That light could not die. Sesshoumaru drew out his Youki, focusing on all the lights, he sent a huge ball of his Youki at them. Immediately he was sucked backwards away from the cave, he saw the fading light get brighter, and he was suddenly back in his own body. His Youki drained.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama! Are you okay? What happened? The healers said that your spirit had left your body." Jaken yelled as the DaiYoukai slowly sat up, rubbing his forehead.

"Jaken you will be silent." Sesshoumaru did not what to share what had happened with anyone, least of all the Kappa. Something important was happening somewhere, and while Sesshoumaru knew he needed to know what it was, he still had no clue as to what he was looking for. What on earth was happening? The desk shattered to pieces as the DaiYoukai pressed against it. Sesshoumaru forced back a sudden need to howl like an abandoned puppy, ...why was his heart shattering like this? WHY!

Youki poured into Inuyasha, the Hanyou was too focused on his task to comprehend the source of the Youki, he was just grateful for it. (Later he just assumed it came from the Goddess.) The boost of Youki poured into the pups, comforting them, strengthening them and finally giving them what they needed to transform. Inuyasha cooed in delight as he gathered the babies into his arms, for their first feeding in their normal forms.

Hana and Shiori awoke to a sight they would never forget. Inuyasha pale, gaunt and dark eyed, with the most loving and happy look on his face, holding three beautiful white haired babies to his chest. Inuyasha smiled at the two and waved them forward for an introduction.

"Hana, Shiori come meet my babies." As the two approached the babies reacted, one turned to look and blow bubbles at them, one hid shyly in Inuyasha's chest casting them big eyed glances, and one reached up higher placed tiny hands around Inuyasha's neck, and turned slightly to glare at the approaching strangers. Inuyasha chuckled.

"This one blowing bubbles at you, is my youngest son, MizuKishi, the Water Knight, called Kishi." Of the three this one looked most like Inuyasha, big eyes, solid build, cute roundish face, and two purple lines like lightning bolts on his cheeks. Inuyasha touched the soft hair of the baby hiding in his chest. "This is my daughter, Megumishan, she is truly a beautiful blessing." This baby was the tiniest; she had one wave like stripe in red down her cheeks, long lashes and long yet large eyes with a natural pink eye shadow. Inuyasha tilted his head to nuzzle the tiny white haired head, buried possessively in his neck, immediately the baby, lost his glare and whined in contentment. "And this is my first born, my perfect little hero, Yuushamanten, or Yuusha for short. He already has a strong grip." Inuyasha said proudly.

"Ahh they don't have your ears." Shiori said sadly.

Inuyasha beamed at her. "Yes! Aren't they perfect! I am positive they all will be able to transform into their Inu forms, but even of they can't I don't care. They are perfect as they are, my beautiful little Youkais!"

"Yes they are beautiful Inuyasha-sama." Hana said softly, she reached out to touch Inuyasha's hand but hesitated when a pair of small golden eyes glared at her from next to his father's neck. Her hand shifted direction and gently touched Kishi's head instead, while the puppy continued to look at her watchfully, the glare died. The oldest looked the least like his bearer of the three, long thin eyes, two straight purple marks on his cheeks, a longer face, and of the three pups, he was the only one with a crescent moon on his forehead. The baby had seemed haughty and aloof, until the point Inuyasha nuzzled him, as soon as the baby focused on his bearer, he seemed to cuddle and cling even more then the other two. Hana did not know what to make of that one.

She could not hold back her smile as she watched the little family.

With the cave no longer smelling of blood, they stayed in it for two more weeks, to give Inuyasha time to recover. Hana learned that Inuyasha could no longer heal like a Youkai, when Kishi and Mee-chan while playing chase-y had both clambered over and crawled on their bearer's belly. Inuyasha did not move to remove the babies from his belly but his small hiss of pain was audible to all. That woke the sleeping Yuusha who was growling warningly at the world before he was fully awake, and the two babies to look at their bearer in concerned confusion. Inuyasha immediately smiled, and growled to comfort his babies. Only then did he carefully pick them off his belly and place them beside Yuusha.

It was when Inuyasha stood gingerly, Hana noticed the growing red stain on the fire rat robe. Before she could voice her concern, Inuyasha gestured outside to her, and the two adults, left Shiori to baby sit as they went out just beyond the barrier. Knowing that he did need help, Inuyasha opened the top to show Hana the damage. Hana was beyond stunned, the cross shaped scars and burn marks to seal the birthing lines on the belly were in a word 'Ugly", blood was seeping out of the small hole that Inuyasha had used for the umbilical cords. Hana helped him clean the wounds as Inuyasha explained that he would not be able to heal like a Youkai for at least a year. Hana shuddered, to see the beautiful and strong Hanyou scarred like that was sacrilegious. That he asked her to hide her knowledge of the scars and his weak healing from his babies, even into their adulthood, was heartbreaking.

When the two walked back into the cave, the babies greeted their father as if he had been gone for five years and not less then five minutes.

The cave, without a nearby water source and too high up to be safe for active babies, was not suitable with the fast coming winter. Inuyasha made a backpack kindda bag, that allowed his to place the babies inside, tied to his back, while keeping his hands free. It always made Shiori and Hana smile when they saw Inuyasha with three tiny heads, peaking out from within his long hair.

The small group travelled slowly together. Inuyasha was looking for a good safe village to raise his babiesm and Hana had decided she would stay with Inuyasha. It was two months till they found a suitable place. And in that two months of travel Hana was the only one in the group aware of the damage taken by the Hanyou to keep his babies and by extension them, safe. Some of the scars from that journey would never leave the Hanyou, and Hana was sure that he would never allow anyone even his children to see his bare belly or his bare back. He hardly ever let her see it, and only when he absolutely needed her help.

Finally the group arrived at a small town beside Lake Tazawa. It was a beautiful area, sustaining numerous small industries. The town here was the Youkai Town of Awa led by their mayor a farsighted old Tiger Youkai. The town while mainly populated by Youkai, had 3 human families and a good number of Hanyou living in it. It was a place that Inuyasha had dreamed of living in. The only rules to living in the town was that all members of the town had to be accepted by other town members, and to become a member of the town, the people had to contribute something to either the safety, economy, beauty or education of the town.

Inuyasha was hesitant when he approached the Mayor, after all it was a Tiger Youkai. The Mayor's name was Iroh, and his eyes though old were still sharp and clear. Seeing Inuyahsa's sword and walk, he did not beat around the bush. Without asking for Inuyasha's name he told the Hanyou that there was a rouge Fire Youkai who was attacking the town's people. He wanted Inuyasha to rid Awa of the Fire Youkai before any other discussion was done.

Inuyasha only too happy to comply, left Shiori and Hana at the village. He went to track the Fire demon with his three babies in tow. The babies were safest with him, and all three as young as they were knew how to hide and stay hidden while their father took out the trash. Once on the Youkai's trail Inuyasha moved carefully, hiding the babies in a hollow of a tree, he found the Youkai and killed it, with minimum fuss. Job done, he quickly returned to the Babies. His babies as usual did him proud. Kishi had Mee-chan hidden behind him in a far corner of the hollow, and Yuusha sat crouched in the entrance blocking the other two from sight. They were all silent, their Youki pulled back and hidden from any passing potential threats. Inuyasha praised them, and spent many hours playing with them before returning to Awa.

And that was how Inuyasha found a safe home to raise his babies.

-tbc-

Kindda linking chapter... Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE review!


	8. Information and Misinformation

Wow Thank you everyone for reviewing. I really really appreciate it. Especially the comments and advice. I will respond to reviews next time. This chappie is a LONG one.

I officially apologize to EVERYONE for Inuyasha's scars, but they stay for now. (Im a bad person... sniff, sniff)

PLEASE read, review and ENJOY!

Edited by me!

Chapter 8 : Information and misinformation

It had been two years since his dreams, no, more like nightmares had begun. They were always vague images and sensations, that left him with a feeling of loss and despair. Still there was a beauty in the dreams that had a strange bitter sweet tinge to it. He could never remember the details of dreams, only feel the complex residue of tangled emotions when he woke up. It was frustrating!

Sesshoumaru had wanted to immediately investigate the strange happenings in his life, but war had come to the West. Bear Demons from China had suddenly launched a sea attack on Sesshoumaru's lands and and a two year navel war had begun. It ended when Sesshoumaru had finally taken a fleet to China and wiped out the Bear Youkai city. His people were surprised when instead of consolidating his new strong hold in China, Sesshoumaru had immediately turned and returned to Japan, promising the Chinese Youkai that is they ever forced him to leave Japan again, China could become nothing more then a memory.

What ever the source of his dreams were , it was in Japan, and Japan was where the DaiYoukai needed to be, to find that blasted cave. The strange thing was even in the navel battle, when he was most hard pressed he had kept expecting to see a flash of red, that never came. He knew he had no right to expect his brother's help, but somehow he was surprised that the Hanyou had not managed to get himself involved in the war in some way. When Sesshoumaru returned he immediately began wondering again, at first determined to find the cave in his dreams without needing any help. It took him a whole year, but he finally found what he thought was the right cave.

Some minor Youkai were taking residence in the cave, over the years, and any physical and psychic clues that may have been left behind, had long since been destroyed. Sesshoumaru almost howled in frustration. All that searching for nothing. He walked into the back of the cave, and suddenly a wave of absolute loneliness hit him. Sesshoumaru who had always only required his own company, felt once again as if he was abandoned and alone. His heart was once again twisting and tearing into pieces, and he still did not know why. There was nothing in the cave that could answer his questions, so what was it that caused him to hurt so.

As much as he hated to tell others about his inner bouts of weakness and pain Sesshoumaru knew he needed advice. Finally setting his pride aside, he went to the ancient tree spirit for advice.

Sesshoumaru explained all the symptoms to the great tree spirit. It listened gravely. Sesshoumaru told of his night of pain. Of the strange waves of actual physical pain that he experienced. He would talk of the second event after he got an explanation for the first. Bakusen-oh listened with a growing sense of gravity that was alarming.

"Sesshoumaru you say you felt a wenching feeling of loss, of despair?" the Great Tree asked softly.

"Yes, it was like nothing the Sesshoumaru has ever experienced, the pain was immense." the DaiYukai replied calmly.

The tree sighed sadly. "It has been years since the event and unfortunately my Lord I do have a possible explanation for it." The tree looked at the DaiYoukai and seemed to hesitate. Then it said slowly, "A few months before your incident Sesshoumaru, I finally had a chance to meet your younger brother." Sesshoumaru drew in a sharp breathe, guilt for how he had treated his brother washed over him. He had been disappointed that in his search for the cave he had not come across the Hanyou. It had taken a while, but the Lord finally admitted that he had behaved in a manner more reflective of a cur then a DaiYoukai. He was a little unsure why, but he wanted – no NEEDED to see the Hanyou again. Even though he was sure he would choke on the words, he intended to ask his half brother for forgiveness for the events so long ago. That he had not come across Inuyasha or his gang, had been another source of frustration to Sesshoumaru. This was the first time someone had mentioned the Hanyou to him. He drew a sharp breathe and almost smiled, as he imagined his brother trying to make the old tree hurry.

He quelled the same need to ask the tree to hurry, when the tree took a while to continue.

"Your brother came to me, because he was suffering from a rare illness. One from which there is no cure. Tell me Sesshoumaru, have you seen Inuyasha in the last few years?" The Tree asked almost pityingly, as the DaiYoukai paled before him, and almost reluctantly shook his head. "Then my Lord, the most likely explanation for that feeling of immense loss, you experienced is that through the shared blood of your father, you experienced his death. The pain you felt was an echo of what he was experiencing during his last moments on this earth."

Sesshoumaru was shaking his head even before Bakusen-oh had stopped talking. No, NO! Inuyasha was not dead, he could not be dead. The Hanyou was his, he was not dead. The DaiYoukai felt a need to slash at the tree for even daring to utter such a lie, fearing his reaction, he turned and walked off. "Bakusen-Oh you know nothing, Inuyasha is NOT dead! I did not kill him, so he is NOT allowed to die." Anger masked the fear and pain in the DaiYoukai, he would go to the village, find Inuyasha and his stupid little ningen troop and prove that the tree was talking nonsense.

Bakusen-oh watched sadly as the Lord walked away, he could almost feel the waves of grief emanating from the Lord. Once he left the tree whispered softly, "Ah Lord Sesshoumaru, I will not add to your pain, but I fear that it was indeed you that killed him." The spirit receded into the tree, to mourn the loss of the young warrior.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the Hanyou's village as fast as he could. He was intercepted before he got too close it it. Inuyasha's irritating companions, attacked him. The firecat, the monk, the female demon slayer and the Kitsune attacked him together, of the female miko and his brother there was no sign. Sesshoumaru decided that he needed information, so he would not kill them, he avoided all their attacks without retaliating. If was not even a challenge, and after more then an hour the four collapsed in exhaustion, while Sesshoumaru untouched, watched them impassively. Once they stopped their ridiculous attack, he asked the question that had been burning on his tongue. "Where is Inuyasha?"

There was a rustling in the forest, and Kaede who had been watching the fight stalked out. The old woman surprised Sesshoumaru, she was still strong, but some how she had aged, she seemed thinner and much sadder then the Lord remembered. The old miko came right up to him, of course he saw it coming, humans were too slow. But knowing he deserved it he stayed in place.

The crack of her palm hitting Sesshoumaru's cheek rang out in the clearing. "You.. You have no right to ask that, after what you did!" Kaede said.

Sesshoumaru his cheek slightly red, looked at her impassive, "You are wrong, because of what I did I have every right to ask. This Sesshoumaru has much to say to his brother. Where is he?"

Kaede looked at the Lord. "Do you intend to apologize?" She asked Sesshoumaru did not answer but somehow Kaede could see that the answer was yes, "You owe him more then an apology for making him do what he did." Kaede said bitterly.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Miko you misunderstand, this Sesshoumaru has no intention of apologizing for what I did, that would be a lie. Nor in the way of Shiro Inu Youkai did I do anything wrong, Inuyasha offered and this Sesshoumaru accepted, to apologize for that would demean both Inuyasha and myself. If you seek to lay blame for what occurred in the way of humans, look to those who convinced Inuyasha to undertake that course of action, I doubt the Hanyou would have done it by his own will alone. What this Sesshoumaru would apologize for is my reaction after, I demeaned his sacrifice when I should have praised it, in that I have no excuse. It was I who acted without honor, and yes, for that I would seek his forgiveness."

Kaede stared at the DaiYoukai she did not understand, she could not understand, she was human, and they were Youkai. The rules were different. She could however accept that the Lord was asking for forgiveness, and somehow that sadden her. "My Lord, we have not seen or heard from Inuyasha since after Naraku's defeat. About a week after that battle, he broke the Kotodamo beads and left. We have tried searching for him, but with Miroku's and Sango's babies as well as Kagome having to return to her home for long periods, we have found nothing."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, "Inuyasha's scent on you and the firecat is weak but it is there. Very well in respect of that, if I hear any clue that may lead to the Hanyou, I will inform you of it, in return I ask you to do the same." Sesshoumaru finally said, he was getting used to the taste of his own pride, swallowing it was getting easier.

Inuyasha was not dead, Sesshoumaru refused to believe it, he would find his brother, and make things right. No matter how long it took he would not give up the search.

Inuyasha living in Awa simply went by the name Yasha. He only dyed his hair on the rare occasions he had to go to other towns, to fight demons, the townspeople of Awa he knew did not speak out of turn with strangers. Inuyasha was the Mayor's right hand Hanyou, he kept to the shadows as much as possible, and yet he was always consulted in major issues affecting the town. He was valued not just for his powers as a warrior but also for his intelligence. Inuyasha had matured in many ways, and his hard earned control was much admired by the people.

He lived in a large manor at the edge of the town. The location of the manor carefully chosen by Inuyasha. He had his manor facing the forest rather then the lake. It meant that anything coming from the forest rather then the road or lake, had to cross his lands before entering the town. And it was soon made crystal clear to the area, that if you crossed Yasha's lands without permission and did not heed the one warning given, Demon, Hanyou or Human – your death would be swift.

Hana and Shiori stayed with Inuyasha and his family. Hana becoming his official housekeeper, while Shiori painted and baby sat his children, Inuyasha's scent was thick on Shiori, and all assumed she was his daughter as well. Most town's people were initially under the impression that Inuyasha had lost his Demon wife after his babies were born and Hana was somehow his concubine. Neither Hana nor Inuyasha ever bothered correcting that impression, Inuyasha because no one dared to actually ask him about it, and Hana because she found safety in the rumors. Her human life was limited, and Shiori would still be a child when she died, she finally had some assurance that her child would have a family and a home upon her death.

His children knew the truth of course, and theirs was the only opinion that mattered to the Hanyou. Those with more sensitive noses however recognized that Inuyasha and Hana's relationship was platonic. Others in similar circumstances to Inuyasha, male bearers, immediately recognized the bond between Inuyasha and his children. And though it was not known to the world at large, among male bearers whispers of the mate-less successful birth had spread. After a time. male couples facing problematic births were directed by others, in soft whispers to make their way to Awa. There they could and did find assistance.

Hana watched Inuyasha all these years, there was respect between her and the Hanyou, but that was all. In no way was she or anyone else his confidant. Sometimes as she watched him she wondered what had occurred before the birth of the babies. Inuyasha never talked about it, and he rarely let anything slip. Most of what Hana knew was from her observations of him. Inuyasha was one of the first individuals that the Townspeople came to for help, he never turned anyone away, unless he had a prior commitment to his children. Inuyasha in her memory had never once asked anyone for help, he was so self contained, it was frightening. On rare occasions when his children were asleep or busy playing, she happened to catch the Hanyou watching them quietly, his eyes then would be loving, and yet so sad, lost and haunted. He seemed so damn alone, and yet he let no one, not her, not the townspeople, not anyone except children touch him. That his children were his life was unmistakable, he gave them all they needed and more, and what he did not give them, he gave the townspeople. What Hana was always left wondering was, who gave to Inuyasha?

Inuyasha watched as his children stood with their teacher, they were six years old now, and they were finally learning how to harness their Youki and make the final change into their Inu form. Sadly this was not a lesson that Inuyasha as a Hanyou could teach, so reluctantly he had deferred to the bitch in this one area. He was never far, when she was with his children. He may have needed her, but he sure as hell did not trust her.

On her part, she would have found the Hanyou's mistrust amusing, if not for the fact that because the Hanyou did not trust her, neither did the children. The children were smart, more then willing to learn from her, but only as far as what their father would allow. They respected her, were unfailingly polite but all three children maintained a distance from her. Hell they were closer to the stupid human housekeeper and the other Townspeople then her. She pouted a little, dammit, what a position she was in. Her Ryokumaru (Perfect Power), it was unbelievable. She trusted that Hanyou, and from what she had learned had come to respect him more then any other creature currently alive on this earth. HOW he had managed to keep her Grandchildren alive she could not even imagine, not even the Meidou could have done it. He never talked about it, it was not fair! She trusted the Hanyou almost on sight! WHY did she have to earn his trust.

Some six months earlier, Ryoku in her Inu form had been flying close to the village area. She had been caught by surprise by an extremely powerful Windscar from somewhere below. Surprised and curious she had flown down to see the Hanyou clad in gray standing in the middle of a forest clearing, dispatching a pair of Boar Youkai with ease. The power of the Hanyou was far beyond what she could have imagined a half breed's would be. And more surprising he had not one but two swords, and she found herself more curious about the sheathed sword on his waist then the Tessaiga.

Inuyasha had guessed her identity immediately and asked, no told her to leave. She did not want to, she wanted to talk to the intriguing Hanyou further, but something about his stance, had warned her not to push her luck. She had left, and returned the next day. For some inexplicable reason she had returned to that spot every day for a month, before Inuyasha finally turned up to demand why she was messing around in his territory. She answered honestly because she was bored, and irritating him was almost as much fun as irritating her son. The Hanyou had growled in response and stalked off.

Ryoku never went near the village, but every other time Inuyasha left the town he found himself stalked by Demoness, who he suspected was herself surprised by her own behavior. Inuyasha guessed the cause of the behavior, but watched her carefully, giving her ample opportunity to attack him. She never did, nor did she help in his battles with the stray Youkai, instead she sat at the sidelines and critiqued. Though it irritated him no end, he began to realize one thing, her critiques were spot on. Regardless of her outward behavior, she was a good teacher, and a germ of an idea formed.

About a month and a half after she first stumbled across the Hanyou, Ryoku's life was turned upside down. She had come as usual to irritate the Hanyou, and this time he was waiting for her. Inuyasha's serious demeanor and expanded aura had her raising an inquiring and arrogant brow.

"There are some people I want you to meet, but you need to swear that you will keep them secret until you have my permission to tell others." Inuyasha said without fan fair.

"Who would this lonely old Youkai tell." Ryoku said lifting her hand to her forehead in a dramatic manner. Inuyasha winched, the Bitch was as cold as her son, her poor me act was downright ridiculous.

Inuyasha whistled, and suddenly the facade dropped from Ryoku. She grew serious, her eyes narrowed as she suddenly felt three separate Youki in the woods. The Youki smelled strongly of Inuyasha and another. The other was light, barely perceptible and she had not scented it in a long time. Regardless of the time ad space between them, she could never mistake the scent of her own son.

When, three beautiful Inu Youkai children stepped out of their hiding place, reality as Ryoku had know it shattered. "These are MY children." Inuyasha asserted warningly, "I need you to teach them to turn into their InuYoukai forms."

Ryoku hardly remembered the rest of that day, all she could remember was watching her Grandpups silently. She had not managed more than an introduction and had left without asking. Inuyasha had not volunteered any information and Ryoku had not asked. She used her own resources and she found out the whole story of how Inuyasha had gotten pregnant about a week later. When she learned of what the Hanyou had to do to save her son -whom she did love in her own twisted way- she had destroyed her rooms in a fit. She recognized that the fault for this situation lay in her son.

Ryoku was not sure how the Hanyou had managed to survive, without the other father. The Hanyou's strength could not be denied. Once she composed herself, she returned to Inuyasha and agree to his terms. She would teach the Pups and she would keep her silence. On the Town Mayor, Iroh's invitation, she had moved her palace in the sky closer to Awa, and began the slow process of earning the Hanyou's trust.

Inuyasha's heart swelled with pride as he watched Yuusha catch on first and transform into a White Demon dog the size of a deer. Yuusha as usual showed no strong emotions to his grandmother or anyone else, and only wagged his tail in joy, when his siblings cheered and clambered on him. He nuzzled both of them and glanced at his father. Who smiled proudly at him and bowed. Yuusha nodded his head in acceptance ad went back to focusing on the lesson. The lesson went on, but the other two did not quite get it. Ryoku calling it a day before the children's frustration got the better of them. The three children went in, Inuyasha disappearing into their private family areas first. Shiori and Hana came out to congratulate Yuusha, but were intercepted by the other two who with resigned looks on their faces held back as Yuusha ignored the others swept into the private chambers himself.

Inuyasha stood looking at the garden, when Yuusha walked in. The boy stood tall and proud, he had a natural arrogance about him, that made even adults defer to the child. "Father, did Yuushamaten do well?" Yuusha asked his voice very formal and proper.

"Yes Yuusha, you did extremely well." Inuyasha said turning to look at his son with open pride. "I am very proud of you." Inuyasha said bowing slightly. Yuusha's face went a little flushed as he bowed back, but before he could raise himself fully, his composure broke, and Inuyasha caught him as the boy made a flying leap at his father.

"You saw me, you saw me Papa, I was big right, bigger then a wolves, I was bigger then the most biggest deer, right Papa!" Yuusha spoke excitedly and he wrapped his limbs around his father, eyes shining he cuddled into his father's embrace. Inuyasha chuckled at the antics of his oldest. He sank into the couch his son on his lap, as he knew what was soon coming.

Kishi standing outside the room, was almost jiggling in excitement, "Okay we give enough time, we go. Now."

"Onii-san will hit you AGAIN, if you spoil his time with Papa AGAIN!" Mee-chan warned.

"No fair! Just because he is oldest! Why he get oldest time? Me youngest! Me shoulds gets youngest time! Onii-san BAKA!" Kishi said with a petulant grin.

Mee-chan shook her head at her younger brother. She felt it was unfair too, but only Papa could overrule Yuusha when Yuusha really wanted something. And this was something that Yuusha had demanded since before she could remember. Time with his Papa alone. He guarded his time zealously. But still that was enough, Kishi was dancing at the door waiting for her signal, she nodded, with a small laugh they both charged into the room, and leaped at their father.

Hana and Shiori heard the laughter and smiled, then Shiori went back to her painting as Hana cooked dinner. Shiori loved painting Inuyasha and his children, and Hana suspected another painting of Yuusha in Inu form would soon be gracing the hallways.

The next day, all three children made the transformation and Inuyasha burst with pride as he went out and romped with them. Ryoku was left pouting again, when her grandchildren totally ignored her as soon as their father ran in to play with them. As she left though, she made sure no one saw the fond and pleased smile on her face.

As a reward for learning to transform, Inuyasha let the children sleep with him. The children, fell into an exhausted sleep quickly. Yuusha in his favorite position on Inuyasha's left, his head tucked under his father's chin, his father's left hand loosely around him. Mee-chan was cuddled at his waist on the right his hand able to easily stroke her hair, those two hardly ever moved from their position. Kishi was a whole different story. Sometimes the boy was on him, sometimes sprawled across all three of them, and other times they awoke to find his foot in their faces. Still they indulged the energetic bundle, he was the youngest after all. Today he was asleep on his oldest brother for the most part, with his legs carelessly across his father.

Inuyasha slept, his eyes opened at around two am, his body was aching. Slowly he extracted himself from his children's entangling limbs, and stood watching them. The aches came more often now, it was getting harder for his Youki to regenerate. He looked at the three angels, touching their soft silver hair. He had no regrets, it was all worth it. He had this precious time alone with them, it was time for that to end. They were full Inu Youkai, and it was time they received all the benefits of that position. The time for him to pay his dues, was coming closer, and he needed to make sure that they would be secure and happy after his death.

Inuyasha's hand dropped to his belly, even in sleep he wore a night shirt, since he had come to Awa, no one, not even the healers or his children had ever seen him without a shirt on. Damn he was selfish, he had always known that they would be able to transform, but he had just wanted his children to himself for a while. The others would have them for the rest of their lives, hundreds may be thousands of years. He wanted to see it, he wanted to see them grown up, he wanted to see them make names for themselves, mate and have children. But he wouldn't.

If only the Goddess had given him something he could control, something he could do, then he would have a chance. But to make someone fall in love with him, Inuyasha's smile had no humor. He, it seemed was the kind of Hanyou only a mother, or his own children could love. No, false hope would only lead to more pain, so her set it aside. He was a Hanyou, and he touched his belly again, and a damned ugly Hanyou at that, he knew his place. He would do what he had to – to make sure his children had everything he had not had – and then he, he would quietly disappear.

He would send for him soon, the other father. And there was nothing Inuyasha would not do to secure their safety and future.

-tbc-

Next Chapter Sesshy meets the family any suggestions?


	9. Meet your Other Father

OMG, Thanks all of you so much for reviewing with suggestions. Had to update fast because you are all so wonderful. Everyone wanted Sesshoumaru to apologize before meeting all the kids... well... read and see what happened.

Edited by Me!

Chapter 9 : Meet Your Other Father

Kishi stood with trembling lips, listening to Shiori scold him for trusting Ryuko-sensei too much. Since they had learned to transform a couple of months ago, he had decided Ryuko-sense was lonely, and one day plopped himself on her lap. He had felt her stiffen with shock, her face had been impassive but he felt her hand tremble as she stroked his hair. He had of course glanced at Papa to make sure it was alright, and though Papa had not said anything, Kishi had seen the small nod of approval and the gleam of pride in Papa's eyes. Shiori had not seen this, she had just scented the strong scent of the InuYoukai on Kishi and had begun scolding him. Kishi hated being scolded by anyone and never knew what to say to defend him self. So he stood utterly miserable, with tears gathering.

"Shiori why are you scolding my Otouto?" Yuusha and Me-chan coming into the room asked suddenly.

"Smell your brother. He has HER scent all over him! He is too trusting, it will get him into trouble! He has to learn to me more suspicious, or he will never recognize his enemies." Shiori explained.

"Shiori, you can scold my little brother when he breaks your things or does not do his work, BUT..." Yuusha lifted his brother's face so he could not hide behind his bangs of hair. "You will not scold Kishi for being Kishi. I am susps.. suss.. not trusting enough for all of us. And Papa or I or Me-chan will tell Kishi who his enemy is. Kishi, you don't worry about it 'kay." Kishi nodded so hard his hair bounced, the smile that spread across his face was huge.

"Thank you Yuu-nii." Kishi sang out, more then happy to let them do boring things like think about bad stuff for him. Then he stuck his tongue at Shiori and scampered off.

Shiori shook her head at the two, "You spoil him."

"Of course Shiori Nee-chan, he is the baby." Me-chan said with a shrug.

"It didn't look like he was the baby in battle practice yesterday." Shiori retorted.

"That is because Me-chan is the baby in battle, Kishi is stronger, faster and better then her in battle. Me-chan is too im.. imp... imp-lus-ives." Yuusha said matter-a-fact, wanting to use grown up words.

His sister went red, "Onnnniiii-Chan! How can you say that!" She wailed.

One brow rose regally, "What? Yuusha was just telling the truth!"

"You didn't have to SAY it!"

"Why ever not?"

"Because it is NOT nice! Its like you're teasing me!" Me-chan complained going redder.

"Oh! Really?" Yuusha prudently started walking off, just before he left the room he turned with a smug smile on his face, "Good that you noticed, would have been a waste if you didn't go all red like that."

"Haaaa! YOUUUUU!" The little girl blazed her usual shyness gone as she got mad, and ran after her evil big brother.

The festival was the next day, and Kishi absolutely could not sit still. He was wondering about the boundaries of the town trying to find something fun to do and keep out of everyone's way. Yuusha and Me-chan were still training with Ryuko. He bored with practicing the same old thing, he had acted up and been summarily sent out. Kishi was conflicted, he was all excited about the festival, but did not like how everyone was too busy preparing to play with him. After getting scolded by the WHOLE world (Hana, Ryuko-sensei and some random townsdemon who's display he had broken to be exact) the little Inu went to the edge of the town to pout and find SOMETHING to DO! His inquisitive eyes caught something sparkling in the Lake, and totally forgetting that he was banned from playing near the water, ran to the pier to investigate.

There was a large golden fishy in the water. Kishi felt for sure it wanted to play, so he reached down and tried to get it. Of course, the puppy overbalanced and though he tried to catch himself he began falling into the deep water at the end of the pier. He was going to call out to Papa, when he felt a hand grab the back of his collar and drag him back. He was unceremoniously plunked on dry land.

Putting on his most innocent face, the little Inu looked up, and his huge eyes got huger as he blinked. Standing before him was Yuusha... only it was not Yuusha... it was a big Yuusha, and Kishi felt his mouth open in shock. Making the pup look a lot younger then he was.

Sesshoumaru stood there and stared at the pup. That it was Inuyasha's was no doubt, the pup was a mirror of his younger brother. He took a deep breathe scenting the pup, and a mix of emotions relief, joy, regret, horror, and rage washed over him. How dare she, how dare his mother do this.. to his brother! That bitch!

A familiar aura was suddenly behind him and Sesshoumaru forgot everything else as relief flooded him. The old tree had been wrong, INUYASHA was ALIVE! And Sesshoumaru had found him, he had finally found him.

"MIZUKISHI if you were near the pier, I'm going to... Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha stopped suddenly, whispering the last word, he had not expected the DaiYoukai to arrive a day early.

The brothers stared at each other, and Kishi recognizing a jump in his Papa's Youki immediately froze, as he had been trained to, and tried to make himself unobtrusive. Inuyasha tensed prepared for anything.

Sesshoumaru's silence and stillness was to be expected, but Inuyasha did not expect to see a strange look in the DaiYoukai's eyes, his brother scanned him from head to foot over and over. And Inuyasha had a sinking feeling that somehow Sesshoumaru could see though his clothes directly into the ugliness he hid inside. All the confidence that Inuyasha had so painstakingly developed in the last 7 years seemed to drain away under Sesshoumaru's stare, and the feelings of being a humiliation to the blood of InuTaisho, of being a pathetic Hanyou came flooding back. If not for Kishi sitting on the ground just beside the DaiYoukai, Inuyasha would have.. well even he was not sure what he would have done.

Then the moon turned blue.

Sesshoumaru bowed, not a regal nod of the head, but a low proper bow, that one would to do a superior or one that you needed to apologize to. Inuyasha glanced around, Gods above, Sesshoumaru was actually bowing to him. Feeling much like a deer caught in a hunter's light, Inuyasha blinked. "Inuyasha, my brother, this Sesshoumaru requires your forgiveness. Instead of praising your actions, instead of thanking you for saving my sanity, this Sesshoumaru in his shame and rage, lashed out at one who should have been praised. What you did elevated you in InuYoukai terms, your sacrifice made you more worthy of honor then any other Inu Youkai alive or dead. My actions were the dishonorable one, and for that this Sesshoumaru asks for your forgiveness." Sesshoumaru said bowing again.

"Umm.. ymmm..ahhh." Inuyasha went bright red, he wondered if he was dreaming. Absently he pinched himself – no definitely awake. He realized Sesshoumaru was standing there waiting for his response. Inuyasha searched his feelings, he did not know what he was feeling, but this was the children's other father... there was really only one reaction Inuyasha could give. "Thank you Sesshoumaru, that you apologize means a great deal." He replied simply.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Kishi and back at Inuyasha. "You are not mated, nor is her scent on you! What has she done? What games is she playing?" Sesshoumaru said, and Inuyasha and Kishi both blinked in identical confusion and stared at Sesshoumaru wondering what he was talking about.

Ryuko feeling bad for sending Kishi out, had come looking for her one Grandchild that was ridiculously affectionate. She never obviously showed it, of course (at least she thought she didn't) but she absolutely adored the little Youkai who dared make so easy with her person. Even her son had never totally ignored her aloof cool looks and hugged her into submission. She felt her son's aura, and conveniently floated into the conversation. "Ahh, Sesshoumaru have you no greeting for your mother!"

Sesshoumaru was immediately at his mother's side, giving in to his rage, he grabbed her arms. "You bitch, what have you done to my brother? Did you cure him, and then force your way on him as well? He is NOT yours! How dare you use him to get a pup! Sesshoumaru raged his eyes tinting red.

The two adults stared at the DaiYoukai not quite understanding what was going on. Knowing his Papa would not let the strange Not-Yuusha hurt Ryuko-Sensai, Kishi got bored and still in hiding mode, played with the rocks beside him.

"Umm Sesshoumaru, what the HELL are you ranting about?" Inuyasha asked not quite able to comprehend why Sesshoumaru was attacking his mother, instead of him, and how from apologizing, Sesshoumaru had gone to raving.

"You do not have to protect her, Inuyasha. I can smell you and her on the pup. That she would do this and NOT mate you is unacceptable. This Sesshoumaru will make things right." Sesshoumaru said sincerely, and felt rewarded when his little brother seemed to fold over and make choking sounds. Obviously Inuyasha was overcome with gratitude.

The self satisfied feeling of the DaiYoukai lasted for all of 2 seconds, before he realized that Inuyasha was choking all right... choking with laughter. The Hanyou threw his head back and howled. He was laughing so hard he had to sit down, and Kishi seeing his Papa's enjoyment, forgot about hiding, jumped on to his back and began laughing too.

Ryuko smiled evilly, "Ah what a terrible day it is for a mother, when she realizes that her only son is a damned IDIOT!" Sesshoumaru was distracted by the two laughing faces, did not see it coming, as Ryoku smacked him on the back of his head. "Breathe deeper your FOOL, and realize the extent of dishonorable actions." Sesshoumaru caught his mother's hand before she could smack his again, then the strength drained from him as two small figures, hearing their father's laughter came running up to join in the fun. Both went shock still when they caught sight of the DaiYoukai.

Yuusha's eyes narrowed, anger building in their golden depths. Never taking his gaze off the tall DaiYoukai he moved to stand beside his Papa. Sesshoumaru's eyes were drawn to the smallest pup, the tiny female Inu Youkai stared at him. Tears formed in her huge orbs. She suddenly bowed, "Thank you for helping us, why did you take so long to find us? I wanted to meet you... so much! B..b..but maybe you didn't want to meet me... I'm sorry!" The little girl burst into tears and ran to her papa, thorwing herself at his legs.

Confused, Inuyasha picked her up and cuddled her.

Both brothers now growling angrily at the DaiYoukai stood up to challenge him.

"Bad man makes Me-chan cry!" Kishi hissed, his claws growing longer. Inuyasha knowing the situation may get out of control, quickly placed the little girl in her younger brother's arms. She clung to him, and Kishi immediately forgot about everything else and focused on making Me-chan feel better.

"You! How dare you come here! GO AWAY! I will NOT let you hurt my Papa!" Yuusha growled coldly, as he stalked towards the unnaturally still DaiYoukai. Before Yuusha could take a third step, he found himself dangling in the air face to face with Papa, who had the little boy by the scruff of his neck.

"YuushaMaten, you dare imply your father is so weak he needs YOUR protection?" Inuyasha growled. Though he was proud of them, Inuyasha would not allow his pups to put themselves in harms way on his behalf. His over-protective oldest son, especially worried him. He needed to be firm with them.

Yuusha realizing that he had overstepped, dropped his head, and whined softly. The little Youkai could never stand disappointing his father, and now because of THAT Demon his Papa was angry with him. Still Yuusha could not apologize in front of that Demon, so he went limp in his Papa's hold and said nothing. Understanding his son, Inuyasha dropped the pup behind him, "Take your position!" Inuyasha snapped.

Immediately the oldest up straightened up, and stood between his siblings and the DaiYoukai, but remained behind his Papa. He had been so angry he forgot their golden rule, he was NEVER to get between his Papa and a potential threat, it was his job to guard his younger siblings. That he had been reprimanded and scolded, did not sit well with the proud little Inu Youkai, mainly because he knew he deserved it.

Staring at the four standing as one unit, the crushing feeling of abandonment squeezed at Sesshoumaru's heart. Finally Sesshoumaru understood what those terrible dreams and feelings were about, suddenly all the confusion of the last seven years made sense. He should have been with his family, they had needed him, and more then that he had desperately needed them. But they had needed him and he had not been there for them; a strange fear clasped at his heart, may hap they did not need him now.

"Inuyasha you have more to forgive me for then I ever imagined, I ask that I be allowed to stay, but if you wish me gone my brother, I will understand and I will leave. I can only hope that you allow this foolish Sesshoumaru to stay." Sesshoumaru whispered, he was throwing his pride away, it had no value to him, not at this moment. If the Hanyou wanted him to leave he would, he would try other means to contact them on more neutral grounds. He would never give up, but he would not force his presence on his brother in his own home. So if it was requested, he would leave, for now. He owed his brother that much.

Inuyasha watched his brother silent for a second, then seeing the sincerity sighed a little bitterly, "If I did not want you here Sesshoumaru, I would not have sent the invitations to attend the Fest tomorrow to the Western Palace, nor would I have allowed the rumor of Shiro Inu Youkai in this area to spread. I did not expect you to come a day early though." Inuyasha shrugged, so much for showing off his kids before introducing them.

He squared his shoulders. He turned, knelt down and spoke to his children "Pups, there is someone I would like you to meet. Remember I told you your other father was not aware of you? That because for some grown up reasons I could not tell him? Obviously he knows now! This is your other Father, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, he is a brave and powerful Youkai, and I believe he is very happy to meet you."

Me-chan unwrapped herself from around Kishi and wiping her teary face with tiny fists, went to her Papa. "Me-chan know Papa, Me-chan sorry, Me-chan called other father when Papa was really, really sick. Other father was far away, but other father helped. Then.. then he went away. Me-chan see other father at night, in sleep, Me-chan sorry Papa! Please no angry with Me-chan." Reverting to baby talk, the distressed little girl cried as she buried her self in her father's embrace.

Inuyasha turned to look at sharply at the DaiYoukai. Awareness in both their eyes, as they stared at each other. There was only once his children had been allowed to see him close to death; So Sesshoumaru was the one who had saved his life during his children's first transformation. Somehow that knowledge comforted Inuyasha. He was right, Sesshoumaru would care for his pups when he was gone. Inuyasha forced himself to smile.

"Sesshoumaru meet our Pups," Inuyasha forced himself to say in a neutral voice. The two boys took a step closer to their Papa. Kishi stared at Sesshoumaru uncertain about the strange Not-Yuusha. Me-chan peeked out once and hid herself again when she saw her other father nod his head gravely. Yuusha simply glared, HE did not need two fathers!

Ryuko had watched the whole scene from the sidelines, and felt a surge of pity for her son. The price he had paid for his pride was great. There seemed to be no winners in this sad situation, and she did not want the pups or the brave Hanyou to be traumatized further. She finally stepped forward, "Now that my blind son has dusted some of the cobwebs out of his brain, might I suggest that Inuyasha and the pups retire to the manor. Much needs to be said, but not at this time. Sesshoumaru it is best if you too, took some time to absorb what has occurred, and if it is alright with Inuyasha, you and those you travel with can visit the manor for dinner.

Inuyasha hesitated for a second and then nodded. Without waiting for Sesshuamaru's response he placed Kishi on his right shoulder, and cuddled Me-chan in his left arm. Yuusha held tight to his robe, but walked stately beside his father. Kishi's inquiring eyes and Me-chan's eyes full of longing looked back at Sesshoumaru as the four walked home.

Sesshoumaru stared silently after them. "Why did you not tell me, mother." He whispered when they were gone.

"Because it was not my place to do so, and further by what right did you deserve to know?" Ryuko demanded.

Sesshoumaru paused, he did not answer. His face was grave. Without another word he walked away from his mother, he had a great deal to consider.

-tbc-

Well... what do you think? Ryuko's scent was strongly on Kishi... that confused Sesshy. Hahahaha! Review, please?

Oh in case you are wondering Im not done with angst yet!


	10. An awkward Dinner and Showing off

Sorry for the long wait, but this is a LLOOONNG Chappie. Love all my reviewers, you really help. Thank you!

Edited by Me!

Chapter 10 : An awkward Dinner and Showing off the kids

Inuyasha ended up spending the rest of the day playing with and cuddling his children. They did not seem to want to talk about their other Father and Inuyasha decided not to force the issue. He did take Hana and Shiori aside and explained the situation to them, Shiori was happy that they would get to meet the other father, Hana having seen what Inuyasha went through was not very happy to have him in the house. But as they were the host and she would always treat guests with respect. She went to see to the arrangements for dinner.

Inuyasha wore a purple outfit his children had gifted him with on the last New Years. It was bright and loud, he would not have chosen it, now days preferring more bland colors that helped him blend in, Inuyasha did look good in it. The kids were all identically dressed in green, and were in the play room waiting to be called. Inuyasha sensed the approaching Youki and walked out, looking impassively at his brother.

"Inuyasha" a voice whispered his name. Inuyasha who had been focused on Sesshoumaru, jerked his eyes away, to stare in surprise at the last person he expected to be traveling with Sesshoumaru. "Kaede?" he choked out. To his shock, the old woman leaning heavily on a cane, took doddering steps towards him. "Inuyasha" the old woman said again, and the Hanyou just managed to catch her before her legs gave out and she collapsed into his arms. Inuyasha swung her into his arms, the old woman who had seemed so ageless and powerful, had aged tremendously. She was thinner, and the strength that had always surrounded her was missing. Inuyasha looked up and glared at the rest of the group walking at least five steps behind Lord Sesshoumaru, what the hell had they done to her.

"Hey you old hag, what the hell have you been doing to yourself? If you have been on some kind of stupid diet, I am going to get Hana to force feed you!" Inuyasha said gruffly, he cuddled her much the same way he cuddled Me-chan.

Kaede lifted her head in surprise, "Inuyasha, no one has addressed me in such a casual manner in so long. Who could even imagine that one would have missed it,... this one has missed you greatly Inuyasha. It was most unbecoming of you, child, to disappear from one's sight for so long, it hurt one's heart to not see you for so long." Kaede whispered as she stroked the strong jaw. Inuyasha did not respond, he could not regret what he had done. He put her down gently, and Kaede looking into his eyes understood, he may have missed her but he had moved on. Her puppy had matured, he was all grown up. That somehow made her feel much better and Kaede hugged him tight. She released him and Hana came to help the old woman as Inuyasha looked at the rest of their guest.

Sesshoumaru stood there, impassive as usual, with an ugly green thing passed out behind him. Of Rin and Sango there was no sign. Miroku and Kagome stood there with shock on their faces, and Shippo was holding on to Kilala in kitten form almost hiding behind the humans. Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru, "You travel with strange company." He said inquiringly.

"This Sesshoumaru only traveled with the old Miko, the rest followed." He said flatly, when he heard of the rumors of Shiro Inu's in the area and of the Fest, Sesshoumaru as promised had informed Kaede. The old woman had seemed older then the last time they met, and there was the scent of old age about her. She had insisted on accompanying him and because of her age he had agreed, and the rest had tagged along to look after the old woman. Rin and Sango were back at the village looking after its spiritual needs as well as Sango and Miroku's five children.

Inuyasha shrugged, he finally turned his attention to the group. Before he could say anything, there was a flash of orange and green, and suddenly the fox-kit was before him on his knees. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry." Shippo babbled his head touching the floor, over and over again. The Kitsune had not until he had set his eyes on the Hanyou, admitted to how much he had missed Inuyasha. Shippo had not appreciated what Inuyasha had done for him, what the Hanyou had been for him until Inuyasha had gone. Only than did Shippo feel the loss of Inuyasha's protection, only than had Shippo felt what it was like to truly be an orphan. He was no longer scent protected, as a result the last seven years had been full of fear and uncertainty. It was only then that Shippo understood what Inuyasha had meant when he said that Shippo had become too much like a human. Shippo now days spent a lot of his time with Kilala, but due to training at human levels only, Shippo's growth had been badly stunted.

Shippo's human like reaction, his rejection of Inuyasha as his true Alpha had hurt the Hanyou greatly, but that was a long time ago. Somehow it saddened Inuyasha to see that the Kitsune had hardly grown at all. Inuyasha searched his feelings as the Kitsune knelt before him, Shippo was a kit, Inuyasha understood now that he should have taken a stronger hand with Shippo instead of letting the humans spoil him. There was nothing to forgive, not in Shippo's case. Still Inuyasha would not repeat his mistakes. "What is my name, kit?" Inuyasha asked in a stern voice.

"eer.. e.. Inuyasha." Shippo replied looking up in surprise.

Inuyasha looked at him coolly, "Is that how you address your elders, kit?"

Shippo's jaw dropped in realization, he recovered quickly. "No, Inuyasha-san, I'm sorry." Shippo muttered humbly, bowing low once again.

"Because you are a kit, badly brought up by humans, I forgive you. You are welcome as a guest in my house, Kitsune, but you are a Youkai, and I will not tolerate human behavior from you. Understood?"

Relief washed through the little Kitsune, he shuddered from it. He wanted to hug Inuyasha, be he knew that he could not, not until he was invited to. He had to earn what had once been given so freely, Inuyasha's trust and care.

Still he beamed, and he heard Kilala purr in satisfaction, it was the first step. "Thank you Inuyasha-san. Thank you." Shippo said as he stood and took a step to the side.

Kilala bounded into Inuyasha's arms, and received a hug. Inuyasha absently placed the Neko demon on his shoulder, and finally looked at the humans. Neither could meet his eyes, they were both unsure and embarrassed. Inuyasha found that he really did not care, nor was he looking to make things easier for them, by waiting for them to say something. " Well, the food is going to get cold if we all stand here. You are all guests come on in if you wish." He said indifferently as he turned and walked into his home.

He gestured for Sesshoumaru and Kaede to proceed him into the house, following immediately, leaving the humans to do as they wished. It was a snub, and doggy ears, picked up the slight outraged female gasp behind him. He did note that it didn't stop them from following. A large hall had been set for the meal, and once inside Inuyasha turned to his guests. "You all may have questions and things to say, you WILL save them for another time. Ryoku-Sensei has asked to be present at the conversation, as she cannot make it tonight, we will wait. The point of this dinner is to have a civil meal, that will give my children a chance to see their other father again. Tomorrow is the fest, and we have a great many things to do, so this meal will be short and sweet." he looked straight at the humans. "Any who behave inappropriately will be asked to leave immediately. And any who say anything that causes my pups discomfort, will regret it." Inuyasha growled.

"Pups, Inuyasha!" Miroku finally found his voice, the monk wanted to apologize desperately. But he had found himself choking earlier and had lost the opportunity. But if Inuyasha was happy and mated, he could relax a little, "That is wonderful, when did you and Hana marry? Sango and I have children too, she would have come but the children could not travel.'

"Foolish human! Inuyasha did not mate the human, the pups are his and .. mine." Sesshoumaru said flatly, he was not willing to let anyone make a claim even in ignorance to his pups. He stared piercingly at the human woman, she had Inuyasha's protection scent around her, but nothing else. A strange relief washed through him, this was HIS family. He was reclaiming it, and NOTHING would be allowed to stand in his way.

Kagome went white. "Yyy..yours .. but that means! Oh my God! You can't...' Her voice got steadily louder. Kaede immediately hit her on the back of her head.

"You will hold your tongue child. If you cannot manage that you will leave. I will not allow you to spoil my meeting Inuyasha's children. We will save our questions for a later date, as Inuyasha requested." Kaede said sternly. Kagome looked at the old woman, and nodded slowly.

Once everyone was quiet, Inuyasha nodded at a guard, who called the children in. The guests gasped when three pure Shiro Youkai children walked in. Even if their lineage had not been explained there would have been no mistaking the parentage of the three. A small miniature Sesshoumaru led the walk in, his disdain for his guests clear, he did not even look at Sesshoumaru, instead he bowed to his Papa. Who bowed back solemnly. Then to everyone's surprise, he scented the air and looked at Kaede. His small face formal, he nodded his head respectfully to her as well, "You who bear my Papa's protection is welcome, if you face any problems please do not hesitate to come to me. As Papa's right hand, I too will see to your care and safety." So saying Yuusha stood properly beside his Papa, his stoic front cracked just a little, as he could not hide the sparkle in his eyes, when his Papa beamed in pride at him.

Me-chan walked in, her eyes glued on Sesshoumaru, she spared everyone a shy glance, smiled sweetly as she quickly went to hide behind her Papa. Sesshoumaru felt warmth fill him, as the tiny face, kept peeping out from behind Inuyasha to stare at him. He knew this one, she was the light that had always tried to come to him.

Kishi walked in with Shiori behind him, he was fiddling with his clothes so when he eventually looked up, the crowd surprised him. He stared at Sesshoumaru, and pointed excitedly, "Papa! Not-Yuusha is here again." the pup said in a voice full of wonder. Then he looked suspiciously at he DaiYoukai, "Are you sure you are not a Yuusha from the future? Shiori-chan was telling a story 'bout that." He beamed as the tension in the hall reduced, and smiles broke out as the small version of Inuyasha grinned wide at them.

Sesshoumaru knelt gracefully, to look his youngest son in the eye. "I am your other-father, Pup. Just like you resemble Inuyasha, your oldest brother resembles me." Sesshoumaru felt a cool glare at his words, and two pairs of golden eyes met. Yuusha glared at the DaiYoukai who met his son's eyes with cool knowledge.

"So what do we call Not-Yuusha-sama, Papa?" Kishi said running up to his Papa and tugging at his robes.

Inuyasha was tempted to say 'Not-Yuusha-sama' was fine, but thought better it, it was not as if he was on such good terms with Sesshoumaru that he could take that risk. "If you fell comfortable you can call him Father, if you do not address him as Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Okay! Can we eat now Papa, my tummy is makin' noises" Kishi said. With that dinner began. As much as some wanted to approach and cuddle the children, the pups stayed close to their Papa, and spent most of the dinner looking at Sesshoumaru, or in Yuusha's case looking at everything except Sesshoumaru. Kilala helped by jumping into random people's arms and drawing attention to herself. Kishi the only one who seemed oblivious of the tension, was more then happy to fill in awkward gaps, with random statements. Kaede attempted to assist by taking about the general state of the rest of the country. On the whole it was a very, very formal meal. Everyone was walking on egg-shells, and playing nice.

Jaken who had awakened from his faint, to find himself alone outside, had grumbling made his way into the house. At the sight of a miniaturized Sesshoumaru standing next to Inuyasha, the bamboozled Kappa promptly fainted once again. The unconscious green form sprawled at the doorway was ignored by everyone.

Between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, not another personal word was spoken. Other then what was required of a good host, Inuyasha did not say anything at all. His demeanor was so closed that no one had a clue to what he was thinking. Unused to seeing the Hanyou so controlled, the visitors kept casting him confused looks. He was different from when they remembered, so different. Sesshoumaru could hardly take his eyes off the Hanyou, only tearing his eyes away from Inuyasha to look at his children.

No one lingered at the meal, and everyone was glad when Kishi began yawning loudly, and the awkward meal was over. The children were being led away by Shiori and Hana, when suddenly Me-chan turned and walked a few steps closer to the DaiYoukai. "Are you going to go away again, Sesshou-Father-sama?" The little girl asked awkwardly not wanting to insult.

That was the second time one of his children had addressed him directly that day, and Sesshoumaru knelt again before answering. "No, this Sesshoumaru is not going away, daughter."

The girl smiled brightly at him. "Please come for our show tomorrow, please!" She whispered shyly, and beamed when Sesshoumaru assured her that he would. Then biting her lower lip, she reached out shyly and stroked the hand that rested on his knee gently, then turned and ran to her rooms. Sesshoumaru's eyes closed, as his palm gently cupped the area his daughter had touched. Inside him something roared, they were HIS! His children, His daughter, His sons,... and his...! Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open, focusing on the Hanyou.

It was probably a good thing that Inuyasha, distracted with sending his children off, missed the burning possessive look in the Daiyoukai's eyes. The look was quickly pushed back by Sesshoumaru's ice mask. Inuyasha formally invited the group to witness the demonstrations at 10:00 am the next morning, and firmly stated that the next day was to be dedicated to the Fest. Inuyasha wanted Sesshoumaru to know the children a little bit before having to explain anything.

The human group, with Shippo and Kilala had spent a restless night talking and trying to take in everything. Sesshoumaru had disappeared and Jaken had spent the night either unconscious or crying. Sesshoumaru had not bothered trying to sleep, instead he had spent the night wandering the town, learning about his family. He talked to numerous people and had a fairly good idea of the Inuyasha current lifestyle and respect the townsDemons had for the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru spent much of the night contemplating.

Excitement filled the air as the day of the fest was bright and clear.

At 9:30am everyone began gathering at the platforms for demonstrations. That was when the scope of the crowd was seen. The humans found they had a box prepared for them, Lord Sesshoumaru was in a separate box beside them, with the Mayor of the city, playing host. There were extra seats in their box, and they hoped it meant that Inuyasha would be sitting with them. They were surprised by a familiar voice "What! You lot were invited to this do as well? Good to see you Lady Kaede."

Kouga and two of his attendants slipped into the empty seats. The ex-Inu group were still not allowed un-escorted by wolves in Kouga's territory. It had taken a bit of time, but the animosity that Kouga had for the humans had reduced. They were not exactly friends but a cordial relationship existed between the two groups. To say that Kouga was stunned to hear that the person who issued the invitation was Inuyasha was an understatement. He looked across and nodded coldly at the DaiYoukai who looked coldly back at him. The two maintained a neutral formality between them.

Sesshoumaru's day was a little spoiled when Lady Ryoku rather then Inuyasha came to sit opposite the Mayor. Still they managed a polite greeting.

Then drums began to beat out a steady rhythm, the demonstration was about to start.

The size of the demonstration area was equal to that of a football field. First a series of acrobatics was performed by female elemental demons. Then the excitement mounted as what was truly the act that the audience waited for began. The drums took on a loud rhythmic beat, as the audience parted from three directions. Three unarmed figures, all similarly dressed in FireRat robes walked out. Gasps of shock were heard all around at the sight. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, no wonder Inuyasha no longer wore the protective robe. The three bowed at each other, and began a series of intricate Katas, their movements smooth and graceful taking them towards center stage.

The sun shone bright on the three figures, as in perfect synchronization they executed Ariel cartwheels, a scissor kick, followed by a switch blade. Ending with a butterfly twist that had the three facing each other in the middle of the field. The crowd went wild, cheering the talent pups. In Unison, the pups looked up, and the crowd fell silent. As had been choreographed by Ryuko, - against all Inuyasha's protests - Inuyasha seemed to almost float down into the middle of the huge arena. Silver hair streaming behind, the sunlight a creating a glowing halo around him, he landed gracefully and effortlessly in between the children.

He wore a black fighting robe with red boarders, that contrasted nicely with his pure white hair and skin. The cut of his suit was simple, without intricate patterns. The cloth was of good quality, but was far from the FireRat cloth or the silks worn by the other Shiro Inu's present. Inuyasha had refused to wear the 'fit for royalty' outfit Ryoku had presented him, he choose instead to look like what he was a proud warrior to be reckoned with. The intention was to let his children shine, not draw attention to himself. In that, he underestimated himself, for none could look away from the proud and powerful figure he made, beside his children.

Inuyasha gave a short bow, and the cheering of the crowd shook the stands. When the cheering finally stopped, the children bowed formally to their father. Inuyasha drew a sword. Though it was not a fang, it was of good quality, sharp and battle ready. He reversed it and presented it to Kishi.

Kishi knelt and received the sword. Immediately he stood, nodded once. Turned and jumped. The sword was bigger then the pup, but the confidence with which the pup executed a complex set of sword maneuvers with was amazing. Sword in hand, Kishi was in total control. The swish and hiss of the sword cleaving the air was the only sounds in the field. The astounding demonstration lasted a good five minutes. Kishi ended the maneuvers with a graceful over head swing. The crowd cheered. And Kishi with a huge toothy grin waved at everyone, and then sat at the sidelines.

The attention went back to Inuyasha and the other two children who had been statue like through Kishi's demonstration. Megumishan suddenly knelt and lifted her hands. Inuyasha snapped two deadly looking Tennsen (Steel Fans) open, the tips of the fans were razor sharp, and gleamed in the sun. Closing them he formally placed the two fans into her small hands.

Mee-chan bowed, and jumped clear over her father. In the air she snapped the fans. Open, that were bigger then her, and using their momentum she spun in the air, before landing easily on her feet. The crowd had to hold on as their clothing was blown by the force she generated. She too went through as series of battle movements, losing her normal shy demeanor, as she impressed the audience, with a finely coordinated and deadly show. She made both her fathers swell with pride. She finished snapping her fans shut, and curtsying gracefully, looked shyly at Sesshoumaru. She smiled at the look of open pride in her other father' face and sat opposite Kishi on the sidelines.

Finally it was Yuusha's turn. Everyone's eyes went to the father and son. Gasps were heard from the two boxes and even Ryoku was surprised. Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga, the Fang came to life in his hands. He focused on it, and the huge fang pulsed, and then went to its normal innate form. Yuusha knelt and raised his hands, Inuyasha placed the Tessaiga into the 6-year-olds hands. And Sesshoumaru had to stop himself from jumping to his feet like the humans were doing.

Yuusha bowed and stood before his father. Inuyasha rested his hands on Yuusha's shoulders and the boy grasped the hilt with both hands. Father and son concentrated. First nothing happened, then the crowd felt it, the sword pulsed and transformed. Not into the form that they usually saw the Hanyou wielding, but into a smaller version of it. Tessaiga was now about a foot bigger then the boy. The boy's dance was controlled, deadly and graceful. It was a mini-Sesshoumaru wielding the Tessaiga with a competence and skill that was terrifying. In his final maneuver, Yuusha suddenly turned and seemed to glare at Inuyasha. His Papa's eyebrows rose, and Yuusha spun aiming at his his father he brought he Tessaiga around, "WIND SCAR", Yuusha yelled, as the sword released it deadly energy, straight at Inuyasha.

Audience members jumped to their feet in shock. "NOOO! YAASHA" Screams were heard from the audience. Ryoku and Sesshoumaru both tensed, Kouga and the humans leapt to their feet.

The dust cleared. Inuyasha stood there, not even his clothes were out of place. One hand up, he was holding the sword that Ryuko had seen him carry sheathed but had never seen used. The sword was held diagonal across his body, glowed with a silver blue light. Out of its sheath, the Sword was long, easily six feet in length. The blade was as blue as a crystal lake, with silver strands running in ornate patterns along its length. This was Inuyasha's own sword, made from his fang and strands of hair from the Water Goddess. The Water Goddess had had the sword made for him, from a fang that had come loose after he gave birth. She had presented it to him on the first birthing anniversary of his children. The transformed sword pulsed with power.

The other two children stood, and the final part of the demonstration began. The three children joined forces and attacked Inuyasha. This was not a choreographed dance, but a real battle. The three used all their skills to take down their Papa, Inuyasha of course did not attack, but he did not make it easy on his children either. If they gave stupid openings, they received a painful bruise, from the flat of Inuyasha's sword.

Sesshoumaru watched the fight in amazement. That his brother had spent many hours training with his children were unmistakable. Only the most skilled of his solders would have a chance against the three. They all also realized something else about the children, Yuusha was very like Sesshoumaru in battle, except he was a team player, able to monitor the movements of the other two in fight, and cover for their weaknesses as well as take advantage of their strengths in the way that Sesshoumaru had never done. But what was most surprising were the other two. Kishi who looked and normally acted so much like Inuyasha was actually very much like Sesshoumaru in battle. Sword in had, he was totally different, cool, calculating and focused on the enemy. Responding to the others only when Yuusha barked an order or someone (meaning Me-chan) was obviously in trouble.

Me-chan didn't surprise the audience, she shocked them. Once her adrenaline rose, she was nothing like Sesshoumaru in battle. She was totally like Inuyasha of old. She jumped in, without planning, without thinking of consequences and she swung hard. She was a female Inuyasha, a totally reckless, yet strangely graceful brawler. She had a tendency to leave herself wide open, when executing a big attack, and if not for her brothers timely interventions would have ended up with the most bruises.

After an impressive amount of time, the combatants without any signal that the audience could recognize suddenly leapt back, and bowed. First at each other, then at the audience. The crowd went absolutely wild. The children sheathed their weapons and ran to their Papa for hugs. Inuyasha picked up both his younger ones, while Yuusha stood leaning against him. A huge smile, usually only reserved for family, painted the child's face.

Inuyasha's eyes went to Sesshoumaru. The DaiYoukai seemed impassive, but Inuyasha was not fooled, he could see the pride in the DaiYoukai's eyes, as well as the small smile that tugged at his lips. Inuyasha's plan was working, Sesshoumaru was impressed with his beautiful full Youkai children. They was nothing about them that could bring shame, they were pups that Sesshoumaru could claim without fear of tainting his name. His children were amazing and Inuyasha would soon secure their future.

-tbc-

Ooo long chappie. Kindda wanted a chance to show the battle part of things – without a battle - as this is not a fighting fic. Well how was it? PLEASE review and comment. Next, we reveal Inuyasha's plan to help the kids fit in to Sesshoumaru's kingdom and the reactions to it.


	11. A father's sacrifice

Hi all, sorry its been a week. I have many Chinese friends and been visiting for Chinese New Year, had a great time, but no time to type. :)

Aww you guys are so great with the reviews. I am glad really glad you liked the mock battle. You are all so wonderful. You keep me motivated to write.

**Kazuyo** I like your idea about the mirror, that may come up in the future. :) thanks! And you never talk nonsense you are grrrreat! **hugs (oh u can call me Ajj. )

**Himalia, Dermitria. Yumi Na-chan & Siren of the D'flame** (sorry for shortening your names): One main trait Inuyasha has in the story is that he is a parent, who knows he is dying. Thanks so much for seeing that. The pups are strong.

**Princess Sin**, : Sesshy was being 'patient' now is the time for questions.

**Kmoatan, Bibi11** : Well of course Shippo had a reaction to the Demo, that is in here too. :)

**Uwohali** : No the humans are not a focus. They are part of Inuyasha's past, and in many ways he has moved on.

**Kitty Gets Loose** : Inuyasha lost a lot of himself, he is just been focused on his kids, and there is a way to go before he can get over the impact of how he was treated.

To **everyone else** THANKS!!! And thanks for putting up with my lousy spelling and grammar. :)

I_ have a suggestion to anyone who feels like editing, copy and paste the parts with mistakes into an email and mail it to me. Please be specific. I will collect and one day get around to editing fully. Telling me I am making mistakes and NOT showing where is not all that helpful._

Errr... ANYWAY!! ANGST ALERT BACK UP!!!

Read, review and.. errr ... try not to want to kill me tooo much.

**Chapter 11 : A father's sacrifice**

Inuyasha was berating himself as he stood by his children's bed. It had been three days since the fest, and he had managed to avoid the 'discussion'. The children were still hesitant with Sesshoumaru, but there had been so much to do, so many details and guests to take care of, Inuyasha had managed to avoid being alone with the group all together. Things had been hectic, but today all the others had left, and the children had a full day of play, were tired out and had gone to sleep early. Sesshoumaru, the humans and Ryoku-sensei would be here soon.

Dammit...He didn't want it, he didn't want things to change, he wanted to pretend things were fine... but he could not. He did not have that luxury, time was not on his side. Clawed fingers reached out and stroked the silver hair of the children, pieces of Inuyasha's shattered heart seemed to crack and break even more. He wanted to hold them, keep them to himself, but Mee-chan and Kisihi had already softened to Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha had engineered it, but it hurt. It hurt so damn much.

Inuyasha drew in a shaky breathe, stupid Hanyou, why did he always seem to forget, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the pups, all that could matter was his precious pups and their happiness. His eyes burned but no tears fell. There was no place for his stupid emotions, they did not matter, HE didn't matter. He only mattered to the three angels on the bed, but that was because he had selfishly kept them to himself all this time.

..Now they would have a DaiYoukai for a father, and Inuyasha knew how he stacked up against the pure blooded Youkai. Well, Inuyasha considered ironically, his death was probably for the best, watching his children turn from him and turn to Sesshoumaru, and maybe one day condemn him as a half breed, see him through Sesshoumaru's eyes, was not something Inuyasha ever wanted to experience. It would be worse.. so much worse then death. Yes, it was for the best, that he die before his children were old enough to understand the taint he was to their blood.

He wondered if they would remember him once he was gone, if they would mourn him as he mourned his mother. He did not what that for them. He did not want tragedy and sadness to touch his precious ones. If he could find a potion to make them forget him before he was gone... he'd use it in a flash. They should be happy, they should be whole, and .. they were all that mattered.

He would do what he must. Inuyasha straightened, he ached with the stress. He shoved all his pathetic emotions into that dark corner of himself. Tormented golden eyes closed, and when they opened again they were blank, he gave nothing away. He walked out and called Shiori into the room, placing her on the bed with her pups, he ordered her to put up a barrier, that let nothing through. Not Youki, not sound, he wanted his children totally insulated from the discussion. Shiori nodded and when Inuyasha closed the door, the barrier went up. There would be no deception, no trying to hear, Shiori loved the Hanyou as her father and she was totally obedient when he made such requests. To Shiori, much like the other children Inuyasha could do no wrong, and his requests in that tone of voice, was simply to be obeyed.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe as he walked into the dining room, the play that he would keep up for the next few years was about to begin, and there was no turning back.

**

Dinner became a quiet affair when the group realized that the children were not present. It was time for questions, and the tension mounted. Ryoku-sensei joined them half way through dinner and Sesshoumaru though sheer will pretended nothing unusual was happening as he forced himself to eat slowly, as if he was not dying to ask questions. Both Sesshoumaru and Kouga watched the Hanyou's every move. Inuyasha ate, but might as well have been alone at the table for the attention he paid them. Finally tea was served and dinner was over, they would adjourn to the guest hall for the discussion.

Inuyasha without a word, still distracted, got up and walked off, with an absent wave. Hana was the one who politely invited them to follow. They walked through a long corridor with Shiori's painting of the Inu family decorating the walls. This was the first time the visitors were allowed in the corridor, and they gasped in appreciation at paintings of Inuyasha sitting with his 3 children, of the children in their Full Youkai form, of Inuyasha fighting a demon while the three pups were hidden, of all of them at dinner or playing. Finally they came to a painting that was half covered by a deliberately placed curtain.

"Why is that covered?" Sesshoumaru asked, his eyes drawn to the picture, it was one of his pups, they were tiny, maybe two weeks old and they slept contentedly cocooned in red.

Ryoku looked at the painting, "I have wondered it myself, I imagine Shiori covered it because she made a mistake on the other part." the female Inu Youkai dismissed the painting wanting to hurry to the hall so that the talk she had been waiting for could finally take place.

Hana hesitated, then she took a deep breathe and shook her head. "No my Lady, Shiori thinks this is her best painting, it is not her that hides it, it is Lord Inuyasha. He believes the rest of what is captured on the canvas, spoils the beauty of the painting. It is on his orders that it is covered." Hana said softly.

"Well that hardly matters, let's go. We are wasting time." Kagome snapped impatiently, she was tired of being kept waiting.

Sesshoumaru turned flat eyes at the miko, "Then go! This Sesshoumaru wishes to see what Inuyasha seeks to keep covered." He said as he looked at Hana. The woman hesitated for a second, then she nodded, and unveiled the rest of the painting.

Sharp breathes echoed in the hall, the rest of the painting focused on the one carrying the babies. It was a painting of the first time Shiori had seen the babies in their humanoid form. The whole, healthy and peacefully sleeping babies contrasted sharply with the picture of their bearer. Inuyasha was painfully gaunt, he looked starved. There were bags and very dark rings around his eyes. His hair was limp and mattered. There were bruises and marks all along his neck and collar bones where his pups fed on his blood. Other bruises and painful marks from fighting were visible on his face. His lips were cracked from de-hydration and to Sesshoumaru's eyes, some dead human looked healthier then the Hanyou.

"Inuyasha-sama believes that he is ugly in this picture, that he spoils the beauty of the pups and should not be in the picture. What do you think?" Hana asked the Daiyoukai, this was her test of him.

It took a second for Sesshoumaru to wet his dry throat and when he finally spoke his voice was raw, "This Sesshoumaru thinks, that the Hanyou is the most beautiful part of the picture." he said simply, passing Hana's test. The Hanyou looked physically sick, but there was a joy in his eyes, a love for the tiny beings in his arms that seemed to reach out of the canvas and wrap around Sesshoumaru. This was his family, he should have been there!! Inuyasha in the picture glowed, and Sesshoumaru wanted that glow to be his, he wanted it to be aimed at him. He needed answers, now. Sesshoumaru swept off, heading to the hall without another word.

Kouga considered the picture, and his admiration of the Hanyou increased. Who could have imagined a Hanyou would be so damn strong. Ryoku looked sadly at the picture, the poor brave Hanyou. How on earth had he manage to keep them alive? She followed after her son. The rest of the group followed behind, Kagome wondered why the stupid Hanyou was so irresponsible as to not get a healer and look after himself before birthing the pups. He had probably been too busy fighting. Really he was so short sighted! The rest were troubled and kept their own council as they went into the hall.

Inuyasha sat on a pillow, before him were four more pillows, with more pillows lined up behind. Sesshoumaru and Ryoku took the middle pillows with Kouga and Kaede on either side. The others sat on the pillows further back, Hana sat on a pillow to the side, slightly behind Inuyasha. Once they were seated they all looked expectantly at the Hanyou.

Finally Inuyasha said softly "Well, ask your questions, what do you feel you need to know?"

"Why did you leave? How could you abandon us like that?" Kagome burst out, tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha looked at her unmoved. "How could I?" Inuyasha gave a dry bark of laughter. "The correct question you stupid girl, is how could I NOT leave? I had fulfilled my obligation to you and you were a danger to my pups. It was not just the sitting, it was the way none of you ever listened to me, they way your needs were always, always of the supreme importance. From what I ate, to how I talked, you treated me like a child, but still you all expected me to be the 'adult', the Alpha in battle. Remember your little speech about what I had not 'sacrificed' in the search for the Shikon Shards? After all those years, you had no idea. You all never really listened, so what did I have to stay for? To make life more convenient and easy for you? I think not. Your tears are self serving Miko, I am not impressed, if that is all you came to say, leave! I am not your friend, anymore." Inuyasha said flatly.

Kagome looked at him, tragically. "You have changed Inuyasha, you have gotten hard. The way you fought your children in the demonstration. You bruised them, hurt them, how could you! They are tiny children...you behaved like a..a..a.."

"A demon?" a mocking humor entered Inuyasha's eyes, he gestured for Sesshoumaru and Kouga to stay silent, and turned to Shippo sitting next to Miroku. "Well kit? What is your opinion of my demonstration with my pups? Speak true."

Shippo looked at Kagome and them back at Inuyasha. Kagome fully expected the Kitsune to side with her, her jaw came unhinged. "I.. I.. wanted to be them. They were so strong. I am sorry Inuyasha-sama you tried to train me, but I foolishly thought you were just being mean. We are not humans, I want to be strong too." Shippo whispered out. Inuyasha nodded thoughtfully. Miroku rose suddenly and bowed low.

"We are foolish humans indeed. On behalf of Sango and myself, I apologize Inuyasha. You were right, we did not listen, we made assumptions and we treated you not like a friend, but.. but.. like.. well I'm not sure what. It was we who failed you, and I apologize sincerely." Miroku said bowing again.

"Keh! Get up monk, you look foolish on the floor." Inuyasha was glad for the apology, but it changed nothing. They were no longer friends. "The past is over, there is no reason to revisit it. All that matters now is the future." Inuyasha dismissed the humans from his mind and looked at the demons sitting before him.

"I haven't finished my questions yet!" Kagome said almost desperately, she really wanted Inuyasha's attention and could not believe how easily he dismissed her.

"Frankly I care not, as far as I'm concerned your questions mean nothing. My dealings with you is in the past, you play no role in the future, my future, the future of my children." Inuyasha said not bothering to look at her. "You may leave, or you may stay, do as you like. I care not."

Shocked into silence, tears rolled down Kagome's face, Miroku petted her arm awkwardly, but gestured for her to be silent. She had made her bed- with the foolish self absorption of a spoiled child, she was wrong, but they had been through a lot together and he pitied her.

"Inuyasha how did you keep the pups alive with out a mate? I have never heard of a successful male birth without both sires present." Kouga finally asked the question that burned in all the Youkai's minds.

"I had help, from a Water Goddess. She owed me a favor cause we saved her from an impostor, so she helped me make sure the babies survived the birthing." Inuyasha shrugged as if it was not a big thing. "Plus it seems that Mee-chan was able to connect with Sesshoumaru some how, and he provided the extra Youki to help the pups take their human forms." Inuyasha said giving Sesshoumaru what Inuyasha saw as his due. "It was no big deal really." Inuyasha shrugged, the babies had survived, it was the past, as far as he was concerned that was all anyone needed to know.

Hana gasped and squirmed in her seat. She could not believe that was all Inuyasha was going to say. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed on the human. Before he could say anything, Inuyasha began to speak.

"Anyway that is all hardly the point, Sesshoumaru what do you think of the pups?" Inuyasha asked suddenly, an eager proud light in his eyes. "They are beautiful are they not? Perfect Youkais."

"Yes, Inuyasha they are indeed. You have done an amazing job raising them." Sesshoumaru replied, wondering where this was going.

"They will bring honor to the Inu Youkais." Inuyasha said with satisfaction, then he took a deep breathe and looked squarely at the impassive DaiYoukai. "Well Sesshoumaru, are you going to acknowledge them?"

'This Sesshoumaru, already acknowledges them Hanyou! Why did you not inform me of their birth? They are my pups! You have stolen much of their lives from me!" Sesshoumaru suddenly snarled out, his anger at what he had missed boiling to the surface.

Inuyasha straightened, he faced the Daiyoukai straight on. "You would have strangled me at birth, in case my pups had been born Hanyou, I would not, could not take that chance. If the pups had been contaminated with my blood, I would have left Japan with them. I swear! I would not have brought further shame to the name of Inu Taisho. I swear, we would not have disturbed you. But the pups are not Hanyou, they are Youkai. Pure, beautiful Youkai, who can all transform into full Youkai forms. There is nothing for you to be ashamed of, I made sure of that before contacting you." Inuyasha said eagerly, his pride in the pups shining through, making him seem extraordinarily young.

"I know I did wrong for not contacting you." Inuyasha said, it was now time to put his 3 year plan into action. "I have a way to make it up to you."

No one quite knew how to respond. Everyone were a little too shell shocked by Inuyasha's interpretation of events to say anything, and seeing their silence as agreement Inuyasha quickly continued.

"The pups are very close to me, if you take them to the Western Lands without me, they will not be very happy. So it is best if I went with you, as well, for a while at least until the Pups are used to you." Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, what exactly was the Hanyou saying. Inuyasha seeing the look quickly continued with the rest of his plan, "Look, I know you don't want me there, but we both need to consider the pups, what is best for them. And I will be the first to admit that it would be best if no one ever realized that the pups carry Hanyou blood. So what I think we need to do is tell everyone that the pups mother died, I will go with you, not as the pups father but as their uncle, babysitter and trainer. You don't even have to put up with me in your palace, I can live in a small hut in the gardens or something. Anyway, after a while I can start traveling, first short trips of course, then after a few years I can take slightly longer ones, and you can have the children to yourself. They can be your true heirs that way. And you don't have to worry, I will talk to the pups and convince them to go along with the plan."

Inuyasha would not mention that on one of his longer trips he just would not return. He would find a way to make his death look natural, to make it look like he was killed in battle or something. No one would ever need to know the price he paid for the lives of his pups, the truth would only serve to hurt the pups. THEY would never be made to feel guilty for having been born. Inuyasha's mad cap smile did not touch his golden eyes.

"Its a good plan, ne? I will keep out of your way Sesshoumaru, if we do it this way, everyone will be happy." Inuyasha said expectantly, he awaited their response.

--tbc--

**_As I am now awaiting your response to Inuyasha's plan....._**


	12. Exposed

All yo wonderful reviewers HUGS!!!

Anyway most especially Kmoatan, Princess Sin, Himalia, Snowfall, synergy08 and a few others, have had it with the humans, so I am doing a little something about it in response. :)

Dermitria : Thanks and call me Ajj

Many reviewers seem to have the impression that Sesshy already loves Inuyasha – he doesn't – yet. He wants the Hanyou now, but love... I'm not sure he is in love yet... do you really think he is?

Ahhh for all those who were touched emotionally by this fic, I am honored, Thank you. Im a bit embarressed to admit me, but I made myself tear up a couple of times. *sigh – so thanks it means a great deal.

Read, review... and again try not to want to kill me too much. ANGST ALERT still up.

Chapter 12 : Exposed

Sesshoumaru and the others, looked dumb struck at Inuyasha's plan. There was a sick sense of logic to it, however...

"Inuyasha, you clueless Hanyou, this Sesshoumaru does not lie, and would NEVER allow anyone to teach his pups to lie. Yes I wish the pups to return to the Western Kingdom with me, and you will accompany them as their bearer and father" Sesshoumaru said flatly. "Unlike you Hanyou, regardless of my personal issues with you I would not deprive my children of both their parents." Sesshoumaru's voice was cold, he was angry with Inuyasha for all the years he had lost with his children. And to further his small vengeance against the Hanyou he continued. "Their welfare must be secured, and this Sesshoumaru, at least, is willing to sacrifice his comfort for that end."

Inuyasha winched at the accusation. For less then a second anger flashed through him hot and heavy, immediately he swallowed the lava in his throat. He could not afford to lose control, his pups needed Sesshoumaru. So he did what he had taught himself to do over the years, he swallowed it, turned the fire on himself, he let it sink into what was left of his heart and locked it away. He forced himself to see the situation from Sesshoumaru's point of view and he acknowledged he could have informed Sesshoumaru when the pups were not born with Hanyou ears, but he hadn't. Maybe he had been selfish but... He had done his best.

It didn't matter. Sesshoumaru was going to allow him to be acknowledge as the father, he would be grateful for that. It was okay if Sesshoumaru was disdainful of him, as long as the DaiYoukai looked out for the pups security, Inuyasha would accept any treatment, any punishment -without protest. He forced a smile; his throat was too dry for words, so he simply nodded, as if in agreement.

There was a clatter behind Inuyasha and they all looked up. Hana's eyes were filled with rage, she picked up her cushion and flung it at Sesshoumaru, who of course brushed it aside. Inuyasha was about to leap to his Hana's defense, sure that Sesshoumaru would kill her for her actions, but the DaiYoukai was simply looking impassively at the human woman glaring at him.

"YOU ARE WILLING TO SACRIFICE YOUR COMFORT!!! You DARE!! YOU DARE speak to INUYASHA-SAMA about sacrifice, you... you... egoistical YOUKAI!" Hana spat the words. "You dare sit there, and JUDGE Inuyasha? What gives YOU the right to do that!!! How DARE you be ANGRY at HIM! You speak of sacrifice.. what a joke!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING!!!" She ranted on in rage, all her pent up frustration at never being able to really help the Hanyou rising to the surface.

Inuyasha was at Hana's side in a flash, his hands gently on her shoulders. "Its okay, Hana. Its okay. Calm down, I'm fine, its just Sesshoumaru's way, I'm used to it. This is for the children's future. Its really okay Hana, I can take it." He turned her to him and hugged her protectively. With blank eyes he looked at Sesshoumaru, "Please don't get angry with Hana, she does not understand about the Shiro Inus. I would like her and her daughter to travel with us, don't worry, I will explain things to her as well, and make sure that you are not inconvenienced Sesshoumaru."

Before any of the others, angered by the scene, could say anything Sesshoumaru stood up, gesturing for their silence.

"Inuyasha, I am curious to hear your explanations to others, simply because none of your explanations so far have yielded any real information. This skill of giving no real information is new to you brother, yet you wield it with great efficiency. Why do you need such a skill Inuyasha? What are you NOT saying?" Sesshoumaru asked, grim satisfaction washed through him as he saw his brother's eyes widen in apprehension. "This Ningen seems to want to have some words with this Sesshoumaru, release the Ningen and be silent, Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru wishes to hear her words without your interruption. Ningen, this Sesshoumaru gives you leave at this time to address him in any way you see fit. You have my word that I will not retaliate against you in any way for what you say or do at this time, as long as you speak the truth as you see it and you do not allow my brother to censor what you need to say."

"Hana, don't! Its not necessary!" Inuyasha said quickly, as Hana took a step back from him.

Hana gently cupped his cheek, but there was a light of determination in her eyes. "No Inuyasha-sama, you break my heart. For you to even think your children would call you uncle and not Papa... that is impossible. If you had asked, mentioned it even, you would have broken all of their hearts, especially Yuusha's. 'Papa' was his first word, remember, ....he refused to say any other word except 'Papa' for six whole months. You are the absolute centre of his world. Your plan would have hurt him. To protect them I kept silent all this while, and now to protect your pups, I can keep silent no longer."

Hana turned to the group, her eyes narrowed on those at the back. "What I am about to say however is not for those who have naught to do with Inuyasha's future. While Inuyasha-sama does not care if you are present or not, I do. You are part of Inuyasha's past and have nothing to do with Inuyasha's family. More importantly you have not got Inuyasha's trust so please leave." Hana said to Inuyasha's ex-group.

She was not sure of the Wolf demon, but she had a feeling that nothing short of a battle would get him out of the room. Also there was a look of open admiration in his eyes when he looked at Inuyasha that was a stark contrast to the DaiYoukai's inscrutable features; it gave Hana a bit of hope.

The humans stood obviously wanting to protest, but the looks that Sesshoumaru and Ryoku gave them -shut them up. Inuyasha, knowing he could not stop Hana, sank back in his seat and ignored everyone, he was not quite sure what Hana intended to say, but it didn't matter. Hana was not privy to his deepest secrets anyway, so it was probably best to let her say her peace. He really wanted her to get along with Sesshoumaru, as the pups would need her when he was gone. So he sat back and let it play out.

Slowly Kagome, Miroku and Shippo stood up and heads down filed out. Shippo clung to Kilala as if she were his life raft, depression pressing on the kit as he walked out. Just as the defeated kit reached the door, Inuyasha said softly. "Shippo, it is late for you to be out in the cold. Go to my pup's room, press both your hands against the barrier three times, and then bow three times. Shiori will let you in. You may sleep on the couch."

Shippo gasped, joy filled his too small face. "Thank you Inuyasha-sama." He gasped and he ran off half afraid the Hanyou would change his mind.

Miroku, Kagome and Kilala stood in the garden. The Fire cat had not been sent out, she had left because her loyalty was to Sango and Sango's mate. Miroku looked thoughtfully at Kagome who was red faced and pacing. "You know she was right, don't you?" Kagome didn't answer as she continued pacing.

"Kagome-san, you are not a child anymore, so why do you persist in behaving like one around Inuyasha? Why can you not see that we were the ones in the wrong?" Miroku asked pointedly.

Kagome froze and looked at Miroku. The silence stretched and finally, finally the Miko's own mask shattered. She looked at her feet and said so softly that Miroku had to strain to hear, "Because... if Inuyasha.. is not like that, it.. it.. means I am a bad person, a horrible, horrible person. How could I be like that Miroku, I am a Miko, I'm supposed to be pure, good! I'm supposed to be the good guy Miroku, how could I have done that! What kind of person abuses a friend! How could I have been so blind to his needs, so damn horrible." The Miko sank down to earth and began to shake and cry. The guilt she had been trying to bury, overwhelmed her, and this time her tears were genuine. Miroku sharing in that guilt, sat beside her.

Kilala her conscious clear, curled up in a bed of soft flowers and went to sleep.

**

Hana looked at the three Youkai and Kaede, they 2 Shiro-Inu's were hard to read, but Hana sensed they were impatient for her to start. She focused on Sesshoumaru, he was the other father, and his role in the future was pivotal. He had to understand what he had done.

"When we first met Inuyasha-sama it was about a month before the pups were to be born. He was in hiding, but still he saved Shiori and me. It took me a while, but I finally realized he was hiding from you, the pups other father. Inuyasha-sama refuses to tell me how or why the two of you had sex, but once he told me that the reason he was hiding. You are too much of a egomaniac to realize it but he did try to tell you, once, and you attacked him! How could you do that? How dare you act like the injured party when you almost killed your brother just for daring to try to talk to you. But you did more then just attack him physically didn't you? You said he should have been killed for having the audacity to be born, how could he go to you for help after that? ...after you successfully convinced him that if the pups were Hanyou like him, you would have them killed... you dare blame HIM, for the fruits of your behavior? You don't deserve to be their other father." Hana glared at Sesshoumaru. She had no idea if her words impacted the DaiYoukai or not, his face gave nothing away. "You know nothing of sacrifice." Hana said not sure how to continue.

The listeners were silent, Sesshoumaru could feel the accusing glances aimed at him from Kaede, Kouga and his mother. He did not care about them, what concerned him was that there was no accusing glare from his little brother. Instead there was a resigned air about him, the air of one that had expected nothing more then how he had been treated. Inuyasha's behavior was not right, something more was not being said.

"You insist I know nothing of sacrifice, ningen. Inuyasha said that all he needed to do to ensure the pups were born safely was get assistance from a goddess. You will explain what you mean by sacrifice." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"You did not ask how the goddess helped ensure their survival my Lord... what was involved." Hana said, as her eyes began to cloud with tears. "No words could do justice to this, Inuyasha-sama please I am sorry, I am so sorry, but you have to show them your upper body. Please!!"

Inuyasha's ears picked up, his eyes went wide, as he jumped up. "WHAT THE FUCK!! NO WAY!! That has nothing to do with anything, SHUT UP HANA!!!!"

Everyone turned to the Hanyou, and Inuyasha realized he had made a tactical mistake. If he had managed to play it cool, to shrug and pretend it didn't matter, he may have pulled it of. But this was the first strong reaction any of them had seen from the Hanyou, a reaction more suited to the Inuyasha of a few years ago. Hana had taken him by total surprise, he had hoped she had forgotten, but that was foolish of him, who could forget such an ugly sight. He could not help his instinctive reaction to shut Hana up and now he could see it in his eyes, they were determined to see what Hana was talking about.

Inuyasha took a deep breathe and his mind groped for a way to get out of this. "Keh! There is nothing to see. Hana you can talk to them all you want, you definitely don't need me here." Inuyasha said as he began to back away.

"Inuyasha, please, what does Hana mean? Please tell us, it will be no worse then our imaginings after all." Kaede said persuasively.

"Yeah, Dog-breathe we all seen you without your shirt so what is the big deal, you chicken or something?" Kouga taunted trying to get the Hanyou's competitive spirit to spill the beans.

Ryoku stayed silent her eyes probing the Hanyou.

Inuyasha turned to walk out of the room.

"Inuyasha stop!" Sesshoumaru said his Youki rising. "Hanyou have you forgotten who you submitted to? Have you forgotten that you have an Alpha and that you cannot turn and walk away so easily?"

Inuyasha's fists clenched, he turned slowly, this time he could not force back the emotions that rose. "You dare mention that!" He spat out.

"I dare!" Sesshoumaru responded, "Hanyou you know I dare that and a whole lot more! You will remove your top, or this Sesshoumaru will remove it for you."

"Don't touch me!" Inuyasha growled, "Don't you fucking touch me!!!"

Hana was beginning to regret her words, her fear for the Hanyou suddenly rising.

"This Sesshoumaru will not touch you unless its necessary, and it will only be necessary if you chose to be childish about this. Remove your shirt!" Sesshoumaru said, a direct command in his voice.

Inuyasha was inclined to ignore the command, but.. something snapped, they already knew what a pathetic Hanyou he was on the inside – childish – like Sesshoumaru had said, so why hide the ugliness on the outside. It didn't matter after all. Hell, they'd probably get a kick out of how weak he had been.

"Fine! You wanna see, why the hell not, but the pups are not to hear of this." He snapped resigned. Inuyasha pulled off the top exposing his body to his waist. And Sesshoumaru's mask cracked, the DaiYoukai's eyes widened in shock, his eyes blinked in disbelief.

Kaede began to weep, and Ryoku and Kouga both were on their feet, staring. The flat muscled torso was bisected with scars. The burn marks were obvious on the skin, discolored and puckered, scar tissue seemed to cover his whole belly area. Seeing the shock and horror on their faces, Inuyasha gave a sneering smile, "Wanna see more of a Hanyou horror show?" He mocked and he turned for them to see his back, On almost the whole of his back the skin was black and puckered, it was as if his back had bathed in acid.

Hana had tears rolling down her face and she choked out, "Inuyasha-sama got that when we got caught in the wilds during a sudden snow storm, before we came to Awa. We found a small cave, but it was too cold, and there was no way to block the cold from coming in. He used the firerat robe on the pups, Shiori and me, and he sat with his back blockng almost the whole opening. He sat there for hours until the blizzard died, by then, his back had frozen. He never showed it and we did not know. I would have stopped him if I had know, but I swear I did not know." Hana choked out as sobs racked her frame.

Inuyasha immediately felt bad for showing the scars. "Keh, like it matter, its just the skin." He said flatly as he pulled his top back on.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru's voice was raw, he was beside the Hanyou in a flash, his claws were gentle as he held the robes, stopping Inuyasha from fully covering the scars, but not touching his skin. "Why did you not heal?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his words and his gentle hold contrasting.

Inuyasha sighed. "Nothing is free, to save the pups, I did what only a Hanyou can do. The Goddess arranged for it so that I could provide the pups with all the Youki that they needed, the only side effect was that I had to heal as a human for a year after their birth. But I'm still a Hanyou, so I can freaking take damage, but humans scar from even the smallest things. So really it a fucking stupid thing to be so freaked out about. I've got scars, big deal."

"You healed like a human?" Sesshoumaru whispered, his eyes never leaving the scars that marred the skin on Inuyasha's torso. "That was what I felt... through Mee-chan, by the ancestors, .. you did this.. to save the pups, MY pups."

"I did it to save MY pups! It had nothing, nothing to do with you." Inuyasha said in a tired voice. He jerked away from the DaiYoukai pulling his top up and covering the scars. "Its just skin, no big deal, as long as the pups don't see it there is no damage done. I am fine, understand."

"Very well, I understand." Sesshoumaru said gathering himself, his anger at Inuyasha draining away, Hana had been right he had understood little about sacrifice. New unnamed emotions filled the DaiYoukai as he scrutinized Inuyasha still young but shadowed face. "Now you understand this Inuyasha, you are returning to the Western Kingdom with me. You will return as the bearer of my pups, and you will receive all the status and recognition that you have more then deserved from that role. You will also work with this Sesshoumaru in trying to create a true family. There is much I do not know about you now, and this Sesshoumaru will get to know you and his pups better. I will give you as much time as you need to get used to this Sesshoumaru, but in the end we will be family."

Inuyasha stared at a spot behind Sesshoumaru's head, his mind working frantically. "You won't try to force things too fast?" Inuyasha whispered his voice strained. "I can come and go from the palace as I wish?'

"Yes, you are not a prisoner, my are the bearer of my pups." Sesshoumaru stated. "This Sesshoumaru wants us to be a true family, so I am willing to wait a few years until you are ready."

This was even better, Inuyasha thought, he could be with his pups, and help Sesshoumaru develop a good relationship with them. It was a small change really, Sesshoumaru was obviously willing to put up with him for the pups, Inuyasha was not sure what Sesshoumaru meant by them being a 'true family', but he would play along. Pretend everything was fine and then when the time came, he would simply do as he planned, go on a small trip and die.

Sesshoumaru saw the pause as Inuyasha needing a bit of reassurance that he would not be assaulted.

"Fear not, Inuyasha as the bearer of my pups, none will dare approach you without my leave. We will do it the right way this time, take it slow and build a family. You are afraid now, this Sesshoumaru will teach you in the next few years that there is naught to fear, from your alpha's touch. We will mate when you are ready, and this time you will not have pups alone. I will be with you during the birth of our next litter" Sesshoumaru assured.

The light turned on in Inuyasha's head, so that was it. Sesshoumaru wanted more pups, and was willing to put up with him for that end. Yes, he would be given the freedom to just be with the pups for a few more years without always fearing for their future. All he had to do was pretend that everything was fine and they were working towards becoming a family some time in the future. The smile that crossed Inuyasha's face was empty, once he was dead, Sesshoumaru would find some better Youkai to have more pups with. Yes, he would play along, they all would get what they wanted.

"Very well Sesshoumaru, I'll return to the Western Lands as the pups bearer, and if you agree to not push or try anything I do not allow, after a few years, we can look to working on getting you a new set pf pups." Inuyasha choose his words carefully, he did not say that he was providing the pups. Maybe he would try to find a suitable female Youkai who could be a mother to his pups, and a wife to his brother. Yes, bitter relief flowed through the Hanyou at that idea, in the next couple of years, he would work on that finding an appropriate replacement."So is this an agreeable deal?"

"No, I will not allow this! You will not do this to me!" a voice rang out.

---tbc---

Longer chappie then I anticipated so Please review. Thanks!! And do state ideas, what you want and other stuff, I may not be able to give you what I want but it does help in idea generation.


	13. You will not do this to me!

_Lol, no prizes this time. No one made a right guess._ Still your wonderful support motivated me to write

Kazuyo : LOVE you sooo much! Thanks for all the hard work in the review. Yasha has been 'damaged' by all he had been through and he needs time to get better. And let me tell you something I SKIP any fanfic that has puppy abusers as a main character... as to the pairing you mentioned... YUCK!

Kmoatan; Kitty gets loose; Bibi11 : Thanks a bunch, you three are great. You are also right realization is a slow thing in this fic for a certain DaiYoukai.

Blackraven1412BR; Anamichan : Can you really imagine Kouga saying " You will not do this to me!" - after which he has to immediately turn in his alpha status and wear that pweetty widdle dress. :D

Yami No Megumi : thank you for seeing Kouga would not scream that, still its not Hana either.

NorikuKitsune; Keshia-515 : Oh wow thanks a lot. But no prize the person is NOT Kagome.

Yumi-nachan : Sorry not Yuusha, see below for reason.

Haltia : Good character spotting. Yuusha may have challenged Sesshy, but he would NOT have spoken to Inuyasha like that. Hana – good guess but No prize

Kale24 : Oh Sesshy knows something is wrong – he just cant fathom what!

Lord Youko; Ashlan : Unfortunately Inuyasha is serious, his confidence in some ways is damn low. You dont survive the stuff he did without some serious scars.

Brighteyes343 : Seriously how could I NOT stop there.. muahahaa

Librakarasu, : Did you see a 'character death' warning? Seriously the heart that would break the most if I killed 'my' Inu, is mine.

Kyuubuilover; Shortfoghorn; coyote86401; bloodgushes; Toni; katzeiason69; Ryotigergirl, Anatin123; Silvermane; Reiging Fyre; Inumimi1; Kaybop1, black-luna; hyperemoninja : Thanks very much ;3

Read, review and enjoy (you probably wont want to kill me in this)

**Chapter 13 : You will not do this to me!**

"Very well Sesshoumaru, I'll return to the Western Lands as the pups bearer, and if you agree to not push or try anything I do not allow, after a few years, we can look to working on getting you a new set of pups." Inuyasha choose his words carefully, he did not say that he was providing the pups. Maybe he would try to find a suitable female Youkai who could be a mother to his pups, and a wife to his brother. Yes, bitter relief flowed through the Hanyou at that idea, in the next couple of years, he would work on that finding an appropriate replacement."So is this an agreeable deal?"

"No, I will not allow this! You will not do this to me!" a voice rang out.

Everyone spun in shock, there was no one there. Then slowly by the window the very air seemed to coalesce, water particles formed and crystallized, and soon a regal form emerged from nothingness. ,

"Suijin!" Inuyasha gasped out. "What's wrong, why are you here? Do you need my help?" Inuyasha asked in surprise.

The Water Goddess Suijin, her black hair flowing around her, walked gracefully up to the Hanyou. Her aura shimmered around her, her focus on the Hanyou was so absolute that Sesshoumaru took a step back, to give her space - another female. There was something important going on here, Sesshoumaru needed to find out what. And if he had to rely on strange females to get the whole story, so be it.

"Inuyasha, you have changed so much in the last 7 years, and unfortunately not all for the better." The goddess said softly as she reached out, and to Sesshoumaru's irritation, ran her fingers through silver hair. "You think of everyone else, now, care for everyone else. Tell me Inuyasha who takes care of you?"

"Keh! As if I need anyone to take care of me. I'm fine Suijin, you gave me all that I wanted. Sesshoumaru has claimed the children so there is nothing more to worry about." Inuyasha said confidently. "Everything will be fine now."

The goddess sighed, "No Inuyasha, everything is not fine. I have no issues with the other father acknowledging your children BUT will not allow you to get that agreement from the Daiyoukai, I will not allow it under those circumstances."

"You will not stop me from bringing my family together, Goddess. The Western Lands is where they belong and that is where I will be taking my children as well as their Bearer." Sesshoumaru said flatly, his eyes narrowed, not even a goddess would be allowed to stand in his way. "Goddess or not, none will be allowed to interfere."

The Goddess turned slowly to the Daiyoukai, her smile was mocking. "Should I leave then, and take the knowledge I have with me, Oh Great DaiYoukai? Since you know everything there is no need for me to speak further, shall I leave now?" The goddess asked threateningly.

The goddess looked more then ready to hit the DaiYoukai, Sesshoumaru glared balefully. What was this... first the old Miko, then his own mother, then the human, and now a Goddess, all seemed to be blaming Sesshoumaru for something, all seemed out for his blood. How did the Hanyou get so many females on his side? Females that in some way managed to make Sesshoumaru feel unaccountably guilty. It was infuriating! He gnashed his teeth silently.

"Well, answer me? Shall I leave?" Suijin mocked.

"Errr.. Suijin, yes I think you should leave, there is really nothing more to be said." Inuyasha said suddenly with a sinking feeling in his belly.

"No! No! Do not leave." Sesshoumaru ordered, the Water Goddess raised a brow at the DaiYoukai and pointedly waited.

Sesshoumaru growled, there was that taste of his pride again. "PLEASE! Do not leave, please share the knowledge that you have." Much to everyone's amusement the words were dragged from the DaiYoukai.

Suijin smiled, "There that was not so bad, was it?" her tickling brook laugh playing out.

"No, please Suijin, please don't do this." Inuyasha whispered, realizing what she was about to do, desperation suddenly filled him. "Please, Suijin. This is for the best, there is nothing more to say, it doesn't matter, really it doesn't. Please, everyone will be happy this way, please."

"And what about you Inuyasha?" She asked turning to him again.

"I have had my time, Suijin. You really gave me all I need. More then I could ever have expected. Its enough. Really its enough." Inuyasha responded his eyes were resigned but firm.

"Enough? Really Inuyasha, really? You speak of others happiness – what about your own?"

"This Sesshoumaru, will see that the bearer of his pups is happy Goddess. It may take some years as the Hanyou is stubborn, but once he appreciates the protection of his Alpha, he will be happy goddess. This Sesshoumaru will see to it." Sesshoumaru interjected, Inuyasha should be relying on him not the goddess, the Hanyou belonged to him now and he would not shirk his responsibilities.

"Oh that is a fine trick Sesshoumaru, how will you see to his happiness once he is dead?" Suijin asked flatly.

"Damn it Suijin! They DON'T fucking need to know that!!." Inuyasha exploded. "Its not like anyone can fucking DO anything about it! Just leave it alone!!"

"No you are wrong Inuyasha, there is one, no there are potentially two beings in this room that can do something about it. You will not do it to me Inuyasha, you will not turn my blessing into a death sentence. Do you not understand pup? I cannot just sit back, and allow you to die, I cannot live a millennium with your unnecessary death on my hands. You will not do that to me! At least give them a chance to try to save you pup." Tears gathered in the goddess eyes as she ran her fingers over Inuyasha's tormented face. "I cannot sit back, and allow you to die alone. Please, give us a chance to save you."

"Goddess, the sons of my husband do not die easily. You need not fear if death stalks the father of my Grandchildren, if need be I will open the Meidou to save him." Ryuko said, the witnesses were all standing, tension dripped from them.

"No, Lady InuTaisho. From the death that Inuyasha faces, neither the Mediou nor the Tensaiga would be able to save him, not without undoing the blessing, and killing his pups instead." Suijin said flatly.

Inuyasha's eyes went red, he growled at the very thought. "See! You will not fucking interfere. I will tear you to pieces if you put my pups in danger!!" He snarled at Ryoku.

'Inuyasha! You will explain NOW! What does the Goddess mean!' Sesshoumaru tired of the secrets growled.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshoumaru, his fingers cracking.

"Inuyasha, if you do not tell them, I will." Suijin said softly.

"Keh! Fine!" the anger and the energy seemed to drain out of Inuyasha, he had forgotten about the Tensaiga and the Mediou, they might have unknowingly endangered the pups if they had tried to bring him back. Maybe it was best they knew, so they would not do anything unnecessary. "Fine, I will tell you, but.. but.. if any of you tell the pups, if you make them feel guilty for even one second for being born, I swear, what will be left of you – will not be enough to feed Jaken. They are not responsible for this, it was MY decision and my choice alone. Understand!" Inuyasha said, the flat conviction with which he said it, showed he meant every word.

None said a word, they just nodded.

"I'm dying. Okay! To save all three pups, I drained my Youki beyond the point of no return. My lifespan has been shortened considerably. The Mediou and Tessaiga cannot save me, because there is nothing to save, not without taking the energy of my pups, and I will NOT fucking even allow you to try that." He growled.

'How much time? How much time do you have Inuyasha?" Kouga whispered his voice hoarse.

Inuyasha shrugged "Two maybe three years. It may be a bit longer, but probably not, I have begun feeling the effects of he drain already." Inuyasha responded simply. "I have no regrets, I'd fucking do it again to make sure the pups were alright."

"Goddess! My brother is once again explaining without saying anything important!" Everyone turned to stare at the DaiYoukai in shock. Ryuko and Kouga both began growling at the callous words. "Silence!" Sesshoumaru snapped at the other Youkais. "It is unimportant because Inuyasha is NOT going to die, he is not allowed to. Goddess you said that Inuyasha can be saved, you will tell us now how this Sesshoumaru can do this, so that the pointless discussion of the Hanyou's non-death can be done with." Sesshoumaru ruthlessly buried his emotions. The thought of the Hanyou dying, filled him with unspeakable rage, Inuyasha would not die, Sesshoumaru would not allow it.

"The circle must be completed and Inuyasha's Youki must be replenished. Birthing pups, under the worst circumstances possible drained Inuyasha's Youki, in order to replenish his Youki, the opposite must occur. Before Inuyasha's body begins to fail and he grows too weak to carry a litter to term, he must bear another litter of pups. This time the other father must be present throughout, supporting him. And the other father must be willing to open himself fully to Inuyasha, allowing his Youki to merge fully and replenish Inuyasha completely. It is only the act of love and sacrifice on the other Father's part that will restorre the balance and save Inuyasha." Suijin said serenely.

There was a long silence, and everyone looked at Inuyasha who diligently staring at the wall, obviously unhappy at the revelations.

"Wait a second." Kouga suddenly said, "Goddess, you mentioned that more then one Youkai here could save Inuyasha. Does that mean that it is unnecessary for Inuyasha's second litter to have the same other father, as the first?" a slow, considering and slightly lecherous smile bloomed on Kouga's face as he stared at the proud and beautifully strong Hanyou.

Before the smile was fully formed on the Wolf Demon's face, he was slammed against a pillar, claws around his neck, Sesshoumaru held the Ookami a good foot off the ground. "You will keep your eyes to yourself Ookami, cast your lecherous eyes on what is mine and this Sesshoumaru will rip them from your face."

The choking Kouga glared at Sesshoumaru, then he glanced at the Goddess, the sly wolf realizing that he may have allies. "Goddess!" Kouga choked out. "Is that right?"

Immediately a scythe of water slashed between Sesshoumaru and Kouga, forcing the DaiYouaki to release Kouga and jump back. Sesshoumaru was not going to stand for any interference, summoned the energy whip and sent it slashing towards the goddess.

A blade sliced the whip in two.

Inuyasha's Junsaiga (Pure/prefect fang) sliced through the whip, as he stood between Sesshoumaru and Suijin.

Sesshoumaru growled, "You would attack your Alpha Inuyasha?"

"You attack those under my protection and hell Yes, I'll kick your bloody Alpha butt." Inuyasha growled back.

Sesshoumaru stared into the Golden eyes. They seemed to boil like lava to Sesshoumaru, so young and yet so full of deep emotions -more suited of the very very old. Inexplicably Sesshoumaru calmed down. "Come to me, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said softly, but with pure steel in his voice.

Inuyasha growled, but his sword arm slowly lowered, his back straight, pride and will in every step, he walked towards the DaiYoukai, Inuyasha stopped about two feet away from him. "What do you want?' Inuyasha snapped out. He stood stiff and braced. Full prepared to absorb the blow he was sure Sesshoumaru was going to give him. He knew the rules, he had submitted to his brother, and by their laws that gave Sesshoumaru some rights over him. As long as Sesshoumaru aimed his wrath at Inuyasha he would not fight back, the minute Sesshoumaru tried to hurt any of the others, all bets were off, and the Hanyou would fucking take Sesshoumaru's hand a second time.

"Would you accept the Ookami as your superior, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked to clarify things to the audience.

"Fuck No! I can kick the sorry wolf's pathetic ass from here to China, with one arm tied behind my back! No offense Kouga – just fact!" Inuyasha snapped at Sesshoumaru, sparing Kouga half a glance.

Kouga grinned whirly, taking the point, "Seeing you are delusional, none taken Mutt face! What say you, we will test that little theory one day?"

"Any time you mangy wolf." Inuyasha said as he spared Kouga a quick, feral grin, it felt good to verbally spar with the wolf, almost like old times. Then he looked back at Sesshoumaru and sobered. "Look Sesshoumaru, let's just focus on the securing the pup's future okay, the other stuff, it does not matter. I know you claimed my death, but I don't think the pups would be able to accept you if you actually killed me. So when the time comes, I'll make it a death you can be proud of okay?" Inuyasha said with his now familiar blank smile, he had 'seen' his death, planned it so many times in the last seven years, he had accepted it and the part of him that had given up on himself ,yearned for the peace it would bring.

He wanted to live for his children, but for himself – he was utterly convinced that there was nothing to live for, he was tired, he was so damn tired. Still, until his last breathe, he would persevere, take what ever pain was dished out, keep standing and keep fighting. In his death, he would make them proud of him.

Then finally, Sesshoumaru saw it, he saw the raw desperation and despairing self condemnation in the Hanyou's eyes, and slowly began to understand. To see the real damage his treatment of his brother had wrought, just apologizing was not enough, like the scars on his body, much, much more was needed to cure the scars in the Hanyou's heart.

Sesshoumaru reached out slowly, and ignored the involuntary winch and tensing of the Hanyou's body, Sesshoumaru gently but firmly drew the Hanyou towards him, wrapping his arms around the slim strong body in an unbreakable embrace. He pressed the dog-eared head to his chest, "Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru has made many mistakes, allowing your death will not be one of them. Your death is mine Hanyou, and I will allow nothing to take that from me. Since I have no desire to see the Bearer of my pups dead, you will live little brother. You are mine, and I will not allow you to die."

Silence descended on the room as the small audience watched the two brothers in a strange awkward embrace. There were disturbed thoughtful looks on everyone's faces, many plans and decisions had to be made. None were willing to allow the Hanyou to go through another trail alone. This time, Alpha or not, Sesshoumaru would not be allowed a free reign. Inuyasha would be supported, in spite of himself.

Inuyasha stood stiff in the embrace. He had expected to be uncomfortable, but surprisingly he was not. All said and done, he had in a Shiro Inu ritual accepted Sesshoumaru as his Alpha. His head in Sesshoumaru's chest, none could see the sad smile that crossed his lips. Inuyasha did not doubt Sesshoumaru would try, but he also did not doubt that Sesshoumaru would fail, and in the end Inuyasha would still die. Sesshoumaru would try, for the sake of the pups they both would try, but Inuyasha knew without a doubt, Sesshoumaru would never be able to lower his defenses, that much, he would never be able to love a Hanyou. That was simply impossible. Inuyasha did not allow himself to hope for impossibilities.

Inuyasha's mind raced, he would allow them to try, they would never forgive themselves if he did not allow them to at least try. What ever it took, he had to do his best, and in the end, he would find a way to help them accept it, to make things work out for Sesshoumaru and his pups.

Beyond tired, Inuyasha could not stop a sudden yawn. The Water Goddess immediately took the Hanyou away from Sesshoumaru and gently led him to the pup's room. Shiouri saw them and lowered the barrier. Suijin tucked the unresisting Inuyasha into bed with his pups, they immediately cuddled around him. Inuyasha ran his claws through his pups hair, and a gentle contented look crossed his face as he allowed himself to escape the stress of the night and be lulled into sleep.

The water goddess turned, Sesshoumaru stood a few feet behind her, watching the sleeping Hanyou. His face in its impassive mask, but Suijin, saw beyond it, she saw the cracks in its impassive surface, and more she saw a seed of something in the arrogant DaiYoukai's face that gave her hope. It would be a long road, but she truly hoped the DaiYoukai would discover the deep truths within himself before it was too late.

--tbc--

Wow this chappie feels like a roller coaster for some reason. I wonder what the others plan to do....


	14. Pack or Play?

Sorry, for the wait. But have been very very busy and had a bit of a writers block. Thanks for all the reviews they are helping chip away at the bloody block. Wanted to respond t wonderful reviews but still bust and short of time, so forgive me for this and just saying – you are all wonderful. I know the story did not go the way some people wanted, but I had the story outline planned pretty well to the point of revelations. Still have taken suggestions and idea and made changes, sooooo if you want/dont want to see something – you need to tell me before I write it. And I may change, adapt or alter my idea to fit. But u gotta tell me before, okay? I cant make changes once I've posted a chappie.

Anyway for those who have been so patiently waiting.

Read, review and definitely Enjoy

Chapter 14 : Pack or Play?

Small golden eyes glad at the DaiYoukai, the venom in the eyes were unmistakable, and had not abated a smidgen since they had learned they would be traveling together to the Western Lands, three days ago. YuushaMaten had not been happy with the idea of leaving Awa, it had been a good home to all of them. Worse there were going with that other Youkai, Yuusha did not trust him in the slightest, and so had stuck close to his Papa as they made the arrangements to leave. The pups and Shiori had seemed more needy when the announcement of the move had come, and despite individual reactions all three Pups crowded their papa for assurance, and the Guests (Including an increasingly irritated DaiYoukai) found that getting Inuyasha alone was impossible.

When Inuyasha had announced the move Mee-chan was sad and happy, sad to leave her friends, but very happy to be going with her Lord-father. She made shy advances at Sesshoumaru spending time watching him, or touching his hands and then running back to her Papa, for hugs and assurance. She mad tearful farewells with her friends and no matter who Inuyasha was with or what he was doing, when she came back, she would make a bee-line for him, climb into his lap and be cuddled. At these times, Sesshoumaru's presence was not even acknowledged. The guests began to realize that though the little girl was almost star struck by her other father, it did not in any way effect her love and loyalty to her Papa.

Kishi at first had seemed absolutely fine with the idea. He seemed to think of packing as a big game and happily got in the way as he 'helped'. It wasn't until the third day, when his 'bestest' friend in town was having his birthday the next week and Kishi was told that he would not be able to attend because they would have left, did Kishi finally understand what was going on. He did not like the idea of leaving his many friends, and right in the courtyard in front of all the guests the Little Youkai began to throw a tantrum, to end all tantrums. He kicked, threw stuff, and screamed the place down. Sesshoumaru got irritated at the poor behavior growled and began to move forward to correct his new son, only to be taken by surprise by a hand catching the back of his robes and jerking him back. He turned in surprise to see Inuyasha his eyes red glaring at him.

"Alpha or not, you have not earned the right to scold the pups yet. Till they acknowledge you as their father, you will NOT have the privileged." Inuyasha growled, asserting fully his right as the pups bearer to nay-say the other father in terms of the pups welfare. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, he nodded and stepped back.

'Then deal with this!" Sesshoumaru said flatly, he hid the flash of relief he felt at seeing the fire in the Hanyou's eyes. He wanted his hot headed younger brother back, and it saddened Sesshoumaru that the flash of fire only came in defense of his pups or others. The memory of the pools of pain and self blame in the huge innocent golden eyes, that seemed to accept without censor any abuse and pain aimed at them, haunted Sesshoumaru's thoughts. He did not have the time he wanted but Sesshoumaru would find a way to unlock his little brother from the shackles that now bound him. Still he would take a little time to seduce his little brother as he so deserved to be. Sesshoumaru pulled his thoughts back abruptly, damn thinking about that was causing a physical reaction, and in a courtyard surrounded by Youkai, ningens and his children was not a place for this. Sesshoumaru moved gracefully to sit on a low pillar and continue to watch, masking his reactions.

A low brook-like laugh in his ear, showed that he was not a 100% successful, the damnable goddess, she had physically left the next morning, but was still keeping an eye on the situation. Sesshoumaru was torn between thanking the goddess for saving Inuyasha and his pups, and strangling her for her interfering ways. He had long figured that if not for her interference Inuyasha would have been forced to come to him to save the pups. But even he could not predict how he would have reacted at that time, he had been so full of anger and self righteous hatred, it was really possible that he would have done irreversible damage. So for now, until they were safely in the Western Palace, Sesshoumaru would be patient. Once his family was safe and settled, Sesshoumaru would focus on capturing his mate.

The Hanyou was used to pain and horror,... swamping the lite frame in lust, wrapping that strong body from the tip of the puppy ears to his toes in desire and sensual pleasure was something Sesshoumaru was absolutely looking forward to.

A growl jerked the DaiYoukai out of his second daydream, the hard and as cold as ice chip eyes of his oldest son, bore steadily into him. Sesshoumaru met the gaze without outward emotions, inwardly he was torn between utter pride at the pup's strength and affront that a pup dared challenge him claim on his soon-to-be mate. Yuusha turned for Sesshoumaru disdainfully to watch his Papa try to calm Kishi down. And Sesshoumaru's lips curled in a half smile, what ever the case, he was ecstatic with his new family.

Kishi refused to clam down. HE wanted to go the West AND have Awa as well, he could not see WHY his Papa could not see that it was the best thing! So the pup's tantrum continued; by now everyone had come to watch, their amusement at the frustrated Inuyasha trying to calm his child who was making spectacular demands to move the whole town just during his friend's birthday or making it so Kishi can be in two places at once, becoming more and more obvious. Kishi seemed to get worse with the audience and finally earned a sharp butt tap from his Papa, making the little Youkai wail even louder, then before. Muffled chuckles sounded and even Sesshoumaru was grinning.

Sharp golden eyes narrowed.

Yuusha glared at his little brother. Drawing himself up,reminding everyone of the DaiYoukai, the pup swept regally up to his little brother, Yuusha hit Kishi hard on the back of his head and snapped, "You are embarrassing Papa, you will stop this right NOW or I will stop you." The pup radiated icy anger.

That cold behavior had an immediate impact. Kishi seemed to be shocked into silence. Silent tears still falling he threw himself at his Papa, huddling close and saying he was sorry over and over. Inuyasha stood holding the pup, and whispering to him that he should not behave in such a manner but his Papa loved him no matter what.

Finally the little Youkai lifted his head from his Papa's tear and snot covered shirt and muttered a painful "Sorry, Papa." Inuyasha nodded and kissed his pups forehead.

Then Kishi looked sorrowfully at his big brother. Yuusha gave an exasperated sigh.

Kouga, Kaede and the other humans watching were disappointed, Kishi seemed obviously scared of Yuusha and the small pup seemed to be just like Sesshoumaru, hard and cold. The witnesses were expecting a royal nod or tiny smile from the oldest sibling before he walked off, having done what he needed to do.

Instead they were shocked when the Pup first seemed to glare at his little brother, then Inuyasha's oldest son without changing his hard and cold expression opened his arms at his little brother. With utter confidence of being welcome and caught Kishi threw himself from Inuyasha's hug at his big brother. Kishi was only a little smaller then Yuusha and was defiantly heavier, still Yuusha caught Kishi easily. His brother clung to him like a limpet, Yuusha his face unchanging hugged and cuddled his little brother easily. Unsatisfied, Kishi raised his head and was nose to nose with Yuusha. "Kishi NOT embarrassing!!" he demanded.

Yuusha glanced desperately at his Papa, who gave him a smug grin in response. Kishi made the demand again and Yuusha's hard act melted, a slow huge grin bloomed on his face, and he leaned his forehead against Kishi. "No, Kishi is not embarrassing, Kishi is the best little brother, EVER!" Yuusha said in apology, a slight red flush to his face at having to expose his feelings in front of strangers. But it was all worth it when Inuyasha picked both his boys up into his strong embrace. After a moment, Mee-chan ran up and climbed to her Papa's shoulder to share in the hug. Inuyasha suddenly began tickling his pups, and somber mood quickly became a family romp. The audience was forgotten as the four laughed and played together, they were a picture of joy and innocence.

A few of the audience felt particularly left out.

Shiori, ran up and stood waiting, just at the edge. As soon as Inuyasha saw her, he gestured for her to join in and with a whoop she was tackled by Mee-chan.

Shippo sat next to Kilala watching, his tears gathering in his eyes, as he saw what really being part of Inuyasha's family meant. Since Inuyasha had allowed him to sleep in his kids room, and the announcement of heading West, Shippo did not know where he fit. Focused on packing and the details, he seemed to be forgotten, no one had said anything to him, and he was getting more and more depressed. He could not bear to watch, he turned to walk away, when he was suddenly dangling 6 feet in the air, his tail firmly caught in a clawed hand.

A mischievous grin on his face, Inuyasha tossed the Kitsune at the others, bowling all of them over. The kids rose spluttering in indignation, as Inuyasha stood mocking them. Yuusha glanced around, "There are 5 of us now, no evil will stand against us. GET THE TICKLE MONSTER!" And soon Inuyasha was buried under a pile of vengeful children and a fire-cat kitten who decided to join in.

The last one feeling left out, was feeling ridiculous for feeling left out and for not being invited to join the play.

Ryuko went quietly to stand beside her son. "My husband's second son, has a capacity to love and forgive that surpasses even his fathers'. Do the right thing Sesshoumaru and you will have a family that is so strong you will rewrite the history of this planet."

"Strong?" Sesshoumaru said quietly, "This Sesshoumaru has always sought to test his strength, when I needed Inuyasha's help to overcome myself, Inuyasha whom I always considered weak -saved me. I thought it made me weak, made him weaker still and I could not abide that. Only now, watching them, seeing him.... do I understand. It is not Strength that my little brother needs, he has more then enough of that. The Hanyou, needs something else from this Sesshoumaru, and I will give him what he needs, we will be a family. I have decided!" Sesshoumaru said, as he watched the Hanyou pretend to beg for mercy at the hands of the avenging children, only to launch a surprise tickle attack.

---tbc---

Just for fun Chappie and to develop the kids a little more. Sigh Sesshy just wont stop calling Inu Hanyou.. so stubborn.. wat to do about that.. hmmmm....

Hope you enjoyed please review and suggest.


	15. Silent Dawn

Thank you all reviewers. Loves you a lots.

Sorry I have not been posting – BUT I have been editing Sacred Trees from the start (Since no one volunteered) n that is a mammoth task. :P and when I post the next chapter for that I will repost all the edited chapters as well. :).

This chapter kindda took a life of its own, its short not because I got tired or anything – but because it needed to be. Well read and see.

Chapter 15 : Silent Dawn

Inuyasha stood alone on the hill side. The muted golden rays of the predawn sun, rising beyond the horizon slowly washed Awa in its magnificent glow. He would miss it, the town, it had been a good place. Good to him and good for his pups. The wafting breeze picked up strands of silver hair and made them dance around the Hanyou, clad in simple gray clothing. Inuyasha's clawed fingers dropped to his swords, in a habitual gesture, he stroked the hilt as his mind wondered.

Everyone else was still asleep in their beds. Inuyasha had been driven from sleep by the familiar throbbing pain in his body. He had not made a sound as he slipped out of the bed crowded with five exhausted children and went to out to watch the sunrise.

How many sunrises had found the Hanyou in this state... Inuyasha had lost count a long time ago. Every time he had sought to forget for a while, the pain would come, and remind him that he was to die. Initially he had wanted to fight against the unfairness of it all, he had wanted to hate, but Inuyasha had quickly found the hate poisoning him, turning him into something he did not want to be. So Inuyasha had done the only thing he could think of doing, to stop himself from turning into a bitter creature that was angry at the whole world, a creature that rejected his own pups.

It had been his only defense, even before the pups had been born, Inuyasha had realized that if he hated Sesshoumaru, he would have transferred it onto his pups. So he had turned it on the only creature that he knew was strong enough to bear the pain. He had taken the anger and the hatred and turned it on himself. He had turned it into the belief that at some level, he had caused everything that had happened to him. He had chosen this path – so he could not complain, could not get mad at the consequences of his own actions. He had silently taken the blame for everything on to his own broad shoulders and it was a weight he had carried for so long – that he no longer paid it any attention.

He was going to die, so it hardly mattered what others did to him, he was strong, he could take it.

He smiled sadly as he watched the sun rise. It was amusing how even goddesses had fantasies. 'Happily ever after' it amazed Inuyasha how everyone seemed to be buying into that, Sesshoumaru, the Ookami, Kaede, even Miroku they all seemed to think that somehow everything was going to end in rainbows and roses. After all the whole Naraku incident had ended well. Inuyasha knew better.

Nothing came without a price. His parents had paid the price for his life, and he had paid the price to defeat Naraku. "Happily ever after" - what would be the price of his children's happiness? He knew – the price would be him accepting his bloody brother's touch, Inuyasha shuddered at the thought. If he shut his emotions aside, he could do it, his instincts after all accepted the DaiYoukai as his Alpha, it would not be so bad.. maybe.. hopefully. Keh! Whatever, bad or not he would deal with it.

He would let them try to save him, and he would not blame them when they failed.

Another litter of pups, Inuyasha's hand dropped to his belly. That was what Sesshoumaru really wanted, Inuyasha was sure of it. To be whole, Sesshoumaru probably needed to do the job of a good other father. Inuyasha could accept that. Another litter of pups, the sad smile touched his lips, Yuusha would need that, a distraction for when his papa was not with him. Another litter of pups, maybe that was what he needed after all, a reason to make his death even more meaningful than it was.

There was a danger in this, a danger that the new pups would follow him into death. No, Sesshoumaru was strong, if he joined his will with Sesshoumaru's he would find a way to stay alive though the critical first few hours. What ever it took, he would stay alive until the soul bond with the pups faded enough for the Pups to survive without him. Inuyasha was certain that Sesshoumaru would be able to hold the pups once they were through that critical period, just as he was certain that Sesshoumaru would never be able to do what was needed to save him. Oh, the DaiYoukai would try, it was not his fault that he would fail... the Goddess had asked the impossible, and it was funny how only he was able to see that. Still it was endearing that everyone wanted his pups happiness.

Inuyasha sighed. This time he would not make the mistake of telling anyone what he knew. He knew more about male pregnancy then any other being on the planet, he could figure out a way to keep alive long enough to make sure his second litter survived his death. He would NOT allow anyone else to pay the price, his family would be happy.

Thoughts chased in Inuyasha's head, like the leaves being tossed in the breeze, he allowed them to tumble through his head.

He felt the presence long before the tentative touch on his hand.

Inuyasha sank to the ground, and wordlessly drew Yuusha to his side. The pup leaned his head against his Papa's. The smile that formed on Inuyasha's lips was one of pure love, as he pressed his lips to his oldest son's forehead, before placing his cheek on the soft hair and continuing to watch the sunrise. Yuusha utterly contented, his too serious little face full of adoration, leaned close to his Papa as he too watched the sunrise.

Inuyasha held Yuusha close, it was worth it, all that had been and all that was to come, for this moment with his son, it was worth it. He would do what he must, inhuman determination filled the Hanyou. He would find a way to ensure they had their 'Happily ever after.'

The two watched the sunrise together. And Inuyasha buried under the burden of surviving, of responsibility and of caring for others -never realized that for the others 'happily ever after' was impossible... without him.

**

Sesshoumaru hidden from their sight and senses, stood watching his half brother and his son. Sesshoumaru had known the moment the Hanyou had left the house, and had silently followed. He could not read his little brother's mind, but he felt the radiating sadness from the lite frame. The Hanyou had seemed so alone and yet so strong, the DaiYoukai ached, he had wanted to go to his soon to be mate, but some instinct had stopped him. His brother had needed the solitude, and though it hurt him to watch, Sesshoumaru had forced himself to be still. The smile on the Hanyou's face more then anything almost broke the DaiYoukai. His will stretched to the limit, he was going to go to Inuyasha and demand the Hanyou cease feeling sad and alone, when he felt the presence of his son. Sesshoumaru had watched Yuusha approach his Papa tentatively, and was unsurprised at the immediate transformation in the Hanyou.

He watched the two framed by the trees, the pup leaning into his sitting Papa - they seemed to be almost one being, radiating love and contentment as the rising sun gave them both a soft golden glow.

Something inside Sesshoumaru stirred uncomfortably. As he watched them, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, if their son had been older, Yuusha could easily have been the one to save Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was jealous of his own son- who had yet to lose his baby teeth. A small self mocking smile twisted the DaiYoukai's lips, it was a good thing that he had resources that the tiny version of him did not.

Sesshoumaru moved away silently, he would give the two the time they needed. His time would come, Sesshoumaru realized that loving the puppy eared Hanyou would be easy, convincing the Pup of his love would be the hard part. The sun rose, giving the DaiYoukai a halcyon aura, one day he would stand with his mate and watch the sunrise together, and their own glow would rival that of the morning sun, Sesshoumaru's will would not be denied.

--tbc---

See.. why this is short?? Review pretty please, :)

Please take note : Kishi is Yuusha's second, he will be a really loyal General to his big bro, but strictly no shipping – they are too close. Yuusha is a complex character, but Sesshy is right.. Yuusha loves his Papa more then anything, and IF Inuyasha was unmated when Yuusha is an adult- there would be issues. BUT absolutely NOT on Inuyasha's part – he is NO pedophile. But since Sesshy is going to make sure Inu is safely mated Yuusha will naturally grow out of it. :P

I am not shipping any of the children (hell I hardly even ship Shippo and he is an Adult in Sacred trees) so please I beg you, just enjoy the innocent cuteness. Cause that is all it is, cute innocent platonic love.


	16. It happened on the way

Dear all, So sorry for late up date, but have been very very busy at work, cause I am going to Turkey for a conference and holiday in 12 days from now... :) so had a lot to finish and had no energy to type, AND still editting sared trees.. arrgggh. Still long chappie to make up for it.

I disabled anon reviews for a few days because I wanted to stop what seemed to be vote stuffing in another fandom, but am re-enabling it when I post this.

Kazuyo : I always love your reviews, . :) And I really hope your back is better. Dont worry you are not the only one who misses Inuyasha's fire, it will take some doing.. but... :) See next review on 'Shipping" see you were not alone. **Hugs

Inumimi (all others who didnt get the meaning): 'shipping' is a slang term means putting characters in relationships (sexual), literally a shortform of relation'SHIP'. :) Sorry.

Yami na-chan : Sesshy will learn, and if he doesnt himself many will come to teach him.. see below.

Passing reader : You were warned. Lol. This story's base is angst, it gets better very very slowly.

Brz : taking the fic slow, cause a lot of change needs to occur, and with the kids, sesshy has to wait. Lol

Bibi11 : You have a very good question and the answer may be not quite – its gonna be hard. Sigh

kmoatan : Seriously I love Yuusha, hehehehe, he has a great deal to d with Sesshy's errrr... education.

KatzeIason69 : Yuusha and Sesshy are very alike – so there is a natural errr... tension between them. Lol Im gonna have fun with it.

Kitty gets loose : YES! Someone got the dawn reference, :) well yes, but its gnna be slow so still angst

Lone-angel-1992 : Me too, me too. :3

kale 24 : Im not cool with shipping little kids when I write – sorry!! Yup Sesshy and Yuusha have issues. lol

AngstPrincess777 : Sotty, I so deserve the marshmellow for slow update. :)

PrincessSin, Girlraisedcounrty, Toni (anf600), forgotten_angel, Tanithanight, YamiNo Megumi, Kittykitten02, siarafaerie-101-miss, oralyou : Thanks so much. I love and need the support. :)

Okay okay, lets get on with this.

Read, review and enjoy!!

Chapter 16 : It happened on t he way.

The rather large group of Youkai, ningen and Hanyou; only missing Ryoku and Kouga; reached Kaede's village after 16 days of travelling. They travelled on 3 dragon borne carriages. Sesshoumaru had set a punishing pace, leaving almost no time for discussion and socializing. They had been travelling for almost a month, with the only serious stop at Kaede's village. Kagome, Miroku and Kaede had left the group at the village. Inuyasha had invited Kaede to come to the West, but the old woman was too set in her ways, and as much as she loved the Hanyou, she would die in the village she had spent her life in. Sango had been overjoyed to see Inuyasha alive and well, and was unsurprised at his chilly acceptance of her. What did surprise her was how her children and every other child the Hanyou met seemed to now gravitate to him. He was not motherly or soft, instead what drew the children was the fierce sense of safety they felt in the Hanyou's presence as well as a childlike ability to play that Inuyasha had developed since he had his own pups.

The day before they reached the village Inuyasha had a private talk with both Shippo and Kilala. The NekoDemon would not leave Sango of course, but it did indicate that if Sango passed on she may head West. Shippo had been shaking when Inuyasha had taken him aside. The kit was nervous and very scared. Inuyasha had to force the kit to meet his eyes, "Shippo are you happy with the humans?"

Shippo hesitated and then answered honestly, "Yes, sort of. They take care of me, and they have kids now so it is fun. But.. but.. I don't feel safe, I don't feel strong, they are human and sometimes they don't understand. I can't fight Inuyasha-san, I think I fight worse now then when Naraku was alive. I thought it was Kagome that made us a family...b..b..but.. I was wrong Inuyasha-san it was not Kagome that made my family, it was you. It was always you, it was you who kept me safe, and made me stronger." Shippo said as he looked as his feet miserably.

Inuyasha did not answer for a long second, then he released a deep breathe. "Shippo, a Demon's life is not about safety, we die all the time. Sometimes faster then humans. Now tell me true, if I was to die in say 2 or 3 years and you knew it, would you want to come with me or stay with the humans?" Shippo wanted to protest -even the idea of Inuyasha dying- it turned his stomach, but the serious solemn look on the Hanyou's face arrested the protest. Shippo looked at Inuyasha with fearful eyes, something was not all right here. He did not understand, but the Kitsune considered the question carefully.

"If.. if I knew I would never be able to see you again, I'd want to spend every minute of what time we had left with you. I.. I.. missed you Inuyasha-san, so much. Please.. please let me go with you, please." Shippo whimpered.

"The humans you travel with will not be coming with us. I will remove the scent connections you have with them. And you will bear my scent the same as Shoiri and Hana do. But this time make no mistake Shippo, this makes you an adoptive kit of my family, that means I have absolute say over your training and development. You will train and you will be stronger, and you will obey not only me, but all those I deem to have authority over you, especially Sesshoumaru, Hana and Ryuko-sensei. We will not be easy on you kit." Inuyasha said warningly.

Shippo's green eyes swum with tears as he looked up, he was being given a second chance, he knew it was more then he deserved for turning his back on Inuyasha all those years ago, but he still grabbed the chance with both paws. He dropped to his knees in submission. "Please.. please.. take me with you." Shippo whispered his tears dropping to the earth between his small paws.

A clawed hand reached down and stroked the red hair, fingers gripped the back of Shippo's neck and he was lifted from the ground. Instinctively he went limp in Inuyasha's grip. By the scruff of his neck, Inuyasha lifted the kit to just below his chin, Shippo immediately licked along Inuyasha's jaw line, whining continuously, a proper act of submission among Canines. Appeased, Inuyasha lifted the kit and sniffed him. Shippo smelled of humans, processed food and strange chemicals, Inuyasha snorted in displeasure at the unnatural scents from the Miko's world. Inuyasha brought the kit to his chest, and holding the kit close, extended his own scent. The first time he had done this it had been over many months, he had been so subtle the Kitsune had never even noticed. This time, he did it immediately and deliberately, His Youki first stripping the scent of others from the kit, Inuyasha smiled grimly, when Shippo whimpered but did not resist. Shippo felt extraordinarily exposed, he could feel Inuyasha removing the scent ties he had with the old group from him. A part of him wanted to cry out at the loss, but most of him said – finally – it was time for him to grow up. Still limp and submissive, Shippo felt then Inuyasha's scent rise and cover him, his own Youki did not resist at all, instead it shuddered in recognition, welcoming the once familiar scent, almost basking in the domination. Shippo was trembling... home.. home... this was home, he was finally home.

Finally he was able to do, what he had not dared do a few days ago, Shippo lunged for Inuyasha, his small hands going tight around the Hanyou's neck as tears watered down. "Ojii-sama, Ojii-sama" (uncle) the kit chanted happily. Inuyasha held the kit close, clawed hands stroked him gently. Inuyasha nuzzled at the shock of red hair. "You are my kit, now Shippo, part of my family. Go, to Shiori, she will recognize the scent and Hana will make arrangements for you." He placed the kit of the floor and nudged him off. Inuyasha did not explain what the arrangements were, neither would Hana, on Inuyasha's instructions. Shippo did not ask, he did not feel a need to, he felt safe, utterly and completely. With a huge watery smile, Shippo ran off to his new future.

**

Kagome had not been consulted and she had not been happy, with the decision. Kaede had broken the news to her and the miko had not been given a chance to even say a word to the Hanyou. Her farewell from Shippo at the village was as touching as it was final. Inuyasha totally ignored her, with Shippo breaking ties with her, Kagome knew that she had overstayed her welcome in the Feudal area. After the group left for the West, she used the well for one last time, and sealed it behind her. She would always regret what she had lost, and the bitter taste of her own failings, helped her to finally grow up.

**

Rin who was a permanent member of Kaede's village had been ecstatic to see them, and had been enchanted by Sesshoumaru-sama's pups. Shiori, Mee-chan and Rin got along almost immediately, Kishi just grinned and followed not really caring as long as there was fun or food. Yuusha of course had been less then impressed with the human who smelled like 'That Youkai' and ignored all her attempts to make friends, staying close to his Papa. Shippo made rounds wishing the village goodbye.

Sesshoumaru sat at the edge of the village, as silent and as still as a statue as he watched over his new family. He did not bother talking to the humans in the village, only Kaede had come to him to say good bye. Sesshoumaru having learned something about how to keep his Hanyou happy, had immediately informed the old Miko that he would be sending a messenger to her every week, to give and get news of the family. She was told that if she or Rin felt like visiting all she had to do was be ready, and the messenger would escort them to the Western Kingdom, for a visit. Kaede was shocked by the generosity of the offer, she knew that she would take it up when she could.

All in all the group spent a almost a whole day in the village, only leaving because Inuyasha did not want to spend the night there. Instead they had gone to Ginshenboku to camp under the huge canopy. Around the campfire Inuyasha began telling stories of the Great tree, his three pups settled comfortably on his lap, Shiori and Shippo on either side leaned close. Inuyasha spoke in a low growly voice and had the children fascinated until sleep caught up with them and they were lulled to rest. Sesshoumaru, Jaken and Hana sat on the other side of the fire, the Demon Lord slight further back from the human and imp. Sesshoumaru had initially been on the far side, until Inuyasha began telling of the time he was pinned to the tree, the DaiYoukai found he was as fascinated as the children, and had moved to his current location to listen to the low but strangely compelling voice. Inuyasha was magic with the children... Inuyasha was magic.. pure and simple. A strange satisfaction settled around Sesshoumaru, soon, soon, he would have them in his home, and Inuyasha would be his again. soon.

Later that night, Inuyasha tucked the children into their sleeping bags. The boys each had their own, while Mee-chan shared with Shiori. Once sure they were sleeping, Inuyasha took to the branches of the great tree. Finding his 'spot' the Hanyou curled comfortably into the great branches; this was one of the few places he thought of as 'home'. Listening to the familiar song of the night he relaxed, and for that night at least cradled by the branches of the Great Tree, he knew no pain, just the strong comforting presence of the Tree of time.

The next morning the 3 Dragon carriages, far more comfortable without the extra humans, had taken off for the last leg of the journey. Though the trip could have been done in two days, Inuyasha was surprised when Sesshoumaru took the scenic route, making the last leg of their journey a slow and easy one, of two weeks. The DaiYoukai was no fool, once they got back to the Western Palace, there would be many distractions, now without the humans around, he finally had time to bond with his family. Sesshoumaru was also well aware that both the blasted Wolf and Ryuko intended to join them in the Western Palace. The only reason he had managed to avoid travelling with them was because the wolf had to clear some details with his pack and his mother's monstrosity of a palace was a great deal slower then the carriages. So this small period was a gift he was not going to overlook.

One thing that irritated Sesshoumaru about this journey was that he had no alone time with the Hanyou, the children's presence made sure of that. Still Sesshoumaru was able to use the time to his advantage, he took every opportunity to touch the Hanyou, his hand would trail on Inuyasha's shoulders as he walked past, or stroke the cotton soft hair. It was covert, almost (but not quite) accidental. At first the Hanyou flinched involuntarily, at each contact, but to Sesshoumaru's secret satisfaction as the journey progressed his little brother seemed to accept those seemingly innocent touches as a given and stopped reacting negatively to the touch. Inuyasha still rarely addressed Sesshoumaru directly, unless it had to do with the children. Everything being said though, in spite of his physical frustration Sesshoumaru was pleased that the journey without irritating humans (Hana non withstanding) was for the most part fruitful, peaceful and enjoyable.

Mee-chan and Kishi both had warmed up to Sesshoumaru, and with Inuyasha's urging the two had on the 2nd night of their travel, finally got enough courage to sit next to their other father. Sesshoumaru had been immobilized for a few seconds, then mimicking his younger brother he had reached out and gently combed his deadly claws through his pups hair. It took 4 more nights before the two had plopped themselves on his lap, and were demanding stories from him. Sesshoumaru's pleasure had known no limits, his face braking out into a rare smile, which softened his features and had the whole camp staring at him in awe. Jaken had of course fainted again – but that was such a normal occurrence, even Hana no longer commented on it.

Yuusha surprisingly enough had made no effort to influence his siblings acceptance of their other father. On the night when the two had plunked into Sesshoumaru lap, the oldest pup was comfortably curled in his Papa's lap. He initially showed no expression as he watched his siblings and his other father. Finally, Sesshoumaru looked up from the two pups on his lap to smile at his too calm oldest pup. Yuusha first blinked slowly and then his lips curled into a rather satisfied smile. The DaiYoukai was surprised; he expected that Yuusha would be against him bonding with the other two. The pup had not said a single word to his other father since they left Awa, being ignored was new to the DaiYoukai, so why was the pup smiling now that Sesshoumaru had made progress with the other. Sesshoumaru felt a surge of hopeful satisfaction that he was finally getting through to Yuusha.

Inuyasha was talking to Hana and not paying attention to the silent exchange,

Yuusha smiled suddenly seemed less like satisfaction and more like a smug "I win' smile. The feeling of success dissipated and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed, suspiciously on his son. The pup saw the look, and understood. Never breaking eye contact with Sesshoumaru, Yuusha squirmed as if suddenly uncomfortable. Immediately Inuyasha's claws came to pet his son's hair, and he absently adjusted his position to ensure Yuusha was more comfortably settled on his lap. Yuusha stretched out taking all the space on his Papa's lap, as he growled softly in contentment.

Sesshoumaru bit back a responding growl of irritation, as understanding dawned. Dammit of course the Pup was happy, he now had his Papa all to himself for longer periods of time. The smile on the pup's face became an irritatingly smug smirk. Father and son were both ridiculously possessive, and both in different ways considered the Hanyou "Theirs". Sesshoumaru was suddenly caught between laughter and a need to swear loudly, who would have ever predicted that his main rival for his mate would be a tiny mirror image of himself. A rival he could not fight and kill, a rival who in many ways had advantages that he did not have. A rival whom Sesshoumaru wanted to impress and claim as his own as well. Sesshoumaru was well aware that the gods were having a good laugh at his expense.

Still, at least he had made progress with his other two pups.

The second week of the slow travel, did not improve the relationship between Sesshoumaru and Yuusha much, but it did have a few other interesting highlights.

Shippo initially new to everything had been well-behaved, too well behaved. Getting more used to everyone the Kit had begun asserting himself with the other children. Shippo was the oldest after all. Shiori was her normal calm self, and was more then willing to defer to the Kitsune. The other children too focused on their other father did not really seem to care or notice Shippo's rather subtle maneuvers (he was a fox demon after all.) Inuyasha always aware of his pups, was the only one who noticed the Kitsune slowly but surely getting a better place to sleep, having a better share of dinner and taking a more leadership role in the games. Inuyasha, knowing children, decided to let things happen on their own, as it was probably inevitable.

Shippo was happily leading the pups in playing a new game while they had camped out by a stream. The Kitsune was rather surprised that Inuyasha's pups were happy to follow his suggestions, Yuusha made Shippo a little nervous, but Inuyasha's oldest son, rarely bothered making up games, he was happy to go along with his younger siblings suggestions for activities and generally just do better then them at it. Mee-chan tended to lead more in the games, and Shippo and her soon got on like a house on fire. The little female more then willing to accommodate her new 'cousin' in suggesting activities. The children were playing with origami boats (paper magicked by Shippo) in the stream, when a nasty 'god ' coughed somewhere upstream, and a huge wave of water came rushing though the stream, turning the placid environment into a sudden death trap.

The wall of water raced towards the children, Shippo saw the danger and shouted to get help. He felt a hand grab the back of his top and he was thrown up into the air. Before he could get his bearings he was caught by Kishi who had landed on the branch a split second before Shippo flew pass. Even as Shippo caught his breathe both Mee-chan and Shiori came flying past, Kishi caught Shiori who was slightly bigger, and Shippo just gathered his wits enough to catch hold of Mee-Chan, who gracefully flipped on to the branch beside him. Then the children all turned to the sight below, Yuusha the one sending the other children flying, ran a split second ahead of the waters, they were shouting in fear, when the still silent pup, transformed into a Big White Dog, made a huge leap for the branch. The dog looked like it was going to land on them when Yuusha transformed back, and was still moving in mid air, looking to sail right past them. Kishi leapt up and intercepted his brother, but now both of them looked like they were going to fall into the churning waters below. Shippo transformed into a lariat and swung out to catch the two pups, Mee-chan and Shiori both catching hold of Shippo's other end.

The two pups ended up swinging upside down from the branch about 2 feet above the churning water, Shippo stretched between then. The girls were holding on tight. The was a moment of relief, and then both pups pulled themselves slowly back onto the branch. The five pups were out of breathe and panting, lay on the branch rather pleased with their success. Kishi suddenly looked up and around "Ahhhh... our boats all go bye bye!" he said with a teary face. The pups looked at each other and the water and they all began to laugh.

Shippo learnt a good lesson that day, he could try to maneuverer to be the leader of the pups, but when it came down to it, the pups would always defer to YuushaMaten. The reason for it being, that while Shippo's first instinct was to call for help, Yuusha acted, and Yuusha had know who to save first to ensure everyone survived. Shippo was thinking deeply and looked at the mini-Sesshoumaru, he was not surprised to see the pup looking at him, that uncanny intelligence in the golden eyes. Yuusha smiled a half smile at the Kitsune. Shippo knew that he had a close call, he had been leader because Yuusha who felt he had better things to do, had allowed him to be leader, just as he allowed his siblings to lead in other activities. Ultimately though the mini Sesshoumaru was too much like his other father, if Shippo had let it go to his head, he would have ended up challenging Yuusha, and Shippo realised that older or not, he would have been given a rather painful lesson on who was the pups real leader. Tentatively Shippo stretched out a hand to Yuusha, golden eyes considered the hand, then the Kitsune, Yuusha with a rather gracious nod grasped Shippo's forearm. The other pups all grinned, the pecking order of the pups had been established, without bloodshed.

The DaiYoukai and Hanyou watched the drama from their cloaked position, on Sesshoumaru's cloud some 10 feet above the pup's head. Sesshoumaru was still irritated when Inuyasha had stopped him from saving the pups. He was impressed by how the pups had managed to save themselves but did not see the need for them to do so, when both parents had been there before Shippo had finished his call for help. Inuyasha smiled in satisfaction and indicated for them to go out of hearing range. As soon as they were back on the ground Sesshoumaru turned to his brother, "What was that about Hanyou? Why did you get in my way."

Inuyasha let out an exasperated breathe, "The pups, needed to learn where they stood with each other, the pups were never in danger – but they did not need to know that. They could and did get out of it themselves and they managed to determine their hierarchy for themselves. Shippo is a new element, and they needed activities together to establish his place- or resentment among the children would have increased and they would have ended up fighting each other. Make no mistake Sesshoumaru, you are not to get in my way of dealing with the pups, until you learn more about them." Inuyasha finished with a snap.

Sesshoumaru stared at Inuyasha, the fire had come back into his brother's eyes at the last challenge, Sesshoumaru reached out to touch Inuyasha's face, the Hanyou almost leaned back, but then arrested the movement and stood tense before Sesshoumaru. The fire in his eyes giving way to a resigned acceptance. Instead of cupping Inuyasha's cheek as he planned, Sesshoumaru gently ran his claws through the silvery forelocks. The fire was only for the pups it seemed, not for himself. Sesshoumaru took a few strands of silver hair between his fingers, and brought them to his lips for a long sniff and a kiss, Inuyasha stared at him with incredulous eyes. "In matters of ours pups, Hanyou, this Sesshoumaru will indeed give way to you, and soon you will learn that giving way to Sesshoumaru in other ways is not such a terrible thing." Sesshoumaru let his desire burn in his eyes for a second, before gracefully turning and walking to the pups, to get them down from the rather high tree they were now sitting in.

Inuyasha gulped, his throat strangely dry, he then shook his head to clear it and jumped to the branches, bounding towards the pups.

A few days later, just before they reached the Western Lands another incident of note occurred.

"Hey Youkai, pass me the salt." Yuusha said to the DaiYoukai in a haughty manner as they sat around the camp fire. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at the rather rude pup, and Hana's jaw dropped open in shock.

Yuusha got a hard clonk on the back of his head from an irate Inuyasha, who glared at his rude first born.

"Oooowwww!: Yusha said grabbing his head. "Sorry, sorry Papa!" The pup sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru in irritation, "Hey Youkai, pass me the salt PLEASE!" he repeated. Sesshoumaru's jaw clenched. Mee-chan looked with big eyes at her brother and said quickly, "Yuu-chan you have to be polite."

"What I was polite!" Yuusha replied in a insulted tone, "I said please at everything!"

"Ya, but Yuu-chan you have to say father or Sesshoumaru-sama, you cant just call our other father that. Its not respectful." Mee-chan said firmly.

"Why every not? The Youkai obviously thinks it is alright to call others by their race, he calls Papa "Hanyou' all the time. So Mee-chan are you saying that your darling other father is being disrespectful of our Papa? Has the Youkai been insulting our Papa right in front of us?" Yuusha finished his eyes narrowed challengingly not at Mee-chan but at the DaiYoukai staring at him.

Mee-chan unable to say anything to that turned watery eyes at her other father. Inuyasha sighed and placed a palm on Yuusha's shoulder, he knew what his son was doing, and he loved the boy dearly for it. Still he would not allow such rudeness from his children.

"Yuusha, I am Sesshoumaru's younger brother, he has a right to call me as he wishes. You are his son and much younger, it is not proper.."

"It is most proper!" Sesshoumaru suddenly cut in. The DaiYoukai stood and gave a sharp nod towards Yuusha, "My son has a point Inuyasha, the fault is mine for falling into bad habits and not being an example of proper behavior. Be assured it will not occur again, and know this YuushaMaten, while I may allow this incident to pass, if it is repeated there will be consequences. And if improper behavior has to be corrected, Inuyasha will have to stand and watch me administer punishment." Sesshoumaru sort of apologized and warned at the same time.

Father and son, stared at each other. Yuusha was honestly shocked that Sesshoumaru had even acknowledge his fault. It was not much but a small seed of respect was planted. They still glared icily at each other, but it was somehow not as chilly as before.

Inuyasha shrugged, knew that the behavior on both sides would not be repeated, both the tall and small versions had made their arrogant points.

---tbc—

So whatcha think? I love Yuusha so of all the kids he is whom I am focusing on, next chappies will be more Sesshy and Inu I promise... (err... fingers crossed – that darn muse may corrupt me.)


	17. The weight of responsibility

Lol real short offering, just because I wanted to post something for my birthday, I will try to add to this before I leave for Turkey, for the conference/holiday. :)

Anyway just a short pressie from me to you in honor of the 16th of April.

Read Review and ENJOOOYY! - err... its only of those if you can – Angst alert!

Chapter 17 : The weight of responsibility

It took 5 days for things in the Western Castle to settle down. When Sesshoumaru had introduced his pups, the Western Lands had gone crazy with joy, (well as crazy as Sesshoumaru allowed) the celebrations had lasted a good 4 days. The children had been the center of it, decked out in royal clothes, everyone was focused on the little ones, few even noticed the gray clad Hanyou standing in the background. Inuyasha quite successfully made himself inconspicuous, he was always close to the children, so they did not notice the subtle withdrawal of his Youki, Sesshoumaru of course did. But short of forcing the Hanyou there was not much he could do about it, except growl his displeasure, which Inuyasha paid absolutely no mind to.

On the 5th day things finally calmed down, and everyone – had taken to bed at late evening. Inuyasha and the pups were in the west wing of the Palace. A hall, family dining room, play room and baths made the wing self contained. Sesshoumaru had the largest room in the wing, Inuyasha was currently sleeping in what was obviously a guest room. The implication that he was to soon share the main room, was not lost on the Hanyou. Hana and Shiori had opted to set up a home in a small cottage in the vast gardens, near the West Wing. Each pup (including Shippo) had a room of their own, with servants more then happy to decorate the rooms to the pup's taste.

Inuyasha had put the pups to bed, visiting each room, spending alone time with the 3 pups and kit. He was pleased at the decorations and he warmth in each room. Already Shiori's paintings decorated the walls. Inuyasha smiled at the memories each picture represented, each pup's room had their favorite painting in it, with Shippo's in the making. The rooms had been turned from functional into warm and welcoming, it was a good place for his pups to grow up. Inuyasha went into his room which was empty, lacking in the touches that would have made it his own. He had put up a few decorations on the first day there, only to have them removed at Sesshoumaru's orders.

Sesshoumaru himself had informed Inuyasha that since the room was only temporary, there was no need to decorate it. The puppy eared half demon, had only nodded and walked away, he did not ask the servants what they had done with his items, instead he had carefully ensured that all his personal items stayed in his trunks were they belonged. It was probably best he kept his things in the trunks anyway, it would make it easier to clear his stuff when the time came. However you looked at it, HE never had a place royal Inu house-hold after all, he was only here for the sake of the pups.

Inuyasha tried to lie down to sleep, he tossed and turned for a couple of hours, then the aching began. Inuyasha sighed softly, he sat up and buried his face in the palms of his hands. He breathed in deeply a few times, before raising his head. His face was grim and very determined. The goddess had advised him to not use his Youki too much in the first year after his pups were born. He had not heeded that advice, he had a family to protect, as a result, his body was breaking down a lot faster than was expected.

If they waited much longer, he would not be able to carry the pups to term. Now or in two years? Did it make a difference? They could not be sure he would get pregnant immediately, it may be months before he was carrying. There was no way of being certain. All in all the truth was time was no longer a luxury Inuyasha had, and he was very, very conscious of that fact.

Slowly Inuyasha uncurled from is sitting position on the bed, and it spite of the ache he gracefully left his bed. He pulled on a simple silk gray robe over his white night pants and tunic. His long white hair like a glistening wave, fell softly around him. On bare feet he ghosted out of his room and faced the heavy door of the main room. He could sense the Youkai beyond the door.

Inexplicably, as if to add to his pain, the memory of the last time he had gone to his brother flashed in his mind. He could not hold back the shudder. In spite of having gotten used to Sesshoumaru's presence, his skin crawled, and his throat dried out. He could feel the hard ground under his knees, he could hear his brother's mocking growls in his ears, he could feel his body breaking, being used, being torn apart. The smell of the ground as his face was pressed into it, the smell of his own blood rich in the air, and above and beyond it all the scent of his Alpha, Lord Sesshoumaru, tearing into him, destroying him, killing him. He froze, his body refused to take another step all bile rose in his throat. He was afraid, he was so scared...his breathing shortened... so damnably scared.

FUCKING COWARDLY HANYOU!! Inuyasha growled at himself. STUPID IDIOTIC MUTT WHAT KIND OF DICKLESS THOUGHTS IS THIS!!! ITS THE PAST, YOU ALLOWED IT!! GET OVER YOUR PATHETIC SELF!! Anger at the weakness that suddenly overcame him. His hands curled into fists, his own claws bit into the palms of his hand. No, he would not prove himself a coward. He had made his decisions and he would fucking live with the consequence. Silver bangs covered his eyes, as Inuyasha took deep breaths. Slowly he forced the memories into the dark places of his mind, he wrestled the emotions and stomped on them until all that remained was the bitter taste in his mouth. Slowly he established control.

His breathing evened out, Inuyasha finally raised his head. Golden eyes were deliberately blank. His face was impassive and determined, this was his decision, his responsibility. As he had painfully learned to do, he took full responsibility for this decision on to his shoulders. It was his choice, his actions and ultimately he would bear responsibility for the consequences of the action. No one else, he would not allow anyone else to suffer for his choices. The muscles in his back seemed to flinch and tense as the invisible weight settled down, it was heavy, monstrously so, but he bore it, as he had bore everything else, with all his flagging strength, shattered heart and indomitable will.

Inuyasha walked to the door and raised a hand to knock.

---tbc---

Lol welll.... tormenting readers with cliffies is a great way to celebrate, no? Hahahahah :3

Review please


	18. Night

Wow Turkey was great - :)) Loved Cappadocia – Istanbul is too crowded and Antalya was a Mediterranean beach dream come true – freezing cold through. :) Managed to write this on the journey back home. Thanks everyone for all the support and being so patient.

Huggs

Read, review and enjoy

Chapter 18 : Night

The door opened before he could knock. Sesshoumaru had sensed the Youki outside his door. Inuyasha's fist frozen in the air, the brothers stared at each other.

"Inuyasha, why are you out here? Did you need something?" Sesshoumaru was the first to break the silence, he looked enquiringly at the serious looking Hanyou standing before him. Inuyasha ears were flat against his head, he looked strangely vulnerable, innocent and enchanting, Sesshoumaru had to actively stop himself from reaching out and taking Inuyasha into his arms. What ever his reason for being there, his brother would probably not appreciate that.

Inuyasha dropped his hand and nodded sharply, Sesshoumaru stepped back and Inuyasha forced himself to walk into the room. The room was humongous; it had its own sitting room area with a fire place, a small dining table, a well stocked bar and attached bathrooms. The bed was definitely the central feature, big enough for 5 men to sleep comfortably, the canopy was decked in silk and satins and a scene of Inu's howling at the moon, inlaid with precious stones; was carved into the massive headboard. The room was decorated in rich gold and red, never had Inuyasha seen such opulence.

Never had Inuyasha felt so damned inadequate. Suddenly he felt foolish, this is the DaiYouki he was standing before, Sesshoumaru needed nothing, especially not from his tainted younger half-brother. He wanted to step back, get out of the room, but then he remembered the pups, oh yes, there was something that the DaiYoukai needed from him. He took a deep breath, it was okay, and he could do this. He HAD to do this.

"Keh! Its not about what I need, its about the pups, well if you want to have another litter, we had better get on with it." Inuyasha said bluntly. Sesshoumaru's mobile eyebrow rose in surprised response.

"Look" Inuyasha continued, now that he had started he was jumping in with both feet as he always did, wanting to get on with it. Get this whole messy bit, over with. "If we want to be sure the next litter is strong, we have to have them as soon as we can. We cannot be sure I'll carry the first time you do me, so we had better just start doing this now. How do you want me?" Inuyasha blurted out, ready to simply drop him pants and bend over if Sesshoumaru said so.

Sesshoumaru frowned, his blood had started thrumming at the offer but still this did not feel right. In fact, it felt extremely wrong. "Inuyasha, I appreciate the offer greatly, but I do not believe that this is the best time, I do not believe that you are ready." Sesshoumaru tried to say gently.

Inuyasha hid a flinch. He knew it, he had always known it, but some how- it still hurt, added to his shame. Stupid pride. He gritted his teeth. "Keh! Sesshoumaru, what you think I'm a fool? I'm here aren't I – so I'm fucking ready for what ever you need. I am the last person you need to pretend with. What happens in this room will stay in this room. I know that you don't want this. I know that when you are not crazed you would not touch me with a fucking barge pole, so you don't have to pretend. I am telling you that if you want the pups, then it is not wise to wait. If we wait, and my body breaks down further, I may not carry to term, and that is a risk I am simply not willing to take."

Inuyasha's words shocked Sesshoumaru, his jaw tightened, for Inuyasha to say that much meant the situation regarding Inuyasha's health, was much more serious then he had anticipated. Inuyasha saw the tightening of the jaw and sighed.

"I know what I look like, Sesshoumaru, and I am not foolish enough to believe that a scarred Hanyou is in any way desirable. My shirt will stay on and you really don't have to pretend. Like I said I am ready to do what ever it takes to have the pups. So if you need to bring in some of your concubines or ladies or men or whatever; to excite you first, it is fine, all you need to do is finish inside me, after all. Or if you need blood to get excited that is also alright, I can take quite a bit of damage, so it does not matter. You don't have to worry, I can take it. We want a healthy litter so we need to get this done. Just tell me what you need, and I'll do it. With any luck I will carry quite fast, so you won't have to force yourself for long." Inuyasha said sincerely, each word dripped with conviction. He had expected Sesshoumaru's rejection of him, but he wanted to bring another litter of pups into the world. He had decided that it would truly give meaning to his death, so he was ready to do what ever it took. After all, all he needed to do was bend over and endure, Sesshoumaru needed to be excited and Inuyasha knew that if he was Sesshoumaru, he would be turned off by his ugly body as well. Under the circumstances extra assistance for the perfectly beautiful DaiYoukai was only to be expected.

As soon as the words left the Hanyou's lips, Sesshoumaru's world turned red with rage… That Inuyasha would think him capable of such behavior… that Inuyasha would hold himself so lightly after all he had accomplished… that he would believe such…..

Damn it! He had made another mistake with his little brother. He should have known that Inuyasha would internalize any form of rejection. That Inuyasha would take the responsibility of any failure on his far too thin shoulders.

Guilt and pain tore at the DaiYoukai, ….he had caused this, he had destroyed the young Hanyou's sense of self worth; his careless words, his disregard, his stupid selfish behavior, had led to this. He would not… could not allow this to continue. Inuyasha would never be convinced by words, he needed to be shown how beautiful he was, he needed to feel how much he was desired.

The rage died, and Sesshoumaru's lips rose in a smile, he knew what needed to do, and his being rejoiced at the realization. There really was no reason to wait, and every reason to prove to Inuyasha how much he was wanted.

"Very well Inuyasha, but let me understand you clearly, you will do what ever I need and obey me in this to ensure successful copulation?" Sesshoumaru said clearly and deliberately.

Inuyasha nodded jerkily. "Yeah, I said so right.." then he gulped painfully, "Do you need me to submit again? To kneel?" The last was said in a whisper, his bangs hiding his eyes. If Sesshoumaru needed that he would do it, he would fucking make himself do it… he had done it once and he could do it again, he would handle this - he had to. Whatever it took, he swore to himself.

"NO!" Sesshoumaru said instantly and harshly, "Never, you are my brother, the bearer of my pups, you will NEVER kneel again, not to me, not to ANYONE! Do you understand!" Sessshoumaru blazed out, he grasped Inuyasha's jaw in his hand and jerked his face to meet the huge golden eyes. "Do you understand? Never again will I allow you to kneel like that, NEVER!"

Inuyasha's eyes got even larger, as he stared at his brother, Sesshoumaru did not lie, his knees went weak in relief, and very slowly he nodded.

Sesshoumaru saw the relief, the tiny relaxing of tense muscles, finally he had done the right thing. Now to continue on that note. Sesshoumaru smiled into his brother's eyes. One arm slipped around the Hanyou, drawing him close. Sesshoumaru then brought up his free hand, and with deadly claws gently combed through Inuyasha's hair, much the way he had done with their pups. The DaiYouaki did not say anything for a long while, he just stood, holding Inuyasha close and combing his claws through the cotton soft hair. Slowly the sharpest edges of tension in his younger brother relaxed, the puppy ears finally rising from the flat position they had been in since Inuyasha walked into the room.

"What I need Inuyasha, is for you to relax, and let me take the lead. What I need to excite me, little one, is your enjoyment of my touch, is your pleasure in our coming together. Nothing else could excite this Sesshoumaru." The DaiYoukai spoke sweetly into the puppy ears.

Enjoy the process… Inuyasha honestly could not imagine it. "I..I.. don't… I can't.." he began stuttering in confusion.

"Hush! You, my sweet one, need not do anything, except allow me to lead. It is the duty, and pleasure of this Sesshoumaru to teach you about pleasure. To teach you about your appeal, and show you my so stubborn Inuyasha, how utterly beautiful and enchanting you are." Sesshoumaru said seductively as he very gently sealed Inuyasha's lips with his, the kiss for all its gentleness was dominating and through. Holding the back of Inuyasha's head securely, Sesshoumaru coaxed the firm lips open, and swept inside. His tongue explored Inuyasha's hot mouth, drinking in the unique taste. The scent of fear around the Hanyou finally disappeared as strange and new sensations flooded his body.

Sesshoumaru finally broke the kiss, saying nothing to break the spell he had begun to weave around his younger half-brother, Sesshoumaru ran his hands up and down Inuyasha's unresisting body. When he relaxed a little more, Sesshoumaru parted the edges of Inuyasha's robe and let the drab gray cloth fall unceremoniously to the floor. The tunic covered everything, leaving only Inuyasha's arms bare, Sesshoumaru massaged the powerful arms. He wondered at the strength hidden inside the beautifully defined muscles of Inuyasha's arms. His skin was soft, a perfect contrast to the tinsel steel of the muscles under the surface. Under Sesshoumaru's talented fingers, Inuyasha began to relax further, he moaned softly as a painful knot of muscles on his upper arm melted beneath the DaiYoukai's massage. Inuyasha sank into Sesshoumaru's embrace, no matter how twisted the process had been, Sesshoumaru was his Alpha, and his instincts had very little defenses against the DaiYoukai. In spite of all logic, now that the fear had dissipated somewhat, Inuyasha found himself relaxing and leaning into Sesshoumaru's embrace.

Slowly and deliberately Sesshoumaru's hand traveled down and grasped the edges of Inuyasha's tunic. Immediately the tension came flooding back. Inuyasha's hands dropped to Sesshoumaru's to arrest his action. Sesshoumaru paused and met Inuyasha's wide eyes, with a peaceful look of determination. Inuyasha's eyes seemed to plead with Sesshoumaru to stop, but to stop would damage the little one further, and Sesshoumaru hardened his heart against the pleading eyes. He kissed Inuyasha's forehead and said firmly "You will allow your Alpha to lead, release my hands Inuyasha!" His tone allowed for no opposition and his shoulders sagging in defeat, ears drooping, Inuyasha's hand went limp. The hung down, unresisting as Sesshoumaru slowly lifted the tunic to expose his scarred body to the eyes of the perfect DaiYoukai.

Inuyasha forced his eyes to stay open, Sesshoumaru stripped the tunic from him, and all Inuyasha could see were the scars and discoloration that marred his body. So fucking ugly, maybe Sesshoumaru got off on seeing how weak he was, unable to even heal properly. His ears flat against his head again, Inuyasha stood still, he wanted to grab a cloth and wrap it around his body, he wanted to hide, but he forced himself to look. So damned ugly.

"So beautiful." The words were whispered almost reverently. Sesshoumaru's hands gently ran down Inuyasha's hard abs and flat belly, gently passing the scars. "You are so beautiful, my Inu."

Inuyasha's head jerked up in shock, Sesshoumaru was staring at his body, but there was no disgust in his eyes, instead there was a look in the DaiYoukai's eyes that Inuyasha had never seen before. His eyes were soft, so strangely soft. The words Sesshoumaru said did not register, he was not beautiful, no way. Seshoumaru was lying… no the DaiYoukai never lied.

Confusion shorn in the large golden eyes, Sesshoumaru caught the look, his work had just begun. Without fanfare, he swept the lite frame into his embrace, holding the too light body bridal style, Sesshoumaru walked to the bed. As delicately as if he was holding a piece of spun glass, Sesshoumaru laid Inuyasha on the bed. He did not give the Hanyou a chance to over think, "You are beautiful, utterly enchanting." He stated solemnly and lowered his head.

Sesshoumaru found the pulse on Inuyasha's neck. He kissed and nipped at the strong column, gently but firmly pushing Inuyasha's head back, asserting his dominance as Alpha. Inuyasha understood, and allowed his head to tip back, it was strange. Sesshoumaru was dominating him, but it was so gentle, so alien. He shuddered as his neck was garlanded in kisses. It didn't feel bad at all.

Sesshoumaru kissed his way down Inuyasha's chest to the scars on his belly. Instinctively Inuyasha began struggling, he tried to push his brother away from the scars. Sesshoumaru had been expecting this, he caught Inuyasha's wrists in his, and growled. It was the growl of an Alpha, demanding submission. Inuyasha could not stop, he wanted to but he just could not stop fighting, he had hid his scars for so long. Sesshoumaru let go of Inuyasha's wrists, instead he jerked the Hanyou into his arms, he held Inuyasha tight to his chest as he ran his palms down Inuyasha's back to calm him. Sesshoumaru licked at the puppy ears and kept the steady petting, until Inuyasha stopped fighting and relaxed.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest, as he laid Inuyasha back on the bed, and once again began kissing his neck. This time, he kept up the dominating growls as he moved down Inuyasha's body. "Do not fight me, little brother! I am your Alpha and this is my right." Sesshoumaru's voice was stern, as he delicately licked at one of the scars. Inuyasha whimpered, but this time he did not fight. His slammed his hands on the mattress, and dug his claws into the palms of his hands to keep them in place.

The DaiYoukai noted the tension, and began his self appointed task of licking and kissing each and every scar on the Hanyou's body. All the while he whispered that Inuyasha was beautiful, that he was so strong for bringing their pups into the world, that he was a precious younger brother, utterly enchanting to his Alpha. Slowly, excruciatingly slow, Inuyasha began to respond the words as well as the hot tongue trailing across the sensitive skin around his scars.

Sesshoumaru was patient, taking his time as he first soothed then began seducing the Hanyou. His licks went from comforting to sensual. Once Inuyasha began unconsciously moving with him instead of against him, Sesshoumaru raised his head to meet Inuyasha's eyes. The confusion was still there, but now there was heat as well, a dawning of desire in the golden pools, that had the DaiYoukai purring in satisfaction.

It was time to pay attention to the areas he had missed, his silvery hair sweeping sensuously across Inuyasha flesh, Sesshoumaru focused on the twin nubbins on Inuyasha's chest, they were tight budding raspberries just waiting to be savored. His tongue indulged, curling around and licking at the sensitive nipples. Inuyasha had never experienced anything like this before, his back arched almost helplessly in reaction, he wanted it to stop, no... to continue…. He did not know what he wanted. Not that it mattered, Sesshoumaru was the maestro and Inuyasha's body his instrument.

Sesshoumaru continuously monitored Inuyasha's reactions, as blood heated and reactions got increasingly sensual, he finally removed the last layer of clothing, protecting the Hanyou from his hungry eyes. Inuyasha had not even noticed Sesshoumaru stripping off his own robes, he did notice the heated stare on his magically exposed cock.

Inexplicably, Inuyasha felt his cheeks heating, and he made a weak attempt to block his nakedness from Sesshoumaru's burning eyes. The Alpha growled at him, stilling the half hearted attempt. Sesshoumaru watched in interest as Inuyasha's blush spread throughout his slim body. The DaiYokai chuckled in pleasure, the Hanyou was full of delightful contradictions.

"You are mine little Inu. Every inch of your beautiful body belongs to be, there is no need for embarrassment." Sesshoumaru said making Inuyasha blush even more. Satisfied a long claw delicately traced the proud lines of Inuyasha's cock. Pre cum seeped from the Hanyou and he mewled, as the claw drew intricate patterns on his corona and toyed delicately with his slit. Sesshoumaru licked his lips at the sight, and with out warning, he swallowed the throbbing member.

Inuyasha jerked helplessly as Sesshoumaru deep throated him. Sucking and playing with the sensitive organ, heat flooded the Hanyou, and the last tethers of his control snapped, stars burst behind his eye lids, as Inuyasha spilled his seed into Sesshumaru's hungry maw. Every drop was consumed by the DaiYoukai, who hummed with pleasure at his brother's capitulation.

==tbc--

sorry am doing this because I want to see your reactions, am wondering how far I should let this night go? and seriously I have to go to work now. *sigh couldn't wait to post. Holiday over.


	19. Finishing the night!

Many, many apologies, but I am desperately fighting off a writing block, rereading reviews finally got me moving to write and warded off that dreaded disease. This gets updated first cause Strength gets the most reviews – so I got most motivated to write it. :D.

**Thank you all the wonderful reviewers for the inspiration and support. This chappie is totally dedicated to all those who take the troble to review and motivate me. HUGS You ARE the BEST!**

Read, Review and ENJOY!

**Chapter 19 : Finishing the night!**

Sweat dripped down, Inuyasha's forehead as panted heavily, the release his body experienced left him boneless. Never, he had never even imagined such a feeling was possible, he had jerked himself off before and it had not even come close to this. He shuddered, his body hypersensitive as Sesshoumaru's tongue continued to lick and nuzzle his now flaccid cock. Under the attention, blood began flowing into the too sensitive organ, and Inuyasha bucked at the myriad of feeling that suddenly flooded his system. "Stop.. stop... its too much..stop.." He panted out.

"Hmmmm.." Sesshoumaru purred long and strong his mouth around Inuyasha again, the vibrations causing the Hanyou to tremble. Slowly the Alpha raised his head, "Strange Inuyasha,... so strange to hear you ask this Sesshoumaru to stop." Sesshoumaru carefully moved up the trembling frame, one hand paying carefully attention to the ever hardening organ, as he moved to whisper against Inuyasha's lips. "I have hurt you, torn you body apart, beat you into the ground, so many times in our life... not once have you ever told me to stop. Now in experiencing pleasure you ask me to stop?"

Sesshoumaru paused to see the strange look of incomprehension in the huge eyes. He gently pumped Inuyasha's cock, as his other hand toyed with a hard nipple, the lite body hyper-extended as sensations washed through the strong frame. "Pain... you absorb that so easily young one, but pleasure.. you do not know how to react do you. You expect the pain, are used to it. Is pleasure truly so alien to my little brother? This will not do. Inu, I did not stop hurting you, damaging you, until far too late, so now I have no intention of stopping the pleasure either. I will not stop until you get used to the pleasure, until you come to except it and understand how deserving you are of it. I will not stop pleasuring you until we are in our graves Inuyasha, so you had better get used to it." Sesshoumaru said firmly.

He raised his head and took a soft puppy ear between his lips, his tongue edged around the sides as he took control of the swiveling appendage. One hand began a firm rhythm, pumping on the engorged penis, the other hand traced the too sensitive scar tissues on Inuyasha's belly, sending strange vibrations through Inuyasha.

The DaiYoukai's weight kept him in place, his slightly splayed legs pinned securely under Sesshoumaru's. The skilled playing with his ear, the knowing hand controlling the blood in his cock, and the other tracing the marks that for so long he had seen as disgusting and a sign of weakness; all of it combined to make Inuyasha feel more controlled than he even imagined possible. He could do nothing but respond to the touch, his body undulating uncontrollably to get more, feel more; his body was not his own to control. His ears felt the exquisite sensation of Sesshoumaru groaning in pleasured response, to Inuyasha's open reactions.

And Inuyasha felt it, Sesshoumaru's organ straining against his thigh, pre-cum leaking onto the Hanyou, as the full blooded Youkai shudder in sensual need.

Inuyasha undulated again, brushing the straining member, and feeling more liquid spill on to his thighs. Inuyahsa's body was being expertly controlled, and yet.. yet.. they was a surging in his blood. At that moment scars and all... he was the source of Sesshoumaru's pleasure. And a strange feeling of power washed through Inuyasha. Yes he was controlled, but he had very rarely felt this level of power at the same time, it was heady, confusing and so utterly delicious a feeling. Inuyasha's hands curled around Sesshoumaru's shoulders, not pushing them away or drawing them close, but simply to hold on. His head lifted off the bed, and he pressed his face into the powerful collar bone, nuzzling against it.

As if that was the sign Sesshoumaru had been waiting for, his movements sped up as he increased the pressure on all the organs in his possession. His Youki rose as he growled in command, "Come for me Inuyasha, come NOW!"

Utterly unable to stop it, a salacious cry escaped the lush lips, his body arched obediently into the DaiYoukai, as Inuyasha's seed shot out, proud and proclaiming itself fully male, the fountain gushed out, the rich flow, covering them both, in an exquisite release of pleasure.

Spent again Inuyasha collapsed on the bed. He ached but in a good way.. strange but good. He lay back silently, focusing only on regulating his breathing again.

Sesshoumaru was hard, uncomfortably so. He had stalled his release, and his body was not happy with him. Still his emotions thrummed in pleasure, for the first time in a very, very long time, before the death of his father even, Sesshoumaru felt content. There was no where he needed to be other then here, in this bed, holding a satisfied Hanyou. The wonder-lust that had plagued him from his earliest age was gone, this was were he belonged. In his kingdom, with his children nearby and his little brother secure in his arms. They were his, all of them were his. But children grew up, children left, mates however... were together till death. Sesshoumaru growled low in possession as he tightened his arms around Inuyasha, and he buried his face in the cotton like cloud of hair. He breathed in the unique scent of the one in his arms, Inuyasha was HIS, and the boy now belonged to him, totally and utterly. Sesshoumaru would stand no opposition, he would claim Inuyasha in every way possible, mind, body and soul he would bind them together, all that delicious strength, the wonderful beauty and the amazing will, would belong to him.

He loved his Inuyasha, he could freely admit that now. He knew the moment he had fallen in love and that moment had nothing to do with the children. Sesshoumaru hid his scowl in the soft hair, Inuyasha did not love him, not at all, not yet. That was unacceptable.

Sesshoumaru bit back a strong urge to suddenly order Inuyasha to fall in love with him, IMMEDIATELY.

If he thought it would work the order would have been given, but the Hanyou was contrary enough to NOT fall in love at all if Sesshoumaru dared give such an order. That realization was the only thing holding the order back. Damn it he would have to make Inuyasha fall in love with him. Hmmm.. HE was Sesshoumaru, true heir of InuTaisho, who's personal power had surpassed the great Dog Demons'. Yes he would make the sweet little Hanyou fall in love with him totally and utterly. It should not take too long, a couple of weeks, maybe a month seeing how stubborn the pup was. Yes definitely a month at most.

Rather satisfied with his thoughts, Sesshoumaru smiled into the hair and his hands began to stroke up and down the strong back. It was soon time to continue.

The intense pleasure was so shocking, he would never have imagined it even existed. Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru still hard against him. So far the DaiYoukai had not penetrated him in anyway, maybe that was the difference, the other stuff was to make him relax, to give pleasure before the act itself. Inuyasha was grateful that Sesshoumaru had been kind enough to take the time, he felt Sesshoumaru's hand roam his back, travel down his butt, and the languid pleasure that had hit Inuyasha so hard began to fade. He would relax, he had to relax; Inuyasha focused on keeping his body relaxed.

Sesshoumaru caressed the firm buttocks, he would deal with the scars on Inuyasha's back another time, he did not what his brother on his belly this time. He wanted this to be different and new, to have Inuyasha separate the two acts totally in his mind and heart.

Claws found the puckered surface, and he gently ran his claws around the sensitive surface. Inuyasha trembled in his arms, but the Hanyou did not tense up. Pleased, Sesshoumaru gently began claiming ownership. He ran his fingers up and down Inuyasha's crack, bringing sensitive skin to life. He adjusted his body so that Inuyasha's cock was aligned with his, and as his hands explored he rubbed against Inuyasha, bringing the organ to life once again. Inuyasha moaned, caught in the ache and the pleasure of it. Sesshoumaru sealed his lips on Inuyasha's catching the moan, and taking it in himself. He returned the moan with a growl, that vibrated through his whole body, and transmitted into the Hanyou. Inuyasha growled in response. An growl that acknowledged the Alpha, and soothed the Youki between the two.

Keeping the friction between the two straining organs, Sesshoumaru's cum lubricated finger made its way slowly and purposefully in to Inuyasha. The tight right was not barrier to the DaiYoukai and the finger slipped inside.

Even with all the sensations evoked by Sesshoumaru's expert ministrations, a part of Inuyasha's mind broke away from the drugging pleasure. Fear budded in his mind, Immediately Inuyasha tried to reject the fear, to push it back into the dark corners where it belonged. Relax, relax, you cowardly Hanyou, just keep relaxing and it will be alright. He repeated it like a Mantra to himself, such was his control his body stayed relaxed for the most part, not really betraying the inner battle. Inuyasha closed his eyes, determined to see this through.

Drunk on sensation, his penis harder then he could remember, Sesshoumaru was close to the edge of his control. Inuyasha was relaxed and welcoming his touch. Sesshoumaru unable to resist kissed his way to Inuyasha's neck, his pleasure mounting as Inuyasha once again allowed his head to loll back in acknowledgement of the DaiYoukai's domination. Sesshoumaru slipped a second finger into the tight hole, almost groaning at the heat and tightness he found inside. It was amazing, delicious and addictive, his cock throbbed in need. His blood was pounding, he wanted inside the Hanyou, needed to be inside and fill the boy with his com, to claim him completely.

His lips buried in Inuyasha's neck, nothing could stop the rampaging lust in his body, but.... a scent caught his sensitive nose. He breathed in deeply, then breathed in again. He blinked in disbelief. Inuyasha's body was relaxed, welcoming, but.... fear.. he smelt such fear.

Sesshoumaru's head jerked up, to see closed golden eyes.

"Inuyasha?" he whispered questioningly. The wide eyes opened and for a split second Sesshoumaru saw the emotions there before Inuyasha hid them, the panic, the fear, it was there, it dulled the golden eyes to a heartbreaking extent. But only for a split second, Inuyasha as a bearer– was expert at hiding his emotions. A responding pain filled Sesshoumaru, as determined as he was, the puppy needed time, needed care. And as much as his body cried to claim the Hanyou, to complete the process that night would only have the little one move further away from him emotionally. He wanted Inuyasha in his bed every night, and the pup needed to be needed for himself not just as a receptacle for Sesshoumaru's seed.

The DaiYoukai needed to do this well.

"You are so beautiful, my Inu. You body is utterly addictive, more then I could ever imagine." Sesshoumaru whispered, Inuyasha did not notice the slight pause before the words, as Sesshoumaru began placing butterfly kisses all over his face.

The two bust fingers in Inuyasha stopped scissoring instead, they went a little deeper. Sesshoumaru angled his fingers... searching.

Ahhhhhhh....Inuyasha gasped in shock, pleasure flooded him as Sesshoumaru found his target and tantalized the sensitive virgin nerves deep in the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru smile, as the scent of pleasure and cum, mounted and the scent of fear receded. He increased the pressure on their cocks, frotting* Inuyasha; the sensitive nerves on the undersides of their cocks rubbed exquisitely against each other. Sesshoumaru matching his rhythm to Inuyasha's uncontrolled undulations, the two hard organs danced and rubbed together in exquisite intimacy, Sesshoumaru's fingers staking the claim deep withing Inuyasha.

The moved together, up and down, in symmetry. It was too much.

Sesshoumaru released all attempts to control his self, and as he simulated the pressures centers in Inuyasha's ass and penis, the Hanyou came for a third time, and this time, Sesshoumaru's roar of pleasure mingled with Inuyasha's. Cum from both of them intertwined as they reached a peak of pleasure, they both bathed in their release.

Sesshoumaru collapsed on Inuyasha in respite. His breathing matching Inuyasha's labored and deep. Gently Sesshoumaru licked Inuyasha's cheek and pressed chaste close mouthed kisses against him. "I'm sorry little brother, you are too exquisite, I lost control. Thank you for that, I have not come this hard in centuries, since I was a pup myself." Sesshoumaru whispered, pleased when he noted that Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and flashed with pleasure at the praise.

Sesshoumaru pecked a kiss on the end of Inuyasha's nose, as he absently used a sheet to wipe both their torsos clean. Then he settled half on top of Inuyasha. He tucked Inuyasha's head under the crook of his neck, a hand and leg casually curled around the slim body, making sure the Hanyou was anchored firmly beneath him, their cocks still in contact, Sesshoumaru snuggled down.

"Sesshou?" Inuyasha whispered when the DaiYoukai simply relaxed on top of him. He could not more, but in this position, he felt strangely safe. The warmth Sesshoumaru's body was generating was absolutely amazing, comforting, and Inuyasha again felt the strange comfort of being held securely by his Alpha.

"This Sesshoumaru is much older then you pup, I require rest after such intense pleasure. We will continue this once I have recovered. Sleep now my Inu, we both need our rest to continue this later." Sesshoumaru said lazily as he closed his eyes and his breathing even out.

Inuyasha's eyes went bigger then humanly possible. What was this? Sesshoumaru was not going to take him? He was going to sleep... but ... but... he frowned in confusion... why was Sesshoumaru curled around him? He assumed... well he wasn't sure what he assumed, but it was not this. Not mutual pleasure with no pain at all. Hmmm.. maybe this was not going to be so bad after all.. Sesshoumaru had really enjoyed him, had wanted to touch him... it was almost unbelievable. A week ago, heck an hour ago, Inuyasha would have said it was impossible. But it was not. Sesshoumaru had wanted him, gotten total release from touching him alone, without thinking about the pups. How?

Inuyasha was confused, but still... a kind of heady satisfaction washed through him, his cheeks for some reason were blushing. He was glad Sesshoumaru was asleep and could not see his confusion. Inuyasha's emotions slowly stopped rioting, a tiny smile spread across his lips, he nuzzled Sesshoumaru's neck again. Daringly he planted a kiss against the soft skin, nice, Sesshoumaru tasted really, really nice. Inuyasha gave a long lone lick, then cocooned in warmth, he snuggled down as well, his final thoughts before he fell asleep was that Sesshoumaru really needed to get his stamina up. Too tired after coming only once, sheesh, he came three times. Rather smug Inuyasha gave in to sleep.

Silence filled the huge bedroom. After a period Sesshoumaru's eyes fluttered open, as a smile painted his usually stern face. His skin was still tingling from that single lick. He planted a feather soft kiss between the cute puppy ears. He watched Inuyasha safe and asleep in his arms for a while. His Youki flagged once in ownership, only then did he allow himself to slip into sleep for real.

Neither of the sleeping Inu's noticed when a light mist entered the room. They slept on as the rather satisfied (but strangely blushing) goddess gave a silent blessing and plotted ways to make Sesshoumaru's life 'interesting'. No point letting the DaiYoukai get too arrogant after all.

---tbc---

Last paragraph dedicated to Bibi11. Lol for her review.

Hope you enjoyed that. Seriously this was the hardest, most plotted sex scene I have even written as I had to keep to the characterization of the story as well as make it hot. Did I succeed?

* fyi : _Frot is not a spelling mistake. Frottage is a term for non-penetrative male sex. As quoted from Wikipedia "Frot can be enjoyable because it mutually and simultaneously stimulates the genitals of both partners as it tends to produce pleasurable friction against the frenulum nerve bundle on the underside of each man's penile shaft, just below the urinary opening of the penis's "head"_. Under the circumstances this seemed the best course of action.

Seeing the blasted writing block is still hanging around, please give the medicine to make it recover, by reviewing... please. :))) Thanks for the patience and hope you enjoyed it.

Final note Kazuyo I miss you, hope u are ok!


	20. the Demon Lord and the Goddess

Hiii Surprise! Thank you for all the motivating reviews, you all took such trouble that I am humbled. Some of you have such amazing ideas and suggetions and then got a sudden surge to write something.

Also I hate it when I wrote something that readers totally miss or misunderstand because I was trying to be too subtle or accidentally did not add some pertinent information. This is a VERY SHORT chapter dedicated to **Lord Youko **and **Pumpkinpi** and any other wonderful reader who are cute and sweet enough to believe what Inuyasha did.

Sorry for misleading you, and I hope this clarifies things.

But had to add a little to make the chappie more fleshed out . :D

so read review and enjoy.

**Chapter 19 : the Demon Lord and the Goddess**

Sharp golden eyes fluttered open immediately awake and aware. It was not yet even close to dawn, all was dark and quiet. Yet, Sesshoumaru's eyes darted around the room. A tiny lingering alien presence was in the room, for a split second rage flared through the DaiYoukai that some one had dared enter his chambers unannounced, then the rage died as he recognized the non-threatening presence. He winched in irritation, seems the Goddess was a bit of a voyeur. The was an invitation attached to the lingering presence, it seemed the Goddess wanted to talk. Hmh! She could wait he had more important thinks to see to.

He glanced at the Hanyou cuddled to his side. Unused to sleeping face down, Sesshoumaru had unconsciously moved to sleep on his back some time in the night. It pleased him greatly to note that Inuyasha had equally unconsciously followed him. His little brother had rolled right along with him to cuddle into his warmth. Sesshoumaru gazed down at the innocent face Inuyasha had in his sleep. Sesshoumaru noted the small details, puppy ears that flicked and moved, as if some level of the Hanyou was awake and aware on the look out for danger.

There was no scarring at all on the perfect and strong face, Sesshoumaru wondered about that.

Sesshoumaru needed to be certain if his plan had worked. He made a small noise, the ears immediately moved, and seemed to test for threat. Sesshoumaru made another noise, same reaction. Then he made a louder one, the ears reacted but the Hanyou still continued to sleep. Sesshoumaru's mouth twisted in a satisfied smile, in their travel to the Shiro-Kingdom Inuyasha had always awoken if Sesshoumaru made a noise in the night. No matter how quiet or non-threatening he had tried to be, Inuyasha's Youki had seen him as a threat and had reacted accordingly.

But after last night, (well a couple of hours ago- more accurately) Inuyasha's Youki had accepted Sesshoumaru as Alpha and not a true threat. And all it had taken was a small lie, a little acting and a LARGE chunk of his own ego – oh and he would not mention his still aching cock, as mentioning that increased the damned ache.

Sesshoumaru sighed silently, he was a full DaiYoukai he needed only about 2 hours of sleep a night to wake totally refreshed. He could have spent the whole night inside his soon-to-be mate, he would have liked to fill Inuyasha to the brim with his cum. But he had refrained, giving some stupid excuse that only a naïve, little brother – brought up by humans would believe. Pretending exhaustion after the best release he had ever had in his life. His lips twisted into a wiry smile, the total opposite was true, he had been ready for another round almost immediately, but he had refrained. Pretended exhaustion so that the Hanyou had no grounds for blaming himself for their incomplete coupling. Sesshoumaru had a feeling if he had stopped for any other reason Inuyasha would have seen it as another failure on his part, and his esteem would have been shredded even further.

This way Inuyasha got the boost in confidence that he needed, and mayhap would start appreciating how truly unique he was.

Knowing his little brother however, Sesshoumaru had a feeling that his little good deed would not go unpunished. Still Sesshoumaru was happy for Inuyasha to see last night as some form of victory, because in the end of the day Sesshoumaru intended to win it all.

And the DaiYoukai's victory would be a victory not just for himself but his whole family.

The Goddess's aura pinged, Sesshoumaru silently slid out of the bed, he winched as his cock ached at the loss of all contact. Yes he knew he had succeeded this night, only his penis did not seem to agree, not in any way. With a supreme act of will, he tamed the blood raging his body, and the straining muscles reluctantly relaxed. More ready to see the Goddess he slid on a robe and ensured that moko-moko san curled around the sleeping form, keeping Inuyasha nice and toasty, in his short absence.

On silent steps he slipped out onto the balcony, and closed the door behind him. The Goddess serenely sat on the railing. Sesshoumaru raised an arrogant brow.

"You did well last night. You may redeem yourself after all." The Goddess said softly.

"It is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru's face was totally impassive he did not in any way show the small bit of satisfaction he felt at Her words. "Why have you interrupted this Sesshoumaru?"

The Goddess sighed, "I am worried, Inuyasha should not be feeling any pain at this point -its only been 7 years, for him to feel it, for him to admit it,..." the goddess could not complete the sentence.

Sesshoumaru nodded sharply. "Yes, him coming to the room, offering himself like that, it is not something Inuyasha would do – unless he knows something we do not. I will like to order him to tell me."

It was the Goddess's turn to raise an arrogant brow.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Yes I know, I would have more luck ordering the tides not to come in. YOU! You had a hand in causing this – what are you going to do to help – other then trying to find ways to irritate me?" Sesshoumaru snapped well aware that the Goddess was not exactly his biggest fan.

"I will continue to do what I am doing now, I will keep an eye on things and will inform you of anything I find out pertaining to Inuyasha's health, as long as you keep Inuyasha happy. I warn you Sesshoumaru if you mess up and hurt him, you will regret it." The Goddess said suddenly very serious – that was after all the reason she was here, to act as a big sister and warn the potential mate that hurting the young one would be rather hazardous to them.

Sesshoumaru snorted in amusement, "I can almost appreciate the sentiment – but Goddess or not -do you believe you can beat this Sesshoumaru in battle?"

The Goddess smiled back rather evilly, "Why no Lord Sesshoumaru, I am well aware that your personal power is equal and greater to many a God." She got off the railing and continued to speak as she began to walk up into the air gracefully, "What could a weak Water Goddess such as myself do to a Mighty Dog Demon if he proves to be a cur and not a DaiYoukai? Hmmm lets see,"

About 3 meter in the air she turned and looked straight into Sesshoumaru's suddenly alert eyes, her eyes were hard and as cold as ice. "If you fail Inuyasha, if he dies, I will take everything from you Sesshoumaru!" She whispered with deadly intent. "And It will be done easily. What will I do?"

"I WILL show them Sesshoumaru, I will show your children what Inuyasha did for you, what he did to save you – and I will show them your reaction after the fact. I will show MizuKishi, Megumishan AND YuushaMaten them everything. Without Inuyasha there to protect you, from what you did – how do you think they will react?" The Goddess paused her aura pulsing in warning.

"Make no mistake Sesshoumaru, if you fail Inuyasha – I will crush you, totally! And my very willing weapons, will be your own- no INUYASHA's children. Keep doing what is right, succeed – and you will find success and happiness beyond measure. Fail him and I WILL destroy you! Easily!"

The Goddess faded away with the last warning.

Sesshoumaru stood there silent for a long moment. The Goddess had found the one threat that had true power, not that he needed such motivation. Inuyasha was his, and Sesshoumaru would not fail, so ultimately the threat had no meaning.

Sesshoumaru climbed back into bed, sending a reluctant moko moko away as he curled tight around the slim frame. "What other secrets are you hiding, Inuyasha? Mine, you are mine, and death will not be allowed to steal you from me." He whispered softly, relaxing against the warm body. There was no response to the very silent words, puppy ears only flicking in response.

--tbc--

Okay get it now? Sesshy was not really too tired he only pretended to be. ;) Sesshy was actually making a big sacrifice so I had to clear it for him. Tell me honestly now, how many of you thought what Inuyasha did?

Sorry if it was confusing – on the other hand you got this extra chappie so KAMPAIIII!

Reactions to the Goddess's threat and reviews are really really great!.


	21. HOT

Thanks to wonderful reviewers I am Actively fighting writer's block – so made myself overcome lethargy and write. Am really sleepy so may be lotsa typos towards the end, point out specific large mistakes if you see any and I'll correct it. If you are not taken away by the scene that is.

Thanks all for the support. LONG Chappie finally! and individual thanks when I am not so sleepy.

Read, review and enjoy (definitely enjoy this)

**Chapter 21 : HOT ** **too sleepy to think of a different title – tell me if it suits.

Sesshoumaru deciding that the Hanyou had slept enough for the night, gently began kissing and nuzzling at Inuyasha's neck. The sensations tickled and heated Inuyasha at the same time, golden eyes snapping open as Sesshoumaru's long fingers curled around his hardening cock. His body heated and trembled, Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru with slight dazed but unafraid eyes.

Satisfied by the look and the heated response, Sesshoumaru began a slow decent intent of consuming the delicious lips. One moment he was making a slow decent to the rising heat of the Hanyou, and the next Sesshoumaru's face was planted unceremoniously into the pillow.

In a move faster then even Sesshoumaru could imagine Inuyasha was off the bed, tying a robe firmly around him slim waist, hiding his body, just in time for the door to slam open, and to catch the small figure flying into Inuyasha's arms. Yuusha's arms latched around his Papa's neck as he nuzzled and cuddled his Papa, as if he had not seen his Papa in ages. Inuyasha chuckling cuddled back.

Yuusha had been a little worried when he woke up and felt his Papa in the other Youkai's room, his concern riding high the pup immediately went to make sure all was fine. Cuddling his Papa, he could scent that his Papa was well, and he wrinkled his nose a little at the strong scent of the other Youkai on his Papa. The only scents he was used to on his Papa were his and his siblings, Yuusha was suddenly frightened, (not that he would admit it) but he did not quite hold back the tiny whimper as he cuddled even deeper into his Papa.

Inuyasha feeling his Pup's slight concern and growing insecurity at the changes, lowered his own scent to allow Yuusha to leave more of his own scent on him. The act immediately reassured his possessive oldest son, who began growling in contentment as his scent mixed strongly his Papa's. Inuyasha went and sat on the sofa to wait, Yuusha firmly on his lap, the two did not wait long. Two more little white figures ran into the room and leapt on the Hanyou and soon there was a tangle of laughter and limbs on the sofa.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole scene quietly, his presence was not even recognized in what was obviously an almost daily morning ritual. Inuyasha gave each child individual attention, and the other two pups did not seem to resent the fact that Yuusha got 'special' treatment. Instead they accept it as a natural occurrence, a right that Yuusha had earned -as after their papa, the two relied heavily on their big brother.

Very slowly, Sesshoumaru began approaching the sofa, he would not allow himself to be a spectator in his own family, any longer. Inuyasha saw his Alpha approach, there was a tiny pause, before he nodded firmly, as if inviting the DaiYoukai to join them. Yuusha turned with a cool glare, immediately stretched out his legs on the empty area of the Sofa beside him. He was not inviting the Youkai to sit by him!

Sesshoumaru deciding not to spoil the morning went to Inuyasha's right, and sat gracefully on the sofa. Mee-chan and Kishi accepting it as a natural progression, cuddled with their other father and their Papa happily. Yuusha was more then happy to have more of his Papa to himself, and some how a strange kind of peaceful contentment filled the room.

After 5 minutes with the two younger children chatting of inane things as they cuddled, the door tentatively opened again, as a rather timid Shippo poked his head into the room. Shiori had found the kit sitting miserably in the family hall, alone - waiting rather despondently for the other to come out. The little girl poked and prodded the Kitsune to overcome his fear of the DaiYoukai and at least see what was going on. So the two tentatively looked into the room, and were rewarded when Inuyasha, not waiting for Sesshoumaru's response waved them in. Shiori having little to do with Sesshoumaru in the past, shyly joined Mee-chan to sit between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Yuusha applauding Shippo's sense in giving Sesshoumaru a suspicious look, made space for the Kitsune beside him.

That was how the little family was found when Hana (followed closely by Jaken) came to bring them to their morning meals. Mee-chan and Kishi telling of their adventures while the others listened in comfortable and amused silence, all seated comfortably on the sofa.

If one thought it was a picture of a contented family one would have been wrong, there was a subtle tension that hummed in the Hanyou, a feeling of suppressed emotions, that were being controlled though an act of sheer unflinching will. Then there was the small aura of challenge between Sesshoumaru and his oldest son. Still it was an idyllic scene that shattered when Kishi's and Shippo's tummies began rumbling in harmony at the wonderful scents coming from the dining rooms.

With 5 children breakfast was a loud and rather rambunctious affair. After the meal it was time to study, Shippo and Shiori left without a fuss, but both Kishi and Mee-chan knowing Inuyasha would make them go, tried to con Sesshoumaru into letting them play longer. The two cuddled up to the DaiYoukai until the heard the door open and Yuusha simply raising an eyebrow at them; walked off. Immediately the two scrambled off Sesshoumaru's lap and ran after their big brother.

Sesshoumaru frowned in irritation, he had been rather enjoying the company of the pups. The arrogance of his oldest son, made him irritated and proud at the same time. Where ever had the boy picked up such behavior...

Inuyasha watched the scene, in both amusement and concern, he hoped sincerely that Sesshoumaru never made the mistake of believing that if he challenged Yuusha the other two pups would remain neutral or side with him. Inuyasha had trained the pup's well, no matter how much the other two grew to respect and love Sesshoumaru; if it came down to it, Inuyasha had no doubt of his Pup's actions. Kishi would almost blindly follow any instructions given by Yuusha, and Mee-chan would hold back only until one of her brother's got hurt, then she would jump in and not stop until she was sure that they were safe. The loyalty between the triplets was unshakable, the bond between them unbreakable. And from even before their birth Yuusha was their undisputed leader.

Inuyasha shrugged, Sesshoumaru was not stupid, Inuyasha could not imagine a scenario where the DaiYoukai would actually have to challenge or be challenged by his son outright. So it was a good thing that the scenario never came to pass.

Inuyasha did not fight, when he felt Sesshoumaru's arms close around him. After last night he no longer believed that Sesshoumaru would intentionally hurt him, more then was absolutely necessary that is.

Sesshoumaru sniffed at Inuyasha's hair and neck, he growled a little when he scented Yuusha's scent on his Inuyasha almost as strong as his scent on the Hanyou was. Inuyasha recognizing the growl, growled in response, seriously the two were so damn alike it would have been funny if it was not getting irritating. "Can it, Sesshou! I am not lowering my scent any further, and don't you dare try to overpower Yuusha's scent, the Pups have always needed his scent on me to feel secure, so just accept it." Inuyasha snapped, feeling rather like the unfortunate rope in a tug-of-war.

"You indulge Yuusha a great deal, where did the pup learn such arrogance!" Sesshoumaru fumed, his physical frustration manifesting itself, before he thought the words through.

Inuyasha felt his jaw drop open, he pushed his bangs back to stare at his big brother incredulously.

"WHY are you looking at me like that Inuyasha? I just met him, YOU raised them!" Sesshoumaru tried to say with dignity.

The Hanyou's ringing laughter was the only response. Two minutes later as a slightly miffed Sesshoumaru staked out of his room to deal with the daily hassles of being a DaiYoukai, as sensual activities were postponed until after the Hanyou managed to pick himself off the carpet he was now rolling in, and the damnable laughter stopped.

The DaiYoukai was not amused to be informed by Jaken that even during lunch suspicious bursts of laughter were reported from the Hanyou's vicinity. To make up for it, the DaiYoukai imagined various methods to shut his little brother up, later that night. Such thoughts improved Sesshoumaru's mood considerably.

That evening when Inuyasha returned to the Wing after kata practice with the pups. The rooms were silent since the pups were still outdoors playing. Somehow when he opened the door of the room he had been sleeping in; he was unsurprised to find that all his items had been removed, somehow he knew that Sesshoumaru had ordered for them to be placed in his chambers.

Though he had not been fully claimed last night, Inuyasha had no illusions to Sesshoumaru's possessiveness. For all intents and purposes he had offered his body to the DaiYoukai and the offer had been accepted, he now belonged to his Alpha and there was no turning back. The Alpha was staking his claim, and the small freedoms he had enjoyed were disappearing. It had been his choice, he reminded himself, HE had chosen this.

For a second weakness assaulted his limbs, and his breathing went erratic in panic. Inuyasha's claws sank into the door frame of the empty room, as he tried to keep his balance and regain control. Pain tore at his insides, emotional – physical or mental – he could not tell. It came in a wave drowning everything, filling him with agony, it cut at his heart, burned his stomach and pounded his head. He fought it down, pushed it away and leaned weakly against the frame panting as the wave slowly receded. The pain had been all consuming, but Inuyasha had not made a sound. Time... he had so little time.

Sweat rolled down his brow as he silently he dealt with the now familiar pain; his panting breathes the only sound that echoed off the walls in the starkly empty room.

When the main doors burst open a little later, and the children clambered in, a smiling -cool Hanyou greeted them.

After all the celebrations, dinner was a simple affair, and Sesshoumaru returned as Inuyasha and Hana put the pups and kit to bed. Hana left while Inuyasha was telling the pups bed-time stories, and Sesshoumaru after brief bedtime greetings choose not to interfere with with the Pup's bedtime routines lest it prolong the battle to stay awake.

The hall way was silent as Inuyasha finally stepped out after tucking the last pup to bed. The hall was dark with a few candles, not that demon eyes required much light.

Golden eyes widened a little, as he turned towards the main room, and saw Sesshoumaru standing patiently beside his open room door. Inuyasha gulped a little nervously, his earlier amusement totally evaporated in the presence of the suddenly intent Alpha. His eyes pinning the Hanyou in place, Sesshoumaru began stalking towards his prey. Each of the DaiYoukai's movements were focused and purposive, dressed in white and red, Moko moko flaring around him, fire light from the open room door reflecting in his hair the DaiYoukai was exuding beauty, dominance and power.

Inuyasha did not back down or cower, he stood straight and tall, but his throat and mouth were dry, his eyes large and impossibly young as he faced his Alpha.

Sesshoumaru came forward and stopped just a few inches away from Inuyasha. A tiny smile on his lips, without a word, Sesshoumaru slipped a confident hand around Inuyasha's slim waist. Without fanfare, simply claiming what he knew to be his, Sesshoumaru led the unresisting young warrior into his chambers. The doors closed firmly behind them, this was his time with Inuyasha, and none were going to interfere.

All the lanterns in the large room were unlit, the fire in the fire place created a surreal atmosphere in the room, casting a golden glow on all that the light touched. Sesshoumaru did not draw Inuyasha to the bed, instead he led the Hanyou to the area in front of the fireplace, futons had been laid out and Moko-moko san slipped off Sesshoumaru's shoulders to blanket the futons and create a cozy nest.

Sesshoumaru cupped Inuyasha's face, and gently brought their lips together in a slow and sensual kiss. "You are beautiful my Inu, so delicious, will you be mine tonight?" Sesshoumaru asked softly as he released Inuyasha from the deep kiss and gently pressed his lips to Inuyasha's forehead.

Sesshoumaru's thumbs strokes Inuyasha's cheeks and made their way slowly down to the strong neck. The DaiYoukai's eyes were strangely soft in the firelight as he pressed his nose to Inuyasha's, so that all that the Hanyou could see was his compelling golden gaze. "Please be mine Inuyasha, let me claim you this night." Sesshoumaru repeated softly, other then the stroking fingers on Inuyasha's neck and the tips of their noses, Sesshoumaru was not touching Inuyasha's in any other way. He waited, patiently for a response.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as he felt some of the apprehension leave him, that his Alpha was asking him, not once but twice, made Inuyasha tremble with unnamed emotions. Slowly, Inuyasha's arms came up to hold on to Sesshoumaru's arms, breathing hard, Inuyasha gulped and nodded. Still Sesshoumaru waited, he wanted – no – he needed the words. Finally after what seemed like an eon to Sesshoumaru Inuyasha said in a dry and stress roughened voice, "Yes, I'll be yours, yes..." Inuyasha's voice trailed off as he leaned forward a little and he was suddenly gathered in a fierce embrace.

His head was tilted up and again Sesshoumaru's lips sought the pulse on the vulnerable throat. He pressed deep open mouthed kisses to the area, preparing it for the claiming. His lips never leaving Inuyasha's neck, Sesshoumaru began removing Inuyasha's clothes, the DaiYoukai already promising to burn everything gray in the Hanyou's closet, never again did he want to see his brother hide his fire in such drab colors.

Drugged by the kisses, Inuyasha still attempted to angle his body away from the fire, so that the scars would be hidden by the shadows. But Sesshoumaru felt the action, and quickly countered it, he drew the apprehensive Hanyou into the light, and Inuyasha went red as Sesshoumaru stood him fully naked in front of the dancing fires. The golden glow casting a strange hue to his skin, dancing off and in some ways highlighting the scars.

Sesshoumaru kissed the tip of Inuyasha's nose, and then in an action that froze Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru dropped to his knees before the Hanyou. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha managed to gasp out, his Alpha could not kneel before him.

"Hush, Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru wishes to examine your beautiful body." Sesshoumaru said with a knowing smile as nuzzled Inuyasha's belly, and for the second time in so many days began kissing and licking at each of the precious scars that to Sesshoumaru were proof of his brother's courage and strength. Inuyasha's claws sank into Sesshoumaru's hair as sensations rioted through him. Sesshoumaru poked his tongue into Inuyasha's belly button, and the Hanyou gasped helplessly, his organ hardening and rubbing needfully against Sesshoumaru's neck and chest. Sesshoumaru traveled a little lower just two inches below Inuyasha's belly button, and suddenly to both their surprise, Inuyasha's body went rigid, he keened and arched back as impossibly powerful sensations washed through him, his cock leaked freely as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

Sesshoumaru paused at the extreme reaction, his arms went around the Hanyou holding his upright. "What do we have here?" Sesshoumaru whispered, "An Inuyasha hot button, how absolutely wonderful." The DaiYoukai chuckled in pleasure it seemed to him, that the Hanyou was made to be claimed by him, so damn strong in so many ways and yet crafted exquisitely to be responsive and vulnerable in his arms. His eyes glowed with merciless pleasure, "We do need to test this button, don't we." Sesshoumaru said, ignoring the hands that suddenly was trying to push him away, Sesshoumaru's lips found the spot again, and almost immediately the pushing hands, grasped painfully at Sesshoumaru's shoulders. Sesshoumaru's lips on that spot sent molten lava through the Hanyou, heat invaded everything, pleasure boarded on pain as Inuyasha arched into Sesshoumaru's mouth, more, he need more! Words refused to leave his lips, as Inuyasha gasped in pleasure.

He was so far gone, that he never even felt it, felt the fingers that found his hidden entrance and sank into his body, it was only when the second finger was in the Hanyou and Sesshoumaru found the sensitive bundle of nerves did Inuyasha realize what had happened. And by then it was too late for any fear and apprehension to arise, skilled fingers caressed, Sesshoumaru's mouth tormented the hot spot and without the DaiYoukai actually stimulating Inuyasha's penis, Inuyasha exploded, waves of pleasure engulfed him, and even while he spurted cum, Sesshoumaru's hot mouth closed around him, and the DaiYouaki drank deeply, greedily absorbing the precious essence.

The only reason Inuyasha was still standing was because Sesshoumaru was supporting his trembling frame. Still kneeling Sesshoumaru kissed the relaxed penis in a strangely fond manner then he carefully pulled Inuyasha down so that he was sitting before him. Swiftly, Sesshoumaru stripped off his robes, and meeting and holding the wide eyes staring at him, he reached for the bottle of oil he had placed by the fire.

Bottle in hand, Sesshoumaru reached out and took on of Inuyasha's hands in his, he turned the strong palms over and poured a generous amount of oil on them. Never breaking eye contact, Sesshoumaru brought Inuyasha's hands to his hard and throbbing penis. "If you truly wish me to claim you this night, Inuyasha, prepare me," he whispered erotically. Trembling slightly Inuyasha's fingers closed around the hard throbbing member. It was hard muscle encased in velvet silk. It was warm and alive in Inuyasha's hands and as he slicked his hands over his Alpha's heat, the strange feeling of powerful vulnerabilty washed though Inuyasha again.

Any fear that may have rose in the Hanyou was drowned, not by the touch but by the rather exotic whisperings of the DaiYukai in his too sensitive ears, "That's right my beautiful Inu, coat me well, feel the slickness of the oil between your fingers. This will lubricate me as I finally claim you, prepare me so that I can slide into your warmth, your body is hot and warm. It yearns for its Alpha, as I yearn desperately for your heat little one, to be surrounded in you, buried in your warmth. Just like my fingers slid into you, prepare me, so that I slide in, so unopposed I claim what is mine."

Inuyasha his body hot and needy, did not comprehend all the words, and yet the words or was it the husky, needy tone of the DaiYukai's voice, it wrapped around him, and the need rose like a living thing inside him. Inuyasha suddenly pressed both his hands to Sesshoumaru's thighs as he leaned forward, words would not leave his mouth, he could not, would not – say what he was feeling, it was too much.

Inuyasha gasped soundless as Sesshoumaru's oil slicked fingers slipped into him, lifted him up and positioned him over Sesshoumaru's still kneeling form. Slowly, gently, giving the Hanyou the freedom to fight back and stand if he needed to, Sesshoumaru lowered Inuyasha's body, the hea dof his throbbing oiled penis finally rested at the closed bud of Inuyasha's orifice. The Hanyou trembled, Sesshoumaru paused and met Inuyasha's wide gaze with soft eyes, even now he gave his brother the ability to stop.

Inuyasha recognized the offer, and this was nothing like the last time, suddenly Inuyasha was impatient with himself, his muscles relaxed and he sagged into Sesshoumaru, holding Inuyasha's legs open, and splayed on either side of him, Sesshoumaru lowered the Hanyou, there was a slight resistance and with an audible pop, the DaiYoukai sank into the body that he would now and forever claim as his own.

Inuyasha felt his brother enter him, the pressure was strange, but this time nothing tore or broke, and the pain was bearable. Sesshoumaru kept his movements slow and steady until Inuyasha was seated fully on him and he was deep inside his Hanyou. The he stopped, he stroked and soothed Inuyasha, whispering again of how wonderful Inuyasha felt, how perfect he was, how beautiful, slowly the pain receded, and pleasure and need began to rise.

Sesshoumaru began to move, he was so primed he knew he would not last very long, the feeling of Inuyasha around him was more then he could ever have imagined, the heat was intoxicating. He brought a free hand to Inuyasha's cock and pumped in time to his movements. He found the sensitive nerves in the Hanyou and with each movement stimulated the nerves. His free hand went around Inuyasha's shoulders to hold the Hanyou safe.

Inuyasha's muscles suddenly spasmed and the two Inu's came in unison, their cries mingled as Sesshoumaru's cum flooded the Hanyou, and Inuyasha's came on both of them.

Sesshoumaru collapsed backwards, so that Inuyasha lay on top of him, once they were both spent. He was still deep inside Inuyasha's warmth and Sesshoumaru had no plans to leave so soon. He arranged Inuyasha's seemingly boneless limbs around him, tucked Inuyasha's head under his chin, and lay on his back stroking the soft hair. He could feel his cum inside Inuyasha, could feel his member still leaking residual fluid into the Hanyou. The idea that a part of him was inside Inuyasha, made his cock throb. He moved subtly to place himself more firmly in almost unconscious Hanyou, smiling he kissed between the twitching ears.

Inuyasha would soon bear his mark, and if he had his way, there would never be another day that Inuyasha would fall asleep without a part of the DaiYoukai deep inside him.

- tbc-

Please do review... So far reviews have been the best antidote to my bloody irritating writer's block! *grin

Oh and please tell me the reactions to the kids interactions with Sesshy and Inu as well as the later on part... does the title suit. hehehehe


	22. Plans

Dear reviewers, really sorry but don't have the energy to do individual responses. I have sent PM's to some of you and the reviews really help the direction of the story. I thank you all very much and hope you keep supporting. You all are my inspiration. I also want to apologize to anyway who thought my joke in the end was a real threat - I really wont stop writing if people dont review -I love this story too much- I truly was kidding - and have since changed that statement. Reviews do encourgae faster writing but lack of reviews wont stop me from doing something I turly enjoy. So sorry again, for the poor joke and I hope there is no hard feelings.

Kazuyo thanks for reviewing in spite of your eyes feeling poorly, I really appreciate your support, and this chappie is dedicated to you!

Read, Review and enjoy.

**Chapter 22 : Plans **

Twice more that night, Inuyasha was claimed by the Alpha. The third time, Sesshoumaru had moved them to the bed, and the exhausted Hanyou, slept curled up in the blankets. Dawn was breaking as Sesshoumaru watched over the sleeping bearer of his children. His sharp gold eyes narrowed, as in sleep Inuyasha every so often seemed to twitch, his body jerked slightly as if in reaction to some unknown pain. The young one was fast asleep, but even in sleep it seemed that the Hanyou had no peace. Sesshoumaru extended his Youki, he scanned the sleeping form hoping the 'see' the true state of Inuyasha's body.

It did not surprise the DaiYoukai, it shocked him, when his scan seemed to indicate that there was absolutely nothing wrong with Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru knew this to be a lie, he scanned again with the same results. There was no scent of deception about the Hanyou, his scan found no evidence to indicate that Inuyasha was not as fit as a fiddle. Frowning, the Daiyoukai's thoughts raced, he could take the results at face value and accept that nothing was wrong... only Sesshoumaru was no fool, (though he had in the past acted foolishly) his instincts screamed that there had to be more to this.

That Inuyasha could be strong enough to not only mask the true state of his body, but also mask the fact that he was hiding something – almost seemed unconceivable.

Unconceivable, until Sesshoumaru considered 'whom' Inuyasha had successfully hidden things from. Their children, the Town's demons, Sesshoumaru's own mother, and even a goddess, all had been deceived by the Hanyou at some level. Inuyasha had learned to keep secrets well, too well in Sesshoumaru's opinion. How could they care for Inuyasha if they were not even able to detect when something was wrong?

A deceptively delicate claw reached-out and combed gently through the sleep messed hair.

Sesshoumaru would quietly continue searching; he would not truly rest until he succeeded. Inuyasha's death had always belonged him, and since he decreed it was not Inuyasha's time to die -for a good long while-, the Hanyou would just have to accept the fact that he was going to live. Sesshoumaru would not be defeated, even against a foe so well hidden and invisible to him.

There was a lot for the DaiYoukai to consider, he ghosted a kiss between the twitching ears, and quietly got out of bed. Silently as to not disturb the sleeping Hanyou, Sesshoumaru left the room. There had to be a way to get past Inuyasha's defenses and do a true scan of the Hanyou. The millions of texts on Shiro-Inu and Youkai history seemed a logical starting point. Focused on solving the problem at hand Sesshoumaru stalked to the library.

Inuyasha awoke a little later, dawn had broken over the horizon, and the room was silent. Too silent. Inuyasha was alone in the huge bed, his body ached in a rather pleasant manner, and the scent of the DaiYoikai was strongly around him. No Youkai would miss the fact that Inuyasha had been claimed. Suddenly Inuyasha's hand went to his neck, he ran his fingers along his throat, looking for but not finding a mating mark. He was not at all surprised. A small and sad smile crossed his lips. Inuyasha touched his belly, he did not need to do more then that to know that the seed had not taken. He bet Sesshoumaru planned to mate him once he was actually carrying his pups, if he planned to mate him at all, that is. It really was just a formality after all, he didn't need to be mated to carry the DaiYoukai's pups. And what if he never actually got pregnant, ...sadness and an aching emptiness washed through the Hanyou.

Unable to take the strong scents of his pleasure from the night before, he got up and opened the balcony doors.

Inuyasha watched the dawn, taking solace from the birth of a new day. No point in Sesshoumaru mating with him if he did not get pregnant and seriously no point in worrying about it. Even with the DaiYoukai's energy singing in his blood, as he woke, pain had woken with him. He would do his best to get pregnant, but if he couldn't – then he couldn't, they would have to accept what Inuyasha had accepted so long ago, everything that is born on this earth will one day die. Inuyasha's death would just come a little faster then others. It really was no big deal, Inuyasha since childhood had faced death in order to survive, then he faced death in order to protect his small pack, truly as a Hanyou, that he survived so long was a miracle.

His parents had died for him, and to his thinking – that he die for his own pups – was not only right, it was... in a strange way- it was just.

Still, he would not be Inuyasha if he did not at least try to fight the inevitable. He would do what he could, he would fight with all his might to keep death away, and if his strength proved to be too weak to starve off death – that small, lonely, and broken part of his heart and soul,- would finally yield and welcome the ultimate lover's claim.

Even as the warm sun touched his skin, Inuyasha shivered, imagining death's cold embrace.

He felt numerous aura's approaching, and Inuyasha locked his fears and emotions away, far from even the sharpest of senses. He was dressed and smiling, when Yuusha burst into the room for his early morning cuddles. The presence of the children banishing any lingering sadness on the Hanyou, that may -just may - have been detected by the more trained senses of adult Youkai's.

It was towards noon, when the pups were having a break from their studies and training. Shippo did not really want to cause problems, but he was kindda -okay- he was very curious. The Kitsune had watched Yuusha's relationship with Inuyasha with a strange kind of awe. That the father and son were extremely close was unmistakable. Inuyasha's oldest pup, even when in play with the others was alot like Sesshoumaru, aloof and cool. It was only in Inuyasha's presence did the pup soften and get –well- cuddly. The siblings all seemed to know this and saved their hugs for their big brother, when their Papa was in attendance.

Shippo had been watching the latest developments in his new family rather closely. Sesshoumaru was clearly Inuyasha's Alpha, and Shippo was really getting increasingly concerned that Yuusha would somehow challenge Sesshoumaru, for the position of Alpha and their little family would be shattered irreparably. Shippo did not what to lose what he had just found. So gathering his courage he casually approached the little Youkai who had been a little quiet since morning.

"Yuusha?" Shippo said quietly "Ummm.. are you alright."

"Keh!" Yuusha said in a prefect imitation of his Papa, "Course Im alright? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ummm... well.." Shippo rocked back and forth on his heels and then blurted out.. "Are you going to fight Sesshoumaru sama?"

A rather evil smile crossed the pup's face as he obviously enjoyed the thought of that, then he grimaced slightly and shook his head. "Nah, I can only fight that Sesshoumaru if Papa says I can, and Papa is not going to let me do that." The pup said in a rather sad voice.

"Ummm... why is that?" Shippo pressed.

Yuusha looked at Shippo in surprise, "Well because that Sesshoumaru is Papa's Alpha of course, and Papa has accepted him as such. What is wrong with your nose? Couldn't you tell?"

"..." Shippo squirmed a little "Well, ya I could tell, but you don't seem to like Sesshoumaru-sama."

Yuusha smiled a toothy grin, that gave Shippo the shivers, it was NOT a nice smile. "I don't not like that Sesshoumaru, I can't stand him."

"But you just said he was your Alpha"

"No Shippo, I said he was Papa's Alpha. I only have ONE Alpha – and that is my Papa. No one is stronger then my Papa, so no one will ever be my Alpha. That Sesshoumaru is the Shiro-Inu Sama, he is the Lord, BUT he is NOT MY Alpha – the thought is redil..redick..just silly. If our people went to war, the Lord can command me, but in all other things I will only ever listen to Papa. You know Shippo – you don't have to like your Lord, as long as in times of danger and stuff you are loyal." Yuusha said with utter conviction, he had spent quite a bit of time figuring out the chain of command and how much face he had to give the DaiYoukai, his decision was not all that much, not much at all.

Shippo's green eyes blinked. There was a twisted logic to Yuusha's thoughts but still there were somethings that needed clearing.

"If Inuyasha-sama is your Alpha why did you put your scent on him... and .. and .. well even I know that Sesshoumaru is stronger the Inuyasha, I'm sorry Yuusha – but Sesshoumaru-sama is a DaiYoukai – that's just a fact." Shippo said in a rush.

Yuusha looked at Shippo long and hard as if considering something, then he got up and indicated for Shippo to follow him. The two young ones, went to a corner of the garden where there was no chance of being overheard, by the others. Yuusha sat on a log, and looked at Shippo again. He swung his legs and seemed to be gathering his words... Shippo was a little concerned – if he did not know better he would swear Yuusha was afraid.

Then Yuusha looked up, and Shippo gasped; for the first time since he had known the little Youkai, Yuusha looked his age. Yuusha looked a little scared, worried and very young. Shippo suddenly felt honored, just that look of Yuusha's and the Kitsune realized that he was now a real member of the family. What ever Yuusha divulged Shippo knew he would respect.

"That Sesshoumaru in a fight may be stronger then Papa (but probably not), still Shippo there is all kinds of strength. You want to know how strong my Papa is? I always knew he was strongest- but I couldn't prove it till last year." Yuusha took a big breathe and continued, "In Winter last year, there was a birth of Baby Youkai from a male and another male; the mate had gone hunting and got lost or something, and the bearer had a small fall, so the babies wanted to come early. Everyone was panicking and I wondered why. They came to Papa for help, and he of course went and found the mate and brought him back in time to save the bearer and the pups. Then I found out why – everyone was panicking cause – they all said that the pups and bearer would DIE without a mate. Mee-chan and Kishi did not understand what that meant, I did. Papa is our bearer, and Papa had us WITHOUT a mate, Shippo, Papa had no one with him when we were born – but we are alive! Do you think that arrogant Sesshoumaru could have done that? No, only Papa can, my Papa! No one is stronger then MY PAPA!" Yuusha said, suddenly the little boys eyes went a little cloudy and he started to shiver.

"But.. but it was not easy for Papa, Shippo, can you remember being in your mummy's tummy? I can't but sometimes its like a dream, I remember being safe and warm, and having everything I need, and I know its because Papa is keeping me under his heart. But in the dream no one is keeping Papa safe, he is fighting and running, protecting me, protecting us – but he is all alone. Then when we were born, I didn't know why – but Papa hurt really, really bad, and his Youki was so weak. Still he gave his Youki to us to help us change, and he almost died, Shippo. He almost died! I felt it, I could feel Papa disappearing, I wanted to stop it, I tried to stop taking Papa's energy – but he would not let me. He would not let me stop killing him." The little boy's voice was full of pain.

"I could not save Papa, I was killing him.. than Mee-chan called, and that Sesshoumaru finally did one thing right. HE should have been there from the start. I don't care what Papa says, I will accept no excuses! He is the weak one for letting Papa have us alone. HE will NEVER be my Alpha! He does not deserve it." Yuusha snapped in anger.

"But Papa needs him, so I will put up with him." As fast as the anger flashed it disappeared. Shippo was silent, he was too stunned by the revelations to say anything. But Yuusha was not quite done yet.

"Shippo, I can't tell the others, and you have to promise not to tell anyone, yes?"

Shippo nodded. After another deep breathe Yuusha continued. "I have my scent on Papa not because I think I am Papa's Alpha, I am his son, and he is my Alpha so it is right that my scent be on Papa. But that is not all, I am scared Shippo. Sometimes at night I dream of Papa disappearing, of Papa's Youki just going away and Papa in a lot of pain. I have to find Papa when I wake up on those night.. but do you know what Shippo? Every time I have those dreams Papa is not in bed, he will be in the balcony or the garden, and I don't know why, but I get scared that the dream is real, Shippo. I get scared that Papa is going to disappear." The pup's tears never actually fell, but his small face twisted in fear and his claws shredded the bark of the tree next to him.

"With my scent on Papa, I can always find him. If my scent is not on Papa, something bad will happen Shippo, I know it. My scent has to be on Papa, then I know we are safe." Yuusha finished softly. He did not know how or why he knew what he did, he just knew it was true.

Shippo was going to reassure Yuusha that nothing like that would happen, when suddenly the memory of Inuyasha's strange question at Kaede's village flashed in his mind. The Kitsune caught some of the pup's fear, as the words of reassurance died unuttered. Shippo sank down beside Yuusha, "We cant tell the others.. they could not take it." he whispered.

Yuusha just nodded, pleased that Shippo had caught on fast. They sat quietly, thinking, finally Shippo still in a whisper, "What can we do Yuusha?"

Yuusha's lips lifted in a small smile, Shippo probably did not know it, but with those words he had fully accepted the younger Youkai as the leader between the two of them. It felt good to have shared his growing fears with another, and there was a certain relief in having a partner in crime who was as crafty as he was. His other siblings were just too innocent.

"The main thing we need to do is watch Papa carefully, Papa is really good at hiding stuff, but I am really good at finding out stuff – especially if its about Papa. We need more information, so..." The two young Youkai happily began planning. While their plans may not amount to much – they were just children after all – the plans helped the two deal with their fears, and gave some sense of control in a situation that neither really understood.

-tbc-

Well I hope this clarifies Yuusha's seeming obsession with his Papa, and his need to have a clear claim on Inuyasha. For those who wish to see Sesshy and Yuusha get along – hmmm.. come back in another 500 years and that may happen – but probably not. :)

Layers and layers of complications,... this story is paced really slow, have no real intention of speeding it up – cause I will lose the characters if I do – I think. What do you think?

Anway please review, as you can see your concerns and views really impact this story's development.


	23. Routine or 'Road to hell is paved by

*** _**Gloops Kazuyo**_! So happy your eyes are ok! And thank you sooo much for long review I love it.

**To all reviewers You are ALL utterly wonderful and I thank you sooooo much.**

Okay for those who love Yuusha and those who dont like Yuusha, lol I appreciate both responses, and to those who asked I will make it clear this story is very much about Sesshy and Inu, which is why my last line said that Shippo and Yuusha's plans as they are kids don't amount to much – just makes em feel better. The kids have small roles but Sesshy is the main player in saving Inu (if he ever gets his head screwed on right)

For the most part I love all reviews positive and negative – cause most of you make me think of the direction of the story, focus on quality etc. And I thank you all for it... (Warning : The next is a minor rant from me)... however **Amira**, you need to be careful NOT to mix comments on story with personal insults to me and make assumptions to what I believe. You dont like Yuusha – Wonderful – I respect that. But then you said " _...He's the better character, the creator of inuyasha should ashame coz can't make a chara like this thing..._" This I did not appreciate! Just because I have an OC that I have personally grown to like a lot – does not mean I compare my writing to the Canon or look down on the brilliance of the writers in any way. (if Inu and Sess had a pup in the Canon You can BET I'd use em – but hey they DONT). I do not appreciate the implication that I presume my writing is better then theirs and for the most part, I try to set my stories POST canon – because I admire the brilliance of the authors. (except in the puppy sitting thing) I put a lot of thought and effort into minimizing my meddling with Canon – so please be careful of legitimate criticisms becoming personal insults. If you had asked, like some of the others did I'd have assured you that while Yuusha will be there the only reason he got so much space – was because some reviewers were concerned about his relationship to Inuyasha and that the two would fight. The ultimate message of the last chappie – is that they WONT fight and Yuusha does know Sesshy is Inu's Alpha. I am sorry you did not see that, and I am sorry if you feel I am oversensitive to one line, but I have made no bones about taking reviews seriously.

And how that I have got that off my chest – lets move on . :)

Anyway Read Review and Enjoy

**Chapter 23 : A Routine (or 'The road to hell is paved by...') **

It had been three weeks since Inuyasha had began sharing Sesshoumaru's bed, days were beginning to run into each other as everyone seemed to have settled into a routine. The mornings the children would come for their cuddles, Inuyasha spending just a few private minutes with Yuusha, before Mee-chan, Kishi and Sesshoumaru would join them, followed by Shippo and Shiori. Then they all had breakfast together, with Ryuko-Sensei, Hana and Jaken. After which the children would go for their morning lessons, Sesshoumaru would go to deal with main DaiYoukai business, while Inuyasha had the honor of dealing with local matters. Sesshoumaru had the morning he and Inuyasha had shared a bed delegated the administrative running of the small city the Palace was in, to his younger half brother. The position was a respected one and the work involved was similar to Inuyasha's tasks in Awa, though on a larger scale and he settled into the job rather easily. What Sesshoumaru did not anticipate was Inuyasha ability to delegate and use the tasks to give chosen subordinates rather than himself the limelight. Inuyasha in executing his duties perfectly kept to the shadows; he avoided meeting higher level Youkai and stayed to a large extent under the radar. The townsfolk, now knew that Inuyasha was a close and respected member of the Shiro Inu family, but it was doubtful if more then a small handful realized he was the bearer of the Pups and was currently dancing the horizontal tango with their Lord.

Lunch was usually taken on the job. At around 3, Inuyasha would take over the children's training and that is when the serious sword play and physical work was carried out. Kouga, took to turning up at these times and helping with the training, he was not there daily, but came every few days stayed a while and than returned to his pack. The children seemed to like the Ookami. The mutual animosity that Yuusha and Kouga had towards the DaiYoukai had given the two a bonding point, and the Pup enjoyed the challenge Kouga added to the practice. The wolf demon, being a great deal more savvy then he let on to being, was careful to never call Inuyasha anything other then his name, in front of Yuusha. So the training sessions with the wolf went extremely well.

Inuyasha could not really fathom why he was taking such an interest in helping with the training. The Hanyou however found himself rather enjoying the Ookami's presence, it somehow made him feel younger, more like his old self. Strange, but when Kouga was there Inuyasha found it was easier to forget the problems that haunted him, and just focus on enjoying the physical training.

Dinner, was usually a family affair, with Sesshoumaru not always being able to join as he had various duties and at times state functions to attend. Bed time was the time Inuyasha spent time alone with each of the pups (except Shiori, who would be back with her mom), Sesshoumaru when he managed it, spent time with Mee-chan and Kishi before they slept, he would look into both Shippo and Yuusha's rooms for a moment. If he wasn't already asleep Shippo would bow nervously and wish him a formal goodnight, while Yuusha would only glare silently at him until he left. Sesshoumaru returned the glare with a cool look, he would deliberately wish his oldest son a good night before leaving. Yuusha may not like it, but he was still the Pup's father. So as difficult as it was, Sesshoumaru ignored the glares, as he strove to take the high road.

After the children were put to bed, Inuyasha was Sesshoumaru's. There was no quarter given, every night since the first, Inuyasha fell into an exhausted sleep, with Sesshoumaru still inside him. The Daiyoukai was not satisfied until he milked every cry of pleasure, every ounce of response from the Hanyou. Sesshoumaru was as gentle as he was relentless, he was patient as he demanded a response, lighting the fire of desire in Inuyasha to an extent that he never imagined possible. As much as Inuyasha had choked on pain in the past, he now drowned in physical pleasure. Lust and desire were new to the Hanyou, any defense he may have tried to put up against it, were smashed by the DaiYoukai's relentless attack on his pleasure centres. Each night, no matter what Inuyasha's body writhed and shuddered in hapless response, until sated and spent he fell asleep with the DaiYoukai still deep inside him.

Each morning, before Yuusha came into the room, Inuyasha woke up alone. Sometimes the ache woke him, sometimes the touch of cold, but when he woke in the silence of dawn, Inuyasha knew he was still alone. Like the room, his belly was empty. There was always a whisper of pain at the emptiness , a hollowness that Inuyasha refused to look too closely at. Instead in the echoing stillness he counted his blessing, mainly he was grateful that Sesshoumaru just focused on the conception process and he was relieved at the lack of recriminations; that Sesshoumaru did not outwardly blame him for his failure to conceive was a small source of comfort. As the days passed, he could not help but wonder if he had damaged himself beyond repair, and his hope of bearing another litter, was nothing more then that, a hope. One more stupid hope that would be so easily crushed by the realities of the Hanyou's life, and the endless march of time.

Inuyasha did not ask what the DaiYoukai did so early in the mornings, he realized it was not his place to ask his Alpha of such things, especially when he could not even fulfill his end of the bargain and conceive. At least Sesshoumaru took the trouble to make sure he enjoyed the process, at nights with his body catching fire, his Alpha filling the empty places inside him for a while - it was easier to pretend it meant something more, but the chill of dawn always brought hard reality with it. The emptiness marking his failure. At least this way he did not have to see Sesshoumaru's disappointment in him, Sesshoumaru probably needed the alone time to overcome his disappointment. Inuyasha was grateful that he never felt a hint of it, Sesshoumaru having hidden it before he joined him and the children in the morning.

As the throbbing in his bones began a few moments after he awakened, Inuyasha also figured that Sesshoumaru was in his own way being considerate. Sesshoumaru probably did not want to have to see how weak the bearer of his pups truly was first thing in the morning. One reason he probably left was to give Inuyasha time to manage the waves of pain that sometimes raked his body in the early hours of the dawn. Inuyasha wrapped the thin layer of pride around himself as he shuddered in agony , teeth clenched he rode out the waves of pain that increasing haunted his mornings, as he had for the last 8 years, with stoic silence and desperate strength.

It never really crossed Inuyasha's mind that he was powerful enough to hide his dawn issues so throughly from one who was his Alpha. Too proud and too independent, the Hanyou was blind to some of the realities of the situation.

Sesshoumaru spent the precious moments he had free, trying to find ways to save his Hanyou. He sought to be considerate and allow his oldest pup to wake his mate in the mornings, he believed he was showing his care by ensuring that the pups were not further traumatized by seeing Inuyasha in his arms. (Something all the pups – including Mee-chan was not yet comfortable seeing) Believing he was doing right by the bearer of his pups and family Sesshoumaru was blissfully unaware of the Hanyou's dawn issues. Being a proud and independent DaiYoukai it did not cross Sesshoumaru's mind that though his intentions were good, the way he was going about searching for answers in the library alone, was causing him too miss the main problem all together.

/**

Inuyasha sat quietly in a tree near a small stream. It was the first time he was by himself outdoors since he came to the castle. At this time he was usually practicing sword play with the kids, but today Ryoku had needed more time to do some more complex work with transforming with the children, and Inuyasha had given way to her. So having a rare evening to himself he choose to sit in a tree and just watch sun make its slow trek across the sky. Absently Inuyasha stoked his unblemished neck, as a tiny sparrow landed on his free palm, to chirp inquiringly at him.

There was a woosh and disturbed, the bird gave an annoyed chirp and flew off. Inuyasha watched it with amusement, before smirking at the being below the tree.

"The bird found your stench offensive, wolf!" Inuyasha said insultingly.

"Hah! It probably just got tired at looking at your ugly mug." Kouga snapped back, as he leapt to the branch beside Inuyasha, and made himself comfortable. Blue eyes narrowed on the clawed hand absently rubbing the flawless skin on Inuyasha's neck.

"I see your blasted brother has not marked you as mate yet!" Kouga snapped in irritation.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That is none of your concern Kouga."

"Fuck that! I want you to be happy you stupid dog! Let me go and kick some sense into his thick skull." Kouga spat.

Inuyasha eyes gleamed in amusement, "Keh! For some strange reason, probably just for irritation value, I'd rather see you alive then a mass of smelly goop on the heel of Sesshoumaru's boots, which is what would happen if you even tried that bit of stupidity. Relax Kouga, I take care of my own happiness. And if I wanted to, I could kick his butt all by my lonesome but seriously there is no reason too. Im not a weepy chick so it doesn't matter. I am rather satisfied with the situation as it is, the important stuff is being done, we are really coming together as a family, nothing else is necessary." Inuyasha said simply, his smile seemed sincere and easy.

Kouga stared at the Hanyou, everything about the Hanyou indicated that he was sincere, Kouga could not read Inuyasha at all. Not a smidgen of sadness or regret seemed apparent in the golden eyes. No way the mutt was that good an actor - maybe Inuyasha really was happy to leave things as it was,.. hmmm... actually that made sense to Kouga. After all the Ookami wouldn't want to be bound to that sorry excuse of an overpowered icicle for his whole life either. Heck Kouga was not going to push it, as long as the Hanyou remained unmated, there was still a chance for Kouga to turn their friendship onto something more meaningful, what's a few decades to Youkai. And if not, Kouga was more then pleased to have his rival and -dare he say- best friend back.

The two sat companionably, chatting over what was going on in the wolf dens. Very causally Inuyasha reached across, and with an falsely innocent smile – never showing his intentions – he shoved Kouga off the branch. The sound of Wolf hitting the hard earth was hilarious. The insulted and infuriated Ookami bounced mad, spluttering, and spoiling for revenge. Laughing Inuyasha jumped out of reach and the the two raced across the forest in a mock fight, revisiting the more innocent times that they had lost.

On hearing the ruckus it was not long before the children join in the fun, dragging Ryuko-Sensei into it as well, upsetting her hard earned dignity. The evening ended on a high note.

**/

A parchment hit the far wall hard and scattered, librarians and servant ran around to save the precious documents. Sesshoumaru glared at the seemingly endless numbers of books to read and go though. There was so little real information available. His small success that day had been followed by nothing - Sesshoumaru growled. The he sighed as he gathered his tattered patience around him. He looked at the one useful document that he unearthed, he doubted Inuyasha would like what was suggested very much. A tiny smile crossed Sesshoumaru's face, his little brother really did not have to like it, and if it sparked some real resistance in the Hanyou and lit some of his old fire again all the better. The more Sesshoumaru considered the course of action in the ancient text – the more he realized that it would solve more then one problem. Still it was not a true solution, so... much to do... so little time. The DaiYoukai forced himself to get back to the task of finding the means to save the bearer of his children.

-tbc-

Hmmm... can someone give SOME sense to Sesshy PLEASE!... arrrggghhh... I write this and find him FRUSTRATING!... lol anyway review pretty please! :)


	24. Played!

Hi surprise! OMG what a fast update! Hope you are not sick of me already! Many thanks to the wonderful reviewers – and support that keeps this fic going. This is a LONG chappie – that kindda ran away from me in places, and please read and tell me what you think. This is want I consider a visual buffet, a Inuyasha centric chappie – that I hope shows .. well something...

Please Read, Review and enjoy!

**Chapter 24 : Played!**

Inuyasha stared at himself in disgust in the mirror. Serious cute, weepy eyes, pleading looks on daughters' faces had to be banned, made illegal – totally and fully! Absolutely never allowed again. He growled unhappily at Hana who was the executor of their evil will. Totally unimpressed and hiding a smile, Hana petted Inuyasha's back comfortingly as she continued grooming the Young Lord to perfection.

That day was a day of a full solar eclipse, it was to happen a couple of hours after noon, and all usual routines had been put aside for the event. Solar Eclipses Inuyasha learned were important to Shiro Inus who were very much connected to the moon. Three was to be a big celebration, and a presentation ceremony with the leaders and allies of the Shiro DaiYoukai present. The amount of powerful Youki streaming into the City made Inuyasha more than a little bit uncomfortable. The kids he knew would be the center of attention at the event, everyone wanted to meet Sesshoumaru's heirs, Inuyasha smiled rather proudly at the thought. He had every intention of donning a simple black outfit for the event (seeing that all his gray suits had mysteriously disappeared from the chests – what the hell did that stupid Alpha of his have against gray -Inuyasha did not know) and pretty much straying in the background, watching out for his kids. Well he still intended to stay in the background only now he would look like he was trying to show off, be something more than what he was.

Inuyasha sighed mentally, ah well, Mee-chan and Shiori would enjoy how he looked, he was pretty sure that with Sesshoumaru, Ryuko and Yuusha present, no one else would even notice the ridiculously dolled up Hanyou in the background. Sesshoumaru had had the elaborate kamishimo tailored for him a few days earlier. Inuyasha had originally no intention what so ever of wearing the over rich, elaborate and formal outfit. It was not that it was in any way girly or inappropriate, it was a warrior's kamishimo, with a rich stiff outer coat of elaborate woven gold and the inner shirt in his old red colors. Inuyasha just did not think it suited him. So he had planned to conveniently forget the outfit's existence.

But then with suspicious timing, since usually NOTHING was allowed to interfere in the family breakfast ritual, the outfit was delivered resplendent on a rack during the meal with all the kids present. The two little girls were absolutely entranced and Sesshoumaru sat back with a small suspicious smile as Inuyasha unsuccessfully tried to worm his way out of wearing the suit. Even Yuusha had been no help, the pup's approving nod and simple statement that "Yes, that is most fitting of your status Papa," had Sesshoumaru smirking at the indirect approval, and had sealed Inuyasha's fate. The little girls had removed all the stops, their tearing eyed begging finally forcing the Hanyou to give in, less then graciously.

Forced to submit to Hana's ministrations the rest of the morning to prepare for the event, (other servants helped but Hana was very much the main supervisor of Inuyasha's private needs). Inuyasha had been bathed, brushed and groomed, till he was ready to kill something preferably the Ookami and his brother whom he was sure were going to have a huge laugh at how he looked. Not that he looked bad, Inuyasha thought grudgingly at the image in the mirror, the scars were totally hidden, and besides the scars were no longer as ugly as they had once seemed – Sesshoumaru definitely seemed to find them well... beautiful.

Inuyasha stared at himself in the mirror, hmmm... okay maybe they wouldn't laugh, he actually looked – alright. Formal, like a true warrior, the stiff full length Gold coat with emblems of the Shiro DaiYoukai on it was very impressive, maybe even noble. The red inner cloth, though not a usual color for a kamishimo suited the Inuyasha of old, and the thick almost somber black belt with gray piping around his waist - set off the whole outfit and was something the current Inuyasha would have chose to wear anyway. The outfit very much seemed to bind together different parts of himself, as he stared at the mirror he was suddenly a little nervous, how had Sesshoumaru managed to put together something like this. Fully dressed he suddenly felt inexplicably exposed, without really being sure why, he felt heat rise in his cheeks. Quickly he glanced away, focusing on nothing in particular, as Hana meddled with his hair.

Inuyasha's forelocks were left untouched, the top half of his hair was slicked up into a tight topknot. His bangs ruthlessly tamed and arranged stylishly on his forehead. Gold and red twine was used to secure the chonmage securely, Inuyasha was not too comfortable with the style, but had been informed by Hana, that it was a mark of honor, and Sesshoumaru had ordered at her secure to his hair in such a style. Seeing the thickness of Inuyasha's mane, most of his hair still fell free down his shoulders and back. To change the look a little, Hana made tiny pleats in Inuyasha's hair shooting the red and gold thread through the pleats. The rich colors peeked out of the waterfall of white, tantalizing the senses and making one wish to reach out to examine the exotic style.

Personally Inuyasha thought it was a lot of foo-foo, but Hana was so happy messing with his hair he left her to it. One reason he was so patient was because he had been informed that if he was ready before lunch he would have to join in the formal meal at the great hall. Inuyasha figured watching the actual eclipse with the gathering of Youkai was more then enough ceremony for him, besides this allowed Sesshoumaru to have his first formal meal with the children without him there. He needed to start slowly letting go. So Inuyasha allowed Hana to do as she pleased and it was only about an hour to the actual eclipse, when she was finally satisfied.

As he slipped on his swords, Inuyasha had to admit the overall affect seemed rather good, the kids would be suitably impressed – though seriously he wasn't, a lot of work – for what exactly? Sheesh women...what was it with them and dressing up... Inuyasha barely restrained himself from smirking -he knew enough to keep that opinion carefully hidden.

Hana sent some of the servants ahead to inform the Hall that Inuyahsa would be arriving. As Inuyasha walked into the hallway his children escorted by Jaken rushed in to greet their Papa. "Hoi don't stop just like that you can cause an acciden... By the hells!" Jaken who had almost bumped into the girls, came to shocked stop.

"Papa! You look amazing!" Mee-chan cooed in delight she and Shiori circled and admired their slightly embarrassed parent. "Wow! You look great Ojii-san!" Shippo chirped with an impressed grin. Yuusha just stared at his Papa, and bowed formally. Kishi did not see what the big deal was, and unlike the other children who were impressed enough by the formal look to hesitate to touch, the little Youkai without hesitation pounced into his Papa's arms. "This cloth is itchy Papa, I like other shirt better." Kishi pouted. Inuyahsa laughed and ruffled his son's hair, "Kishi, I prefer my normal clothes as well, should I go and change back" Inuyasha said, gasps of outrage sounded in response and the girls booed.

Father and youngest son looked at each other and grinned in perfect understanding. "Ahh.. looks like we are outnumbered Kishi, I guess I'm stuck with this until after this bloody circus." Inuyasha said tragically, putting his son down, the children running around Inuyasha led the Hanyou to the audience chambers. Inuyasha had planned to quietly enter the hall, but this it seemed was a day of conspiracy, Ryoku-sensei was waiting for him at the entrance. Her eye-brows rose, the young Hanyou was something to see, unconsciously he carried himself with pride and power, he reminder her of a shorter, more approachable version of her late husband, only her husband never had the air quiet sadness that the Hanyou seemed to exude at times. She firmly called him over and arranged the children to stand in proper protocol; she as the Lord's mother would walk in first, with Kishi. Mee-chan, Shiori and Shippo would come up together. Then Yuusha was would walk in first leading Inuyasha into the room.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose at this, he didn't quite understand if that made him the lowest rank or highest rank among them. He was not going to ask, and Ryoku did not think to explain. Yuusha suddenly turned to Shippo and said loudly, "Everyone here has met Ryoku-Sensei and us, we have to let Papa walk in last because he has not met them, and he is a big surprise." The pup said, Shippo nodded in response wondering why Yuusha was repeating what they had been told earlier. The doors opened for them to walk in, and he thought no further of it.

So he was last because they had not met him, well it was not like he wanted to actually meet them, and he doubted any of the high ranking Youkai in the hall wanted to meet him either. Inuyasha figured he'd walk a bit slower, and keep to the back – hopefully he could find a seat at the back of the hall to sit on – like he had when he visited the halls of human Lords with Kagome and Miroku. No matter whom and for what reason, (even though he was the main reason they approached the party) Inuyasha had always sat behind the two humans in their dealings with nobility. It had never mattered that his mother was a human princess and his father was a Demon Lord, his own status as a Hanyou had always relegated him to the lowest ranking member of the group, invisible unless needed. Even than Inuyasha had never really thought twice about it, he just accepted it as the way his world worked. Being related to nobility had never made Inuyasha nobler or more welcome in anybody's eyes, and he did not really expect that to change now.

Hell, at least this way Inuyasha did not have to put up with the snobs and pretend to care one way or another of any of the nonsense they sprouted. Puppy ears twitched in irritation as the doors opened, the crier screeched out Ryoku's name and horns sounded to announce the entrance of the mother of Lord Sesshoumaru. Sheesh, one of these days he'd ram those horns down some throats and give them some nice flutes or harps instead! So noisy!

There was general commotion in the halls as first Ryoku and then the children walked in. Greetings, gasps and cries of 'so cute', adorable and whispers of the Pups being like Sesshoumaru could be heard throughout the hall. Inuyasha felt his heart swell, damn he was proud of his pups, they were Shiro Inu Youkai's to be reckoned with.

Inuyahsa waited for a few seconds, to make sure the pups had the attention of the audience, then he quietly walked in. The Youkai stationed at the door who was supposed to announce his presence, failed to do so - as a well placed hit had rendered the poor Youkai unable to speak for a few moments.

Inuyasha's plan to get into the hall as inconspicuously and as unnoticed as possible, worked – well at least it worked until, the guests all noted Lord Sesshoumaru's eyes glued to the doorway, with a strange smile on the Lord's lips. Almost as one, the crowd turned, a ripple of surprise and then silence filled the hall.

Inuyasha noticed the strange silence immediately, he drew himself up proudly, only slight twitching of his ears gave away his tension. He walked in tall and proud as the whole hall turned to stare and gape at him. A lone Hanyou in a hall full of Youkai, damn it, why the fuck did he have to be here?

With everyone staring at him, no way was he going to cower and duck to the back, instead he straightened even more, and walked straight ahead. Sesshoumaru was staring at him, if Inuyasha played it formal, he figured everyone would soon focus on the DaiYoukai and he could get out of the spot light with minimal effort.

Inuyasha walked to the base of the raised diaz where Sesshoumaru stood, with three other Youkai, each of whom gave off enough Youki to make Inuyasha's hair stand on its end. Even Ryoku for all her power could not match the three Youkai on stage, they each had power that at least came close to Sesshoumaru's. They were all staring at Inuyasha intently. Stupid fucks! No way were they going to intimidate him, Inuyasha let an arrogant smile cross his face, as he bowed stiffly to his Alpha.

He straightened and shifted to move to the side and stand behind his pups, when Sesshoumaru that blasted bossy dog, gestured for Inuyasha to come up on the stage. Inuyasha's hesitation was so slight only those closest to him (meaning Sesshoumaru and Yuusha) actually noticed it. The Hanyou strode up on the Diaz to stand face to face with his Alpha, wondering what the DaiYoukai wanted from him. Sesshoumaru's smile was creeping Inuyasha out a little, he was used to Sesshoumaru smiling at him before sex, and since there was no way in hell he was going to allow any kind of kinkiness in front of an audience, the smile of the DaiYoukai's face was unnerving.

Inuyasha barely hid his flinch when Sesshoumaru reached out and placed his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders, eyes narrowing in slight irritation at the reaction, Sesshoumaru turned Inuyasha to face the audience. Sesshoumaru did not raise his voice, but the power of it carried his voice to the far ends of the great hall. "This Sesshoumaru presents to you, the son of Inu Taisho and Princess Izayoi, the destroyer of the Shikon Jewel, defender of humans, demons and even gods, wielder of Tessaiga and Junnsaiga, Lord Inuyasha, Second in command of the Shiro Inus."

The introduction caused a stir throughout the crowd. Inuyasha only just managed to stop his jaw from hitting the floor in surprise. As it is his eyes widened in shock, it seemed that it was not his children who were going to be presented to the people. For a moment the more canny of the audience saw the flash of shock and vulnerability in his eyes that was very quickly hidden.

Two Youkai carrying trays came up on the Daiz, one of three DaiYoukai beside Sesshoumaru reached out and removed a shoulder guard, inlaid with gems. She was a beautiful and powerful Phoenix Demoness, Lord of the Southern Lands, her colors of red and gold, seemed in a way to match Sesshoumaru's. Her voice however was calming and gentle as she said, "We of the Ruling DaiYoukai recognize Lord Inuyasha as a true Son of the Land, and with this guard, will honor his right to speak above all others as the Second of Lord Sesshoumaru." The demoness affixed the shoulder guard into place, hiding her amusement as the Young Lord's jaw did drop open at her words. She quickly unfurled her wings for a moment to hide his obvious shock from the general audience.

Once the honor guard was in place, the audience led by the wolves clapped and cheered thunderously. Inuyasha smiled rather weakly, he honestly did not know what to say or do. Sesshoumaru's hands on his shoulder was all that was keeping him from walking out of the room.

The Lord of the North, a rather young looking Dragon Demon, smiled in an almost friendly manner at Inuyasha, he removed the left wrist guard from the tray, and solemnly put it on Inuyasha's hand. "The safety of the denizens of the Western Lands - whenever Lord Sesshoumaru is otherwise engaged or away - will without question be placed in your hands ; let none question your right to assume command the forces of the West, least the wrath of the DaiYoukai fall upon them."

The third Lord, the only Lord to look his age, an elderly and intelligent looking Lion-tortoise demon, took the right wrist guard from the tray. He took Inuyasha's hand firmly in his, ignoring the slight movement the Hanyou made to get away, and firmly put it on him. "One a personal level as a reward for the many here-fore unrecognized services you have carried out on behalf of the 4 lands, you are granted the title Baron of the West. This is a title earned not by your birth, but by the honor you earned for yourself from your actions. Know young one, you have more than any other created a place of respect for Hanyous among Youkai, your deeds mark you as more then an equal to any Youkai here, and none can take you actions from you."

Inuyasha was seriously wondering when he would awaken from the strange dream, a slight pinch from Sesshoumaru had the Hanyou turning to glare at him. Sesshoumaru well aware that his brother had drifted off- smirked in reaction. He was enjoying Inuyasha's reactions to the forced attention, after all his brother's revelations had not been a slow trickle either. Sesshoumaru smirked, he was definitely going to enjoy this.

The was a long pregnant pause, Inuyasha was getting increasingly nervous, when he saw everyone was looking at him. Inuyasha was just about getting ready to bolt regardless of his Alpha's hold, when the Phoenix said in a soft whisper, "We are waiting for you to say something Young Lord, hurry!"

"ahhhh..." Inuyasha blinked, "errrr..." public speaking without swearing and cursing – and generally yelling challenges was not exactly Inuyasha's area of expertise. "Ummm.." This took him by surprise and he felt a little panicky – what was he supposed to say? His mind was blank, maybe he could pretend to faint and get out of it.. he thought frantically. The was a sharp cough to his right, Inuyasha's eyes turned and met a smaller pair of gold ones. Yuusha his face too serious, nodded at his Papa, nearby he saw Kouga give hi a thumbs up gesture, and for all the smirk, Sesshoumaru's hands were warm and supportive on his shoulders. Suddenly the Hanyou calmed down, and drew in his hard earned control.

He bowed formally at the audience and said "Thank you, you honor me greatly, and I will do my best to live up to the honor of the Shiro Inus!" He bowed again and relief washed through him as the audience clapped and cheered again.

The air in the hall changed inexplicably, the time of the Eclipse was soon. Inuyasha once again made an attempt to escape center stage by bowing to his Alpha and making to leave. But he taitanium hold on his shoulder did not release.

"And where do you think you are going, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked casually, enjoying howe flustered Inuyasha was getting.

"Err.. over there, with the kids!" Inuyasha said hopefully. "We have to to witness the Eclipse ceremony, right?"

"Yes, well about that, there has been a slight change. The solar eclipse, is the tie when the moon's Youki is unhindered by the sun. This allows many rare Shiro Inu ceremonies to occur during the short time of the eclipse. In trying to find answers I have found a ritual that if it works will help balance some of your Youki, the ritual requires high level of Youki to be present. Why would you want to leave Inuyasha – this whole ceremony is about you after all."

Sesshoumaru's smile was bountiful as Inuyasha realized that his Alpha was not going to allow him to hide or fade to the back ground anymore. He was definitely the main attaraction of the event – and he had been throughly and completely played.

_**-lol tbc-**_

This came out a lot longer then I had planned. If Inuyahsa had known he was the focus of the day, nothing would have got him into the hall, so thhe whole thing including Hana's timing was organized by a rather sneaky DaiYoukai. What do you think? By the way... Sheesh.. I'm throwing plans out the window – all the characters just seem to run away with my chapters. Inu.. kinddda dominates this one. Now what else has the DaiYoukai have planned for our little Hanyou...errr.. I'll tell you as Inuyasha finds out. (Nope cant say I'm 100% sure...) anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please review – hugs. Ajj


	25. Esclipse Ceremony

Hi all, really sorry for the wait, but its been a busy, stressful and throughly lousy 2 weeks. Mainly work related stuff... but things just seemed to keep coming to a head. Any way really sorry for not respondig to reviews one by one, but please know tat you are all wonderful people and I really really love the support, ideas and interest you have in this fic.

Read, Review and Enjoy

**Chapter 25 : Eclipse Ceremony**

Inuyasha stared almost helplessly at Sesshoumaru, he wanted to.. he really wanted to.. punch Sesshoumaru right there on his smirking lips. Just one hard smack, to wipe that irritating smirk off. Oh he was tempted.. 8 years ago he would have, but now ...he wouldn't. He ground his teeth..Bloody Alpha!

Sesshoumaru not even trying to hide the amusement in his eyes turned to Jaken, "Take the pups to the children's celebrations." he ordered. Jaken quickly bowed, ordering some other Youkai around; they began gathering all the children in the hall to take them to the Eclipse party. The Shiro ceremony was not really something young ones would enjoy, more likely the children would cause disruptions during the ceremony; so a party complete with fireworks, games and food was organized for the children instead. All those considered children were escorted out of the hall, a few young adults who did not want to attend the formal function ducked out as well, leaving a certain Hanyou glaring balefully at them.

Unsurprising the Royal Triplets and adoptive pups, were the last to be escorted out. Kishi skipped off, chanting "Boom, boom, boom, BOOM!", more than happy to be out of the formalities, with dreams of fireworks dancing in his head; Mee-chan and Shiori bowed formally and gracefully left, Shippo followed casting a cheeky look back at Inuyasha, who glared at him as well. Traitorous Kit!

Yuusha stood ignoring Jaken's urging and pretending not to have heard Sesshoumaru, instead his gaze was locked on Inuyasha. Feeling Yuusha's glance, Inuyasha turned to his son, Immediately Inuytasha went serious. He looked solemnly at his oldest and simply nodded once. It was a small nod, and most of the audience did not even see it. Only after receiving that message; did Yuusha bow to his Papa, turn and regally walk off; leaving Jaken who was still trying to convince him to leave talking to thin air.

Sesshoumaru had not missed the small snub, done so elegantly that none of the audience even noticed. The audience were actually under the mis-impression that Yuusha was bowing at both of them, Sesshoumaru shared no such delusions. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. Inuyasha caught the look, and he had to admit; he felt damn proud of his son. Sesshoumaru could not outwardly reprimand Yuusha for his behavior because it had been so subtle; the Pup had made it seem that he was just waiting for the others to leave, before leaving himself. But Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru knew better, it was Yuusha's subtle point of showing his loyalty to his Papa, and that small show of unwavering support gave Inuyasha a great deal of comfort.

Then the children were out and the real ceremony began.

The skylight of the Hall opened, and the sun could be seen overhead. The 4 DaiYoukai led Inuyasha to the middle of the hall directly under the skylight. There was an elaborate painting of an intricate Mandala on the ground, that was about 12 square feet in area. At the centre where they made Inuyasha stand was a dark circle drawn inside a six pointed star, the stars points (at 3, 6, & 9 on a clock) touched the sides of the triangle. The triangle sat inside a circle with eight petals fanning out of the outer circumference of the circle, turning it into a flower. Another circle combined the tips of the petals, a square shape was drawn touching 4 points of the circle. The entire was framed within an 8 pointed star. Inuyasha had no idea what the shape meant. It was in fact a Mandala (pattern of power) that had been imported to Japan from Ancient India. This particular mandala was known as a Ganesh Yantra** and it was used to remove obstacles and help achieve success in any endeavour. More importantly the Yantra helped clear the blocks of spiritual and psychic energies, that may be impacting the one for whom the Yantra was created.

Each of the DaiYoukai took the 4 points of the 8-pointed star. The Phoenix to the South, the Dragon to the East, the Lion-Tortoise to the North and Sesshoumaru to the West.

Inuyasha stood straight and tall in the centre. He had an air of bravado around him that belied his inner nerves.

A huge shadow suddenly seemed to cross the room, everyone looked up. The Eclipse was beginning. Youki swirled in the air. Such was the level of demonic energy building in the room, that it became almost a living thing. No matter what their personal views the Youkai in the room were swept away by the gathering forces, putting all of them in a waking trace state. They all began to sway, their bodies unconsciously responding the to ebb and flow of power. Inuyasha in the middle of the Yantra was the only one exempted from the gathering of Youki, he however suddenly could not move, he was physically rooted in place, his own Youki contained in the centre, made him seem to glow.

Sesshoumaru and the DaiYoukai, the only ones not in a semi trance state, were finally able to 'see' the true state of Inuyasha's Youki. The three DaiYoukai did not truly understand what they were seeing, but Sesshoumaru's breath caught at the sight of his younger brother's true state. Inuyasha's Youki which he had seen when summoned by Tessaiga was powerful, bright and swirled with a magnificence of its own. Now the Youki around the Hanyou though undeniably strong was infused with strands and lines of dark energies, that blocked and hindered the once smooth flow. There were areas of black in the Youki where the energy seemed to be feeding on itself, like small black holes within Inuyasha's own aura. And even as Sesshoumaru watched the black holes seemed to greedily consume itself and grow. For the first time Sesshoumaru understood the lengths Inuyasha had taken, the sacrifices he had made to bring their children into the world and keep them safe. And the Daiyoukai knew that while this ceremony would help, it would not be enough to repair the damage and actually save Inuyasha's life. Putting the sudden surge of emotion aside Sesshoumaru focused on the task at hand.

The DaiYoukai in unison began chanting, as the Eclipse turned day to night, and the moon's power flowed free.

Youki expelled by the witnesses, began swirling in the air, it became like a tornado of power moving just above the heads of the audience. The energy split into four separate vortexes of power, the DaiYoukai all raised their left hands, and they all focused on a particular vortex. They continued the chant, their own Youki streamed out towards the Vortex, the two powers combined, and four huge balls of glowing swirling energy formed. Each energy ball was about the size of a room, with the colors reflecting the DaiYoukai whose Youki it had absorbed.

The DaiYoukai said a sharp command, and like an obedient child, the balls of energy floated to their upraised left hands. Red for the Phoenix, blue-green for the Dragon, onyx for the Lion-tortoise and white gold for Sesshoumaru. The Yantra glowed beneath their feet, energy lines spreading outward, bringing the pattern to life. The Yantra pulsed with power.

The moon blocked the sun completely, stars twinkled in the sky, the Eclipse was at its zenith. As one the DaiYoukai raised their right hands, pointing straight towards the wide eyed frozen Hanyou.

Inuyasha watched, he did a good job of hiding his nerves. The energy build up was intimidating. His skin even shielded by the Yantra prickled in reaction to the power in the hall. He found that he had to keep telling himself, that Sesshoumaru did not have to go though so much trouble just to kill him. His eyes widened as he saw the DaiYoukai summon the powers to them, he knew that they could only do it because of the ritual, but none the less, the powers that a DaiYoukai could potentially bring to bear was astounding. The Yantra began to pulse around him, and Inuyasha at its heart was surrounded by the lights. His Youki swirled, at first almost seeming the fight the energies around him, then his energy settled, still separate, it pulsed almost in tune with the energy of the Yantra.

Inuyasha felt his nerves stretch to their very limit as the DaiYoukai raised their right hands towards him. Energy ran through the Daiyoukai, channelled from the energy orbs, through their bodies to their right palms. Their hands glowed, the chanting reached a crescendo and 4 streams of energy cut across the Yantra and hit Inuyasha simultaneously.

The Hanyou's scream reverberated through the hall. His body hyper-extended and glowed with all the colours of the rainbow. The DaiYoukai did not let up, the energy continued to stream into the now silently screaming Hanyou. It seemed to Inuyasha that every cell in his body was being torn apart, the pain was all consuming. The Hanyou glowed and expanded, the energy forced most of the audinece to turn away and shut their eyes, Sesshoumaru's eyes were glued on Inuyasha, every twitch, every expression of pain rebuked the DaiYoukai he wanted to stop but he could not, more energy was poured into Inuyasha, and like a piece of crystal expanding in the heat, Inuyasha's body seemed to come apart at the seams.

Than, a soundless explosion rocked though the great hall. The invisible waves of force had the Youkai falling to the floor, even the DaiYoukai had to brace themselves as they were pushed back by the force of the explosion. The quiet that followed the force wave weighted heavily on the room. The demons all frozen in place, almost afraid to be the first to move.

Light slowly streamed down into the Hall, the full eclipse was over. The shadows slowly began to give way to light.

Sesshoumaru was one of the first to move, his attention captured y the heap of god and red in the middle of the now messed up Yantra. The heap did not move, and a feeling of dread swept through Sesshoumaru, from the corner of his eye he saw the wide eyed wolf demon move forward- a little shakily, immediately Sesshoumaru spurred into action. Before Kouga had taken a second step, Sesshoumaru was kneeling beside Inuyasha and gently lifting Inuyasha's torso to his chest.

Dazed golden eyes, blinked into his, and Sesshoumaru's lips unwillingly stretched into a smile. The power still hung in the air, and the Demon Lord as he focused could see the impact of the ceremony. A wave of relief flooded him and he hugged Inuyasha to his chest. The dark bands that had blocked Inuyasha's energy had been shattered by the explosion, his energy flowed around him freely. The relief however was tinged by sadness as Sesshoumaru noted the black holes of energy were still there, they seemed smaller, but they were there, slowly, silently and constantly devouring the young Hanyou. As the ability to see faded, and Inuyasha's self protective functions came forth, between one second and the next; the Hanyou seemed to draw his Youki into himself , mask the holes and seem perfectly fine.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at his brother's stubbornness.

Consciousness returned to Inuyasha's eyes, and in spite of his ordeal, his face went a bright red when he realized Sesshoumaru was cradling him in front of everyone.

"What the hell Sesshou, let me go!" Inuyasha whispered urgently.

Sesshoumaru tightened his hold, his face was an impassive mask "Never!" he said simply.

"Come on, people are staring! Its over, ne?" Inuyasha said as he tried to push away from his Alpha without being too obvious about it.

"No Inuyasha the Eclipse is not quite over yet." Three quarters of the sun had been uncovered, but the moon's power had not quite disseminated.

Golden eyes widened in panic, at the memory of the pain. He shook his head fiercely, "There's more.. no way.. enough already.. pl..." Inuyasha's voice was dry with stress, he was trying his best – but he honestly did not know if he could take more pain. Keh! Like that had ever stopped pain from coming his way. His jaw clenched as he bit back the last word, he lowered his head, stupid fucking coward of a Hanyou, he was Inuyasha he could – he fucking would take it, and he'd be damned before he begged. He inhaled sharply and raised his head, bracing himself for what ever shit Sesshoumaru had in mind.

Inuyasha was turned to face the solemnly watching audience. His back was flush against Sesshoumaru, who had one arm around Inuyasha's chest anchoring him in place. Clawed fingers firmly held Inuyasha's jaw, the hanyou though a warrior, powerful in his own right, was dwarfed by the DaiYoukai who Youki was flowing freely around him, making his white hair around in silvery waves as Moko-moko seemed to dance like a halo around the Lord of Silver ice.

The DaiYoukai looked at the watching audience, his tone never changed though his voice carried to the far ends of the hall. As the last of the Eclipse gave way to the light, Sesshoumaru said in a measured tone "This Sesshoumaru presents to you, the son of Inu Taisho and Princess Izayoi, the destroyer of the Shikon Jewel, defender of humans, demons and even gods, wielder of Tessaiga and Junnsaiga, Lord Inuyasha, Second in command of the Shiro Inus." he paused as he looked pointedly at some of the audience members and continued "Bearer of the heirs of the Shiro Inu's and above all others, this is Lord Inuyasha, beta and mate of this Sesshoumaru."

Before any could process the declaration, Sesshoumaru tilted Inuyasha's head and his fangs pierced the soft skin.

Inuyasha struggled for a second, then sensations flooded though him spreading from his neck to his whole being. It was weird, frightening, amazing and beyond sensual, Inuyasha unconsciously leaned back, audience forgotten, his body arched invitingly, his eyes closed and his lips parted, as his breathing got heavier. Liquid desire washed though his veins.

The audience watched mesmerized.

-tbc-

Sorry eyes closing – I kindda want to write more, but cant. Was the ceremony wah tyou expected? did you enjoy it? Please read and review – its been that kindda few weeks and the reviews really really help. Please do say what you would like to see.

p.s. *Ganesha Yantra please google it and you will see the images of the pattern, it is a true Yantra that carries the meaning that I gave above. :)


	26. Sensations

Too many assumed the angst was over ... so I have to point it out... :) something was missing in the mating. Review please I need to see reactions.. I swear will post next damn fast.

**Chapter 24 : Sensations **

Liquid desire washed though his veins.

Inuyasha's consciouses sank into himself, pulled down by the current of emotions that began to flood his being. The world was suddenly cut off, the sensations grew, a torrent of sensations engulfed him. Inuyasha was suddenly lost in a world of sensations, it was like being lost in the underworld all over again – only not. There was no Tessaiga and Tensaiga to help him craft a way out. He was being consumed and there seemed to be nothing he could do to save himself. Did he want to save himself? .The sensations kept growing, becoming increasingly overwhelming.

Lost in the whirlpool of sensations, emotions and color, Inuyasha notices a point breaking though the current that stood out like an offer for salvation. The only solid in the world of sensations, the only way to stop from being truly overwhelmed was to catch on to the solid.

But.. but.. the sensations were not truly unwelcome. They were liquid pleasure that he was being overwhelmed by – a world filled with nothing but pleasure – no pain at all. Inuyasha understood suddenly that the place where the currents would take him to – was just that – a world of safety, where he would never feel pain, where he would be safe, isolated from all that may hurt him. Equally.. isolated from all that may love him. The thoughts flashed in Inuyasha's head for a second, but they found no place to take root in the Hanyou. No matter what the foundation that Inuyasha lived his life by was firm, "Fuck the pain! Knock me down as many times as you like BUT I will stand up again, I will fight. Only surrender AFTER I am dead!" So really... there was no choice.

Inuyasha reached for the solid thing as he swirled by, lunging for it, he missed and sank further into sensation. As he was consumed it felt good. So damn good, pleasurable and warm – free of pain, free of everything, all he had to do was allow himself to sink into the pleasure and he would have no worries at all in the world. No pain, no responsibility... no pups! Inuyasha's mind snapped to consciousness, desperate now he fought the drugging waves. Gathering his strength he made another lunge for the solid, but it was further away – and the currents kept getting stronger. He was fighting – he was not going to make it.

Suddenly the thing moved, surged towards him. Strong claws seemed to grasp his forearms. The world stopped crashing around him, sensations crystallized and Inuyasha blinked.

The whole experience had been inside his own head, taking no more then a couple of seconds in real time. The sharp pain in his neck – the drugging feelings - Realization dawned.

His Alpha was claiming him, marking him as mate. As one who had previously surrendered – he could not deny or reject the mating. If he fought the mark, rejected the claim, he would literally have gone quietly mad. His mind that rejected the claim would be cut off from his Youki, from his body ...from the very reality around him. He had by his actions, stripped himself of the ability to choose.

His Alpha had seen it fit to mate him, and he... he... could only surrender once again or choose to go mad – no other path was open to one such as him. One who has surrendered so totally to a blood Alpha.

His body slumped back against Sesshoumaru, and the mating energy unhindered sank deep into his Youki. A different kind of warmth invaded him, heat, desire and sheer pleasure flushed though his system. Sesshoumaru's scent wrapped around him. What ever the future held, they were the fathers of his children and Sesshoumaru had shown him true pleasure. A languid peace spread through Inuyasha this was the consequence of his own decisions, it was for the best. Until such a time he surrendered to deaths' beguiling kiss, he belonged to Sesshoumaru, his Alpha. It seemed Sesshoumaru knew that.. for all the going slow – in the end – it seemed the Daiyoukai was well aware that the pathetic Hanyou had no right to refuse. He had been, and in someways still was – nothing. Just a fucking punching bag.

So there had been no reason to ask.. no fucking choice- had he truly ever had a real choice?

Inuyasha belonged to the Daiyoukai.

Inuyasha was the Alpha's to mark (or not) as he saw fit – and that was the painfully plain and unvarnished truth. A bitter sweet sensation flushed though the Hanyou, and just for a moment he allowed himself to slump against the solid frame holding him so gently. He would enjoy his Alpha's warmth, just for a little while, until he slipped into death's cold embrace. It was not wrong was it... to enjoy just a little of what ever it was that Sesshoumaru offered him... why did this warmth confuse him so much? Why was it so much easier to bear the pain, than to understand his own rioting emotions?

Sesshoumaru turned Inuyasha towards him, age old Inu instincts took over and there was suddenly no room for thought. The mating had to be completed.

- tbc- FAST

I know this is kindda a half chappie (for me) but Review please please please review ... and I swear to be continued in 24 hours a bit more if I need to see more reactions before continuing-


	27. Sesshoumaru's mate

**SEE I KEEP MY PROMISES! Early even :)**

Kisses and hugs! Oh my God, you are all so unbelievably wonderful and supportive. And I was right – some of you got it some didn't. What Inuyasha was drowning in was his own Youki, in a normal mating the Beta can always reject the Alpha... there would have been other solids – other paths they could choose. But Inuyasha's only solid was Sesshoumaru – accept the mating or go mad. Now keep in mind, Inuyasha circumstances are not normal – nor do people really understand it, as the ritual went out of use many years before even InuTaisho was born.

I am so sorry for not doing individual thanks – if I did – I may not meet my own dead line :) - let me just say that I do appreciate every one of your support and ideas.

I hope when you read this chapter – you will see why I kept the two separate.

For those who think I am stretching it – all I can say is that – feelings and human nature are complex – sometimes the scars we feed ourselves deep inside are what hurts the most and holds us back. More then action is sometimes required and that is a lesson Sesshoumaru has yet to learn. The story will unfold and move – and yes it can be frustratingly slow to change – but ten when is change ever truly fast?

Okay thanks all - My strength weekend – rest of the chapter. Oh and for those who think they are going to have sex in public – Yuck! ;D

Anyway as always read, review and enjoy!

**Chapter 27 : Sesshoumaru's Mate**

The audience watched in amazement.

Sesshoumaru's teeth were deep in the Hanyou's neck, his right arm holding the slumped erotic creature securely to his chest. The DaiYoukai's left hand, that had once been severed by the very being he now held so gently; cupped the side of the handsome face; deliberately blocking the Hanyou's view of the audience and at the same time hiding the golden orbs from them.

Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha deliberately, he could not risk his new mate catching a glimpse of the audience and mayhap break the mating trance that Inuyasha now seemed to be in. Once he felt the mating mark sink deep into his little brother, Sesshoumaru carefully lifted his teeth from the mark, he licked the mark softly, sensuously; and was rewarded by the deepening of Inuyasha's breathing and the formation of a clear maroon crescent moon high on Inuyasha's neck. The mating mark was deep and amazingly beautiful, Sesshoumaru licked it again in possessive pleasure.

Carefully, he growled low in his chest calling to his mate, as he turned Inuyasha's smaller frame towards him. He bent a little,tilted his head to expose his neck and guided Inuyasha's face to his nape. Inuyasha's teeth sank deep into the base of Sesshoumaru's neck. The slight tension sourcing from the small fear the DaiYoukai harbored that Inuyasha would reject him outright, faded as Inuyasha seemed to willingly complete the mating. Sesshoumaru felt a small surge of triumph, by doing this in public he hoped Inuyasha would appreciate how much he valued his little mate, and how precious he was to him. Sesshoumaru was sure his small risk of public humiliation at having the Bearer of his pups reject him in public would pay off; and Inuyasha would be more secure in their relationship.

The mating sank into Sesshoumaru, welcome and willing – it sank deep and Sesshoumaru allowed the scent of his precious mate to wrap around him, as he luxuriated in the mating.

Sesshoumaru could not quite bite back the low groan of pleasure that rose from deep inside him. As the mating sank deeper, his body was hardening in equal if not greater proportions. His arms tightening around the Hanyou, he began to curse silently and viciously. He had honestly never considered it; but he was now suddenly realizing – grand gestures aside – why the marking of high level Youkai mates was usually a very private affair.

Inuyasha his not-so-little Beta mate was plaint, glowing with gentle pleasure and his body totally relaxed – even as Inuyasha's teeth were firmly buried in Sesshoumaru's neck. Sesshoumaru on the other hand, was far from relaxed. Lust and desire sang in his veins , he wanted... no he needed to sink into the yielding warmth of his new mate.. he burned.

Inuyasha's tongue licking his neck, seemed to add fuel to his already hot blood. Sesshoumaru would never have believed that his blood could burn so fiercely in public, every ounce of his control was suddenly required. The muscles in his body tensed to iron and he held on to his control.. barely.

Inuyasha, allowing his instincts to lead him, licked the mating mark, as he slowly surfaced from the semi-trance that he had been in. He saw the marks in his Alpha's neck slowly take shape, the mark was a deep purple, the color of his own demon marks, but it was the shape that made the Hanyou's lips tip in satisfaction and amusement. His head crocked as his ears swiveled, if Inuyasha had a tail at that moment it would have been wagging furiously. HE loved the mark, and the impish part of him could not wait to see his Alpha's reaction to the mark. Inuyasha buried his smile in Sesshoumaru's neck, nuzzling against the strong column as he slowly allowed reality to return to him.

At the nuzzle, Sesshoumaru's molars ground together, he forced himself to raise his head, masking his rioting desires, he regally nodded at the stunned audience.

At the nod; the respectful silence gave way to a thunderous applause. Kouga clapped along with the others, watching with slightly envious but resigned eyes. He was still mutt-face's friend – and nothing would ever be allowed to change that.

Only when Sesshoumaru turned and glanced at his mother and the other Daiyoukai did he realize his attempt to mask the state of his body was not as successful as he had thought. While discreetly hiding their expressions from the lesser Youkai around them, when he caught their eyes, each of the DaiYoukai smirked rather smugly at the highly aroused Dog Lord. Powerful Alpha's in their own right, they were well aware of the state of Sesshoumaru's body at the moment. While the Beta's were relaxed and at ease, mating made the Alpha's needy and desperate to claim their mates – the more powerful the Alpha and Beta, the greater the heat and need – in the Alpha.

It was the paradox of the Alpha-Beta mating – the more powerful one was the Alpha – but of the two the Alpha was more needy of their Betas. Though it was a closely guarded secret among the stronger Alphas – the truth was that; while rare- there had been cases where Betas left Alphas, but never once had there been a strong Alpha who left their Beta. (Sesshoumaru's parents were both Alphas and those relationships were more like normal human ones) After mating, Alpha's needs and desire to physically couple was extremely strong, the stronger you were – the worse the heat in the blood. And Sesshoumaru... was among the strongest.

Hoisted by his own petard, the smug looks on the faces of his peers, spoke volumes that they had no intention of helping Sesshoumaru out by hurrying proceedings. Sesshoumaru rarely made a mis-step and watching the column of ice, burn from inside out – in public – was too much entertainment to resist.

The DaiYoukai's for their part, had not liked being surprised by Sesshoumaru's situation. It was unbecoming of a DaiYoukai to have such worthy heirs, without a proper mate. The stronger the bloodlines of the DaiYoukai of the 4 Cardinal Directional Guardians- the healthier the Youkai population in Japan, and so they had rejoiced at the new found heirs of the Shiro Inus, YuushaMaten especially had pleased them. The thought of tension between the pups Bearer and the Father had caused some concern among the DaiYoukai, so when Sesshoumaru had 'requested' (more like ordered) their assistance, they had at first been surprised. They had been more shocked to discover the bearer was an unmated male, the unprecedented nature of the birth had the DaiYoukai duly impressed and more then willing to help in the recovery of such a strong Hanyou -who could bear full blooded Youkai. The Daiyoukai had unanimously blessed the union, though they had truly not expected Sesshoumaru to actually mate with the youth in public.

The pup of a Hanyou seemed pleasantly languid and comfortable, he did not seem to need immediate privacy. As for Sesshoumaru... well there was really no reason for them to hurry was there?

Inuyasha emerged from the haze, he felt really really good, tired but good. The scent of his Alpha's sharp arousal was around him, and there was a delicious taste of the powerful Youkai's blood on his tongue, and his own Yuoki felt – not exactly stronger – just slight healthier, smoother. Hmmm... Sesshoumaru really was horny, the DaiYoukai's need was sharp in the air to Inuyasha (not to others), he was going to nuzzle invitingly against the warm silk and skin, when his ears suddenly began twitching violently. Memory flooded back and stripped the languid haze from the Hanyou's brain.

The hand that had been caressing Sesshoumaru's side suddenly hardened, and claws dug into the DaiYoukai's flesh. Inuyasha's face went an interesting shade of red, and with a forceful shove he pushed away from Sesshoumaru, turned and stared in horror at the audience gaping and smiling at him.

The familiar face of the wolf demon caught his eye, Kouga deliberately smirked and made a kissy face. Inuyasha went redder, as he really really wished the ground would open up to swallow him. He was getting ready to run, when his hand was deliberately caught by the Phoenix Demon who began congratulating him. Yes, she could see the Hanyou wanted to escape - but that would have spoiled the other DaiYoukai's fun, after all Inuyasha's leaving meant Sesshoumaru could escape as well.

The Lion-tortoise taking advantage of his age, dared approach Sesshoumaru, shook his hand and began a loud and long congratulatory note. That opened the flood gates, and the DaiYoukai found his frustration steadily growing as Youkai surged forward to greet him. The Phoenix Demoness and his mother had Inuyasha between them- keeping others away – they were protecting his mate from the crowd, and Sesshoumaru allowed himself to take center stage to take some of the pressure off the Hanyou. Also they had all assisted the DaiYoukai – he could hardly thank them by turning around and killing them all could he? But every moment they delayed his gratification, the reason not to obliterate everyone in the room grew stronger.

While Inuyasha's mating mark was high on his neck, obvious for all to see, Sesshoumaru's was lower, just beneath his collar, only those who dared get close to the DaiYoukai saw it. And the almost amused smiles on their faces, would have worried the DaiYouaki if not for the fact that he was not paying them any attention at all. All his focus was on controlling his unruly member and suppressing the desire to destroy everything standing between him and his mate.

It was less than 10 minutes, but it seemed longer to Sesshoumaru; when the other DaiYoukai finally decided that fun would turn deadly if they did not ease up. It was a shift of energy and not an order, but suddenly all the guests instead of thronging around the diaz, were suddenly leaving the hall.

Ryoku-Sensei, gently squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder. "I know it is hard, but trust my son, Inuyasha. He will come though, not just for the pups, but for you. You need each other more than ether of you can admit, you are mated now, go to him. Please." The please sounded foreign on the regal looking Inu;s lips, but somehow it was what Inuyasha needed to hear. He smiled weakly at his new 'mother' and for the first time since he had pushed Sesshoumaru back, turned to actually look at him mate.

He heard Ryoku inhale in surprise as she too got a good look at her son, she suddenly ghosted to her pup, and shocked him, by pecking a small kiss on his cheek. Kishi had taught Ryoku that cheeks were made for kissing between family. She had a whisper of regret that it had taken her so long to learn that lesson. She stepped back from Sesshoumaru, nodded and said with a saccharine sweetness "Mating in public, my you have such control Sesshoumaru, you do make a mother proud." Her son's golden eyes narrowed on her in annoyance. She smiled back, "Oh and congratulations on your mating mark, Inuyasha's mark on you is truly beautiful, it will definitely bring us.. oh I mean you of course much... pleasure!" With those mysterious words she she turned gracefully and walked off.

Sesshoumaru was going to demand to know what she meant, when the scent of his new mate caught his nostrils, and all other concerns were wiped from his mind. Inuyasha stood there, tall and proud, Sesshoumaru's eyes went to the mating mark, the DaiYoukai were approaching to say their final goodbyes, but Sesshoumaru's control finally broke. One second he was standing there, the next he had the Hanyou in his arms and was orbing them to their private quarters. The three DaiYoukai were left standing in an empty room, they looked at each other, and then their laughter filled the empty hall. Most amusing indeed.

Hours of Hana's painstaking work was undone in seconds. Inuyasha was naked and flat on his back before he even realized that they were in their rooms. Sesshoumaru's need was sharp, he was painfully hard and ready. Inuyasha was not. Realizing that Sesshoumaru wasted no time, one hand closed around the relaxed cock, as his saliva slicked finger, found and probed the bud of Inuyasha's desire. Sesshoumaru's lips sought and tormented the Inuyasha-hot-buttons. Moko-moko flared out and the fluff delicately ran across Inuyasha's hardening nipples and belly. No mercy was given, no quarter shown as Inuyasha's blood was brought to boiling.

In moments, Sesshoumaru had his mate, as hot and as needy as he was. It was different from the previous times they had had sex, Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's heat and need, his own rose so fast, his head spun with desire. "Sesshou.. slow down.." He gasped out desperate for a reprieve, even as his body arched into Sesshoumaru's touches.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head, his eyes were tinged red, "I..I.. cannot..I will not. My mate, MINE!" Sesshoumaru said as he deliberately licked at Inuyasha's staining cock, his fingers buried inside the Hanyou delicately toyed with the sensitive prostate. Inuyasha withered helplessly to the tormenting spiral of need. Sesshoumaru was playing with him, he opened his mouth to yell at Sesshoumaru for toying with him, when he finally looked into the DaiYoukai's eyes, the Golden color was so much like their his, like their pups.

In the eyes Inuyasha saw deep need, and something else that he did not recognize. The was also a strange vulnerability on the DaiYoukai's face -that did not suit his Alpha at all. Suddenly Inuyasha knew, asked or not, it did not matter, not anymore. It was done. Sesshoumaru was family, and always – always Inuyasha guarded and protected his family. He reached out, caught Sesshoumaru's hand – placed it over his heart. His right hand reached out and pressed against Sesshoumaru's chest, their hearts beat together, in a powerful rhythm.

"Yours, my Mate, till death takes me, Yours!" Inuyasha said softly, it was a statement and a promise. The vulnerability vanished from the DaiYoukai's eyes, as pleasure filled them. Sesshoumaru suddenly hooked Inuyasha's legs on his shoulder, and in a smooth move, was deep inside his mate. They both cried out together, their voices merged as they surged together, hard and fast. Ecstasy spilling from their lips, their Youki, their cocks as they reached the pinnacle together.

Inuyasha was close to sleep, his Alpha was still inside him, wrapped around him. Inuyasha tried not to think about it, but the truth was he was beginning to love the feel of his mate inside him when relaxed into sleep. Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss to the crown of Inuyasha's head and suddenly raised Inuyasha's face to him. Sleepy golden eyes met steely determined ones.

Sesshoumaru deliberately surged, his fingers from relaxed seeking out sensitive flesh once again. Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Sesshou.. wait.. let me rest, not again I'm ti...aaahhh", sleep was forced away as Sesshoumaru enticed firm flesh to respond to his desires. "Yes again, my Mate, again and again.., know this my Mate, you belong to this Sesshoumaru, and escaping me... even in death is NOT allowed!" Inuyasha stared wide eyed into the unflinching determination and possessiveness in his Alpha's sharp eyes. "I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Eyes full of confusion, Inuyasha pressed his head to Sesshoumaru's chest, as his body reached a climax once again, we wondered if it was possible. But it hurt - it hurt him too damn much - to hope.

So his still shredded heart wept, not for himself, but for his pups and.. for ...his mate.

-tbc-

**whistles... soooo any questions... care to guess.. cookies for the right guess... hahaahahaa

Was I right to seperate it?

Now do all of you who were hard on Sesshy understand the mis-understanding... dont u fell bad for him.. (*bah) Typical ignorance try to fix things without talking – sighhhh... anyway next chappie pups reactions and more... seriously do u want me to get to resolution faster? Do tell. :)

You may ask to see what ever you want – but keep in mind – I will not always write what you like.. so please I enjoy reading as much as writing – for those who want the story to

go a different route that what I have chosen please write your own fanfics – so that I can read .. please! :) Hugs and thanks everyone once again for the support.


	28. The more things change,

Ok, ok I have been struggling with how to write this chapter. Am kindda happy with how it came out – I know its short – but as usual - I have my reasons. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews and only one person gets cookies see at the end. Also, based on what people have reviewed the story is going at my pace – which is not gonna be fast. So sorry for those who wanna get to the 'good' bits – but things don't really happen that fast, with such complex couples, numerous wrong assumptions and pride and secrets. Also keep in mind I think angst is part of the good bits. :P

Read, review and Enjoy :) *smirk

**Chapter 28 : The more things change, ...**

There was warmth, comfort, a cocoon of safety,.. and all of it was - temporary.

It was not unexpected, in fact it was totally expected – and understandable-, Inuyasha felt nothing except weary acceptance, as the cocoon of warmth was withdrawn in the early morning.

What was surprising was the soft kiss that was placed on Inuyasha's forehead. Sesshoumaru assuming Inuyasha was still sleeping whispered softly "Sleep little brother, we will not change the routine, the pups need it for stability. I will join you after your time with them." So saying, rather proud of the level of consideration he was showing, Sesshoumaru quietly left their rooms, heading for the library once again.

Inuyasha waited until the echo of footsteps faded before blank golden eyes opened tiredly. The pain would start soon, and he had no idea the impact of what the DaiYoukai had done on his early morning visitations. Sesshoumaru had explained nothing to Inuyasha – and the Hanyou knew he had to accept his Alpha's actions without question. It burned his ego a little, but at least Sesshoumaru gave him the respect of allowing him his privacy to manage the pain. On top of the pain, having to confirm how weak he was before the DaiYoukai -especially after that show of power – was too humiliating to consider. Soon, Inuyasha would find out, first hand the impact of what the DaiYoukai had done. There was nothing he could do except wait.

He would get as much sleep as he cold before it began. Rather exhausted from the night activities, his eyes closed again, and Inuyasha wrapping his pride around his heart like a shield, willed himself to sleep.

Sharp pain yanked the Hanyou out of hazy disturbed dreams, no sound was allowed to escape his lips as Inuyasha curled up to face the onslaught. It was sharp and it was agonizing, it felt as if white hot blades were piercing and maliciously twisting in the base of his spine, in his the chest and on his forehead. The pain was immense, acidic and deep and - the pain was -bearable. He was curled up, clenched and shivering in pain, but his body was not writhing, he was not twisting, nor were his muscles convulsing in agony as they had been for the last few weeks. The pain was centralized in those three places, not spread around him like an ever tightening lattice of torture. Whatever the DaiYuokai had done – worked, there was pain but it was – for one who had been through as much as Inuyasha had - bearable.

Even as he shivered, with clenched teeth, a parody of a triumphant smile twisted his lips. The fear he felt that the morning agonies would actually cause his body to reject and even kill any unborn puppies faded. Ryoku had been right! Sesshoumaru had done right by him, he was cured enough to actually carry the pups to term. He was sure of it. A surge of pure relief ran though his system. Yes, he could carry the pups to term, and Sesshoumaru, the other father this tine, would be around to protect them. Gratitude flooded Inuyasha, they would be alright. Now as it had been then – what was offered to him - was enough.

'*

Inuyasha's breathing evened out, he ran his claws through his hair. The pups would be here soon, and as their Father had said, pups needed their routines to be secure. With the mating – the pups would probably be a little uncertain. Inuyasha refreshed himself a little, changed his clothes, and got back into bed to wait. All that was left was slight echoes of agony as the doors burst open a few minutes earlier than usual and Yuusha launched himself into his Papa's arms. The pup's nose wrinkled a little at the overwhelming scent of Sesshoumaru on his Papa, but – it was there untouched, his scent on his Papa.

His Papa had protected and maintained Yuusha's scent on him, and Yuusha hugged his Papa tight. The slight fear he had haboured banished like the morning mist under the bright sunlight; the love his Papa had for him was unchanged, his place in his Papa's arms was protected, secure. All was right in Yuusha's world once again, and the pup relaxed.

'*

The other three pups poked their heads through the door. They had all been a little unsure when they had been told that their Papa was 'mated' with their father. They knew that it was supposed to be good, but they were just not sure. Yuusha especially had been quiet and tense; and that had impacted them all. Now when they saw Yuusha relax, they knew that there was nothing to worry about and the three made a mad dash to their papa. The tumble that ensured was all fun, laughter, love and joy.

Sesshoumaru's heart rose in satisfaction and pride as he walked into his room, no.. Inuyasha was here,.. this was his 'home'. Here, he was greeted by the warmth and love that was so freely give by the Hanyou to their pups, and by extension to him. It was something that Sesshoumaru had never really experienced and something the DaiYoukai had never realized he needed.

"Father" Mee-chan ran to him excited, he picked her up. "You mated Papa, I am sooooo happy!" Mee-chan beamed her approval at her Papa. Kishi slammed against Sesshoumaru's thigh, standing on his Father's foot for a ride. "Yup, yup, yup! We saw a ga-zillion 'Splosions! it was great!" The pup focused on the most important thing from last night first. "Oh mating good too!"

Sesshoumaru's smile was a little proud, but he had to control his slightly twitching muscles, when his oldest son curled comfortably in his mates embrace said in a dry tone. "Yes it is good, that Lord Sesshoumaru has FINALLY done SOMETHING good... given that time is relative to Youkai – 8 years late is better than NEVER after all."

Shippo and Inuyasha, both- had too look away from the slightly twitching Sesshoumaru to control their chuckles. Yuusha in a light pseudo-innocent voice, seemed to know exactly how to 'poke' his other father.

"I like your mark on Papa, father its pretty like the mark on your forehead. Your mark is sooo cute!" Mee-chan said happily touching Sesshoumaru's neck.

"That is good little one." Sesshoumaru said absently, he wasn't really paying attention as he was busy admiring his mark on his mate. It was just what he wanted it to be, prominent, clear and positioned so that even a Chinese collared shirt would not hide the mark, the Hanyou was his – and anyone looking at the Hanyou would know it immediately. Pretty much focused on his mark on his mate, Sesshoumaru who was never concerned about his own immaculate appearance had not bothered to see what his own mark was.

Curious, the other pups, including a slightly grudging Yuusha came closer to have a look at Sesshoumaru's mark.

Yuusha tried to be aloof and distant, until he saw the mark. Then his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. In that moment his face was open – he showed confusion, a little envy mixed with admiration, and a strange kind of vulnerable longing. To Sesshoumaru -Yuusha suddenly looked his actual age and Sesshoumaru's breath caught as the pup for the first time resembled his mate more than himself. Yuusha was trembling a little as he stared at Sesshoumaru's neck, and the DaiYoukai while still focused on his son, finally began to seriously wonder about the mark.

Yuusha pointed an almost accusing finger at the Mark, "Its beautiful! So beautiful." then turned to his Papa with a mix of annoyance, belligerence and pure envy. 'Papa! Its not fair! I want that! Its too beautiful for HIM! If I am stuck with these, at least I want marking like that PLEASE PAPA! Its not fair!" the 7 year old child, teary eyed and throwing a minor tantrum – managed to shock Sesshoumaru and Shippo. Inuyasha and the other pups however looked on with loving eyes, it was rare, but Yuusha was a pup – and like any child – rare as they were - he too had his moments. And like anytime else Yuusha felt vulnerable – only his Papa's cuddles would do. Yuusha sobbed almost broken hearted into Inuyasha's chest and to preserve his pup's dignity – Inuyasha pulled the covers over his son and him, poking only his head out - cause he had a fair idea of what was going to happen next, and he really didn't want to miss it.

Sesshoumaru slightly stunned, had to see what had caused all the fuss, he finally turned to a mirror to inspect his neck. He tugged the collar aside to expose the mark. At first glance it seemed to be a crown, two larger triangles with some smaller triangles in the middle, sitting on an arch.

Then Sesshoumaru noticed that the triangles had gently curved lines, and one of the larger triangles actually had a crook in it.. as if it was...intently... listening.

Inuyasha's most noticeable feature.

Ears... on the neck of the regal immaculate DaiYoukai were a pair of Hanyou Ears, with tuffs of hairs sticking out so care free between them. Purple Inuyasha's ears in all their glory on Sesshoumaru's neck, a dull red color started creeping up the china white skin.

Inuyasha bit his cheeks to contain himself.

"Aren't they beautiful Father?" Mee-chan asked innocently. "Poor Yuusha Nii-san, he always wanted to have Papa's ears, so fine and pretty – not just the plain old boring Youkai ears. That is what Nii-san says, I think Father's ears are pretty too. So Nii-san is really jealous – that Mark is kindda the second best thing. You are sooo lucky Father, its so pretty. Papa's ears mark, don't you just love them?' Mee-chan to Inuyasha's delight innocently made Sesshoumaru squirm, the DaiYoukai who never lies was put in a spot.

Sesshoumaru threw a sharp irritated eye at his brother who was snorting, barely able to contain his amusement. Inuyasha's face and head were all that was visible. His eyes danced with amusement, his ears crooked exactly like in the Mating mark, full lips quirked into a mischievous smile, the strong face, chiseled from sorrow and pain, softened and relaxed. It was how Sesshoumaru's mate should always look – young, eyes sparkling and clear, confident and simply enjoying Sesshoumaru's company.

In a flash, realization dawned, there was really no need to lie. Sesshoumaru slowly smiled. His eyes never leaving the face of his mate, he calmly answered his daughter. "Indeed, this Sesshoumaru loves them dearly, there is nothing quite as precious. My mark is as unique as my mate, and this Sesshoumaru will wear them proudly."

The strange unreadable look was in Sesshoumaru's eyes again. Inuyasha looked wonderingly at Sesshoumaru. Then there was a knock on the door, and Shiori, followed closely by Jaken and Hana walked in. That disrupted the family mood, and Yuusha his face once again composed moved to sit beside his Papa. The pup cast secret baleful, glaring looks at his other father, and Sesshoumaru had a sinking feeling that the mating mark only gave his oldest another reason to be snippy with him.

Breakfast was brought in. Kishi and Shippo started bickering about something. Mee-Chan and Shiori sat together telling secrets to each other. Inuyasha and Yuusha took their seats at the family dining table. Sesshoumaru stood for a second watching his family. His long fingers absently stroking the mating mark, this was his family, and Sesshoumaru was pleased, things were going smoothly, better even then he had planned. He had brought about his change with his hard work, study and planning. Everything was perfect. Feeling rather smug, he gracefully took his seat at the head of the table, and the children ran to sit down for breakfast.

Things changed, but life went on as normal,and the routine continued.

-tbc-

Ok please please review I want to see your reactions.

Inspired by you, I will continue fast... please...! ! And cookies for LunarGoddess DCCXL from Adult Anime for the only correct guess as to the mating marks.


	29. Carrying

ACK! I was supposed to leave the hhouse 10 minutes agao. But ... arrrggghhh . Ok posting with a million thanks for reviewers.

Chapter 29 : Carrying

Inuyasha awoke lonely, but no longer alone. His hand went low on his abdomen, and he sent a surge of Youki to the small fluttering of life within. He was pregnant. Finally he was pregnant again.

A surge of euphoria went through his system. Before the euphoria faded, a conflicting emotion rose in his chest. His mind flashed uncontrollably, to the first time he was pregnant. He could not control it, he could not stop; he began to hyperventilate as all the memories of the fear, the stress and the worry, of the harrowing memories of his first pregnancy reeled though his mind. Every traumatic moment was relived with crushing clarity, once again Inuyasha's arms went around his own body, holding his unborn pups to him, holding himself, trying to keep himself together. Unnoticed his claws sank into the flesh on his sides, blood leaked out.

He did not make a sound, - he could not draw attention to himself – he might be attacked. His body shook, and his eyes were unfocused, he bit his teeth so hard, his gums began to bleed. He began to tremble uncontrollably, the strange sound of the bed shaking filled the silent room. Lost in the depths of panic, the physical pain that shot through the Hanyou, was almost a welcome distraction. It dragged Inuyasha out of the world of his memories of trauma, into his current world of physical agony.

Some half hour later, the cursing and still shivering Hanyou stripped the sheets wet with sweat and blood. He dumped them into a corner of a near by store room, grabbed some random sheets and spread them on the bed. He puncture marks on his sides already healed. He put on fresh clothes and waited for his children to come in. He would not mention the he was pregnant, that would be a decision he would make with his Alpha.

The children bounded in, and the world seemed to right itself as Inuyasha focused on them. When Sesshoumaru walked in, Inuyasha did not quite meet Sesshoumaru's eyes, he blushed a little as Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply and sharply, and his eyes focused on the Hanyou who was pretending to not pay him any attention.

Following their normal routine, Sesshoumaru did not actually have time to speak to Inuyasha alone until after the pups were put to bed. The DaiYoukai was concerned about what he had smelt in their rooms that morning, and he was hoping Inuyasha would explain without him having to ask.

Inuyasha walked into their room a little apprehensively. Sesshoumaru stood by the bed, that he was waiting was clear, but the look on his face was as guarded and impassive as ever. Inuyasha took a deep breathe and faced Sesshoumaru. "Well?" the DaiYoukai asked softly. "What happened this morning?"

"Well.." Inuyasha mimicked, "What we wanted happened." Inuyasha said flatly, when he was met with a blank look on Sesshoumaru's face, did his Alpha really not know? He repeated, "Well... I'm carrying.. of course, what else?"

The words registered slowly in Sesshoumaru, the DaiYouki's eyes opened wide. He sniffed and sniffed again. Sesshoumaru was moving before he registered the move, he pulled Inuyasha close into his arms, burying his head in the Hanyou's hair, he inhaled deeply, and it seemed as if a beaker suddenly broke, and the unique scent of pregnant Inu Youkai filled Sesshoumaru's nose.

Inuyasha never even realised that he had and still did instinctively hide the scent of his pregnancy, until after he consciously told that person he was carrying.

A mix of happiness and pride filled Sesshoumaru, he held Inuyasha closer and expanded his Youki, connecting to the unborn pups, and feelings of rightness and euphoria filled him. Finally, he was doing what he needed to be doing; finally he was doing what he had to do. It was right, it was fulfilling. He needed to do this, as much as the unborn pups needed his energy to survive.

Inuyasha felt a strange mix of feelings, the great sense of relief that washed over him as he felt the pups get stronger, but at the same time, there was a tinge of pain and resentment as the unborn pups relied on a being other then him for their survival. He was not the only one he needed; and as much as it was a relief to be able to rely on Sesshoumaru, to share the burden of his pups safety– it hurt. Inuyasha pushed closer into Sesshoumaru's warmth, he focused on the relief and allowed it to take hold. He let the strengthening of his pups ease the small bite of pain, slowly Inuyasha relaxed against him. He was fiercely glad that he was giving his Alpha something he needed, he could feel Sesshoumaru's joy – and for some strange reason that made Inuyasha happy as well.

Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha close, as they both shared their energy with their pups. The Alpha tightened his grip as he led his mate back to the bed. He sat on the covers and pulled Inuyasha on to his lap, stroking and cooing into the ever twitching ears. It was a deep time of intimacy between mates, feelings of peace was shared and the two mates fell into a deep sleep.

In that moment of fulfilment and sharing, Sesshoumaru forgot the scent of sweat and blood that he had sniffed in the early morning, he forgot the concern that had plagued him, as he like his mate; focused on the care and needs of the unborn pups.

Sesshoumaru awoke as he did in the early mornings. He wanted to stay, wrapped in the warmth of the room. But that would be selfish. The force that drove him to the library every morning was almost a living thing inside the DaiYoukai. A clawed finger gently ran through Inuyasha's messy hair. Sesshoumaru was not built to admit that the emotion that drove him out of the bed early in the mornings, was fear. Not even to himself, would the DaiYoukai admit it. He HAD to go to the library, he had to research, he had to DO something, or he would not be able to manage this. Inuyasha's death was his, Inuyasha would NOT die before Sesshoumaru allowed it, and he was NOT going to allow it. That small tiny part of the DaiYoukai that had awakened when he found out that Tessaiga would not work on Inuyasha, that there was nothing he could kill to 'Save' Inuyasha, prodded the DaiYoukai to action each morning. He just could not sit and wait, he had to do something, and Sesshoumaru did not know what else he could do. Having found the ceremony that helped Inuyasha, the need find more ways to help was what drove the DaiYoukai out of the comfortable bed in the mornings. He did not know what else he could do.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss between the twitching ears, and quietly ghosted out of the room.

And so it went on.

Because of Inuyasha's past experience with pregnancy, he was not willing to have it known that he was pregnant so fast. Sesshoumaru quietly increased the security around his mate, and they both agreed to inform the pups of the pregnancy after a month into the pregnancy and not immediately. The rest of the world would be informed much later.

The night after Sesshoumaru found out about the pregnancy, Inuyasha was surprised – more like shocked – when Sesshoumaru arranged a rather intricate and intimate seduction of his Mate. After Inuyasha put the pups to bed, Sesshoumaru had met his mate, right outside Yuusha's rooms. The DaiYoukai wrapped his arms and moko-moko around his mate, drawing him in close. Inuyasha blinked in surprise, he had prepared himself, to move back into the small guest room, after all they hadn't had sex the night before, and there was no longer a reason for it. What did Sesshoumaru want?

Sesshoumaru kissed Inuyasha's lips gently, and then silently led his unprotesting mate out to the balcony. He put a barrier around them, and took to the air. No words were spoken, as Sesshoumaru, flew them to a nearby woods. Sesshoumaru landed on the tallest tree in the forest. The branches were as wide as a futon, and the DaiYoukai placed his mate carefully on a two pronged branch. There was a small box and some blankets placed on the branches, indicating that this was not an impulsive action on the part of the DaiYoukai. Inuyasha was not sure what the DaiYoukai intended, he felt a little blank and unsure.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly at the younger male, he reached out and ghosted his fingers over Inuyasha's ears and face. He cupped the too serious face gently leaned down and kissed the full lips, once and than twice. Sesshoumaru's fingers ran down from Inuyasha's ears, down his neck, his chest to curl around his sides.

Inuyasha's hands came down on Sesshoumaru's hands stopping the movement. "Why?" he asked in a shaky voice, his eyes were so huge they seemed to fill his face. "We don't need to... you don't need to... I'm already carrying.." Inuyasha said hesitantly.

"Inuyasha, I want to.. I need to.. I love to.. to.. touch you, to hold you... to love you, my mate. Carrying or not, I want to hold your beautiful body, I want to touch my Mate, to feel pleasure with my Mate, to feel ecstasy – together. This has nothing to do with the pups, this is about us, as Mates. I want you Inuyasha, do you not want me?" Sesshoumaru purred in a seductive tone. Maybe it was because of the puppy ears, but Inuyasha was surprisingly responsive and sensitive to words and the tone of voice.

The flushed look on the Hanyou's face, and his panting breaths were the only answer. Sesshoumaru was gentle, exquisitely so. But he was also relentless and demanding, he wanted to see the most needy and erotic look on his mate's face possible. Usually Sesshoumaru enjoyed making his mate come over and over, this time he built it up, he kept Inuyasha on the knife edge of desire for what seemed like hours. Sesshoumaru wrapped a stand of his own hair around the base of Inuyasha's straining and dripping cock, interrupting the critical blood flow, the tension built in the Hanyou without release.

Moko Moko held Inuyasha's hands secure and Sesshoumaru toyed and played with the twisting, aching body. Pre cum flowed freely and Inuyasha keened in need as Sesshoumaru forced his body higher and higher. The more he desired, the more he gave, the more Sesshoumaru wanted. Though he did not beg verbally, strangled and needy noises escaped the Hanyou's lips, golden eyes pooled with deeper and deeper desire. Only when Inuyasha was a gasping mess, shuddering at even the most innocent touch did Sesshoumaru finally claim him, releasing the tormenting strand of hair. Buried deep inside his mate they both came together. Their howls a duet of pleasure in the cool night.

It was a chilly morning, 9 days after the night that Sesshoumaru would always fondly remember, especially since even a mention of it made his mate flustered in an adorable manner. Sesshoumaru thumbed through some more ancient texts, this was an old parchment that someone had delivered from his mother's library.

The DaiYoukai suddenly tensed. His eyes narrowed as he read and re-read the one paragraph, over and over.

"So it is that the act of InuYoukai Submission that allows an Alpha to return to himself is a complete one. Know that for those who choose to save the Alpha, rather than kill the maddened Alpha, that the one choice is all that is given. Once thou hath submitted there is no turning back, if the Alpha once he returns to himself makes his needs clear, all other paths will lead to your madness. Know – if you choose to save your Alpha, your life belongs to the Alpha, denying the Alpha will not be allowed. Thus it may be in your best interest to curb your desire to save a maddened Alpha – or if thou hast saved him, leave the Island and never seek to be in your Alpha's presence, for before him – you will have to submit to him, as your submission was complete."

No, no, no.. this could not be. He could NOT have misunderstood so deeply. Inuyasha had chosen to be his mate, had understood the risk of humiliation Sesshoumaru had taken. He could not have 'forced' Inuyasha to submit to him – in public. It had been his mate's choice! HE HAD GIVEN INUYASHA A CHOICE!

The parchment fluttered to the ground as Sesshoumaru violently pushed away. The aura the surrounded hin, had the librarians and guards cowering in fear, red seeped into the DaiYoukai's eyes, as he stomped out of the library, heading towards the family suite. HE COULD NOT HAVE MESSED UP SO BADLY – AGAIN! NO!

- tbc—

Am late for work have to run, please review.


	30. PreQuel : History of the Parchment

Hi me again... Second surprise for the same reason. :)

I managed to confuse the readers. Lol. Okay most of you got it – but a great number of readers did not get it – it refering to what got Sesshoumaru so upset. So this is my SHORT attempt to explain. Cracked my brain on how to explain without taking away from the story itself – and came up with this little offering.

By the way this is totally original :) For those who don't like OC – you can totally skip this chappie! It explains the parchment and has not much to do with the Strength story line. So its a Prequel

For those who are interested

Read. Review and Enjoy

Prequel – The History of the Parchment

Centuries ago, a young beta of the Inu Youkai clan, saved his chosen Alpha from madness created through the InuYoukai ceremony; though utter and complete submission. This is his story.

The young one loved his Alpha who had been his best friend since childhood; when the ceremony had sent his friend into madness, the young one knew his friend could not and would not submit. The elders in despair had planned to kill his friend. Hi s heart could not bare that. So he had made a mad-capped attempt to save him, instead of requiring submission he submitted. Totally and utterly – willing to die by this friend's hand. To everyone's surprise it worked, the Alpha returned from madness, and the Beta was honored fr his loyalty. The Beta loved his Alpha with all his heart, and therefore had no regrets, he had saved his Alpha and would do so again – without hesitation.

BUT his Alpha loved him - and equally - loved another. A female – whom he had long chosen to be his mate. Their love was a beautiful thing to see, and the Beta while it broke his heart to watch them together; found that he could not deny his Alpha when his Alpha requested his company or asked him for relief, when his female mate was away. The Alpha always assumed that his Beta could deny him and walk away, and the Beta chose to never inform his Alpha – that when his Alpha stood before him and made the request – he could not deny him.

The Beta stayed with his Alpha for 10 years until the female mate was pupped, than it became too painful. If he stayed he would have been driven to madness. The last thing the Beta did before leaving, was write of his experience on a parchment, and write a warning for future Betas. He placed it where his Alpha could find it – so that the Alpha would finally know the truth of the situation. While his Alpha was visiting another land, with a breaking heart, the Beta quietly left Japan.

The Alpha was shocked when his loyal Beta suddenly disappeared, suspecting foul play the Alpha was prepared to launch an extensive search, then he found the parchments written by his Beta. His heart grew heavy as he read and understood, as he realized that his friend from the time they were pups had left on his own free will. The words on the Parchment struck the Alpha hard.

"_So it is that the act of InuYoukai Submission that allows an Alpha to return to himself is a complete one. Know that for those who choose to save the Alpha, rather than kill the maddened Alpha, that the one choice is all that is given. Once thou hath submitted there is no turning back, if the Alpha once he returns to himself makes his needs clear, all other paths will lead to your madness. Know – if you choose to save your Alpha, your life belongs to the Alpha, denying the Alpha will not be allowed. Thus it may be in your best interest to curb your desire to save a maddened Alpha – or if thou hast saved him, leave the Island and never seek to be in your Alpha's presence, for before him – you will have to submit to him, as your submission was complete."_

It wounded the Alpha deeply to know he had been so wrong. and he had carefully placed the parchment in a safe place, to guard against future Alpha's being as blind as he had been. The words haunted the Alpha.

The Beta traveled for years and finally settled in Egypt. He became a protector there and was well respected under the name Anubis. Though a part of him yearned for his Alpha, he had a happy life, he even married a female Hanyou. The love between the two was a kind and gentle love, that healed and fed each other. Because he was a Beta, his pups were human, but they had powerful Miko and magical abilities. He was grateful that his Alpha had never sought to bring him back – though he would not be lonely in his Alpha's presence – he would never have a had a life, a love or pups of his own, if he had stayed in Japan.

He had many happy years, but being mated to a Hanyou, he choose to age with her. When she died in his arms, he found he could not bear the loneliness. His children were all happy and grown, his legacy in Egypt was a great one, there was nothing more for him to do. Nothing to hold hi to Egypt.

So he blessed his children and grand children and left, he wanted to see his home before he died. He wanted to die with the sweet scent of Sakura in his nose. He made the hard trek across the Himalayan range back to Japan. It was a long hard journey for the lone Youkai, and in the chill of the mountains a sickness lodged in his chest that refused to leave him. He reached China, he could almost see Japan across the seas, but he was too weak, it was winter and crossing the seas was beyond his weakened condition. He had to wait for spring. He stayed in a small cottage at the edge of the sea and sat gazing out for many hours. Many a day he would fall asleep on the rocks, lulled by the sounds of the waves. Not the most health activity for a sick Youkai, and he got weaker and weaker.

The glare of the winter sun disturbed his rest, his eyes blinked open weakly. Even though he had slept the night through, he was so tired, fatigue never seemed to leave him. Then a friendly cloud blocked the glare, he opened his eyes in gratitude. His breathe caught, the cloud was in a dear shape.

Arms reached out, his face was cupped, and hew was lifted into a strong embrace. "My Beta, I have come to take you home."

The Beta held tight to the strength of his Alpha, long missed but never forgotten. More than anywhere else this is where he belonged. The scent of his Alpha and Sakura surrounded him. He lifted his head weakly, looked into his Alpha's eyes and smiled in contentment, "My Lord, I am already home." He rested his head on the Alpha's shoulders and for the last time, he closed his eyes.

The fanatic orders of the Alpha could not reach him. Except for the crashing of the waves, the beach was silent, a tribute it seemed to the tears of blood that ran down the DaiYoukai's face as he held the lifeless body of his loyal Beta close to his heart.

*/**

This was not a tale of great war and blood shed, it was a tale of loyalty and love. To ensure that the tale was not totally lost and the sacrifice of the Beta not forgotten, the Alpha had carefully recorded the story along with his Beta's parchment and kept them safely in the library of the safest place he could imagine, the Inu Youkai sky castle.

There the parchments remained undisturbed by the progression of time, until diligent librarians, carefully packed it along with several dozen other parchments – and sent them to Lord Sesshoumaru, to aid in his quest to find a cure for his brother. They never read the documents, just sent them according to the time period it was written, so they were not to know that they provided a key piece to the DaiYoukai's puzzle.

-end of Prequel – Strength -tbc-

Well did that help? Sesshy found this story and has just realized that far taking a risk of rejection in public, he had -by initiating a mating instead of simply asking without ceremony – given Inuyasha no choice but to accept. Lol

Anyway what did you think of my original story? DONT complain its too short – cause I had to seriously censor myself or this could easily become a full fledged story in a story. And FYI one of the Grandson's is named IMHOTEP! :D


	31. Blood flows

Fighting writer's block again – new semester to teach and too much to prepare – but a few surprise reviews over the last few days forced me to crush the block back. I need Sesshy's toxic claws to melt the sucker. Sigh!

Seriously you reviewers are wonderful – 31 chapter – you guys really keep me going. As the antidote to my writig block this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. Kazuyo nice to hear from you even if you want to kill me hehehe, :P

Read, review and enjoy :)

**Chapter 31 : Blood flows**

Rage, rage was the mask with which was used t hide the deeper emotions;; the feelings of guilt, helplessness and sorrow; were all conveniently masked by the burring rage. Sesshoumaru burned with it, he had done the right thing – he had done what was best for his mate, he had NOT traumatized his mate. He protected his mate. He was protecting his MATE!

The litany of words ran through the DaiYoukai's head over and over, the aura of burning mindless rage around him was enough to send all the guards and servants scurrying out of the way. The doors that protected the royal suite silently melted as the enraged dog lord sent recklessly splashed his poison at the doors. He want straight to his chambers and slammed the door open. His lips pulled back in a growl when he saw the huge bed was empty. He flashed to the balcony, and froze!

Inuyasha stood leaning against the stone railing, it was all that was keeping Inuyasha upright. It was not even dawn yet, the predawn gray light, was the only illumination, and made the white hair of the hanyou glow almost eerily. Inuyasha lifted his head, his eyes unseeing lost in pain as his body shuddered and spasmed. His arms protectively wrapped around his own belly, Inuyasha radiated agony, and yet Sesshoumaru realized in growing horror, not a sound escaped the Hanyou. The being twisting and writing in silent agony was a horror show like no other.

"Inuyasha,..." Sesshoumaru whispered, his face for once reflecting dark disturbance. To the DaiYoukai's growing pain and fear, at the small sound, golden eyes, tinged with blood from broken stressed capillaries opened. They widened for a moment, and then the eyes blurred with shame.

"Seshh.. a.. a.. few minutes.. plea.. wait.. few minutes.. and I'll be strong.. just go... please." Inuyasha hit his head on the railings, allowing his hair to cover his face. NO! No! He had to get it together.. he could not let Sesshoumaru see him like this... weak, pathetic, fucking cowering in pain. He HAD to pull it together, he HAD to be strong. Even as he thought that another wave of pain washed though his being, he arched his back, but not a sound escaped his lips, as everything except the pain was chased from his consciousness.

Then something intruded on the purity of his pain. It could not break into the core, it could not stop the pain, but it did wrap around him, it held him secure as his body convulsed, it warmed his abused soul left so long to the cold bite of pain. He leaned not on the hard, unforgiving rock, but on a solid, moving source of radiating warmth. It was strange, it was alien.. Inuyasha had never been supported like this, and it was... almost unnatural... but... he had needed this, he had never known it – he would never ASK for it - but he needed it – more than he would ever be able to admit. He needed it, it did not lessen the pain, but it gave a comfort to the young Hanyou. Though comfort was something that Inuyasha offered freely to those around him, especially children, he hardly recognized it – when it was offered to himself.

As it always did the pain receded, and conscious thought returned. Sesshoumaru was holding him, cradling him. Sesshoumaru.. was comforting.. him, the once abandoned and unwanted Hanyou.

A lone red tinged tear, that he had not shed even at the height of his pain, escaped his eye and slid down his cheek, leaving a trail down his pale face. The tear dropped onto the pure white moko moko, Inuyasha's eyes opened and he watched almost mesmerized as the tear stained the white fur red. He whimpered at the desecration.

A dark red droplet fell on moko moko next to the first, then another, Inuyasha raised a shaking hand to his face to stop his tears, but his face was dry.

Slowly he raised his head, the pink tinged streak down his right cheek making him seem extraordinarily vulnerable.

The DaiYoukai could not cry, so blood not tears oozed out of Sesshoumaru's eyes. The rapid change of emotions, the pent up boiling feelings in the DaiYoukai that he had not learned to release, had burst the arteries in his eyes, allowing the DaiYoukai's heart to bleed but not ...cry in pain.

He had not know, HOW could he not have know! His mate had needed him, needed him badly, and he had not been there he had not had know. Had his mate experienced this before, Sesshoumaru's mind flashed back to the faint scent of blood that was sometimes in their rooms in the mornings – WHY had he never questioned it. He began to feel sick, physical pain piercing his heart,...what was this – why did he hurt so?

He knew, it came to him slowly – but it did come. He was feeling sick – because he had failed his Mate – again. His eyes – bled, and it was right – he needed to bleed, to make up for the pain his mate suffered on his behalf, his hand sank into Inuyasha's soft cotton hair, he pushed Inuyasha's head on to his chest, and buried his face in the soft hair, mindless of the blood smears that streaked the cotton soft strands. He had to make up for it, he had to save his Hanyou, if he failed – he would lose – everything. Sesshoumaru had never experienced fear as he did at that moment; he would not lose, he could not lose ... he could not lose his little brother... his bearer... his mate... his Inuyasha! He held his precious one tight, muttering incoherently into the tree spiced scented hair.

It was a few moments before Sesshoumaru became aware of more than the precious being in his arms; he felt it, the strong arms around HIM, clawed work-roughed hands that ran up and down HIS back, almost as if to comfort HIM! Then the soft mutter that had been soothing him, became clearer and he could hear Inuyasha whispering words of comfort to HIM! It was only than did Sesshoumaru realize that he was slumped against his brother, he was not sure when it had happened, but sometime in the last few moments the comforter became the comforted, He was leaning heavily on Inuyasha who was soothing him. His brother muttered that 'It was all right' that "No one failed.. it is just life." that 'the pain was not too bad, it was better since the ceremony and Sesshou you really helped."

Than his brother began to whisper nonsense like "You will be alright, you and the pups will be fine, no matter what happens, you have each other and you will be fine."

"Stupid Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru found himself muttering back, "Stupid blind Hanyou!" He had not called Inuyasha that since his son's little lesson in etiquette. But some how the word was more of an endearment than an insult, and the tone of the voice the words were said in was raw, gentle... and extraordinarily loving. "You are a fool Inuyasha if you believe that," Sesshoumaru's voice was still soft and loving, "No one, not Yuusha, not Mee-chan, not Kishi, Shippo, Shoiri, Hana, my mother or ME, not any one of us, will be alright if you are not alright. But we ARE going to be all right - my stubborn little brother, because as hard headed as you are, I have many years on you, and I am a great deal more stubborn. We are going to be all right – because YOU are going to be here for a LONG time, looking after us, loving us, scolding us and generally making life 'interesting' for me for a very very long time to come. You WILL start to believe that Inuyasha, YOU will start to love me – as much as I love you, You are going to believe that you WILL LIVE or so help me, I'm going to take you across my knee." Sesshoumaru whispered into the twitching appendages roughly and he held Inuyasha as tight as he could.

He could feel Inuyasha stiffen in surprise at this words, and than slowly relax against him.

"I have no excuses, Inuyasha, my only defense is that I acted in ignorance. I did not know, there was no way for me to know that I was not giving you a choice in our mating. I thought.. I thought I was giving you a chance to reject me in public – by approaching you about mating in that manner. I.. I .. just read the truth about submission and mating – I swear Inuyasha I had not meant to take choice away from you." Sesshoumaru whispered the words pouring out from him- a broken dam of sorrow and regret. Inuyasha was silent for a long while, and Sesshoumaru felt his breathing hitch. "I thought you had chosen me, I am sorry Inuyasha – after what I did – it was rather typical of me to be so arrogant. I am not even sure if I COULD have given you a choice... "

Inuyasha rested his forehead of Sesshoumaru's collarbone, not meeting his brother's eyes he shook his head violently. "If you had just asked, with out the expectation of an answer.. without fanfare, I could have verbalized my response, my Youki and my body cannot reject you, and I will not reject the other father of out pups in public. But if we had been alone – and you asked – without mating me, or touching me when you asked – I could have answered no." Inuyasha answered truthfully.

He heard a tiny mewl of pain escape his brother's lips and Sesshoumaru suddenly loosened his hold, and inhaled sharply as if to step back. Inuyasha tightened his hold refusing to allow Sesshoumaru to withdraw. "I said I could have denied you, I did not say I would have denied you." Inuyasha looked up his eyes were clear, bright and very gentle as he gazed at the confusion in Sesshoumaru's face, that look was so rare – on the DaiYoukai – fear and doubt so alien to his big brother – that Inuyasha knew he would cherish the look. The mixed emotions of the DaiYuokai seemed to sink into Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's rare display of vulnerability -more precious because it was so rare- acted as a healing balm, soothing the shattered pieces of Inuyasha's heart. It did not heal it totally, but some how the big heart in the Hanyou was no longer in so many pieces.

'Don't worry so much. You are family Sesshou, somehow you have become one of my own." Inuyasha whispered as he cupped Sesshoumaru's face. "Either way, my answer would have been the same Sesshou, I wanted to be your mate. So stop frowning like that Sesshou, wrinkles on a DaiYoukai is totally unbecoming." Inuyasha grinned impishly as he tried to lighten the rather heavy and depressed mood.

Sesshoumaru stared at the Hanyou, a look that was akin to awe crossing his face, just how big was Inuyasha's heart? He lowered his head and took the soft and firm lips. The kiss conveyed all of Sesshoumaru's regret, his pure determination to heal his little brother, and beyond that the growing love that was filling him.

The kiss broke away, as they both sensed a stirring in their pups room. In silent accord, the parents quickly washed the blood and physical evidence of trauma from their beings, as adults they would protect the pups from some truths. Blood was efficiently cleaned from Inuyasha's hair and Moko Moko, leaving both sparkling white. Only - Inuyasha noticed that there was now a perfect pink dot on Moko Moko, Sesshoumaru touched it with a gentle smile. It was Inuyasha's tear, and neither he nor his tail were willing to relinquish the exquisite offering. Inuyasha was at a loss for words.

Sesshoumaru knew any moment now Yuusha would barge into the room, he purposefully led the slightly overwhelmed Inuyasha to a comfortable arm chair by the fire, sat him down in it and sat on the twin chair next to him. Holding his mate's hand the whole time. Yuusha did not have to see them in the bed together, but a new routine would be established, Sesshoumaru had no intention of ever letting Inuyasha suffer though his morning torment alone.

The two sat, and waited, relaxing near the almost dying fire. Sesshoumaru absently stroked Inuyasha's knuckles. From the sense of the awakening Youki, they had about two minutes at most before Yuusha would burst in, for his morning snuggles.

"So Inuyasha will you?" Sesshoumaru said suddenly, staring intently into the fire.

"Huh? Will I what?" Inuyasha responded a bit confused, his brother sure was acting out of character this morning.

Sesshoumaru looked at him seriously, and deliberately released Inuyasha's hand so they were not touching. He leaned forward and asked in his most romantic and seductive tone, "This is not an order, it is a sincere question. Inuyasha, my most beautiful and lovely little brother, will you do this Sesshoumaru the honor of being my mate? " He asked – a little late, but it was better then never.

Inuyasha's eyes widened again, he stared in disbelief at the sincere and yes – loving look on his brother's face. A shaky smile stretched his lips, maybe – just maybe there was some hope after all. He took a deep breathe, then he heard Yuusha's door opening. A twinkle that had been missing for over seven years from the golden eyes suddenly came to life, far weaker and smaller than before – but it was none-the-less there. Sesshoumaru's heart missed a beat and the beauty that shone from Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha reached out – at patted Sesshoumaru's cheeks rather condesendingly. "Gee... Sesshou, I will have to think about it, after all I might get a better offer." Inuyahsa stuck his tongue out at Sesshoumaru, who's jaw suddenly came unhinged.

The DaiYoukai's growl of outrage was choked back, as Inuyasha's timing had been perfect, and the doors burst open as Yuusha flew into his Papa's arms. Sesshoumaru forced himself to sit back in his chair, pretending that he was fine, with his arms crossed. Inuyasha looked knowingly at him, sheer force of will forced back the blush. Both the glint in Inuyasha's eyes and the sinking feeling in his own traitorous stomach, was evidence that Inuyasha was quite right in surmising that he the Lord of the West was – pouting.

-tbc-

not sure - YES some outta character – well how IN character are people when they are emotionally overwhelmed? :)

Anyway review PLLLEASE! Need more writers block antidote. On an unrelated note - question when do I enjoy campus the most? Answer - When students are NOT around :P


	32. Crossroads

Hi, Im not dead yet. sorry for long wait. But life and NeverWinter Nights distracted me. Anyway this is a little weird chapter- with a warning – those who don't like the kids – don't read after the break. Skip it, scroll down to the vote bit at the end. The main story has a small vote for everyone – as always in response to some of the reviews I have been getting – I think some of you feel a story needs a bad guy. Sooooo... have a potential but only a potential one on offering – please vote for what you want.

Anyway this is a emotionally light chapter.

So do read, review and Enjoy and Vote.

Chapter 32: Crossroads

"Its been a while, I've been wondering what you were up to." Inuyasha said with a fond tone in his voice as mist swirled together above the Koi pond in the garden. The Hanyou had just completed the training session with his children, and had come down to take a quiet stroll, while the children were busy playing. He had been a little relieved when he noticed the unusual swirling of the mists, as truth be told the strange silence of his Goddess had begun to worry him.

The goddess unashamedly pouting emerged from the mist, her black hair flowing around her. "It was not MY fault." She almost whined, her tone and pouting face contrasting sharply with the graceful and motherly way in which she came forward, cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss on Inuyasha's cheek. "That stupid wall of Youki surrounding the palace, after the eclipse - stopped any other kind of energy from even seeing what was going on in the palace. I had to wait until the energy dissipated before I could come and check on you."

"You missed my mating ceremony." Inuyasha said softly, moving his hair to show off the mark. The goddess nodded and looked very disappointed that she had missed the event. Inuyasha in a bid to cheer her up blurted out, "But at least you will be here when the pups are born right?"

The goddess looked at him wide eyed, and the barrier he naturally created shattered, suddenly she had a clear sense that her Inuyasha was once again carrying. The relief she felt almost had her sagging to the ground – they were going to save her pup. She beamed a smile at him as her senses clear sang to her that this time the pups were healthy and doing extremely well.

Then a look of sheer disappointment crossed her face, "Oh my, I missed their conception. I really wanted to bless the event." She blurted out, and was a little amused when Inuyasha went bright red at her words.

"Keh!" a sharp snort from behind drew their attention, Sesshoumaru, who had sensed the Goddess's presence, had abruptly left the ministers talking to an empty chair as he made his way to his mate as fast as possible. Deliberately he pulled Inuyasha away from the Goddess and into his embrace, the blushing Hanyou too embarrassed to do anything. "It seems there were some unexpected benefits of the Inu-Youkai ceremony especially if it kept voyeuristic Goddesses away." The DaiYoukai said pointedly his cold gaze on the goddess.

The goddess had the grace to blush – but would not give in the to DaiYoukai, "Well it stopped my eyes – but not my ears, hmmm Lord Sesshoumaru, I heard that you had a HARD time in PUBLIC at your mating ceremony. Such eerrr... control." She almost smirked as the DaiYoukai's eyes narrowed on her. Inuyasha who had no clue to what they were talking about looked at narrowed eyes at both of them... hmmm... looked to him as if his Alpha was still hiding things from him – perhaps he needed to investigate. Than again, he had a suspicion that the answer would make him blush further – so maybe it was best NOT to know – this time. Still he was curious.

Sesshoumaru seeing the curious spark in his mate's eyes quickly decided to move the subject on.

"You will inform what is needed in the birthing to keep my mate and the pups safe." Sesshoumaru said abruptly – successfully distracting his mate and the goddess. The DaiYoukai frowned as the Goddess shook her head sadly.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru, there is nothing that I can tell you that Inuyasha is not already aware of, he is much more knowledgeable in the topic of male birthing than I am. Not only his own pups, Inuyasha has helped at least 4 other males deliver safely in his time in Awa. He has actually made a name for himself in that area – and Youkai have travelled to Awa to get his advice and care." It was Inuyasha's turn to get embarrassed again, and he unsuccessfully tried to shush the goddess from singing his praises.

Sesshoumaru looked at his mate in startled pride and pleasure and Inuyasha went even redder as he tried to brush it off as nothing special – but – why did it seem as if no one believed him.

The goddess looked at both of them seriously, "Inuyasha, Sesshourmaru, I did not make this journey just to irritate Sesshoumaru and see Inuyasha," Suijin said almost reluctantly, happy to confirm Sesshoumaru suspicion that his ire was a source of her enjoyment. "Seeing the state Inuyasha is in I don't want to tell you, but because he is in such a state it is all the more important that I tell you the news." She rambled in a poor attempt to stall, with both pairs of golden eyes trained on her she sighed and got on with it. "There has been some unrest in the realm of the demi-gods. Do you remember the Mystic Isle?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Ya that was where the pathetic Hanyou killing stupid ass chicken Gods of suck-your-momma's-thumb lived." Sesshoumaru and Suijin both looked confused. Inuyasha sighed at them and translated for Inuyasha speak to a known language.. "You know the stupid war gods, you killed the fire dude remember Sesshou?" Light dawned and Sesshoumaru nodded.

Suijin smiled and nodded as well "Yes that is right – thought I must admit now that I think about it the original definition is probably the best one. Well they are the problem.."

Inuyasha groaned "Oh no, what you mean that one of their children or their siblings or something wants to drink my blood and stomp me to dust? Keh how boring." Inuyasha said belligerently – let them come – a physical battle would be a welcome distraction.

The goddess was shaking her head, "No Inuyasha, if they were coming to kill you I would not bother with this visit, I am confident that you could defeat them without Sesshoumaru at your side. No the problem is a little more complicated than that." She paused for dramatic effect, waiting for impatient twitches before continuing.

"There are no children or relatives, the war gods are connected to the Isle, and they are not born in the way of humans and demons. They are formed from the energy of the universe or of the areas that we are in. Prayers powers most of the human gods as those who worship channel their energy, and faith to us, in a sense empowering us. Other gods are powered by different things, some nature, some knowledge, some blood and so on. When you 'killed' the war gods, their energies go back to the land – and after a time they reform in a different shape. The shapes the new forms take cannot be predicted, an evil God may for what ever reason be reformed as a good one and vice versa. Or what was the God of rivers may reform as the God of Trees. None of us are certain what is the cause if it, though we suspect it is in response of the universe to maintain a balance on a cosmic level."

Both brothers having heard this before at some point just nodded. The goddess continued.

"Well the war gods, were all from a single energy source and were in essence one entity, tied to the Msytic Isle. The problem is – as is most problems faced by Inuyasha – for a great part caused by a lumbering useless older brother of his – that shall go unnamed." The goddess said with a smirk, at the DaiYoukai who was scrawling at her.

Inuyasha much to Suijin pleasure choked back a laugh. "Anyway," she waved a hand to shush Sesshoumaru's demand for her to explain before it left his lips, "The energy of the Isle has reformed into a single entity BUT because Sesshoumaru was foolish enough to kill one of the God's on the main land – away from the Isle, the energy in the reforming was incomplete. I have not met the "God' that has formed as yet, from the information I have gathered, the God was also formed on the day of the eclipse. The new 'God' is incomplete as the energy on the mainland has spread out and been consumed by the forces on the mainland. We cannot assume what the new entity wants is revenge – but – what I heard from my sister Sea is that the God is obsessed with finding the Hanyou that wields the destructive Fang."

Both brother's tensed at the news – obsession was always more dangerous than simple revenge.

"Human, Demon or GOD, none will be allowed to harm Sesshoumaru's mate." The Daiyoukai said as he tightened his hold, and unconsciously dropped a hand to rest protectively over Inuyasha's hand that had protectively curled around his abdomen. Seeing both protective gestures the goddess smiled slightly.

"Yes, but the complication is that I am not sure what the new God wants. It could be revenge – but to me that is unlikely as revenge is never a balancing force of the universe; it could be something innocent like just to meet Inuyasha or it could be something a great deal more insidious.." she paused again – her thoughts clearly causing her concern. The brother's waited for her to continue – neither really wanting to hurry her and have her lose her strain of thought.

"It.. it could be that He wants Inuyasha to replenish the energy He lost. My sister Sea informed me that in meeting the God she is unsure of the God's intentions – what was clear to her is that there was a sense of desperation and need from the God that was strange. She could not divine if he is evil, good or simply neutral. I am concerned because I do not know anything more, all I can tell you for sure is that when I heard of this I was suddenly relieved that the Yokai energy was a barrier to divine energy. The God was groping because he could not sense you at all, Inuyasha. But now that the barrier is disappearing He will sooner or later find His way here, and it concerns me because neither I nor anyone else I know can predict his intentions."

Both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were silent. "If we attack a God – that has not given a clear indication that he is hostile, we will unleash a backlash that will curse our line for generations." Sesshoumaru quoted demon lore quietly.

Inuyasha spun around and grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulders, "Than you will bloody well not try to attack the God until we know why he is here. We cant risk putting the pups at risk. Don't look at me like that!" Inuyasha snapped. "I'm not fucking fragile, if we meet this God and he attacks I CAN and will defend my self and the pups in my body, only my actual death could hurt them – and I sure as hell aren't gonna let a half assed infant God kill me. So they are safe. You will NOT do anything rash understand big brother." Inuyasha glared balefully at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched for a moment – the he could not hold back the smile that slowly stretched across his lips. "Keh! How unusual, you Inuyasha, telling this Sesshoumaru not to be rash, perhaps the moon has turned blue this night." Sesshoumaru curled his long fingers around Inuyasha's face and slowly leaned in for a deep kiss. When he raised his head Sesshoumaru had a satisfied look in his eyes, that gave Inuyasha a slightly sinking feeling.

"Well little brother, since we are not being rash, we will be careful – and you will not of course- being the level headed, clear thinking Father that you are now – objects to plans to ensure the safety of our family, yes?" Sesshoumaru's expression was falsely innocent and for an absurd second reminded Inuyasha of Kishi when he knew he had done something really mischievous and believed he was going to get away with it.

The difference was... Kishi never managed to get away with things...and... Sesshoumaru always did. Inuyasha nodded reluctantly.

He rested his head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, resigned to put up with the ass being over-protective for a while, his golden orbs met the deep blue eyes of the Goddess. Seeing the concern in those eyes, Inuyasha sobered as he wondered if the extra protection would be more than warranted.

**/**

The day was an excellent one, the pups, had a few hours to themselves as their tutors had been called for a meeting with their Fathers. The pups, were entertaining themselves by exploring the many parts of the palace that they had not been to. They had discovered many places of interest such as the armoury, great stair banisters that made excellent slides, old store rooms that smelled of age and interesting things, rooms full of different clothes – in short the pups had discovered a great many new places that they could cause mischief in.

Still while indoors was fun – outdoors was 'funner', and the pups made their way into the common garden to play. Usually their played in their private wing gardens, but seeing that their Fathers and teachers were meeting in their gardens, they had been allowed to use the common garden. The children had strict instructions not to leave the actual palace grounds and the children were aware of danger enough not to needless break rules like that.

The children were playing hide and seek in an area that had bushes like a maze, when they overheard a few voices heatedly arguing. The raised voices so rare in the palace made them curious, and wanting to test their stealth abilities, the pups decided to sneak up to the people arguing and errr... well there is no other more tactful way to put it – shamelessly eavesdrop on the arguing adults.

5 youkai were involved in the argument and the pups carefully masked their scents and excitement and carefully crawled, slithered scooted and snooped their way closer and closer.

"Look, it is WRONG! Plain wrong! We are demons, and we have standards of behaviour that must be upheld. As a DaiYoukai he must stand for those laws even more than the rest of us." An earnest faced, Hawk Youkai argued loudly. Another Youkai nodded in support.

"He is wrong but so what - as long as you have power – it does not matter what you do! Who is going to tell Lord Sesshoumaru differently – you! Hah!" A bull dog Youkai sneered back. "He is Lord Sesshoumaru – he can do as he likes."

"Both of you are wasting our time talking about things like this. So he had heirs out of wedlock – he has mated now and that makes up for it. No point causing problems." A fox Yokai tried to calm the two arguing but his tone was as loud as theirs.

The eavesdropping children looked at each other, wow this was interesting. Definitely not a conversation meant for young ears what FUN!

"Well, we all know Lord Sesshoumaru was in the wrong – but he is too arrogant to ever admit it. If we had power like that we could get away with anything too. That is the message after all, forget law, be powerful – do as you like and you even end up with a great mate." The Lizard Youkai in the group sighed lustfully.

"No!" the Hawk said again. "Look, you don't get it. We are all happy that he has heirs, but to have your heirs for 6 years without protection? Not mate – until your pups are so old, NO! I say we need to demand that Lord Sesshoumaru at least apologize to his pups and his new mate in public. It is the right thing – no the honourable thing - to do. He is our leader after all."

"You are too much of an idealist Sora! Lord Sesshoumaru apologizes to a Hanyou as if that would happe..." the bull dog Youkai's words trailed of as his eyes widened as Yuusha suddenly stood from where they were hiding. The five Youkai all paled in fear, and bowed as the rest of the royal pups stood up behind them.

Yuusha smiled coldly at the bull dog, who was desperately trying to stammer out an apology. "By definition, I and my siblings are all Hanyou.. I suggest that you remember that in the future." Yuusha said calmly, pointing to himself, Kishi, Me-chan and Shiori.

As the adult sweated in horrified realization Yuusha turned to the Hawk Youkai, "And you, while I applaud your nobility, do you dare believe that Lord Sesshoumaru is less noble than you?"

The Hawk paled but drew himself upright. "No my Lord but Lord Sesshoumaru's actions..."

"Are only HALF known by you." Yuusha cut the adult off. "Do not seek to judge your Lord unless you are in a privileged position of having personal information. Lord Sesshoumaru behaved in manner befitting a DaiYoukai, he apologized to my Lord Inuyasha in public and it was duly witnessed. Also there was at no time when we were not protected and cared for – so do not make such foolish, uninformed assumptions about your Lords in the future."

The five Youkai nodded aggressively, and Yuusha waved his hand to dismiss them. They scuttled away in relief. Yuusha watched the back of the Hawk Youkai, the young idealist would potentially make a good political ally in the future. Lost in thought he did not pay attention to his siblings until Me-chan had him in a death grip of a hug.

"Stop that, stop that.. No hugging in public!" Yuusha made a failing attempt to dislodge his overexcited sister.

"Yu-Ni, you big fake, you like our Lord Father too." She cooed in excitement trembling at how Yuusha had defended Sesshoumaru. "You think he did right, defended him and everything."

Yuusha's fist landed hard on her head. "Hey! That hurt!"

"Since its so full of air – of course it hurt. No! I do not think the Lord Sesshoumaru did right, I do not like him. BUT he is Papa's Alpha, if they question that Lord's honour – they question Papa's honour – and I will not allow that. I think that Lord should apologize in public, and as Shiro Inu and family I can say that, and I will allow any of you to say that. But I will not allow those that follow us and are protected by our family's strength to weaken it by meaningless gossip and hot air." Yuusha said firmly upholding his own brand of logic.

"Keh, stupid Youkai – always talk – Nii-chan need to take it easy like Kishi." The youngest said with a grin. "Shippo? Why you so sad?"

Shippo sat with his back turned to the others almost despondently.. the kit refused to talk for a few minutes and the Mee-chan and Kishi hugged and petted the kit until finally he began to wail. "I.. I.. Im NOT A HANYOU!" Shippo cried broken hearted, suddenly realising that of all the pups he was the odd one out.

Everyone was a bit stunned and looked at each other, Mee-chan and Shiori both looked at Yuusha who shrugged helplessly – what was he supposed to do?

Kishi looked at the crying Shippo, crocked his head, and in a perfect imitation of his Papa, bashed the kit on his head, once and than again like he saw his Papa do.

"Hey! Stop that!" Shippo snapped turning to glare at Kishi.

"Kishi no stop, until Shippo stop being stupid. Of course you a Hanyou, you more Hanyou that Hanyou."

Everyone stared at Kishi.

Kishi sighed. Why did they all have to be so dense. "Shippo mother and father is fox yes?"

"Yes!" Shippo said cautiously, he was going to say that makes him a pure Youkai when Kishi's raised fist in warning made him reconsider and wait for the youngest to continue.

"Yes, but they die – and that is very, very sad, so than Shippo have Papa as Papa right? I mean Papa is YOUR Papa too right – even if you call Papa Ojii-sama, he is your Papa right?"

Shippo's eyes grew wider and he nodded slowly.

"Yes and you brother now, to us and Shiori – so you a Hanyou too.. see." Kishi said beaming, proving that twisting logic was not a skill inherited by only one pup. "Right Nii-chan." He turned to Yuusha and demanded.

Yuusha his eyes a little glazed and crossed in confusion, eyed his younger brother, when he noticed Kishi's hand curl into a fist, he quickly nodded, "Right, right – what ever Kishi said is right!"

Shippos' eyes went teary, "I'm a Hanyou too?"

"Sure silly, you are our brother – so you must be a Hanyou." Me-chan happily agreed, as she pulled Shippo to her in a hug. Kishi and Shiori joined in while Yuusha looked around to make sure no one was watching. He was still looking around when Kishi caught his shirt and yanked him into the hug.

The hug very quickly turned into a wrestling match, and soon the pup's laughter rang out, drawing their fathers, sober from discussing safety, to them.

-tbc—

For those who don't like the small aside on the kids – live with it! That scene has been dying to be written, I like the kid interplay so there.

**Vote Dilemma** : Some reviewers have asked for an adding of a bad guy. If you notice I make the new addition rather ambiguous, so open up for vote ; **shall I make it an evil threat with battle,** or into **something else all together **–not a threat of war – but a different kind of threat. Oh and I used male god for convenience – I can easily turn her / him female. The votes do not involve a sexual threat -by the way – just to get that off the table.

Anyway tell me what you think. Thank you for all the support.


	33. The things he never had

You guys are the best, thanks for the reviews and the votes. I am honoured to have some really interesting insights and suggestions.

Im glad most enjoyed the kids little interplay – and to those who think Yuusha is a spoilt brat – HE IS! Lol Inu spoils him tremendously – but he also has a big heart and loves his Papa to bits and has enough of Sesshy inside him to KNOWN he is better than everyone. He is not perfect – but I think he is damn cute – and he is a kid – so yes he can and will get away with a lot.

Random ideas : Though it may never actually come up in the story – just FYI the hawk Demon Sora is going to be recruited by Yuusha as one of his personal advisors/guards to the others. Sora is too honourable for his own good, he needs a focus and a mission in life. Betrayal will never even cross his mind – but he will not hold back his opinion if he thinks that anyone is acting dishonourably. Yuusha will appreciate that. Think 'Paladin' and you have a good handle on Sora's character. Yuusha wants his henchman to be as different from Sesshy's as possible – cause he wants to be different (Jaken vs. Hawk Paladin) Only Inuyasha will chuckle at the fact that wanting a henchman makes Yuusha more like Sesshy than anything else. **hehehe randomness from me again.

Okay on to the story proper

Read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 32 : **The things he never had...** **Warmth, Safety... Respect**

Sweat dripped from his brow, as Inuyasha hunched over, pain radiating from the base of his spine, his chest and his forehead to the rest of his body. His claws dug into his own palms – just as they were about to break skin, a gentle but firm hand forced his fingers to uncurl, and moko moko filled Inuyasha's palms cushioning them against the sharp claws. His claws unconsciously dug viciously into Sesshoumaru's tail, but neither the DaiYoukai nor moko moko seemed to mind.

Inuyasha still uncomfortable with his brother witnessing him at his weakest, tried again to pull away, but Sesshoumaru firmly brought Inuyasha close to him. The Hanyou kept squirming and writhing – until finally Sesshoumaru lifted him up and placed him snugly on his lap. This had been the position Sesshoumaru enjoyed the most while comforting his brother, and as per his nature Inuyasha fought this position each morning. At least initially, before the pain took him, and he was no longer conscious of the position he was in..

Sesshoumaru's cock, immediately hardened in approval at the new position, his need for his beta mate blossoming once again. Regardless of the situation, sex seemed to have lodged itself firmly in the fore front of his mind. Sesshoumaru who had been so complete within himself for most of his life, found it now difficult to imagine life without the frustrating, pleasurable ache that shadowed him when he was not buried deep inside his mate. The sexual submission of his powerful beta mate, was a drug that Sesshoumaru was thoroughly addicted to. He could not, did not want- to ever go back to how empty and cold his life had been without the warmth of his delicious mate.

But when Inuyasha was like this, racked with pain, and there was nothing Sesshoumaru could do except hold his mate, in those long early hours of dawn Sesshoumaru learned the true meaning of helplessness. His mate, the one he needed to protect was in pain, and there was nothing he a DaiYouaki with all his great powers could do to reduce the pain. So Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha close, stoked him, comforted him, until the pain receded and he cursed all the gods and the cruelty of the uncaring fates for the pain his brother was forced to bear.

If he could have, Sesshoumaru would have traded places with Inuyasha in a second, but he knew that Inuyasha would never allow it. Sesshoumaru was the perfect killer –a warrior par excellence, but Inuyasha – Inuyasha was the perfect protector. A tight smile sneaked pass Sesshoumaru's defenses and he hugged Inuyasha closer. For each layer of protection Sesshoumaru had put on Inuyasha in the recent days, the Hanyou had with shocking instinct, turned it around so that layer of protection also blanketed Sesshoumaru. It was equally amusing and touching for the DaiYoukai whom no one whom have dared to even suggest needed protection. It would have been insulting, if not for the fact Sesshoumaru was pretty sure that Inuyasha was protecting him instinctively rather than actively. Sesshoumaru was family, Inuyasha's pack, and regardless of status in the pack, Inuyasha protected his pack – with all of his heart and strength.

Sesshoumaru found that trait in his brother in equal parts endearing and terrifying. Endearing as to be a 'true protector' was a trait Inuyasha had inherited directly from his father – and a trait that the Hanyou had cultivated in the past 8 years to the point of ridiculousness. Sesshoumaru protected as part of the duty of a DaiYoukai – but his instincts had always leaned more towards domination than protection. Hmn, perhaps that was why when Inuyasha had not come to his side during the war Sesshoumaru had felt so betrayed. Somehow instinctively he had known that if Inuyasha had been there they would have won the day without suffering the crushing loses that his side had taken.

But that was the past, Inuyasha would be at his side now. And Sesshoumaru was reluctant to remember his life without the fiery Hanyou.

The current state of Inuyash's protectiveness was terrifying because Sesshoumaru knew, that if it came down to it, Inuyasha without a second's hesitation would sacrifice himself before even allowing any of the pups to be harmed. Sesshoumaru stroked the satiny triangles possessively, burying his nose in the cotton soft hair he inhaled deeply, taking in the unique scent. Terrifying because Sesshoumaru was coming to realize that in exact opposition to Inuyasha's position, there was nothing he would NOT be willing to sacrifice to keep his mate safe. Inuyasha was his mate, his Beta, and even above the lives of pups, an alpha guarded his Beta Mate, that was what Sesshoumaru's instincts dictated and Inuyasha would have to come to realize that if he wanted his mate focused on saving the pups, than he – Inuyasha – would have to first be safe.

Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha snug, ignoring the claws that had jerked away from moko moko during a spasm, and were currently digging furrows of blood into his forearms. He kept his mate warm through the pain, and then when it finally subsided, gently helped the stressed half-demon clean up and look presentable.

Consciousness returned to Inuyasha as the pain receded. Today as he had the last few days he found himself surfacing to consciousness once again in the DaiYoukai's lap. As soon as he caught his breathe he scrambled off, aching, tired and yet stupidly not tired enough to NOT be once again embarrassed by being placed on his brother's lap. Sesshoumaru never held him longer than was necessary, and that helped Inuyasha maintain his composure. They never mentioned the mornings at other times of the day – so Inuyasha never had a chance to tell his brother NOT to do that again.

Since his brother had found out about the morning spasms, life had gotten easier and all the more complicated at the same time. Sesshoumaru's warmth and support helped ease the Hanyou and gave a strange comfort, but it did not ease the pain in any way. Inuyasha was almost amazed at how much his pain affected Sesshoumaru, it filled him with a strange mix of emotions. He would never have believed Sesshoumaru was capable of such emotions – especially aimed at him. The hands that had once taken such joy in tearing Inuyasha apart, in cutting, crushing and destroying the Hanyou, were so gentle, warm and giving. The difference was so stark, that the touch of those hands such a contrast that the warmth seemed to seep past the barriers Inuyasha had put up without any effort what so ever.

Inuyasha shivered, and immediately moko moko and titanium strong arms wrapped around him, warming more than his damaged body. It was ... amazing.

To be saved Inuyasha would have to give birth in the best way possible,

At this time, in spite of the pain Inuyasha began to really feel that things could not be better. To be with Sesshoumaru like this, was.. was.. well the best. The pups were safe, and being trained well, the pups in his belly were safe, happy and being sustained by both fathers and Inuyahsa – Inuyasha – was supported, safe and when he was not wracked by pain, he was so damn warm and cared for - he never imagined it possible.

Sesshoumaru did big things – like adding guards to the castle, making sure each article of Inuyasha's clothes were made of protective cloths, having some protective magics added to shoulder guards and arm bands that Inuyasha wore outside the private rooms. These things Inuyasha found more irritating than anything – it was the small things that were tearing down Inuyasha's defenses. How Sesshoumaru would drop everything and appear – when he felt foreign presences (even safe ones) around his mate, how when he shivered he would immediately be wrapped in warmth, how by even a small mention from him that his favourite natural food from Kagome's time had been pickles, Sesshoumaru had quietly brought in a huge jarful from some corner of Japan for Inuyasha to enjoy. The gardens were also slowly being transformed, Inuyasha noticed that the west side of the private garden was being allowed to grow more wild, just the way Inuyasha liked it. Bigger trees were being planted and that part of the garden began to shape into the wilderness that Inuyasha loved,

Sesshoumaru was spoiling Inuyasha and Inuyasha may have been angered by it – if Sesshoumaru had been treating him as weak or as a girl. But in spite of all the spoiling – Sesshoumaru also showed his respect for Inuyasha's strength and abilities. The DaiYoukai never interfered in Inuyasha's training with the pups, Inuyasha's responsibilities in caring for the city state had increased not decreased after the people had discovered that he was the mate of Sesshoumaru and bearer of the pups. Now petitioners wanted to see him, and not just the people he delegated tasks to. As Sesshoumaru's second; the Generals and Commanders came to him for advice on security matters, when the DaiYoukai was unavailable, this had been rather awkward and reluctant at first, as the Generals had no idea of Inuyasha's real powers. This had led to Inuyasha challenging all 3 Generals to battle at once, they had scoffed but were unable to turn the Hanyou down, not just because of his position but more because of the long string of insults that had accompanied the challenge.

Inuyasha had had the time of his life. Very rarely did he get a chance to stretch his abilities like that, and before his cheering pups and half the palace, he showed the Inu Generals why he had more than earned his title.

Half way through the battle, Sesshoumaru appeared at the battle grounds. He was the only one who knew that his mate was pregnant, and he was going to stop the battle, when he actually noticed his mate's face. Inuyasha's eyes sparkled, his skin had a healthy glow and the muscles rippled throughout his body. There was a cocky half smile on his face, as he fought some of the most dangerous Inu's in the land. Sesshoumaru found his feet stuck to the ground, as much as his head wanted to stop the battle, his instincts and heart said no, his mate was having fun- relaxing! He had to let his mate, do his thing. So Sesshoumaru watched silently grinding his teeth, but at the same time, feeling proud at how Inuyasha was clearly winning and not getting as hurt as he would have gotten in his younger days. Inuyasha had more control now (like duh!) and he also incorporated into his style more defensive fighting techniques where he avoided being hit all together. This style somehow made Sesshoumaru relax a little more, and begin to glow with pride, his mate was magnificent.

Sesshoumaru hid a winch as the last few big moves that Inuyasha did more to put on a show to the pups rather than needed moves to overcome the generals, pretty much destroyed a wall and most of the garden. The power of the blows deliberately missed the Generals and in simply passing them cut their skin numerous times, everyone stared at the crumbled reinforced wall, that had withstood all other kinds of training battles without a scratch in the past. The generals looked at each other and in unison, dropped to their knees, finally accepting Inuyasha as their leader. Inuyasha actually laughed in response and thanked them for the fun,

Sesshoumaru unmasked his presence and they all turned to see the DaiYoukai. The Generals paled, and planted their faces in the ground. Inuyasha gulped a little, and glared at Sesshoumaru daring him to say the wrong thing. Sesshoumaru glided up to his beta, reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder, "Well done!" That was all the DaiYoukai said before gliding off again, leaving Inuyasha to savour his victory.

Sesshoumaru's reaction put a seal to Inuyasha's win and everyone was ecstatic, Inuyasha for some strange reason felt happy but a little bit disappointed at the same time. The tiny part of him that had been expecting more from his Mate had been disappointed, and for the life of him Inuyasha could not understand why he felt that way. His feeling cleared up, when at dinner, without informing his mate, Sesshoumaru summoned all the higher level staff from ministers, to generals, to castle help staff to the main dining area, interrupting the routine, Inuyasha was summoned as well.

Now, Sesshoumaru wrapped a possessive arm around his mate, and hauled him to his side. His announcement was short and sweet, "Let it be known that Lord Inuyahsa is honouring his mate, by bearing our second litter of pups. We have known this for a month now, and would like to honor our staff by sharing this information with you, on the understanding that the news is NOT to be made public as yet." Shocked silence filled the hall, and jaws dropped as the staff most o whom had witnessed the battle realised that not only had a Hanyou defeated their Generals, the Hanyou had been carrying – while doing it. The three generals however paled considerably as Sesshoumaru turned to them. "If I had any doubt of the outcome of today's match, this Seshoumaru would have stopped the fight, but the blood of my father runs thick in our prince and he did not need protection. Not than at least. This Sesshoumaru realizes that his little brother can be annoying, irritating and down right bull headed at times.." [**"Hoi!.. akkk" Inuyasha bright red, tried to dig an elbow into Sesshoumaru's side, but forgetting the armor -got a bruised elbow instead.]

Sesshoumaru looked down and deliberately allowed his people to see his expression, his face softened, a smile crossed his lips, as he shook his head and wrapped moko moko around Inuyasha to stop him from hurting himself further. "His little brother can also be the most loving, cutest, bravest and most reliable warrior to have by your side. He will never give up or betray those he fights for. Therefore understandings my beta's character, I will allow that this morning's incident was necessary – therapeutic even. If however, there is a repeat of this, once my brother has defeated the one challenging him, they will find themselves tasting the business end of my whip – regardless of how badly they lost. Is that UNDERSTOOD!" The last words were said coldly, with all the frustration that Sesshoumaru experienced behind it and red eyes flashed at the observers, gaining immediate and utter compliance.

That strange feeling of disappointment suddenly disappeared, and Inuyasha realized that he suddenly felt that he was not alone anymore.

Remembering the incident Inuyasha pressed close to his Alpha, to be so cared for and so respected simultaneously, was not something Inuyasha was used to. He lifted his face and nuzzled into Sesshoumaru's neck, and deliberately licked his mark on the DaiYoukai. Feeling with secret satisfaction the shudders that ran through the powerful frame in response. To top all the complex emotions off, it had recently dawned on Inuyasha, that it took very little effort on his part, to bring Sesshoumaru's blood to boiling. A innocent touch, a look, or any kind of clothing reduction on Inuyasha's part seemed to be deemed an invitation, that Sesshoumaru could just not ignore.

Bringing his Alpha's blood to a boil just before their pups rushed in was fast becoming one of Inuyasha's favourite activities.

No matter how good it felt the whole thing was complicated, because Inuyasha no longer knew what to do. For the first time in 8 years he had no plan of action, no way to help those around him find a better future. He was not certain that he would survive the birthing, but the slight hope that he may be saved started to form. With that hope arose some other complex emotions, fear and guilt attacked the Hanyou. Something in the damaged part of himself felt that perhaps he did not deserve the happiness that he was now feeling, and that if he allowed himself to relax and hope it would all be snatched away from him in the cruellest of ways possible.

These fears were never spoken, Inuyasha was not one to whinge about important things, so he kept the fears hidden deep inside him, where they could fester and eat away at the hard earned peace the Hanyou enjoyed.

Somehow focusing on an outward threat was easier.

Black hair flowed down in a stream, the breeze danced around the silky tresses making them glitter in the moon light. Topping seven feet, the tall straight figure was picture of contrasts. His face was beautiful, but his eyes were empty – almost colourless and dull. The Crown he wore was made of ivory and obsidian, inlaid with blood red and sky blue jewels, the ornate crown covered the being's whole head and obscured any markings that may have been on his temples and forehead. The crown was a sharp contrast to the simple robes of white with black piping that clothed the tall and solid frame. A silky scarf that floated around the being the only obvious sign that he was much more than demon or human, it marked him as divine, but the aura of the being was flat, making it impossible to read his intentions.

The only words he spoke to anyone were "Where is the Hanyou who wields the Fang of destruction?" He paid no attention to offerings, cries for help, questions and even challenges given to him as he made his way forward. Goddess Sea being the last divine being he actually acknowledge, and made some gesture of greeting. Though he had strapped on his back a long and wicked looking Halberd, the being had yet to reach for it, so focused he was on finding the Hanyou that he just moved out of the way of those standing in his way, and when they persisted in bothering him, a sweep of his powerful hands had them slamming into mountains a mile away. Whether he saw the beings attacking him as beneath his notice or he felt no need to fight them was unknown, all that was clear was that he sought the Hanyou and nothing was going to stand in his way.

The being first seemed lost, making his way in a search pattern from the beach, radiating outwards.

Then suddenly the colourless eyes narrowed, he inhaled long and deep. Finally after weeks of endless fruitless searching, finally the being caught a trace of the energy signature that he had been seeking. There was no noticeable change of expression on the beings' face, but it focus now narrowed. He walked towards the source of the energy signature, and he did not even notice the humans, creatures and demons whom he literally walked over in his quest to his destination. Nothing and no one was allowed to stand in his way.

-tbc—

Ahh a lot going on in this chapter, and its long so I hope you are all satisfied. Reconciliation is a slow process but the two stubborn lunk heads are finally getting there. Well a bit more on the 'new' god but not much, review and tell me your impressions.

Oh p.s. Im on holiday visiting family – so its to relax and stuff, with a little encouragement I may be motivated to write the next chappie faster. So please review.


	34. Confrontations

Had a good holiday, not much to say except thanks for the reviews – you are all really wonderful.

Read, review and enjoy..

**Chapter 33 : Confrontations**

Inuyasha looked solemnly at the pups standing before him, he had just broke the news to them that he was carrying, and he was a little bit nervous about their reactions.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Papa is the best Papa ever! Kishi not gonna be youngest any more! YES!" Kishi the first to respond hopped around enthusiastically. Shippo and Mee-chan were quick to follow the lead, crowded around Inuyasha excitedly, asking questions and wanting to touch the still flat belly.

Shiori stood to the side feeling both happy and nervous, she remembered the birth of the pups, and while she was not exactly sure of what exactly had happened she knew enough to know that it had been a dangerous time for the one she considered her Papa. A warm hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up in surprise to the meet the inscrutable eyes of the DaiYoukai who had suddenly appeared beside her.

Seeing the worry in the little girl's eyes, the usually icy gold eyes, softened; "This time will not be like the last little one, this time Inuyasha will receive nothing less than the best, so this Sesshoumaru commands that you do not worry."

The little girl blinked, the strong clawed hand of the deadliest demon in Japan – rested on her small shoulder. And that hand gave her comfort and a sense of safety that was incomparable. Her smile grew as she relaxed, she beamed at her Lord and nodded her head obediently. Her enthusiasm blossoming, she daringly hugged Sesshoumaru's leg hard, and ran off to clamber on Inuyasha with the other pups.

Then Sesshoumaru turned to the other pup who was not celebrating. Yuusha stood to the side, his small face gave nothing of his feelings away, as he stood staring blankly at the wall. Sesshoumaru was about to take the risk and say something directly to his oldest son, when the boy suddenly turned and walked out of the room, to the balcony. Almost as if sensing his son's departure, Inuyasha looked up just in time to see the back of his son, it took every bit of control Inuyasha had to stop himself from calling out. He had to give his other four children the attention they were desperate for before answering Yuusha's needs. But to not have his son join in the celebration, hurt, it hurt deep and it hurt bad.

The emotions flashed though him in seconds, and that was how long it took for him to lock down the emotions, put up his smiling mask, and focus on the pups happily clamoring for attention around him.

Sesshoumaru's breath hissed though his teeth. The look of naked pain in his mate's eyes- was unacceptable. Yuusha may ignore him and to an extant, Sesshoumaru had to accept it, but for Yuusha to hurt Inuyasha – because of petty jealousy – that was unacceptable. Sesshoumaru seeing his mate engage the pups again, silently made his way to the balcony. An almost righteous anger filled the DaiYoukai, he would show his pup that bad behavior and hurting Inuyasha was not going to be tolerated. If need be a good spanking from him, would show the pup that jealous behavior would not be rewarded by more of his mate's attention.

It was almost déjà vu.

Sesshoumaru fully expected to see Yuusha standing arrogantly waiting for his Papa to come to him; instead he found his first born sitting almost huddled up on the column that not too many months ago he had found his mate leaning on and whriting in agony. Sesshoumaru did not make a sound, but the pup's head jerked up as he sensed the DaiYoukai's presence.

The pup quickly to hide the evidence of his emotions by wiping his face and putting on an aggressive scowl. "Go away! this is all your fault - go away!"

'What is my fault? That your Papa is carrying? If that is a fault - than yes this Sesshoumaru takes full responsibility for that. I will not stand for your jealousy spoiling Inuyasha's joy." Sesshoumaru snapped - thinking that the strange mix of emotions he had just glimpsed was a result of the jealousy.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Yuusha asked abruptly, taken off track by the strange statement.

"Because you papa is going to have new puppies... of course." Sesshoumaru was suddenly a little unsure as Yuusha looked baffled.

"So? That just means I have new littles around - what is there to be jealous of?" The pup blinked truly not understanding what his other father was getting at.

"Than why did you leave? Inuyasha thinks you are not happy about the babies." Impatient by the strange tangent the conversation had taken, Sesshoumaru got back on track.

Yuusha, remembering what had brought him out to the balcony, paled. The pup was silent for a long time, he stared intently at a flower growing on the awnings. It seemed to Sesshoumaru as if the pup was trying to get all the secrets of the universe from the flower. But unfortunately the flower was no revealing any of its secrets that day.

Finally after a long silence Yuusha whispered "Is it gonna be like that again? Is Papa gonna hurt and hurt and almost die again? Is it gonna be like that?"

"Yuusha what do you mean by that?"

"I know! I know when I was borned - I hurt Papa, really, really bad. I KNOW Papa almost died because I was borned, I almost killed my Papa. Is Papa gonna die, now?" Each word came out in a sob, anger and tears mixing in the voice of the little pup. He was desperately afraid, he hated showing his other father this weakness, but he could not speak to his Papa about it, and the words just spilled out.

"Yuusha!" Sesshoumaru snapped, "You dishonor your Papa's choices and strength by saying you almost killed him. You know nothing! Inuyasha did not almost die because of you, he LIVED because you were born. You gave him the reason to fight, and live regardless of the odds against. How dare you be so arrogant to think you could kill Inuyasha? You never even came close, you cheapen his strength by such thoughts."

The words like a sharp dousing of ice cold water, jerked Yuusha's head up, as he stared almost unseeing at Sesshoumaru. The fear had not abated from the pup's golden eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru will not lie, yes the birthing will hurt your Papa, birthing hurts all bearers, that is unfortunate but natural. It is the duty of the Alpha to support at give strength at that time, and yes I failed to do so the first time, this time however will be different. Inuyasha will have all the support he needs and more. Inuyasha will not die, this Sesshoumaru will not allow his mate and the bearer of his pups to die, do you understand?" grim determination resonated in the DaiYoukai's voice and eyes. "He is MY mate. I will not allow Inuyasha to die and leave me!"

Strangely enough the last utterly selfish sentence of the DaiYoukai did more to reassure Yuusha than any of the earlier statements. His fear receding, anger at his other father surfaced.

"Its your fault, its your fault Papa hurt so much. You should have been there!" Yuusha stared icily at his other father, "I know, you are trying now, and Papa forgives you, ... but I don't! If Papa is happy and fine, than maybe.. maybe one day I can respect you, learn to like you.. a little -maybe... But.. but.. if Papa is not fine, if Papa d..d..ies, - if you break your promise to keep Papa safe - than I promise you, no matter what – no matter how long it takes - I will kill you!" Yuusha said with all the venom of one who had keenly felt betrayed one he should have loved and trusted.

Sesshoumaru stared a little surprised at his small son, the chilly exterior hid a passion that ran as deep as Inuyasha's – deeper maybe. The golden eyes were agate hard and challenging as there stared at him, but there was a grudging respect in their depths, his son's feelings towards him were mixed up and complex. It dawned on Sesshoumaru that while the pup may grow to trust, respect and even love his other father- to an extent, he seriously doubted the pup who ever 'like' him. The scars caused by his absence were felt too deeply by the young one, and in some ways they were too alike so there would always be a measure of challenge between them. It was much like his own relationship with his father towards the end, and Sesshoumaru may not like it but he could live with that.

He considered Yuusha's words seriously, and nodded. "Pup, this Sesshoumaru will not fail, to that if you need the reassurance, if the worst happens, I will surrender my fangs to you and your siblings; and you may have my life as forfeit – but only when you are strong enough to take it."

The two looked at each other, and nodded solemnly, they did not touch, they did not seek to bridge the five feet of space that separated them, but for now a pact was made, a new level of understanding reached.

"Yuusha?" Inuyasha called softly from the entry, the stress was evident in that one word. The pup's head swung sharply, his papa was worried- unacceptable! Sesshoumaru totally forgotten, Yuusha stopped a couple of inches from Inuyasha, a small clawed hand reached out and grasped Inuyasha's robes tightly, and Yuusha sank to one knee.

He raised his head, and gazed with adoring eyes at his Papa, "Congratulations Papa, and thank you, YuushaMaten is very happy, and I promise that I will be the best big brother ever."

Inuyasha relief was palatable, his smile lightened the heavy air, "Stand pup, being on your knees does not suit you.' Inuyasha reached out and Yuusha launched himself into his Papa's embrace. He held on tight, inhaled deeply, and scented himself on his Papa. Immediately everything seemed better, and Yuusha closed his eyes, and relaxed totally in his Papa's arms. Exhausted by the emotional upheaval and luxuriating in safety, the pup fell into an exhausted slumber.

Inuyasha held his sleeping son close, savouring the moment. Than he raised and enquiring brow in Sesshoumaru's direction. Sesshoumaru shrugged, reached out and stroked a velvet ear, "It is between us, we have reached an... understanding." Sesshoumaru said softly, unwilling to explain further. Inuyasha nodded, what ever had been discussed had not been easy for Sesshoumaru. He hid his grin as he saw Sesshoumaru twitch as the sleeping Yuusha nuzzled closer to his Papa.

Inuyasha reached out a hand and drew Sesshoumaru's forehead to his free shoulder, allowing the DaiYoukai to rest on it, as he petted the silky hair. The tension had been evident in the DaiYouaki and it slowly drained from him as the presence of his mate soothed him.

Inuyasha was amused by the relaxing DaiYoukai. Both the Inu Youkai's in his arms were his, and if he did not love them, he would probably have been more than a little irritated by their fighting over him. As it stood, he was cheeky enough to enjoy it. The everything inside Inuyasha froze, his eyes widened in shock.

Love? Did he just think of love and Sesshoumaru in the same sentence. An tiny growl of displeasure from the being in his thoughts had Inuyasha moving his hand once again, thoughts racing in his head.

He wanted his mate, his body was desperate for Sesshoumaru's touch, needed it with a growing intensity. He respected his brother – but love? Did he love Sesshoumaru? Or was it just that they were mates, and a pack? Was he feeling this because he was expected to? He was not sure, not really. He cared for Sesshoumaru deeply, but did he dare love him? Did he dare trust Sesshoumaru with his love? His heart was so shattered – could he truly love? Since he was a wee child, he had known that he would be alone, a Hanyou – outcast, hunted and unwanted. Did he dare move beyond those painful lessons of the past and risk what was left of his heart once again? Did he have a choice?

He did not know, he truly did not know.

All he did know for sure, was that this was his pack, this was where he belonged. Though he had once been almost welcoming it, the idea of dying was becoming less and less tantalizing. He could bear the pain ever day for a million years, if he had his pack with him, if he belonged. Inuyasha's will suddenly hardened – he belonged here – fuck death – he was not going to give up, he would fight, let death try to take him, he would protect his pups and he would fight.

Inuyasha breathed in the scent of his mate and his pup, the cool evening air wrapped around them. He was content.

_(a/n : Was considering stopping here, then went what the heck, my readers are so wonderful so just a little more would be a good thanks for the support.)_

The foundations of the palace literally shook, at the force of the blow that hit the external barrier. No offensive moves had been taken against the God, but barriers had been put up to delay the advance. The barriers may as well have been made of paper for all the impact that they had, the God moved though most of them as if they did not exist, the most powerful seemed to hold him for a few moments, but then they too gave to the sheer force of concentrated will the God brought to bear.

Suijin had tried to speak to the God, but He had not even acknowledged her presence, the Water Goddess did not want to battle the God outright so she had returned to stand with her Hanyou. She was also a little bit confused, she could not read or understand the God at all, his focused energy was intimidating, his aura clearly telling all to get away from him and stay off his path, but there was still no hint of evil that she could detect in his aura. It was so blank – she had never seen anything like it before. Even after seeing him, she had no idea what his intentions were – and since he was simply clearing his path and not attacking – to attack him first would be unacceptable.

The war council in the palace of the Shiro Inus had lasted for hours. Inuyasha had wanted to confront the God alone, outside in the country side; after all the God maybe just wanted to talk to him. That suggestion had been unanimously vetoed by everyone. Sesshoumaru knowing his brother made it clear that if Inuyasha was to suddenly 'disappear' - he and the pups would immediately follow after him. Inuyasha had ground his teeth in frustration, Yuusha could find him anywhere - and he grudging dropped the idea of confronting the God by himself.

The discussion continued, and they finally decided that they would confront the God in the palace itself. A path to the palace through the town would be cleared, and not would challenge him; if the God started attacking and destroying anything in the city that did not put up any resistance – than they had their reason to attack the God without fear of repercussion. It was almost a test, that all hoped the God would fail.

A barrier was placed around the palace in the hope that the God would stop and start discussion before seeking entry, and if the God went though the barrier, they would meet him in the huge courtyard. Since word of the God's immanent arrival had reached the pups, and they were all concerned and determined to not hide. To stop the pups from making ellobrate plots and possibly putting themselves in danger by interrupting at the wrong time, it was decided that the children would be part of the greeting group. That way they knew where the kids were at all times, they would stand with Sesshoumaru's mother and Suijin, and not move beyond the barrier Shiori put up around the pups and the two females. What the pups did not know was that the two women had every intention of teleport them to the Castle in the Sky if the situation turned hostile.

And at the moment to the grim group in the courtyard, with the God tearing at the barrier without a pause or a word - hostile was exactly what the situation seemed to be. As the barrier gave way, they waited for the confrontation.

-tbc-

*whistles... **ducks stuff thrown at me.

I did say a 'little more' ne? I keep telling you I'm evil. hehehe Anyway need to get your responses to the enfolding family scene. Will try not to keep you waiting for what happens next to long – maybe :P – review to encourage.


	35. Enter the New God

Okay finally the confrontation you have been waiting for. Thanks for all the reviews and stuff. I have been waiting for this chapter.

Read, review and ENJOY!

Chapter 34 : Enter the New God

They waited in the courtyard, tense, anticipating.

About 20 meters separated the group and the entry through which the God would enter. Sesshoumaru had positioned himself so that he would be the first being the god would see when he entered the courtyard, at the head of an inverted V. Inuyasha as Sesshoumaru's 2nd stood to his right about a foot behind him (Yes many had protested this – but you try talking to a stubborn Hanyou who had a proven RIGHT to stand there.) The most senior of the generals, one who had not been stupid enough to challenge the son of Inu Taisho stood to the left opposite Inuyasha. Slightly behind Inuyasha, between him and the children stood Kouga. The Ookami's main task was to ensure that if the God flanked them and went for the children he would use his speed to interfere with the attack and give the ladies time to teleport the children to safety. None there, not even Sesshoumaru doubted that Kouga would take a direct hit before he allowed the god to attack Inuyasha's pups, who were also unofficially his pupils.

To the sides flanking the entry, were the other generals and the Inu elite soldiers. No so many as to make an army, but enough to give any God a reason to think twice. They all had strict instructions, no one was to attack before Sesshoumaru. The tension was so thick, it was like a knife in the air.

Sesshoumaru released all barriers on his Youki and his demonic energy coated everyone in the courtyard, especially his mate, marking all of them (except Suijin – who easily repelled his Youki) as his. Inuyasha, Kouga and Yuusha were all uncomfortable under the heavy feel of powerful Youki around them – but they were aware of the shuddering of the barrier and recognized the need for it. Kouga especially had to swallow his pride to accept it, and in the planning stages Sesshoumaru had reluctantly given the Wolf Tribe special concessions in exchange for Kouga's involvement and acceptance of Sesshoumaru's action in the confrontation. Not that Kouga required urging to be there – but he was a wolf after all, and would not allow a good opportunity to get grudging concessions from the blasted DaiYoukai to pass.

By spreading out his Youki this way, Sesshoumaru was drawing attention to himself. His Youki actually masked the scent of all around him to an extent, from a spiritual perspective it was almost 'blinding'. The message was crystal clear to any adult Alpha, "Demon or God you will have to go through me before you can even approach MY pack."

The barrier would not hold much longer, Inuyasha inhaled deeply he seemed to centre himself. In spite of the tension Sesshoumaru could not help positioning his body so he could keep an eye on the entry and his mate simultaneously. Inuyasha was doing something different and Sesshoumaru had to see it. Under the layer of Sesshoumaru's Youki, Inuyasha's own Youki rose, not challenging Sesshoumaru, instead the Hanyou created an underlay that lent strength to Sesshoumaru's Youki without drawing attention to Inuyasha. His eyes opened and the golden light shone with pure determination, he drew Juisaiga in his right hand and with his left he drew Tessaiga, instead of the heavy sword it usually transformed into, the Fang of destruction transformed into a short, deadly curved off hand blade, it did not break barriers in this form, instead it was an almost impenetrable battle shield.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose, only he truly understood. Totosai had not created this form, it was after all the Fang of destruction. This was the extent to which Inuyasha had mastered the blade, the blade had literally taken a new form to best serve Inuyasha's need, to defend and not simply destroy. Sesshoumaru could not help being a little bit impressed. Unfortunately he could only allow for half a second of distraction, than his full focus went to the entry, the hits the God was making was getting stronger and the barrier was about to be breached. They were as prepared as they would ever be.

The impact of the barrier shattering sent a wave of energy through the palace. The backlash should have knocked everyone down for a second – but they were all well prepared. Ryoku-Sensei who had been the principle creator of the barrier, immediately siphoned the backlash of the barriers destruction into her castle, ensuring that it had an extra boost of energy for when she and Suijin teleported the children to safety.

The great gates shuddered and finally burst open, the God stood there his flat colourless eyes taking in the scene before him. The contrast of obsidian and ivory was stark, if Sesshoumaru was a pillar of Ice, this God was a pillar of Marble. He did not reach for the huge Halbred on his back, nor did he make any attempt to ease the tension. His aura radiated the message 'get out of my way'.

Sesshoumaru growled in challenge, he increased the power of his Youki flow, without words demanding that the God make his intentions be know for entering the DaiYoukai's home. Such was the flow of concentrated energy from the DaiYoukai that even Suijin shuddered a little at the power around her.

But... the Marble God did not seem to notice, inspite of the power that should have blinded the God to all others in the courtyard, the God's eyes feel unwavering on Inuyasha. Stone cold determination seemed to emanate from the God and His eyes fixed, He began for the first time to run towards his target.

Sesshoumaru drew Bakunsaiga and stepped between the charging God and Inuyasha, the God seemed to look right through Sesshoumaru, fixing his attention solely on the Hanyou.

10 feet away He leapt, and as his feet left the ground, the God shimmered...

Sesshoumaru braced himself for the attack, that would mark the start of the battle. In the air, the shimmering God transformed, and Sesshoumaru for the first time in his long history, dropped his guard in shocked response.

A powerful force from behind propelled the now unguarded DaiYoukai out of the God's path, and the full bodied attack hit Inuyahsa straight in the chest.

The courtyard was stunned by the turn of events. A child's desperate wail began to fill the courtyard.

(a/n : Now If I was truly EVIL, I'd stop here ... but I can be good so there!)

The clattering of the Ivory and Obsidian crown of the God, as well as Inuyasha's fangs, as they fell to the ground, jarred the observers. The crown bounced and rolled to a stop infront of Sesshoumaru's feet.

Inuyasha had been tense when the God broke in, this was his Alpha's show and he would allow Sesshoumaru to take the lead. When the God's eyes had narrowed on him almost immediately, a strange wave of apprehension and guilt ran through him. He had no time to process it, the God had begun his charge, leapt and transformed. His instincts working faster than actual thought, recognizing the true source of danger, Inuyasha had shoved Sesshoumaru ingloriously aside, and had no time to brace himself for the impact.

Not that much bracing was needed.

He would have been better served with a pair of ear muffs.

"A Hanyou God?" Ryoku-Sensei whispered in a state of shock.

Smaller even then Shippo, Inuyahsa was trying and so far failing -to calm the exceeding loud wails of what seemed to be an infant, definitely less than two years old clinging desperately to his neck, and trying to get inside his top. The now tiny ribbon floating around the babe was the one thing that definitely confirmed the identity of the babe. The once flowing black hair was now a messy cascade of ringlets down the heaving back. On the top of his head in the middle of the messy hair, were a pair of white and black Inuyasha style Doggy ears, flopping about the way tiny puppy ears do.

"A Baby Hanyou God!" Suijin said slowly, wonder and disbelief in her voice.

No one moved, their eyes all trained on the flustered Inuyasha, who had finally managed to position the babe more comfortably in his arms and was stroking and rocking the wailing infant. After what seemed like an eternity of wailing (5 minutes actually) the babe calmed down and hiccupped miserably, his face still buried in Inuyasha's top.

It took many more minutes before the babe, raised his head to look at the Hanyou holding him so gently. Inuyahsa's eyes widened in surprise, the baby's eyes though filled with tears, were still rather blank and colourless, the soul of the being in his arms was incomplete.

The babe stared into Inuyasha's eyes, unblinking, solemn. The babe raised tiny fingers and touched Inuyasha's cheek. "'apa? Why 'apa bye bye? 'apa? My 'apa Yes?"

It was not the words, it was a flood of images that entered Inyasha's mind from the child. He had been born lost, alone, the Island which had birthed him, was silent and dark. So terribly dark. And the one that had promised to protect Him was not there, the baby had wailed in misery. Like a cloud green glowing fireflies had risen from the forest, floated around the babe to comfort it. But the babe only wanted the one who had promised to protect him. The babe's will was strong but his body was not, so the fireflies had gifted the babe with extra magic that had allowed the babe to temporarily grow into an adult.

He only knew one thing, find the one who had promised to protect him, the one with the fang of destruction. At the very beginning he could think almost like an adult, but the longer he stayed as an adult, the less effective the magic sustaining the growth became, and the less able he was to process the world around him. The world had been so big so strange, and he searched and searched but at first found nothing, then finally he had sensed his goal, he knew where it was and the babe in adult's clothing had made a bee-line for what he perceived was safety.

Strange people had tried to stop him, they made funny sounds at him, he just did not understand and he had been so scared, he had just wanted them to go away, and not block him from his goal. Going around never occurred to him, looking down to see what he stepped on was just beyond his processing, his goal in his head, eyes fixed on it; he had moved through a strange and frightening world to find the one who had promised to keep him safe.

He was born, but he was not complete, not all the energy that was required to make him complete had been available, and only the one who had promised to keep him safe had, what he so desperately needed to be whole. Without that infusion of energy the Baby God would literally vanish returning once again to nature and the original energy state – until other events caused a formation of a different god.

Blank colourless eyes stared into golden ones, the touch of tiny fingers on his cheek, asking beseeching.

There were many questions one could ask... why me,... when did I make such a promise,... what will you take from me,... what will I get in return from this? There were many questions one could ask, but not a one crossed the mind of the doggy eared Hanyou.

He leaned his head closer, their noses touching, Inuyasha said simply "Yes, your Papa!"

The Babe's eyes widened, energy swirled around the two, Inuyasha's eyes closed his body shuddered. He ensured that nothing touched the precious foetus inside him, and everything else he offered freely. The Babe only required a part, a small part, and that energy was given without reservation, and a small part – just a small part- of the healing became undone.

Everyone watched as Inuyasha and the babe glowed, they say Inuyasha transform first into his demon form, and then human and then back to Hanyou, for a moment they was all three forms superimposed upon Inuyasha, and then a rush of silver energy ran from the adult into the tiny babe.

A bright flash of light forced everyone to look away for a moment, and when they looked again the babe in Inuyasha's arms was whole.

The babe laughed for the first time since his birth. His eyes were now a dark rich purple, a colour identical to Inuyasha's when he used to turn human. On his cheeks were now two jaggered violet stripes, much like Inuyasha's when he had become a demon in the past. In the eyes, the babe's soul rich, full of life and pure beamed at the rest of the world.

Feeling much weaker than he had been a minute ago, Inuyasha ignored it, and smiled at the beaming babe. He was going to embarrass himself and sink to his knees when strong arms drew him to rest against a solid chest, the energy that had been used to blanket his scent, now flooded his being, bolstering him, supporting him, giving him the strength to stand.

"Inuyasha, you will not tell this Sesshoumaru, that you have accepted this brat of a god as our son?" The cool words from the Daiyoukai were a sharp contrast to the warmth and comfort of the embrace.

Inuyahsa smiled rather sheepishly, he leaned his head back, brushed his ears on Sesshoumaru's jaw, as he cuddled the babe that was looking with a little bit of wonder at Sesshoumaru, while holding tight to Inuyasha. "Alright I won't you but don't be surprised when you have to feed him at breakfast." Inuyasha said cheekily.

Sesshoumaru could not quite hold back his smile, he reached around to touch the Baby's cheek. The Babe grinned toothily in delight, and accepted the DaiYoukai's caress and the wave of Youki from the DaiYoukai gently welcoming him into the family.

"Yuu-Nii, Mee-chan, I thought the new babies were gonna come from Papa's tummy." Kishi said scratching his head and looking at the baby.

Mee-chan shook her head, "No they are coming in a few month. This babe is different"

Kouga shook his head in bewilderment, "Why a god would cross half the country, and to find Inuyasha and make him his father is what I would like to know?" Kouga asked the question that was in all the adults heads.

"That's obvi..obivior... pretty clear." Yuusha said in a slightly know it all voice that didn't quite work when he forgot the big words, "Papa is the best Papa in the world, so definitely any God with sense would want Papa as their Papa."

With the unassailable logic of a 7 year old, the little demon glided forward to meet his new brother.

_-tbc-

Hahahahaahhaaha –from what some of you thought - Gotcha - SOOOOO pllleaaasee what did you think! Dying here to know, please! Reaview!


	36. Family

A thousand apologies to everyone, but some of you know I was writing for NaNoWriMo, and I did win. :) and I wrote a Inuyasha AU, called Survive. Fell free to read if you haven't.

I missed Strength and am happy to present the next chapter, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers for their support.

Read, review and enjoy

**Chapter 36 : Family**

There was a flurry of confusion, as Sesshoumaru organized the guards to fix the damage the god had done, and the children were taken inside.

Finally when they were all seated in the family hall, further explanations commenced. Inuyasha rather crowded with all six children determined to sit with him or on him in some way, explained about the imaged he had seen in the baby's head. "So it seems that the baby God believes I had promised to protect it, and for some reason the universe arranged for me to give the God the last bit of energy to make him complete. I don't understand it myself and I cant remember promising t look after any God."

"If I may Inuyasha?" Suijin asked politely as she glided next to the Hanyou. Inuyasha nodded and Suijin reached out and placed a finger on the Baby God's forehead. Comfortable and safe, the Baby God now allowed the probing, and Suijin connected to the sub-conscious of the God seeing all that she needed to see. She nodded slowly, and smiled at Inuyasha.

"The promise was not made to the God, the promise was made to the Hanyou, to all on the island. Before you got trapped in the tree, hardly more than a baby yourself, you visited the mystic Isle, and helped the other Hanyou children there. You made a promise to protect them, but you worded the promise "I'll protect you, Hanyou or whatever I'll protect you." It was not just the children that took the promise to heart. You made the promise in the heart of the Isle, and everything on the Isle heard you, nature, spirits, everything. The Isle than disappeared but the children understood and believed. They hoped, they prayed and they believed in you Inuyasha. So when the Isle reappeared and you kept your promise, their gratitude was great. All that focused energy seeped into the Isle itself.

"When the energy reformed the universe decided that to balance the foul deeds of the four gods it was only appropriate that the new God be a Hanyou God that would carry on your promise, of protecting Hanyou. However the energy was incomplete, and it was decided that as the pivoting force in the creation of the new God, you would decided if the God would be complete or not. And because the God's role will require high connections and understanding of the world, he came in the form of a child. He will grow like all children and only claim his power in maturity. He has to learn how to be a good God, and you Inuyasha have been chosen to be his guide." Suijin smiled approving greatly. Her mother universe was wise indeed, Gods tended to get egoistical and aloof, by being raised in the world rather than born an adult, the Baby God will have a complete perspective of life. Especially being raised among peers who would be as powerful or even more powerful than the god.

Kouga shook his head in amusement, "Looks like Yusha was right, even the universe believes Inuyasha is the best 'Papa'." Somehow remembering how Inuyasha was in the past the wolf demon chuckled, the Hanyou had walked a long and painful road, and had emerged stronger, and different. They would save Inuyasha, for the sake of the pups, for the sake of his now best friend and for the sake of himself, that bloody Sesshoumaru had better save Inuyasha, or else. Kouga found his self glaring at the DaiYoukai who had been standing nearby his mate.

Sesshoumaru crooked an arrogant brow at the wolf's glare. He was a little amused as well, Inuyasha had been so alone. When he had most needed supporters he had been abandoned. Now it seemed when he did not really need it, defenders were coming up from the woodwork.

The Daiyoukai's eyes softened as his eyes fell on his family, Inuyasha was on the two seater, Yuusha of course sat on his left. Mee-chan and Shiori were both sitting on each of his laps, the Babe was cradled in Inuyasha's left hand, and Shippo and Kishi were both clinging to Inuyasha's shoulder. All the children were cuddling against the Hanyou, asserting their roles and their place in Inuyasha's affections. Sesshoumaru wondered were Inuyasha would place their new pups once they were born, somehow he was confident Inuyasha would find a place for all of them on his person.

The Daiyoukai examined his own emotions, like this when they were all with his mate, he felt nothing but contentment and a sense of rightness. His ridiculous jealousy of his oldest son, only seemed to rise when the pup was alone with his Papa, and when the pup challenged him - which was often enough. He probably did not feel jealous in this instance, because he was confident of his own place.

Sesshoumaru glided to Inuyasha and sat on the right sofa rest. Inuyasha almost unconsciously leaned towards Sesshoumaru's warmth, allowing his Alpha to feed him energy. Mee-chan happily scrambled into Sesshoumaru's arms and Kishi reached out and grasped his shoulder. The family was complete.

Everyone watching smiled at the sight, it was a pity Shiori could not see the sight they made, she would definitely have painted a picture.

From Inuyasha's arms the Babe looked at both Sesshoumaru and Yuusha with wide and fascinated eyes. The two were extraordinarily alike after all. And, while the big one was stronger, the little babe recognized that both would protect him. So he was fascinated by both the of the Demons.

"What is our new Babe's name, Papa?" Mee-chan ask suddenly.

Inuyasha looked nonplussed, he blinked, "Errr... I dunno, did the Babe have a name Shoiri?"

"No, Inuyasha, that is up to you. The Babe wants you to name him." Shiori smiled Inuyasha looked utterly confused and adorable.

"Umm.. I dunno, Sesshou, do you want to name the Babe? It took me months to decide on the Pup's names. I named all the others, maybe you should name this one." Inuyasha said with a relieved grin, only too happy to pass the buck.

Sesshoumaru looked considering at his beta mate. "Hmn, this Sesshoumaru will have to consider a good name for the Pup. I will decide in a while." he said as he reached out and tugged at a tight black ringlet of hair, the babe cooed in pleasure.

Servants knocked on the door, and Hana and Jaken quickly collected the trays of food from them and served tea and cakes to everyone.

That night, once the Babe was put to sleep in the nursery, Sesshoumaru made love to his mate, gently and completely. He would share Inuyasha in all ways except this one, he was gentle as he was demanding. Always taking everything the Hanyou had to give, and demanding more. In return he filled his mate with his essence, warmed both their souls and cradled the Hanyou in his powerful embrace.

Dawn, brought the return of agony, and Inuyasha's arched out a peaceful slumber, as his muscles twisted and spasmed. A bit of the healing had been undone, and the pain had doubled. Inuyasha's incisors pierced his lips, as he locked his jaws to stop the agonizing howls.

Sesshoumaru was awake immediately, and he forced Inuyasha's jaw open, shoving his fist into Inuyasha's mouth. The Hanyou bit down on the DaiYoukai's knuckles, he was so far gone, only later would he realize the tang on blood in his mouth was not his own, and the crack he heard was from his teeth breaking bones in his Alpha's hand.

Sesshoumaru was unflinching, he ensured his now mangled fist stopped Inuyasha from hurting himself, and wrapped Moko moko and himself around Inuyasha; giving what seemed to Sesshoumaru as poor comfort while his mate writhed and shuddered in pure agony.

Sesshoumaru cursed softly. He could not regret the new addition into the family, and yet, Inuyasha's pain ate at him.

Two months, two months more before their pups were born and he could save Inuyasha, two months more of his Hanyou waking to pain, to agony that only increased. He held Inuyasha tight, feeling as helpless as a Babe. He wished the day would come soon, he wished the day was far away. The day that would either be a new beginning or the end of everything.

His Inuyasha, whatever it took, Sesshoumaru would save his Inuyasha.

The sun crept up in the Eastern skies, as the pain slowly receded. Inuyasha lay wet with sweat ad blood in his brother's arms. The earth warmed, but even held in warmth, the Hanyou shivered in icy fear.

-tbc-

Hmmm.. please if you feel like it suggest names for the Babe God. And I have just realized that this tale is coming to an end soon, possibly in 2-3 chapters. Darn.. I like that and hate that at the same time. So anything extra you want to see before the end? Please review.


	37. Gathering Dusk

Strength needed more love again, so it got priority. Wow you all have great name suggestions. I went with a combination. Snowfall asked me are all Japanese names composite names – my response, Well, in my world among the Youkai – YES! :) Will keep the rest of the names for other pups.

Have to go out now just wanted t o post before I left. Hugs and love you all.

Read Review and enjoy

**Chapter 37 : Gathering Dusk**

Never in his entire life had Sesshoumaru expelled as much blood in a short period of time as he had in the last few weeks. While Sesshoumaru had his arm cut off, in his entire 500 years never had he suffered as many broken bones as he had suffered over this short period. More than that, never had Sesshoumaru cared less about the damage to his royal person, than he did at this time. More then willingly he submitted to an almost daily round of abuse at the hands of his aggressor.

That his aggressor was in a state of frenzy may have contributed to the Demon Lord's acceptance of the abuse. That the aggressor was his mate, explained everything else.

Inuyasha was not a calm, peaceful soul, and caught in a void of agony, Inuyasha tended to turn aggressively inward. In the past a hapless wall or his own flesh would bear the scars created by clenched agony, now his mate, took the agony instead.

Sesshoumaru came between Inuyasha's claws and teeth, and anything that may be hurt or cause hurt to the writhing Hanyou.

Sesshoumaru's fingers were smashed, when he stopped Inuyasha's head from jerking backward and slamming against the wall; bones on his legs broken numerous times from unconscious jerking of the Hanyou's legs. As the pain increased, Inuyasha would lash out, believing he was being attacked, and Sesshoumaru absorbed those blows as well. Never once did the DaiYoukai complain, and as with placing Inuyasha on his lap, this was another topic that was never spoken of between the mates.

Sesshoumaru healed even before the children came into their chambers, and Inuyasha was uncertain to breech the subject.

There was more to it of course. Sesshoumaru allowed- no- not allowed, welcomed the damage, because in some way it allowed him to share in his mate's suffering, helped him feel closer to Inuyasha. And, the part of him that whispered that he deserved some pain for all Inuyasha went through, was actively ignored by the Demon Lord.

On Inuyasha's part, he did not know what to say. The thing was, he felt guilty... for not feeling guilty.

He was hurting his mate and he SHOULD have felt guilty, but he was also hurting his bastard of a brother that had made his life hell, and he just DID NOT fell guilty. Not a bit, Sesshoumaru healed from the damage after all, and it was truly not deliberate. Also all Sesshoumaru had to do to avoid getting hurt, was leave Inuyasha alone to deal with the pain. But Sesshoumaru chose to stick his nose right into it. So he just could not and did not feel guilty. But because he did not feel guilty he now felt guilty.

Mostly, he was getting a headache from his conflicting emotions, and he came to the conclusion, that as long as Sesshoumaru suffered in silence, he would as well.

That decision made Inuyasha fell a whole lot better, and the puppy eared Hanyou focused on much more important matters such as... hmmm... breakfast, the weather.. ah the kids. Yes, he focused on the kids. The kids were extremely important, so no time to waste on non-essential matters. Satisfied that he had reached a higher level of self understanding, Inuyasha merrily went along with the parts of his days that were relatively pain free.

Relative was the key phase.

As the days had worn on, Inuyasha's situation worsened. The morning agonies, were intense, and now the pain was not limiting itself, to the morning.

There was a constant and dull pain along Inuyasha's spine. The scars on his body, burned intermittently and worse than that, he was weaker. Even supported by Sesshoumaru's Youkai, Inuyasha's own strength seemed to burn out extra-ordinarily fast. The pups within him were fine, but the times in the day when he felt tired, old and worn were increasing in frequency and intensity.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Inuyasha to hide his state of health, to protect the children from the truth.

Five weeks before the pups were due to be born, it became impossible to hide Inuyasha's state of health from anyone at all.

Late into the morning, Inuyasha was presiding over city issues. His 'office' was in a garden pergola, beside a beautifully designed bamboo garden and bubbling brook. Those who had a petition to the young Lord, had to first go though half a dozen of Inuyasha's assistants, who's offices led from the official entry to the Garden. Only if the assistants could not deal with the matter, was it brought to Inuyasha's attention.

In the wait area beside the brook, at any one time two to three dozen individuals sat on wooden benches waiting for their turn. Guards were protectively stationed throughout the wait area. The pergola itself was very natural, solid growing trees actually used as two of support structures. Inuyasha's chair and table was made of solid mahogany. Inuyasha had rejected pillows of any sort, deeming them as unnecessary and feminine. So Sesshoumaru had lined the floor and chair with the highest quality of rugs, imported to Japan from a country Inuyasha had never even heard of. The fur of an animal called an Alpaca had been used to make the rugs, and the feel of it was close enough to the feel of moko-moko that Inuyasha had found himself almost cuddling into the furniture.

With the amount Sesshoumaru spent obtaining those rugs from the Incan Empire, he could have built Inuyasha a new mansion, but it did not matter. Another shipment had already been ordered by the Daiyoukai. He intended that in the future all of Inuyasha's personal furniture would be lined with this amazing fur. The cost of the rugs, had been deemed a state secret, and any who informed the Hanyou of the ridiculous amount his mate was spending to make him comfortable, would find themselves tasting the business end of Sesshoumaru's whip.

Inuyasha dealt with official matters briskly and fairly. He had learnt a great deal about administration from Iroh in Awa and he put it all, to good use. That Inuyasha could smell a lie helped a great deal in ensuring his decisions were generally right. Inuyasha was no pushover, and as he had to settle many a dispute it was par for course that not everybody liked him. Inuyasha was surprisingly philosophical about that. He did act as a judge after all, and if he did not pick up any enemies in the process of dispensing justice – to him that would be a good indication that he was not doing his job well.

On this day Inuyasha was dealing with a minor dispute, that had all the trapping of turning into a major blood fued. An old Youkai had built a huge mansion for his family, intending for his progeny to all live there happily. The problem was the old fart had the discourtesy to die before he actually settled who owned which part of the almost completed mansion. Now the three stupid ass adult Youkai children were fighting with their own mother about the ownership of the mansion. Inuyasha was not impressed to say the least.

They had stood before him, arguing for the past half an hour, basically not getting anywhere. Inuyasha's assistants had already informed him that they had been arguing in their offices for the past two weeks. Every resolution that one found would soon be undone by a new protest of demand.

His body beginning to ache rather aggressively, Inuyasha's patience with the group ran out. "BE Silent!" Inuyasha snapped suddenly, the sound of his fist hitting the table had all of them jumping. "You will fucking shut your traps!"

The nobles looked affronted, they were going to protest Inuyasha's choice of words, but Inuyasha decided to give them something they could really complain about. A huge ass transformed Tessaiga was suddenly at the throats of two of the most annoying speakers. Inuyasha found it rather sweet of them to stand so conveniently side by side. He said so, adding that it would be an effective solution, one stroke of his sword and there would be only one person left to inherit.

The silence in the whole garden area, was rather gratifying. Puppy ears, swiveled in pleasure.

Then the mother spoiled Inuyasha's tiny fantasy by bursting into tears, saying that she did not want to lose her children.

"Keh! Here's what I'm going to do, you all want it exactly fair, an exact sharing of the mansion?" Inuyasha asked, his tone was a little snide, but given that he was sheathing his sword, the four Youkai could be forgiven for missing it. They nodded.

"Excellent!" Inuyasha's grin was evil, he glanced at a new assistant Hawk Demon that Yuusha had recommended into his service, "Sora, here's what I want you to do, go take and aerial view of the land involved. Divide it equally into four parts, then burn the mansion to the fucking ground and they can have the land." Inuyasha growled out glaring at the four. The stunned silence was immediately followed by a sleuth of protests.

Tessaiga was drawn again, and silence prevailed. "Fine, the main bedroom and hall belong to your mother, the three of you have 24 hours to decide on what is your fair share of the home. If you cannot agree in 24 hours, the mansion will be burned and the land split, into what I consider fair, with your mother having the lion's portion." Inuyasha ordered calmly. "Further to facilitate your decision making process, Sora you will escort the Madam to the guest quarters, guards you will lock these three in the east horse barn. They will spend the night there... discussing. If there are any objections, I do believe we have a rather comfortable dungeon chamber you can all spend the night in instead."

Suffice to say there were no objections as the smirking guards began to escort the three out. The mother of the demons looked suspiciously relived.

The next group were already lining up to see Inuyasha. The Hanyou stretched out, trying to loosen some of the tight muscles and ease the ache in his back. The group walking towards him suddenly stopped, a look of stunned surprise crossing their faces. Inuyasha opened his mouth to ask why, when liquid choked his throat. He coughed violently into his palms, blood and two of his teeth filled his hands.

Inuyasha stared stupefied at his blood filled hands, he looked up to reassure people, but, the world suddenly went very clear, bright and people seemed to be in slow motion around Inuyasha. Agony invaded his whole being, and everything faded from his sight.

Sora and the guards, all turned when they heard the gasps of the crowd. They had the dubious honor of witnessing Inuyasha cough out two of his teeth and a copious amount of blood. Before anyone could respond, Inuyasha's eyes had gone blank, and the

Hanyou fell backwards, hitting the furniture on the way to the floor.

The screams that filled the air, had more than half the castle running to Inuyasha's pergola.

Sesshoumaru had been having a long and trying day, when the first scream had hit his ears. Before the others in the court even heard the screams Sesshuomaru was orbing his way to his mate. He arrived in the Pergola to see guards moving to kneel beside his sprawled mate. Sesshoumaru's roar had all of them scrambling away. He knelt beside his mate, noting the bloody mouth. His hand reached out tentatively to touch the pale cheek. Inuyasha's Youki was frighteningly low, and without hesitation Sesshoumaru streamed energy into his mate.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru whispered, and the closed eyelids fluttered open. Dazed eyes gazed back at him.

Inuyasha frowned. "Eaaa Bas..bastard, d..d..did you come fer Tess..ga aaagain? Stu...fid. Fight... after... nappp..." Inuyasha'a voice trailed off as his confused eyes closed. The healers came at a run, and quickly checked the Hanyou.

Other than the two missing teeth, Inuyasha was physically fine, the Alpaca rugs had cushioned his fall, protecting him from harsh contact. Sesshoumaru decided too import some of the live beasts to Japan, they were definitely worth their weight in gold. Even as the healers checked Inuyasha, his eyes opened again focused and normal.

"Hey stop that!" He yelled trying to swipe the healers aside and put his collar in order.

The Hanyou was rightly ignored and a preliminary check was done, right there in the pagola. There was nothing physically wrong with Inuyasha. The problem was that his Youki was unstable, and with the birthing getting closer he was beginning to fluctuate in terms of strength. His body was compensating by trying to align itself, and the loss of teeth had been a symptom of that. With the infusion of Youki the teeth new teeth were already pushing out of Inuyasha's gums, and he would be normal in a few hours. Overall Inuyasha after scaring the crap out of his assistants, guards and assorted courtiers felt fine. His assertions of good health were soundly ignored and an annoyed Inuyasha was carried to the suite.

A through health check was carried out on the now sulking Hanyou.

As a result of that check, it was found that there was nothing else wrong with the Hanyou, nothing new anyway. No medical intervention could do much, but Inuyasha's food needed to be changed, with a increase in raw meats, fish and blood in his diet, to care for his Youkai needs. The healers said that the human side of him was low on some kind of weird of acid in his body. Inuyasha thought that was strange because the acids he was used to usually ate through the body. Resulting from this he had to increase the amount of green food, and eggs that he ate, which was fine, but he also had to eat more peas and legumes which was disgusting. But seeing his mate's, focused absorption of every word the healers said, Inuyasha knew he had no chance of skipping any of the weird shit.

The worst part about the whole thing was that now everyone knew he was less than healthy. The pups had heard the commotion, and had not been allowed to leave the study areas, Ryoku-sensei, Hana, and Jaken sticking close to them. But word had traveled light wild fire around the court, and as soon as they heard the pups were worried and on the edge.

As soon as the healers left, the pups rushed into the room, almost afraid to touch their Papa, until Inuyasha simply picked them up. Mee-hcan was the first to cry and soon all the pups except for Yuusha was in tears. Their worry and fear apparent. The oldest while he was not crying was plastered next to his Papa's side as close as possible. Inuyasha had his hands full comforting them and Sesshoumaru, simply picked up all of them in Moko moko and placed them on the bed. The state of Yuusha distress was apparent when the pup did not even react to being picked up by his other father.

The toddler, officially and aptly named Naoyakaichou by Sesshoumaru (The one who will repair the balance/balance) thankfully slept through the whole event. Sesshoumaru tucked his mate and the pups into his huge bed, went and collected the little god and and the two of them joined his family in bed. Inuyasha cuddled next to him, in a hope (vain one) that Sesshoumaru would not be too fussy over the last incident.

The family stayed in bed for a while, before they mutually decided it was time fore lunch. Sesshoumaru canceled all activities and the family had a picnic instead.

It was an idyllic day.

But as the day cooled and turned to dusk, Sesshoumaru realized that darknesses had already come t the palace. Fear for the Hanyou's health had taken firm root.

-tbc-

Yes Im mean and nasty, sniff sniff... review anyway. PLease. Somre really good suggestions for light hearted moments but really difficult to make it work with the story at the moment. Sorry :( Still will try and see if I can do it.


	38. Sesshoumaru's resolve! Or dilemma

Fangirl 666, ArtistofLight, Utena-puchiko-nyu, Saya-Y-Lover, princesstinkerbell45, Rissa88, Inumimi1, Angelic95, RyoTigergirl, Simca, Lil joker, Selkis1701, domi, ardentes, , mabidso, kitty Gets Loose, Librarycat and infinitechange from fan fic.

Naikosan, ardentes. Kinkou, jdbbrz, Boy Chaos, Madame De Cheur, BabyTee, alwayslove, Nymph Nyx, Snowfall, Vyperbytes, Varjo and T'Amara from a adult ff.

**To all of you and everyone one who has read, cried, laughed, supported, reviewed, rated, fav'ed and even cursed me in the journey of this fic thank you very much for your support and Seasons Greetings and Happy New Year!**

This is dedicated to everyone who reads this hope you have a GREAT year and holidays. (One part is dedicated to another reader, see that in the bottom. :3 )

Again thanks to Adentes and Kinkou for the Baby God's name Naoyakaichou (The one who will repair the balance/harmony) called Naoya.

Read, review and enjoy

**Chapter 38 : Sesshoumaru's resolve! (Or dilemma**.)

"I thought Inuyasha was getting better! Explain Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru hid a sigh as he stared coldly at his mother and Hana, both women were glaring at him rather balefully.

It was a week since Inuyasha's first public health incident, one week since the palace seemed to be walking on eggshells and on hyper-alert. Most of the palace seemed geared towards guarding and looking after HIS mate, Sesshoumaru was a little torn between relief, amusement and irritation at all the concern. Inuyasha was HIS mate, he was in control and he did not need everyone looking over his shoulder. That said, seeing his mate was less than communicative about his state of health, and very able at hiding his personal issues, have so many other 'eyes' watching his mate was a benefit Sesshoumaru could not ignore.

Inuyasha of course was making light of the whole situation.

The day before yesterday for instance Inuyasha had lost another tooth and he had gone around his lips covering his teeth, pretending he had lost them all. "Toothless" he had played chase-y with the children pretending to want to make them into pup-soup. So he could gobble them up. He caught them and blew buzz-bubbles into they tummies. Even Yuusha had not been exempt, and though the Pup pretended to be insulted, his eyes were shining with joy. The kids had all laughed and joked around.

Their laughter was infectious, and everyone had been amused.

Everyone except those closest to the young warrior, they had tried but Kouga, Ryuoko, Hana and Sesshoumaru could find nothing funny about the situation. When Kouga had said that it was not a laughing matter, Inuyasha had given him a sideways look and smiled. The smile had been kind, understanding; the smile a very old experienced person gives a child still raw to the shit life throws at people. Kouga had not fully understood the smile, Kouga had many losses in his life, but not on a personal level, not to the point of being broken and pushing beyond that loss. Kouga had turned away his heart aching.

Inuyasha did not say anything. Sesshoumaru ground his teeth, his soul ached for his mate, Sesshoumaru had understood. If his much too young little brother had not laughed, he may have cried. And if Inuyasha cried Sesshoumaru wondered if there was anything that would be able to stem the tears. Inuyasha could not afford to cry, he was a Papa, so he smiled, he laughed... Anything to express the myriad of emotions trapped in his being.

Inuyasha made jokes about his illness, though Sesshoumaru found no humor in it what so ever he made an effort to smile in response. He had never been more glad that he was not the jovial kind. Kouga was, and his lack of response to the jokes made it harder for Inuyasha to laugh, and Sesshoumaru had found himself helping the young alpha wolf out by sending him on various errands.

The palace had mobilized even without Sesshoumaru ordering it. Inuyasha was never alone. Now it was not only his body guards, Inuyasha's assistants were waiting outside his rooms in the mornings, one or two were always with him even during training, and they escorted him back in the evenings. Unlike the guards the assistants could and did ensure Inuyasha had food and drink on hand, they ordered seats for the Hanyou when he seemed a little tired and they monitored his health closely. All the assistants were minor nobility, so they had an authority that surpassed the guards. Aside from Sora the Hawk Demon, 2 dog demons, a chameleon demon, a bat demon and an otter demon made up the main group of assistants that had Inuyasha under constant surveillance. A mixture of males and females, Sesshoumaru was pleased with their combination of talents and the respect and distance they maintained with their Inuyasha-sama. The demon Lord had explicitly drawn their boundaries of contact with his mate, and made it clear that no 'accidents' would be tolerated.

Sesshoumaru was also aware that Sora kept Yuusha updated in his Papa's health, and recognizing the pup's need for some sense of control in a suddenly scary world, Sesshoumaru had quietly given his approval. As for Inuyasha, yes he was irritated by the extra attention, yes he did order them away with mind numbing frequency, but since they went conveniently deaf during his rants; Inuyasha was resigned to the situation. There were some benefits, namely the presence of the assistance made sure that other nobles with stupid ass petitions did not surprise him in the hallways.

There was another reason Inuyasha put up with it, in spite of his bluster, this was different from his first pregnancy. Last time he drained himself, this time there was nothing to drain. The tiny reserve of energy he had got from the eclipse healing ceremony had been given to his god pup, There was nothing in his reserves, all his energy came from the food he ate and from Sesshoumaru. He had nothing to fall back on, and Inuyasha was afraid. Now he wanted to live, he wanted to fight, but there was literally almost nothing to fight with. And the realization that his own strength that had got him though hell and back was not going to come to his rescue this time; that his own strength was just not enough, was a acid that ate at his heart and soul. He was so afraid for his unborn pups, so he was secretly relieved to have the extra eyes and assistance in ensuring the safety of the unborn heirs of the Shiro Inu Youkai. That relief disgusted him, Weak! He was such a fucking coward!

Inuyasha hid all that and blustered to make sure everyone felt he was doing alright.

Sesshoumaru stared at the two women, he supposed he had to be grateful that Suijin was not around. The goddess had gone to see some of the elder gods for advice and any kind of assistance that they could give. Using Naoya as the reason, she could negotiate with the Gods for the Babe Gods future and hopefully do it without having Inuyasha incur more debts. It was a little frustrating for Sesshoumaru, they had a god on their side, but he was a baby and could not help.

His frustration at everything, cumulated in him glaring at the two women. His patience broke "What happened? What happened!" He spat out. "What happened was Inuyasha undid the healing, he gives so much to the puppies, he has nothing left. He didn't hesitate, he just gave his what he could to the baby God so that he could live. And our unborn pups, they are fine, because with what he has left he protected them. They are fine, they are perfect and INUYASHA suffers!" The words were hard and biting, frustration and anger unspoken for too long coating each word.

The women hesitated, they both had know that but blaming Sesshoumaru helped them, they had not expected the outburst.

"Son, what exactly are you saying?" Ryoku asked softly her eyes as hard as her son's. "Do you wish Inuyasha had not saved the babe?"

"Of course not." Sesshoumaru snapped back, frustrated that no one seemed to understand. "Inuyasha is Inuyasha, that he would save the babe was a forgone conclusion as soon as the babe found his "Papa" I cannot and would not change my mate. The problem is that the rest of you seem to think I am like my mate, and I am not! As my bearer, beta and Mate, I support the decisions he makes, but he is MY beta, My Bearer and My Mate and I will not make the same decisions he makes." Sesshoumaru's eyes were tinged red as he said those words.

A soft sound from behind had them all turning around, and the door opened allowing a pale Inuyasha to enter.

"Sesshoumaru what are you saying? What the fuck do you mean?" Inuyasha growled, shocked, he truly believed that Sesshoumaru would protect the unborn pups no matter what, to hear otherwise was chilling the Hanyou like nothing else could.

Sesshoumaru looked hard at his mate, so much was unspoken between them. It could not go one. And since his mate had asked… so be it, the time for silence was at an end.

"Inuyasha, what do I mean? Very well since you ask I will tell you. I love our Pups, there are more important to me than my life and, if there was no other option, I would give my last breathe for every one of them born or unborn without hesitation. There is nothing I would not do, nothing I would not destroy to protect them.." Sesshoumaru said flatly, sincerity and unwavering purpose in every word, Inuyasha relaxed, nodding in agreement.

But then Sesshoumaru ghosted to him, and cupped the face of his mate. The pain and stress had left little visual marks on Inuyasha's face, except he looked older, his eyes less shiny and bright. And there were faint very faint lines at the corner of his eyes, that only demons eyes could see. Sesshoumaru gently stroked the lines, wanting to wipe them from existence.

"I would give my life for them, but make no mistake Inuyasha I will NOT give yours."

Everyone in the room gasped, Inuyasha's eyes widened impossibly, confusion coating the golden orbs.

"Your first instinct as a Bearer is to protect your pups, I understand that, and respect that even. But understand this Inuyasha, my first instinct as your Alpha and Mate, and as the other father is to protect the Bearer of my Pups, MY MATE not my pups, comes first. IF you ever place me in a position to choose between you and ANY of the Pups, Inuyasha know that for this Sesshoumaru there is no choice, there is no hesitation, no discussion. My choice is a foregone conclusion, above all else in this universe I will save you, little brother, my Inuyasha, my mate." Sesshoumaru said the words flatly, honestly, they were simply the unvarnished truth.

Inuyasha shook his head almost desperately, he did not seem to notice that his hand was clutching at Sesshoumaru's sleeve even as he attempted to pull back. "No, You love the pups. I KNOW you love the pups, they are the only reason I am here, they are important not me. No.. you love the pups!"

Sesshoumaru firmly hauled Inuyasha to him, his lips raining feathery kisses on Inuyasha's face. "Yes! I love the pups, and yes at first they were the reason you were here. But that did not last long, Inuyasha. Very quickly since you came here, I discovered that while I love our pups, I love you more. I brought you here for them, I mated you for me. I love you Inuyasha, my brother. My beta, my mate! More then anything in this universe, you are the first in my heart, my soul rests in your palms, and I can not, will not live in a world without you in it. It is simple really My Inuyasha, make sure you are safe and I will give my all to keep the pups safe, but place yourself in danger and my priority is you. The rest of the world can be consigned to hell, and I will still make sure you are safe before I lift a finger for anyone else."

That said Sesshoumaru sealed Inuyasha's lips with his, at first the Hanyou was too stunned to respond, than as the heat and words invaded him, despite the "Papa" part of him wanting to howl in protest, Inuyasha melted into Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was choking as he clung tight to the warmth before him, as the words destroyed what Inuyasha believed his reality to be for so long. That HE and not the pups were valued, were loved, was something Inuyasha had never, never expected to hear. Inuyasha did not know how to respond, his body trembled with the confusion of emotion that flooded his system. His eyes were wide, other then the shaking, he was frozen and but his hand clutched Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He could not let go, and he could not move.

He did not have to, Sesshoumaru wrapped moko moko around his mate, cradling him in all that was his Alpha. Inuyasha was his mate, and Sesshoumaru was never going to let him leave him.

The women watched the deep embrace, and they could finally see it, the deep emotions and bonds that swirled in complex mists around the two. Inuyasha looked strong and yet fragile in Sesshoumaru's embrace. His confusion and, yes, his fear finally apparent. Inuyasha was not getting 'better' simply because on top of everything else this was a complicated pregnancy. The unborn pups were putting more of a strain on the Hanyou than the first litter had done, there was not reason for it – it just was. They would all do their best, only now Sesshoumaru's intention was finally clear, he would save his mate before he saved anything else. It was simultaneously comforting and terrifying.

Late that night the mates lay in bed, Sesshoumaru having showed Inuyasha his love with his body. Every inch of the Hanyou had been kissed and claimed. He had come hard, his mate buried deep inside him. His breathe were short and deep, and as Sesshoumaru held him close Inuyasha finally spoke.

"Sesshou... you really do love me?" He whispered uncertainty coating his words. He felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck, and Sesshoumaru turned him around to face him.

"Yes my Mate, I love you." Sesshoumaru said gently, his long claws running through Inuyasha's soft hair. His usually ice cold eyes glowed with warmth.

Inuyasha blushed red, he glanced away unable to meet the warmth, guilt crawled up his throat. "Sesshou.. but.. I .. I .. care.. I dont, I cant.. know.. I want.." The words just did not seem to form in his tight and dry mouth.

A long claw pressed to his lips, and a warm tongue lapped at his nose.

"Hush, Inuyasha. I know. I did not say this with the expectation of you saying anything in return. What ever you feel for me, it is for now, enough. I love you, that is a simple and unvarnished truth and for now, all you need to do is look after yourself and accept my feeling for you. It is more than enough." Sesshoumaru smiled gently and kissed each of his mates eyes.

Inuyasha felt his blood catch fire again. He reached up, wrapped his arms around his Alpha and kissed him hard. His body began to move sensually against his Alpha. Sesshoumaru because of Inuyasha's health was uncertain of going again, but Inuyasha's warm hand closed around Sesshoumaru's cock, and that made any hesitation on the DaiYoukai's part evaporate. Sesshoumaru turned to his side so that Inuyasha would not have weight on his belly, and Inuyasha's clever fingers brought Sesshoumaru's body to throbbing life. Inuyasha kissed his mating mark on Sesshoumaru's neck, making the DaiYoukai shudder in pleasure.

Inuyasha rubbed his whole body against his mate's, his voice was husky and full of need "Sesshoumaru.. I want.. I need.. I want..."

A low growl interrupted the words, and both mates froze.

They looked down, at Inuyasha's loudly growling stomach, Sesshoumaru forced his facial muscles to move into a parody of of a grin. It was in truth more a grimace of pain. "You need food, little brother."

"Ahh, errr.. he he.. Inuyasha laughed weakly caught between utter embarrassment and desire. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Ya I guess, I was a little stunned so I didn't eat much at dinner. But it doesn't matter we could..."

"NO! We could not! Your health before everything.. even this!" Sesshoumaru winched as he carefully got out of bed, "We will continue after I have fed you." He smiled wickedly at his mate, "It is my pleasure to satisfy ALL your hunger!" The innuendo and the wink had Inuyasha going a bright red and pulling the blanket over his head. Sesshoumaru managed to chuckle, his movements were careful as he made his way to the private dining areas to get his mate some food.

Sesshoumaru got a selection of cold meats and cheese, after a bit of thought, with a wicked grin he grabbed some thick rich cream and a bowl of succulent mixed berries. It was not everyday he confessed his feelings, so it was best that he truly satisfy all their hungers. Sesshoumaru dipped a finger in the cream and licked it up slowly. Delicious, it would do nicely.

Sesshoumaru gilded back into the room, his mate was still hiding under the covers. Sesshoumaru grinned, Inuyasha was so wonderfully shy at times, he reached out and pulled the blanket down.

His heart caught, he stared into the most beautiful, angelic face,... fast asleep.

Sesshoumaru's cock throbbed in disappointment.

What was a DaiYoukai to do? With a growl of displeasure he turned to walk towards the garden. It was Autumn the cold pond would just have to do.

-tbc-

_**whistles... so which title is more appropriate resolve or dilemma?_

I am evil but you can thank my wonderful reviewer Jdbbrz for that last bit of evilness (* "Sesshou blame HER not me.!"*SunHawk ducks whip aimed in her direction) . JDBBRZ and your reviews rock and thanks for that :) errr.. sorry for outing you to Sesshy... but seriously... Im already on his hit list. :

Anyway bring In ideas and stuff, have a great one people! Hugs! SunHawk


	39. Melting

Hiiii.. Good to see you all again this year. I had to take a break cause I have a rather heavy teaching, supervision and research load this sem, so my writing hours are limited. Just to inform everyone, I have decided to finish Strength before continuing Survive, so please don't think I have abandoned it, just easier to focus on one at the moment when I have less time and energy to write. :)

I am glad everyone like Sesshy's declaration of his feelings. Thank you all so much for the support.

Read, Review and Enjoy

**Chapter 40 : Melting**

A couple of days after Sesshoumaru made his feelings clear, the parents took all the children out on a picnic. Jaken and Hana accompanied them, but other than that, it was just Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and the pups, oh as well as the dozen or so body guards stationed around the perimeter of the picnic area, out of eye sight. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both played and enjoyed the time together as a family. Ball games became the focus, and there were much screams of pleasure and fun. Even the toddler got into it, running after his older siblings, or being carried by his Papa, as they were chased by the others. It was a great morning, a fun time, a family time, and all of them were relaxing. Lunch was packed bento sets with all Inuyasha's favorite foods.

After lunch they played a little bit more, than the children began to get a little tired, Noaya was the first to curl into Inuyasha's arms and fall asleep. Kishi saw the brilliance of that and immediately joined his littlest brother. Inuyasha sat under a tree with both of them on his lap. The two girls were playing quietly with Hana and Jaken, they were tired by they didn't want to sleep. Yuusha and Shippo sat on a branch of a tree, and Sesshoumaru noted, his oldest son, ever since the end of lunch had been increasingly glaring at him. Sesshoumaru was a little disappointed, the whole morning had been great, why was Yuusha acting up now, Sesshoumaru decided to ignore the pup, he glided to the yawning Shoiri and Me-chan scooped them up and let them sleep on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru sat beneath a tree next to his brother, and they all were lulled by the family feel into a nice nap.

A feel of something hitting his head, had Sesshoumaru snapping awake, from the position f the sun it was almost 4 in the evening, he had napped for almost an hour. An acorn on the ground was a clue to what had woken him up, only... he was sitting under a Sakura tree. Barring a tooth Sesshoumaru turned to glare at Yuusha, the only one still awake, who had generously donated the acorn to his father. The boy really needed a spanking. Using Moko-moko to cradle the girls, Sesshoumaru stood and glared at his son. Some time while they napped, Shippo had moved to nap next to Inuyasha, so Yuusha was alone on the tree. The pup jumped to a different tree, looking back at his father, clearly indicating that they should move away from the dozing doggies.

Sesshoumaru returned with a cold glare, fine, punishment in private. He made one leap and landed in a small grove ahead of Yuusha. He stood and waited as his son, joined him. Before Yuusha could say a word, Sesshoumaru grabbed hin by the scruff of his neck, and administered five sharp spanks to the pup's posterior. "You will not disrespect me like that, you do not throw things at your father!" Sesshoumaru said coldly, he was not angry – he could put up with the glaring, but he would not allow the pup to think he could get away with sheer inappropriate behavior.

Yuusha was bright red, his bum hurt but it was far less painful than the bruises he got during practice, this was just more humiliating. He did not cry out, but he was also aware that throwing the acorn had been too much. Sesshoumaru was his father's alpha and his Lord, the pup had gone too far and he knew it. He nodded solemnly, and when Sesshoumaru stepped back. gave a short bow in acknowledgement and apology.

Having administered discipline, Sesshoumaru raised a brow, wondering at the reason for his son's strange behavior. When Yuusha bowed at him instead of sulking at the punishment, Sesshoumaru could not help but feel a tinge of pride at the child, he had not cried out at all during the spanking, and he did show an understanding of his mistake. For all the issues between them, Sesshoumaru was proud of his main heir. "Well?" the DaiYoukai asked when Yuusha straightened up.

The pup was still glaring – but that was pretty normal.

Yuusha took a deep breathe, "Okay, you have played and done everything right, we had a great morning and lunch. Now don't you think its time, you leave us kids with Hana and Jaken, and take Papa away for some spoiling? I know you and Papa have very busy schedules, and this is maybe the only free day that you have before the birthing. I DON'T LIKE IT! But I think Papa needs to spend some time alone outdoors with you in the day – not just at night. You looked like you were going to sleep the whole day away - so I had to do something!" Yuusha glared balefully, he did not like being put in this position, but he was really worried about his Papa.

Grudgingly he had noticed, his Papa seemed better, healthier whenever his other father was around. And from his investigations with Shippo he had discovered the Sesshoumaru was feeding his unborn pups and his Papa Youki. That had made Yuusah happy and annoyed at the same time. Happy his Papa was supported and annoyed that Papa missed out on so much when he was carrying them. Stupid, absent other-father.

Yuusha had also discovered that Sora's parents had a romance that was really talked about and he had asked Sora the secret of how the couple had been happy together. Sora had told him of how his parents, while giving time to the children, really spent time alone together. Allowing their bonds to grow and be nurtured by spending time together doing what each other liked. Now, Yuusha did not really care about what Sesshoumaru liked, but he knew his Papa liked trees and nature, and since coming to the palace, Inuyasha had hardly had time to be outdoors.

Yuusha had to struggle with his decisions, he really, really wanted to be selfish and keep Papa to himself, his Papa would let him – he knew that. But finally two things decided this distasteful course of action firstly else Yuusah wanted his Papa to be happy and healthy and if that meant teaching his blind other father how to be a better mate to his Papa so-be-it and secondly more than anything Yuusha wanted to be like his Papa, but everyone from Kishi to Naoya looked more like his Papa than him. So what he had to do was sometimes be like his Papa, and he knew what his Papa would do. So Yuusha would be like his Papa, do what was best for his family, regardless of how irritating the task was to him.

Sesshoumaru stared at the tiny version of himself in astonishment. This generosity of spirit was not something the pup had inherited from him, to see it in a being that looked so much like himself, was surreal. Sesshoumaru's expression outwardly showed none of this. Finally after a short pause he said, "What about Naoya?"

Yuusha grimaced, he liked his new brother, but he found the god rather clingy. The Pup when not in a familiar place like his room or the family areas, that had the scents of the family strongly around, always wanted to hang on to Papa, Lord Sesshoumaru.. or him. Grudgingly (the things a Pup had to do) Yuusha nodded, "Don't worry about Naoya, I'll look after him while you are both gone. He is fine with me.." Yuusha could not help a cheeky smile, "He likes ME best after Papa after all."

Since Sesshoumaru was not quite sure if that was true or not, simply nodded, and slowly headed off towards the sleeping family. Since Yuusha was not gonna follow or walk behind Sesshoumaru, the Pup turned into his Dog form and raced around to reach the grove from a different direction. They both loved Inuyasha and would find ways to work together for their family, but between the two the rift was solidly there. The air of challenge between the two of them never quiet disappearing.

Inuyasha opened a lazy eye as soon as the two returned, noting that while the went in the same direction they returned from different ones. Of course Inuyasha had noticed the two of them leaving, regardless of the guards, outdoors, Inuyasha was aware and on alert. He was napping, but the fading of the Youki as the two had moved off, had been enough to awaken him. Yuusha came to him and cuddled for a few moments, then the Pup took the sleeping Naoya from his Papa. Only ten did Sesshoumaru, reach down and gently placed Kishi and Shippo, beside Yuusha, both who protested the spoiling of their comfort, but went back to their naps once they cuddled closer to their brother. Inuyasha raised an inquiring brow.

Sesshoumaru smiled and reached out a hand, "Your son has generously gifted me with some precious alone time with my mate. Let us make full use of the gift, come."

Inuyasha turned to look at Yuusha in surprise, the Pup tried to put on a stoic face and just nod an asset, but the proud look of pleasure in Inuyasha's face, had Yuusha flushing and than grinning hugely in delight. As annoying as it had been, he had done good.

Sesshoumaru slipped his arms around his heavily pregnant mate, turned them both into balls of energy, and shot off. He had talked to the guards before he returned to the grove, and the bodyguards all moved closer as their Lords skipped off. ]

Sesshoumaru took Inuyasha to a secret place at the edge of his lands. It was a small natural hot springs, that was well hidden by tall trees. Sunlight streamed down the emerald canopy, causing the stream to have a light green glow. Birds sang in all directions, and the breeze danced through the trees. It was not awe inspiring or even unique, it was just simply beautiful. Sesshoumaru stripped quickly, draping moko moko carefully on a branch – he did not like his fur getting wet. He gracefully sank into the warm waters, he turned and was disturbed to see his mate, dithering at the waters edge.

Inuyasha had removed the outer layer of clothes, but his inner shirt was still on. The Hanyou instead of simply removing the shirt was adjusting it so that it would stay firmly on as he got into the water. It was what Inuyasha normally did when he had to get into water out doors, he kept his inner shirt on.

Sesshoumaru had completely forgotten about the scars, he didn't pay the scars any attention, seeing them as a part of his beautiful mate. Inuyasha, when he was alone with Sesshoumaru hardly noticed them as well, but out here, in daylight.. Inuyasha had lived with the scars for too long to truly forget. They were not pretty and he would spare any passer-bys the ugly sight.

Sesshoumaru hid his frown of concern, he watched silently as Inuyasha entered the water with his inner shirt, grinning almost apologetically at Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai had to quell the desire to rip the shirt from Inuyasha and show him once again how beautiful he was. That would help him, but not help the one carrying the scars. Instead Sesshoumaru reached out and open hand, that Inuyasha grasped, and he drew the Hanyou to him. Inuyasha resisted a little when he realized that Sesshoumaru intended for him to sit on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Seeshou about this putting me on your lap business in the mornings..." Inuyasha began, but Sesshoumaru interrupted before he could say more.

"Is not enough?You like it too much and I should put you on my lap more often?" Sesshoumaru asked his tone clearly indicating that Inuyasha was threading on dangerous grounds, that will lead to 'Public Display of affection" that would cause the Hanyou to want the earth to open up and swallow him whole. Inuyasha understanding his Alpha's implication clearly, went bright red.

"Err.. no, no it fine as it is. Just fine." The Hanyou quickly said, dropping the conversation.

Sesshoumaru replied smugly and he placed Inuyasha firmly on his lap, "Indeed, this Sesshoumaru thought it was fine as well."

The DaiYoukai's arms went around Inuyasha and under the warm water gently massaging his belly, down to his upper thighs and around to his small of his back. Inuyasha while he never complained about it, had constant aches in his lower regions. He groaned in pleasure as his mate rubbed the tight knots of muscle. Inuyasha relaxed against his Alpha, allowing Sesshoumaru full access to his slowly unwinding body. Inuyasha allowed his mind and body to float in a daze of pleasure as the warmth invaded and the rarely experienced feeling of safety and comfort took hold.

It was only when he felt Sesshoumaru's hand loosen his shirt that Inuyasha stirred, he began to protest, but gentle and firm lips on his stopped the words. "Hush, my Beta, trust that you Alpha will take care of you."

A gentle as the words were, Sesshoumaru's eyes were dominating, and Inuyasha knew they were and order. He stared at the point just over Sesshoumaru's shoulder, his face blank, the tension returning to his limbs as his Lord removed the covering from his body, and exposed it to the suddenly harsh rays of the evening sun. It was his imagination, but Inuyasha could feel every mark on his body, could feel the pitying and disgusted looks from invisible denizens of the forest. He felt naked and exposed, but his face was blank and his back unbowed.

Then the Hanyou's eyes widened in surprise, as the pristine Moko moko responding to the will of its master, drenched itself in water, as it curled protectively around Inuyasha, molding itself to his back and effectively blocking the scars from the world. The mask cracked, and young vulnerable eyes stared into the Daiyoukai's.

Sesshoumaru leaned his forehead against Inuyasha's, "I love you my little mate, and until you can see yourself from my eyes, as your Alpha, it is my right and my pleasure to protect you from everything. Even this." Sesshoumaru's lips claimed Inuyasha's once again and the two made slow gentle love in warm pool. It was about, touch, foreplay and companionship more than sex, it took hours for them to mutually climax.

The warmth melted parts of the shattered heart, and unconsciously those parts began to heal.

-tbc-

Well what do you think? Resolution is coming fast, any suggestions and ideas are needed now. Keeping them in character in this chappie was a little hard, hope it worked. See you soon.


	40. What a Mess!

Surprise! Told you I was focusing on completing strength :D. I want to thank ll reviewers for the amazing support. I also want to thank efimera for her suggestion, though I am not taking it up it inspired some of the ideas here. I hope you can see it.

I need stuff to read! Please people update your fics! See my profile for my fav fanfics and whom I love reading :) links to their sites will be posted.

Beta'd version by the amazing Blizzard aka Snowfall in her super-beta state. Thanks so much. :)

Read, review and Enjoy

**Chapter 40 : What a mess! **

Three weeks more, if Inuyasha managed to carry full term, the pups would be born in three weeks. Only no one watching the Hanyou closely – which was most of the palace – believed that Inuyasha would be able to carry the pups to term. Inuyasha blustered and tried to behave normally, but his physical energy and strength had visibly deteriorated during the past week. He burned energy with frightening speed, getting exhausted after any kind of exertion.

And though Inuyasha wanted to, he could no longer mask his state as well as he used to. Any demon of a respectable level who came within sensing distance of the Hanyou could clearly see the dwindling Youki. Why the barriers suddenly failedwas up for debate, it could be argued that Inuyasha, after the day at the picnic, trusted in Sesshoumaru enough to allow himself to be openly vulnerable under his Alpha's care. Alternatively, the reason could have been that his Youki had dwindled so low that he no longer had the energy to maintain the subconscious barriers any longer. The more hopeful believed the former. Those who knew the hanyou, believed the latter. Or more precisely, a combination of the two reasons.

For the first time in their lives, the physical training with the Pups had ground to a halt. Yuusha and Shippo had engineered it, convincing the other pups while they had been left alone during the picnic. Instead of physical training, the pups spent that time with Inuyasha, learning about different herbs that he had used to stay alive as a child, telling them stories of the battles with Naraku, or simply sitting close together. They did play games, but the pups kept it under strict control, seeing that even the games increasingly tired their Papa.

Suijin and Kouga both arrived together when Inuyasha was having a story telling session with the pups. They both stood at a distance and observed the interaction between the Pups and their Papa.

"He has no reserves, no energy. None. His Youki... its.. its.." Kouga growled. He could not finish, a little stunned at how fast his friend had deteriorated.

Suijin nodded sadly, her eyes swimming with tears. In a way, she had caused this, and if her dearly loved Hanyou died, Suijin was not sure if she could live with his death on her soul. Then Inuyasha's face turned a little, and the goddess gasped. She was so afraid for the young one, but when she caught a glimpse of his face now, she could not regret her choices.

Kouga let out an exasperated breath. "This is fucking ridiculous. Inuyasha has zero reserves in Youki, so how the hell is he able to glow like that? Hell, he is not just glowing, he is shining, beaming, radiating. Look at him. With his Youki like that, no way he is not in pain, but no stranger would believe that. They'd swear he had never had a day of sadness or pain. He has no Youki, but he is radiating joy... he is fucking amazing." Kouga's words became a whisper as he finished, his eyes on the Hanyou. While everyone feared for Inuyasha's health, that the Hanyou was happy and contented was impossible to miss. Ever since the royal family had returned from their day together, the Hanyou had been glowing, radiating happiness, even as his energy levels evaporated.

He rapidly became exhausted; he needed to sit, to rest, to eat more and more. Despite that, the Hanyou's spirits were high. He laughed and joked, and this time the joy was clear, pure. Inuyasha did not have mood swings. His first pregnancy had not given him the luxury for such behavior. At that time, there had been no one around to notice, let alone care, and too much had been riding on his too thin shoulders. Now, he just did not have the energy for it. He had decided he would just be happy, and his happiness shone through. It warmed those who saw it, and at the same time broke their hearts. It was becoming more and more common to have individuals break down and cry after Inuyasha had left a room. He made them feel better in his presence, but no Youkai could miss Inuyasha's lack of Youki, and his courage and strength had them weeping, without being able to totally comprehend why.

The security around Inuyasha and the pups had been increased to a ridiculous level. To approach the Hanyou, without clear approval from at least three layers of assistants and guards, was almost an act of suicide. With Lord Sesshoumaru's open approval, the guards and assistants were zealous in ensuring none surprised or disturbed their young Lord in any way. The breaking of numerous bones of at least three different nobles who had tried to barge in on the Hanyou had been a clear signal that, to see Inuyasha, protocol had to be followed. It was now much easier to see Lord Sesshoumaru than it was to see Lord Inuyasha. Not that Inuyasha realized this; he did see a small handful of petitioners daily, enough to maintain a presence, but not enough to exhaust him.

In their zeal to protect Inuyasha, the guards had almost been foolish enough to try to stop Kouga from entering the family garden. Lucky for them, Jaken had noticed and quickly stopped the suicidal guards from interfering with the wolf prince. Jaken had little doubt that the hot-headed prince was under a lot of pressure and fear for his friend, and Kouga would have given the guards stupid enough to get in his way a painful-and probably permanent-lesson on why stressed wolves were among the most dangerous predators on the planet. The guards were pouting and suspicious as they watched closely, but kept to an appropriate distance, wisely choosing to avoid interfering with those that Inuyasha considered 'family'.

Suijin rested a gentle hand on the wolf's shoulder. "Look at him, Kouga. He has no regrets, he has sacrificed, he has and still suffers. But, all that he has been through has paid off. He has loved greatly, and he is finally loved in return. He has found his joy, and he is holding on with both hands, letting nothing distress him. He knows it can be taken from him, he knows terrible things have happened, and will continue to happen. Nevertheless, he has chosen to be happy in spite of it. He is a warrior through and through. He will face hardship on his terms, and he has chosen happiness."

Kouga watched for awhile, and found himself agreeing with the Goddess. He was afraid for his friend, but at the same time he was also a little envious of the joy radiating from the Hanyou. Maybe he needed to learn this.

"So we all choose, huh? We choose to be happy, in spite of the stuff in the world around us," Kouga questioned. His smile was suddenly toothy and distinctly wolfish."Well, what if I choose to start courting a Goddess, think I have a chance?"

Suijin's eyes widened and she stared at the wolf, a faint pink colored her cheeks. She did not answer. Instead, she glided towards Inuyasha and the pups, a tiny smile curving her lips.

Kouga caught the smile. He had only been semi-serious, expecting an immediate rejection, but what do you know... the lady had not said no, and for once there were no rivals in sight. Kouga was definitely interested, very interested indeed. She was a challenge of a different kind, and her power was seductive. This time, he would not rush. He would take things slow. With that decision made, his step was a bit lighter when he followed the Goddess to greet Inuyasha.

No one was surprised when Sesshoumaru appeared just before Suijin was within five feet from his mate. The DaiYoukai was not going to allow the Goddess to be with Inuyasha unsupervised. He trusted her as much as he could, but she was too powerful for him to risk it. The goddess also, unsurprisingly, totally ignored the DaiYoukai as she went to hug and cuddle, first Inuyasha, and then the pups. With Kouga there, the play got a bit more boisterous. It was not long before Inuyasha was clearly exhausted, and the pups went off with their tutors and the adults went into the suite. As soon as the doors closed, Inuyasha was picked up by Sesshoumaru, who walked to the Alpaca lined sofa chair and tucked a mildly protesting Inuyasha into a semi-reclining position.

Suijin herself brought some food, and when Inuyasha tried to ignore it and start a conversation, they all did a rather good Sesshoumaru imitation and silently stared the Hanyou down. Outnumbered, Inuyasha glared at them, but picked up the spoon and ate the thick rick stew that had been prepared just for him. While Inuyasha was eating, Ryouku-sensei, Hana, and Jaken slipped into the room. They all got comfortable, and only when Inuyasha had eaten and was settled comfortably, did they turn to the Water Goddess for an update.

She sat on the free side of Inuyasha, held on to his hand, and was ready to update them on her visit to the Elder Gods. However, Inuyasha interrupted her.

"You can begin by telling me if the God's were agreeable to my hard-headed mate's asinine request," the hanyou said, his voice slightly snide. Both Sesshoumaru and Suijin stared at him, and then at each other.

Sesshoumaru was the first to speak, "Inuyasha, this Sesshoumaru has no idea what you are referring to."

"Can it, Sesshou. You don't lie, remember? So you are really bad at it. And no one told me, but it was pretty obvious,wasn't it?" Inuyasha quickly turned to the goddess and continued. "He asked you to check if the Gods could switch his place for mine, didn't he? If they could transfer my debt to him, so he could pay the blood price instead of me. And you were only too happy to make the request, weren't you, Suijin?" Inuyasha's voice was accusing.

Suijin shrugged in response. She had been more than happy to make the request and she was not going to pretend otherwise. "Yes, I asked," she said simply and turned to Sesshoumaru. The disappointment in her face said it all, "Unfortunately, as with any bearer, it is impossible for the other father, or anyone else, to take on the load. In Inuyasha's case, more so. It is only he, or one of the first litter of his pups, who can carry this burden." Suijin winced as the Hanyou's growl spoke clearly of the consequences should any dare mention his pups carrying the burden of his choices. While Sesshoumaru would save Inuyasha first, even he could not place a pup of theirs in harms way in order to save the adults. It would be an act of utter cowardice to make a child pay for an adult's action, and even after Suijin mentioned it, Sesshoumaru did not give the notion a second's consideration.

Inuyasha, sensing Sesshoumaru's resolve, relaxed a little. "Its okay, Sesshou, I appreciate the thought, but I could not have let you do it anyway, so I'm glad its impossible," Inuyasha said softly.0

"Then, of what use are the Gods?" Sesshoumaruhissed, coldly glaring at Suijin. The others looked at her as well, waiting for an answer.

Suijin sighed and clutched Inuyasha's hand harder. "The Elder God's did not need me to explain much. They are very impressed with you, Inuyasha. They have been watching you closely ever since you made that promise on the Isle of mists, and they are very impressed, very impressed with you indeed."

"Impressing the gods can be a curse more than a blessing,"Ryouko-sensei murmured softly, covering the steely contempt in her voice as her narrowed eyes stared intently at the Goddess.

Kouga was equally uneasy, but he held back as he was sure Suijin would ensure the Gods did not hurt Inuyasha.

Suijin nodded, unknowingly affirming Kouga's faith in her. "Do not worry, the Elder Gods mean Inuyasha no harm." She paused and continued, "In a way, I suppose they have offered a last resort alternative. If you are too close to death during the birthing, the Elder Gods plan to step in. They cannot save you body, but the can save your soul. They want to make you a Hero, Inuyasha. Your spirit will be a star, shining in the heavens, and you can guard your family from the stars."

Numerous jaws across the room dropped at the a rare honor.

"Keh!" Inuyasha said with irritation, "What kindda deal is that? Who wants to be a star? Tell them to forget it. I'd rather be reborn and come back to irritate my family – not watch them from the stars. The Elder Gods are damned stupid if they think I want to spend eternity, hanging around them," Inuyasha said grumpily. Stupid Gods. He knew they would be useless. After his outburst, Inuyasha yawned. He needed a nap.

Kouga laughed a little hollowly. "Ya, they sound pretty dumb. Come, on Inuyasha, you better hit the hay."

Inuyasha grumbled throughout, but did not fight when Sesshoumaru silently picked him up, carried him to their bed room, and tucked him in. Sesshoumaru understood Inuyasha's condition, needing no one to confirm his thoughts, so he chose to stay in bed with Inuyasha. He held Inuyasha close and just enjoyed the sound of his Mate's breathing.

"Inuyasha does not realize it does he?" Kouga asked quietly.

Ryouku-sensei shook her head, "No, he has had even less dealing with gods than with Demons in his life." She rubbed her temple and shook her head, "What a royal mess. He does not seem to realise that one does not tell elder gods anything. If they want him as a star..."

"He will become a star," Suijin finished softly, "But that is not too bad a thing, is it? He would be able to guide the Pup's in their dreams, watch over them, and on special occasions, even appear before them. It is better, isn't it? Better than just disappearing from our lives?" Suijin's voice betrayed her own fear and confusion.

No one answered her, and Kouga reached out and placed an arm around her shoulders, a gesture of comfort. They stood silent for awhile, lost in their own contemplations.

-tbc-

any body care to guess where this is heading? How's the angst meter in this, mine reads low – but it may be broken againToo tired to add anything except THANK YOU and please review...


	41. Wrapped in Moko Moko

Helloo all, Just so you all know I am editing Strength as it comes to a close. To date I have edited until chapter 10. There are some changes minor changes to smooth some small inconsistencies in the story, or to add some details in the story, most changes are in chapters 8-10. You do not have to reread but you can if you want. :) Oh keep in mind that its me editing – so there will probably still be some mistakes, but hopefully much less than before. If the chapter has been edited I'll say so at the top.

I have never been happier to receive death threats. Thank you all so much for caring enough about Inu to make the threats. You rock, but all I can say in response is read the story :3.

Read, review and enjoy.

Chapter 41 : Wrapped in Moko Moko

Moko Moko undulated around the strong body it was draped around. The distinctive fur, ruffled in the mid morning breeze. Those that caught a glimpse of it, never failed to stare in awe at the living fur, that seemed to glide and float so effortlessly in the air. The fact that it was Inuyasha the fur was curled so happily around, with the Demon Lord no where in sight, may just may, have been an additional reason why the fur was drawing extra attention.

"Err.. Lord Inuyasha, moko moko sama does suit you." Sora's voice had an unnatural squeak to it,as he and the other aides met Inuyasha outside the royal suite.

"This heavy thing? Keh! You want it?" Inuyasha grumped, only to have the fur curl around the Hanyou almost reproachfully. "This stupid pretentious thing curled around me this morning and refused to let go. That blasted Sesshoumaru would not to order it off me. So I'm stuck with this bit of fluff." Inuyasha's voice was grumpy. Sora could not help but notice that in spite of what Inuyasha said, the clawed hand that stroked Moko moko was extraordinary gentle.

"We'll I'm sure Moko Moko sama just wants to spend some time with you." Sora's voice was cheerful, but he hesitated when he noticed a slight reddening of Inuyasha's cheeks. The diligent assistant had learned that when it came to Inuyasha's health, any kind of clue HAD to be followed through or they would never get the whole story. "Umm, Inuyasha sama, IS Moko Moko Sama staying with you for fun, or is there another reason?"

Inuyasha muttered something unintelligible under his breathe, and tried to walk away. The three assistants escorting Inuyasha all stopped in their tracks and circled their Lord. They had come to read the signs of potential trouble rather well. Himiko, the Otter Demoness assistant placed a placating hand on Inuyasha's sleeve, made her eyes wide, beseeching and with a tearful voice pleaded, "Inuyasha-sama, do you not trust us, have we failed so badly?"

Inuyasha ground his teeth at the teary eyes demoness. He knew, he damn well knew, she could kick the shit out of Sora and the other male dog demon assistant if she wanted to. All three of his female assistants were great warriors, BUT... somehow every time they wanted him to tell them something he didn't want to tell, one of the females would go all teary eyed and beseeching. And if he was foolish enough not to give in, they would start crying... lamenting their uselessness and failure. Inuyasha who HATED making females cry, would grudgingly give in. How had they come up with this... this EVIL strategy?

"Fine, fine, stop it already! You look horrible when you cry, much worse than the others!" Inuyasha snapped giving in less then gracefully. "I.. I sort of coughed, just a little this morning. Stop looking at me like that, it was just a little! And Sesshoumaru went all ballistic, he only calmed down when Moko-Moko decided to come with me, to keep me warm." Inuyasha was glaring at his assistants, it was futile. Even as he said the last words, the assistants were snapping orders to keep the room warm, change his lunch to a warm soup AND have the healers on call. How they could be more on call than they already were was a mystery to the Hanyou.

"STOP IT! It was just a little cough." There he was, talking to the walls again, how is it everyone ignored him when he TOLD them his health was fine?

Inuyasha ignored the flurry of movement around him, crazy panicky assistants. His claws stroked Moko Moko sama, he would never admit it, but the fur around him felt wonderful, warm and comforting. It was much like having his mate's arms around him, only Moko Moko sama belonged on Sesshoumaru, and as much as Inuyasha enjoyed it, he preferred the fur on Sesshoumaru. Watching his brother leave the room sans Moko Moko this morning had just seemed horribly wrong. Inuyasha sighed, he was causing so much trouble. Freaking weakness, messing up their lives in so many ways. Inuyasha's palm stroked his distended belly.

Two more weeks and one way or another it would all be over. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, and turned his attention to the petitions waiting for his attention.

Later that afternoon, Inuyasha stood on at the balcony watching the Pups practice their Kata's with Sesshoumaru's generals. The five Pups were all with individual trainers, matched specifically to their level of ability. Inuyasha watched amused as Naoya had given his nurse the slip to run to the garden and join his siblings.

The ribbon that usually danced around the little God was not in sight. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, he spotted the ribbon in question and grinned cheekily. Naoya was definitely his son, the divine ribbon was currently stuffed rather ingloriously in the little Pup's mouth. Naoya chewed happily on the ribbon as he ran around the gardens, his shoes missing and his clothes a mess. His exasperated nurse trailed just a few steps behind the mischievous God. Without the ribbon, Naoya looked like any other Hanyou child, albeit a gorgeous one. From his current behavior no one would ever guess he once terrorized the country side, as a rampaging God.

Naoya basically slept, ate, pooped, played, trailed around Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Yuusha, pooped some more, ate and cuddled, played and cried when things did not go his way. While his piercing cry was a formidable weapon, the toddler had shown no extra powers and no sign of his God-hood since Inuyasha had accepted him. He was like any other eighteen month old, crying, eating, sleeping, being naughty and being adorable, sometimes all at the same time. Inuyasha had no complaints, he loved the Pup as he was.

The training continued, and as Inuyasha watched his pups, a strange depression took him. It was alien, strange and lonely to watch the Pups practice battle without him in the thick of it. Inuyasha sighed sadly, and Moko Moko curled comfortingly around him. Inuyasha's claws dug into the balcony ledge, he wanted this weakness over with, he wanted to be healthy again. For a moment, he wanted to give in and howl his fear and agony at the world, to rail at how everything was so damned unfair.

The moment came and passed. Inuyasha silently released the knot of dark emotions, as a smile touched his lips. His choice, no one had ever promised the world was fair... and this was his choice. His life had been worse than many peoples, but his life had also been much better than the lives of others. His choices, he could not regret them. His claws relaxed on the ledge and he leaned forward to watch his pups in action.

"Why is HIS fur draped around Papa?" Yuusha demanded of Sora while he took a break in his training. The Pup cast annoyed glances at the fur around his Papa on the balcony. The Hawk Demon had joined the Young Lord in the garden to give his daily report.

"Your Papa had a little cough this morning, and Moko moko sama is keeping your Papa warm." Sora answered dutifully.

"Keh! Did Papa tell you that?" Yuusha asked his eyes trained on the fur taking too many liberties on his Papa's person. Still, a satisfied smile crossed the Pup's lips. "So my plan is still working?'

Sora nodded, "Yes My Lord. It is so much easier to keep a real track Inuyasha sama's health once you told us to use the female assistants tears to help get Inuyasha sama to talk. He would never say anything to us if not for that." the relief in Sora's voice was audible, all the assistants had initially felt helpless when they could not get Inuyasha to tell them his true state of health. Only when Yuusha had ordered the females to use tearful appeals on his Papa had they finally made progress. Yuusha felt a tiny bit of guilt about telling the assistants about his Papa's weakness to female tears, but only a tiny bit. His Papa's health right now was the most important thing.

Naoya came toddling up, and wrapped his hands and feet around Yuusha's leg, gurgling happily at his big brother. Yuusha blew out a slightly annoyed breath, then he reached down and ruffled Naoya's hair. The pup cooed in delight, and tugged at Yuusha's clothes. The Pup wanted to play, so Yuusha initiated the game that they had developed soon after Naoya had joined them.

He suddenly scooped Naoya up and like a ball tossed the laughing toddler at Kishi. His younger brother, in a smooth move, threw the staff he had been practicing with in the air, caught Naoya, and sent the Pup flying towards Shiori. Kisho caught the falling staff before it hit the floor. Shiori not pausing from her Katas used her mental barrier to catch and redirect the laughing toddler mid air towards Me-chan. In the middle of a hand-stand the female Shiro Inu did not bother breaking stance, instead she propelled herself off the ground and snared the air born child with her feet. Still in the air she twirled and sent the' ball' flying at Shippo. Shippo in the middle of fox fire practice did not even bother turning around, he transformed into a huge balloon, and bounced the Pup back towards the grinning Yuusha. And so the game continued.

Hana had almost had a heart attack the first time she had seen the new 'game', only as the laughter reached her ears, she realized they were all enjoying themselves. They were not human, and even if they had dropped Naoya he would only have been a bit bruised, not dead like a human child would have been. Hana forced herself to relax. They were Demon children in a violent world, and coddling them was an act of a foolish human. And though Hana was a human, she was far from foolish.

In the middle of the game, Yuusha suddenly froze. Kishi who had been about to rocket Naoyo towards his big brother, noticed the inattention just in time and aborted the throw, mid move. Unfortunately his momentum, brought both Naoyo and him crashing in a heap to the earth. The yells of concern at the pups fall was drowned by a roar!

Yuusha's agonized howl rang throughout the palace. The pup was in the air before anyone else realized what was happening. His body elongated, Yuusha transformed mid leap, the body of the deer sized white dog breaking the fall of the unconscious pregnant Hanyou. The Pup however was not strong enough to hod his Papa's weight in the air and the force of gravity was overcoming the Pup's strength. Moko moko expanded around them both to create drag in the air, and just as they were about to hit the earth, the small dog and his Papa were both tossed in the air again, and caught securely in the huge jaws of the transformed DaiYoukai.

Yuusha transformed back, his arms tight around his Papa. He did not realize he was whimpering in distress, until he felt Sesshoumaru's hand stroking the back of his head in comfort. Yuusha, not appreciating anything drawing his attention form his Papa, growled in irritation at the DaiYouaki cradling them securely in his arms. Sesshoumaru found his son's predictable behavior, equally endearing and annoying.

His arms tightened around his mate. He shuddered slightly at the memory of the fear that had infused his system when he heard his oldest sons howl for assistance. A part of h was pleased that Yuusha had howled for his assistance, but a greater part of him never wanted to hear such a howl from his son again. This was not going to happen again.

Inuyasha's eyes opened a few minutes later. The Hanyou had actually had a rather pleasant if short dream of running with his pack. As he awoke, he blinked at the bright afternoon sun. As his vision cleared, he saw the concerned faces staring worriedly at him. The last thing Inuyasha remembered was watching the pups play catch Naoya from the balcony. His eyes flicked to the balcony high above them, then he looked at the worried and fear filled faces of his pups. Yuusha especially looked distressed. Inuyasha reached for his son, and the pup with a sob, sank into his Papa's chest, apologizing for not being strong enough to hold his papa in the air. Inuyasha held Yuusha tight as he quickly figured out what must have happened. Damn his timing.

Hesitantly he looked into his mate's eyes. And though Sesshoumaru seemed calm and collected, Inuyasha could see the myriad of dangerous emotions churning in Sesshoumaru's hooded eyes. The Hanyou smiled rather sickly at his mate, a very bad sinking feeling in his belly.

"Ah, Sesshou, err.. ahh.. well... no more balconies.. I guess?"

-tbc-

Lol No balconies... what is your guess? Well did you enjoy that? Count down to pups birth. Review please. I really like the title of this :)


	42. The most probable outcome

Thank you all for the reviews and support. This chapter was a challenge to write. Let the show begin.

Read, Review and Enjoy

**Chapter 42 : The most probable outcome.**

Death was heavy in the air.

Most of the castle stood in the courtyard. The death of one was bad enough; the death of three beyond their ability to bear. The cloudless sky was empty of stars, only the tilting of faint music interrupted the silence of the night. Not even the sound of breathing from so many, broke the heavy silence. The weight of sorrow seemed to crush down, the closed coffins on display; mocking them all. The castle members stood watching, Sesshoumaru with moko moko a dead weight on his shoulders stood before the coffins, statue like. Nothing moved as largest coffin slowly opened, within it, his face twisted as if caught in unimaginable pain lay Inuyasha. Beside him were two new born pups, dead before they had a chance to breathe.

The screams of denial, thundered though the castle.

Death stalked their dreams.

Through out the castle, adults sat up abruptly on their beds. Eyes wide and filled with horror. Tears and blood soaking cheeks and hair. The echoes of their screams ringing in their ears.

Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. Sweat rolled down his face. His mouth and throat dry, as he felt the scream fade. He inhaled and the spicy wooded scent of his mate filled him. Inuyasha was fast asleep beside him in the bed. His face relaxed in deep slumber. Sesshoumaru reached out, and with a supreme act of will curbed the trembling of his fingers. Very quietly he curled protectively around his mate, one arm resting carefully on the distended belly, the other touching Inuyasha's flat chest to find the steady beating of the Hanyou's heart. Inuyasha unconsciously leaned closed into his mate's warmth. Burying his nose in the warm cotton hair, Sesshoumaru relaxed and tried to sleep, but the echo of the strange dream mocked him from the shadows.

:) :0 :( :3

The day dawned bright, and the laughter of children rang through the gardens. Inuyasha now confined to the Royal wing was surrounded by all the castle's children under age of ten. Ever since his tumble from the balcony four days ago he had been confined to the Royal wing, and his pups had flat out refused to leave their Papa for more then a couple of hours. Rather then argue Sesshoumaru had ordered all the children's lessons be conducted in the Royal wing; effectively turning the palace garden into a class room for the first half of the day. Technically they were supposed to be studying, but with Inuyasha feeling trapped and frisky, whenever the Hanyou was awake, class became play. The kids loved it. The tutors knew better then to complain, also joined in the fun. The laughter of twenty three children was usually a good indicator that the Hanyou was up and active.

The day had dawned bright, the laughter of the children rang in the air, but among the adults, a heavy depression seemed to coat the day.

Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes as both Hana and Kouga sat at different edges of the garden, They were tense, with dark rings around their eyes. They were not the only ones, Inuyasha's assistants all looked like they and not the Hanyou were deadly ill. This day Sesshoumaru too elected to stay close, and his suspicions grew as he noted that the laughter in the garden, was for some reason acting as a magnet, drawing all kinds of humans and Youkai to peek in just to see and stare at his mate. None of them who came to looked seemed to have had much sleep.

Ryoku sensei strode in. Her energy seemed normal. No dark rings marked her perfect skin, but Sesshoumaru's teeth ground together. The was too much, he broke his cover and strode forward. His impeccable mother, had three strands of hair out of place.

Something was definitely not normal.

The sudden presence of the Daiyoukai drew everyone's attention. Sesshoumaru ignored them all, went to his child covered mate, kissed him soundly. Then turned and strode off, making sure to catch Kouga, Hana and his mother's eye. The three pretended that nothing had happened as they teased the red faced Inu Hanyou over the kiss, and then slowly one by one they drifted indoors to where Sesshoumaru stood waiting.

"Why did you call us out like this? I would like to spend precious time with my youngest son." Ryoku sensei snapped at her son.

"That is rather short of you mother." Sesshoumaru responded with a tilted head, "More bite than normal, did you perhaps have a bad night?"

Unconsciously Ryoku stroked the Meido lying heavily around her neck. "My night is none of your business." She snapped back.

"Did you perhaps have a really, really bad dream?" Hana asked suddenly, her eyes wide as realization began to dawn.

"The worst kind, I am trying to forget..." Ryoku's voice trailed off as she finally looked at Kouga and Hana. "And, it seems I am not the only one." She said slowly.

"The quietest and darkest of nights..." Hana whispered.

Kouga shuddered at the memory, "Three coffins."

Ryoku nodded, "Most of the castle was there and.."

"Enough.. say no more. It is enough. You will not say it." Sesshoumaru's growl cut off his mother. "It is clear we all had the same dream, there is no need to say more." Sesshoumaru would not allow the horror they had witnessed in the dream world to even be repeated in this one. "Further," Sesshoumaru indicated to the number of visitors peeking in to see Inuyasha "It is clear that the dream was not limited to us."

"None of the children seemed to have had the dream." Hana said softly, nodding at the giggling young ones.

"I do not think all the adults had the dream either." He scanned the faces of the observers, "I do not remember the whole castle being in the dream, but I am pretty sure that each individual who has dropped by today was in the dream as well."

"I have never heard of such a thing." Ryoku said her eyes deep in concentration. "I cannot even make a guess as to what it means." her voice was not as smooth as usual. "What do we do?" three pairs of eyes turned to Sesshoumaru.

The Daiyoukai's eyes were fixed on his mate, "We will remember it was a dream, and we will ensure that it stays a dream." Sesshoumaru's voice was flat.

Everyone nodded and the group dispersed.

:) :0 :( :3

The next two nights the same dream replayed itself. Tensions ran high, and fear was almost palatable. Many simply did not sleep to avoid the dream. Everyone focused on one thing, not letting the Hanyou or the children even hear a whisper of the dreams.

The morning of the third day dawned obscenely bright to some. The children's laughter mocking their fears.

The sun had crawled across the sky, and at noon most of the castle children were sent off to their respective parents for lunch, and the royal family had a picnic in the gardens. Inuyasha was happily slurping up a large bowl of soup, a shudder seemed to run through him. Moisture soaked into his shirt. Inuyasha went red, darn it he had spilled the soup like his pups. He glanced down and for a second was confounded by his immaculate bowl of soup. They his eyes widened as he saw moisture seep out of his clothes. The birthing lines were ripe... he was out of time.

Pain stabbed through him almost immediately. He hid it and continued to eat as if nothing had occurred. He smiled and joked, he ate and ensured the children had their fill. Then, ensuing that he did not move out from under the cover of the table, he kissed each of the pups and sent them off with Hana and Jaken. The pups were off to the practice fields. When the pups had gone, Inuyasha slowly stood, and made his way indoors. His instincts were already telling him that there were too many people around who could hurt his pups, he needed to get to cover.

He had no hope of making it.

The pain that shot though him was like nothing he had ever experienced. Inuyasha would have hit the floor if not for the strong pair of arms that caught him firmly, and cradled him tight. The only pair of arms Inuyasha was bear near him at this time. Inuyasha looked into his mate's eyes, "Its time." he whispered "It hurts Sesshou, it should not hurt like this. It hurts so much." Fear and pain reflected in Inuyasha's eyes, his claws clung to his mate, as the wave of pain took him again.

And for the first time, Inuyasha screamed in pain.

:) :0 :( :3

Inuyasha lay in bed, the birthing lines oozed. But something was wrong. For the last ten minutes his body throbbed, his pups needed to be released, but the numbing pulses had not come. All that came was waves of pain, and the bed was soaked in Inuyasha's sweat.

Some of the most powerful Youkai were in the room, but none knew what to do. The memory of the dreams, the fear holding them in place. Sesshoumaru held Inuyasha but could do nothing else. The only others in the room were Ryoku, Kouga, two of the head healers and Kaede. The old lady had been teleported there by Sesshoumaru's mother. All the assistants and others were with the pups, strictly keeping them away from the birthing room.

But with all the power and knowledge gathered in the room, none knew what to do. The pulses had to start.

The air shimmered and the the water goddess appeared. No one reacted as the Goddess swept to the writhing Hanyou. She tried to keep calm, as she gently reached out and touched Inuyasha's forehead. Her gasp was audible. Inuyasha between pain waves, watched her, his golden eyes filled with pain, and a quiet determination. The news was not going to be good. "Tell me." The words we simple without blame, without fear. There was no room for fear in Inuyasha at this time.

That emotional burden had been taken on by those who dreamed.

Tears slipped down Suijin's face "The pulses, they are formed from Youki... Inuyasha... Inuyasha... you have no more Youki, the pulses they are not coming. You.. you.. have.." she could not continue.

"I have to do it without the pulses." Inuyasha finished. His voice was extraordinarily and unnaturally calm. What ever was necessary, he would do it. "Kaede, give me some human pain medicine and I will do it." The determination in the Hanyou's voice was rock solid. "Sesshoumaru be prepared to link with the pups as soon as they are out." The Hanyou ordered and his claws grew in preparation.

Lightning suddenly lit the room, blinding them all. Three ageless beings appeared. Their faces serene, their genders indeterminably, the power contained within the three almost beyond comprehension. The power generated by the four Daiyoukai during the eclipse ceremony was but a tickle compared to the power the three beings throbbed with.

The Elder Gods had made their appearance.

Suijin curtsied, but her face was regretful, not welcoming.

The Three Gods spoke in unison, their voices one. "Inuyasha, young Hanyou, you have been deemed worthy by the Gods to be a guiding light for all those who come after you. You will be a star, a hero, a God among your kind, the first Half Demon to be awarded such an honor. Come with us."

Inuyasha looked at them in confusion and irritation. "Keh! I ain't going no where with you lot. I have no intention of being a star, go away. I have work to do." Inuyasha's eyes burned with fire as he defied the gods.

The Gods smiled as if addressing a babe throwing a tantrum, "We know of your ignorance child, and we understand your reluctance. But this is not a choice, given what is the most likely outcome, this is your best option. As you leave your material body, we will ensure your pups are separated safely, and since you will not be dead, they will not perish. Given a few hundred years, you will agree with this decision."

"Fuck a few hundred years. I have no intention of going anywhere. I am not dying. I am..." Inuyasha's words were cut off by a wave of pain, he writhed on the bed.

The Gods frowned in sadness. "This is unnecessary, your pain is not necessary. Lord Sesshoumaru we can just take him. But it will be easier if Inuyasha comes with us willingly, you have seem the dreams that we have sent. It is the most probable future, will you gamble everything? Will you allow your mate to be consumed by such pain, and fight only to lose everything and die in unimaginable agony? This way there will be some joy. Will you lose that on the slim hope that the most probable future does not eventuate."

Sesshoumaru had been primed to stop them, to insist they would win, but the dream rose in his mind's eyes, he looked around the room, and everyone was remembering the dream. Could they do it? Should they do it? Risk everything? Inuyasha's corpse with its face grotesquely twisted in agony, ...could he live if he allowed that to happen? The dream rising strong, they all froze.

The Gods saw the fear and indecision. The nodded gently, comfortingly, their auras warm and gentle. "See young one, your physical selves mean little, allow us to free this brave hanyou from the shackles that bind him to this pain and agony. He will be with you, guiding you all always." They smiled gently and made to move to Inuyasha who, caught in the vortex of pain missed the small exchange.

The doors of the room, slammed open. His ribbon whipping around him, Naoya ran into the chamber. His aura pulsing like it had when he first burst into the castle, the babe God jumped and stood arms spread out between the Elder Gods and his parents. For the first time the Elder gods reacted, surprise showing on their faces.

"Little one, summoning such power before you are ready is not good for you. You will hurt yourself . Pull back your energy." the Elder Gods warned the infant.

"NO!" the pup answered defiance in every pore. The other Pups not sure what was going on, slipped into the room as well, and quickly joined their brother. Yuusha stood beside Naoya, the other children fanning out behind. As Inuyasha had trained them, the siblings stood as family, backing each other in battle, and they instinctively understood, this was Naoya's battle.

"Children, you do not understand it is best that Inuyasha come with us. He will be with you in spirit always"

"No!" In a unison equaling the God's they responded.

"Children, please step aside, there is no need for Inuyasha to suffer. " The Gods said their decision had been made.

Naoya's energy flared, "NO! My Papa! No go Bye Bye! Papa Fight! Papa Win! NO GO BYE BYE! MY...PAPA!" The last two words were a wail and tears filled the small but defiant face.

"My Mate." Sesshoumaru suddenly said calmly. "You sent the dream of the most probable future. But you discount the strength of my mate. He makes the impossible – possible. Therefore, to quote MY MATE, FUCK your probable future. We will fight and we will win. Leave! You are not welcome here." Sesshoumaru's Youki flared, holding Inuyasha to him, he combined his Youki with Naoya's. Yuusha and the other children immediately joined in, Ryoku, and Kouga combined theirs.

The energy of defiance grew, and slowly one by one, the Youkai in the palace not quite sure what was going on, only seeing that their Lords required their support, joined their wills to the collective.

Suijin, finally smiled. She moved to stand beside Naoya. "Our mother Universe, deemed that Inuyasha be the parent of the newest God, perhaps because we have moved so far from humans and Youkai, we have forgotten the hidden depths they can call on when they fight for Love. Inuyasha has done the impossible, not even you can deny that he may do it again. That is why the future is only the most probable and not inescapable. The newest God has made a clear Demand of the Elder Gods, and it is customary that such demands be honored. Leave our family to use our own strength to write our future. Please leave." The Goddess said with equal determination and respect.

"Ya what she said. Keh!" The pain finally passing, Inuyasha rested his head on Sesshoumaru's arm as he addressed the Gods again. "Look thanks for the offer, but I want to fight. I wont lose. I won't lose." Inuyasha whispered.

The three Gods smiled, as one, they raised their hands in blessing. "Very well, our youngest brethren has made a request and we will be pleased to honor it. Little God, we will be most pleased to have you beside us when you reach maturity." They blessed the little God, who smiled toothily at them. Then they turned to the Hanyou. "Young one we cannot interfere in what you have caused yourself, but we can ease your path a little. There is no need for human medicine, we will grant you enough Youki to allow the pulses to begin and ease the birth. The rest will be determined by you and your mate." Light streamed from their palms and kissed Inuyasha's skin gently. Desperately needed energy filled him.

Inuyasha lifted his head to thank the Gods but they had already vanished.

Naoya, his energy depleted, sagged as his levels returned to normal. Yuusha caught him firmly.

Inuyasha felt the sweet numbness fill him. Easing the sharp pain, allowing him to think and feel the unborn pups.

It was time.

His growl shocked everyone in the room. With the added Youki Inuyasha instincts had all asserted themselves, and this was not a public event. "Pups, others, GET OUT. All of you, GET OUT. This is between my mate and I, Thank you for what you did, but now GET the HELL OUTTA here!"

The aggressive voice a relief to hear, they all quickly filed out of the room.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru inhaled deeply, it was time.

-tbc-

And its time for me to go to sleep. Really long chappie – hehehe arent you glad I didnt make a cliffie in the middle somewhere. Well my friends we are really close to the end now. Did you like the opening? Heheehe... review please an thank you, :)


	43. True Strength

OMG KAZUYO and BiBi11! I missed you! Glomps! So wonderful to hear from you both.

Hehe! I am so happy that the death dream scene worked, I could say I am sorry for scaring you – buuuttt *blush* that would be a lie, cause that was obviously the point. What can I say... evil, remember... but in such a fun way!

This chapter has been dying to be written. Please consider this fast update a thank you to the more than 1055 individuals who have taken the trouble to review, and the just short of 150,000 hits this story has received in alone, (WOW). Your support, and readership is truly, truly appreciated. You are all wonderful and amazing people. Thanks!

SPECIAL Thanks to SnowFall for great suggestions and Beta'ing the fic :D

Anway READ, REVIEW & ENJOY

**Chapter 43 : True Strength **

The pulses released sweet numbness through his system. It numbed the agony that Inuyasha had been experiencing; leaving an ache that was utterly negligible to the Hanyou. Inuyasha knew he had to wait for his body to acclimatize itself before he began the actual birthing. He sat, cradled comfortably on the DaiYoukai's lap, for once feeling no embarrassment about the position.

He was calm, at peace. He would bring his pups safely into the world; of that, there was no doubt or hesitation. A quiet confidence filled him. Now that his body was reacting as it should, there was nothing to fear. He had brought one litter of pups into the world, and had assisted in numerous other male birthing. He knew what to do. As for what happened after... his pups would live and that – was enough. The aftermath was not Inuyasha's concern, not anymore.

Inuyasha's peace was disturbed by a choked growl from his mate. He turned slightly and was startled when he saw Sesshoumaru's handsome face twisting in pain. The Daiyoukai's arms around him were exquisitely gentle and protective, and they totally made a lie of the agony contained in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Sesshou? Things are fine no. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, a little confused and worried. Did Sesshoumaru know something he did not?

"Wrong? Of course, it's wrong! The Goddess said that you needed to birth the pups in the best way possible. How... how can this ever be said to be the best way? You have suffered so much!" Sesshoumaru ground out, the guilt eating at him. The chuckling laughter was the last reaction Sesshoumaru expected, and he was unable to bite back the growl of displeasure that escaped his lips.

Inuyasha was not impressed one iota by the growl. He snuggled closer into his mate's arms. "You misunderstood, Sesshoumaru. Suijin did not mean I had to have the best or most comfortable birth possible. She meant that I should have the best support and the best care possible while I was carrying." Inuyasha threaded his fingers through the hair at Sesshoumaru's temple and tucked a long silver strand behind an elfin ear. His hand slid around his mate's head and he drew him down for a long, gentle, and caring kiss.

"This has been the best, Sesshou. You have made it the best. I have slipped, but I have not been allowed to fall. The morning aches sapped my strength and drained the warmth from my bones, but you were there, holding me, feeding me your Youki, and sharing your warmth with me. In the palace, not once was I threatened. Instead, everyone found irritating ways to make things easier and made a nuisance of themselves by making sure I have everything I could want before I even said it." Inuyasha's smile was rueful. His eyes glittered with a warm, engulfing, and forgiving flame.

Sesshoumaru's face softened as gazed deep into Inuyasha's eyes, his long hair encasing the two in further intimacy.

"My pups are safe and loved and cared for," Inuyasha continue and his eyes became teasing. "And me; the hanyou who spent fifty years stuck to a tree with no one giving a rats ass about him, have a son and a mate who go to ridiculous lengths to get my attention to focus on them." Sesshoumaru winced a bit at those words and Inuyasha's smile became a huge grin. "I am pretty sure, Sesshou, you do not realize how cute and freakishly obvious your jealousy of Yuusha is; not to mention, his competitiveness towards you. Adorable." The Hanyou's grin made it apparent that he had NO intention of stepping in to stop the rivalry, not when it provide him with such entertainment. Besides, a little healthy rivalry and competition never hurt, especially when he could see the grudging, but mutual respect between the two.

Sesshoumaru's face twitched in response and gentle claws touched the cheeks of the grinning face. Inuyasha turned his head a little and kissed Sesshoumaru's stroking palm. This was the best way because Sesshoumaru had been with him, beside him. His mouth could not form the words, but the Hanyou's eyes reflected the bright light within.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and his chin brushed Inuyasha's nose while he kissed the full lips in an upside down position. He appreciated Inuyasha's attempt to lighten the mood, but there was too much left unsaid between them. With everything that had occurred, the dreams and the suffering of his Mate, the words burned in the DaiYoukai's soul.

"I am sorry Inuyasha. I am so sorry I failed you," Sesshoumaru whispered. Inuyasha frowned and was about to protest, but Sesshoumaru pressed a claw to his lips. "Hush, my Mate, this needs to be said. The madness, just before it took me, I knew, I knew that it would doom me. As I pushed Rin away from me, I knew that my own strength was not enough to save me. I failed myself. Then, miraculously I was saved. My sanity returned. Inuyahsa, that last time I took you, I had begun to return to myself. A part of me was horrified, but the demon inside me, my baser self, knew only pleasure."

Sesshoumaru's speech was slow. His eyes met then slid away from Inuyasha's, one hand unconsciously stroking Moko Moko.

"I was raping my little brother and I could not stop my self. And, a twisted part of me was enjoying it. I was disgusted and ashamed, but not with you Inuyasha; with myself. Never at you. Then the madness left and a semblance of sanity returned." Sesshoumaru hesitated. His eyes were glassy and his hand sought the mating mark on Inuyasha's neck. He needed to touch it.

"You lay there in blood, broken, but… somehow... victorious. You saved me, and in that instant, all I wanted to do was to lose myself in your warmth once again. I could not stand myself. My shame was so great that, if Bakusaiga had been in my hand at that moment, I would have chosen an honourable death." Sesshoumaru paused and inhaled deeply.

As Sesshoumaru pressed his palm to the mating mark, Inuyasha watched with hooded eyes, the birth forgotten. At the moment, this was much more important.

"But the easy way was not available. Demons fight to survive. At that moment, the only way I could survive what I had done was to blame the one who had saved me, do as I had always done, blame you, the only true innocent in the whole mess. So, I did." Sesshoumaru finally met Inuyasha's eyes full on. "I am so sorry, my Mate. I would give anything to take back the words I had said. Even then, I had not meant them. They were a poor and weak defence." Sesshoumaru rubbed his face to ease the feeling of overwhelming guilt he was experiencing.

"It took me months, if not years, to face it, to accept my failings. When the pups were born, I felt agony without understanding it. I was torn apart internally, and all I really knew was that I deserved it. My life was empty, and nothing could fill the emptiness. I did not understand it." Sesshoumaru's fingers traced the strong lines of Inuyasha's face. "Every time I traveled, even in the heat of battle, my eyes always sought the flash of silver and red. Unconsciously, I searched for you. Always, always, my eyes, my heart, searched for you."

Inuyasha's eyes clouded. "I'm sorry, Sesshou, I did not mean for you to suffer. I just..."

"Hush, Pup! You were right. Keeping the pups away from me was the right thing to do. At that time, I would have hurt you, hurt our pups. I needed the loneliness. I needed to understand the isolation of having nothing before I could appreciate you in the manner you deserve." Sesshoumaru took some strands of Inuyasha's hair between his fingers and placed a reverent kiss on the cottony hank in his hand. "We are a family now because of what you did Inuyasha. You are totally without blame. This Sesshoumaru is the one who failed. Once I accepted that, what else could I do except see what a wonder you are? Your strength, your compassion, your beauty, and above all, your heart; you captivated me. I love you, Inuyasha, so very, very much."

"My mate. My Inuyasha. You come before the pups, and I will not allow you to escape me. You have captured my heart, Inuyasha. Take responsibility. Do not allow me to escape you. With all that is in me, I love you Inuyasha. I will tear out the heart in the body of anyone who dares come between us, my Love, and I will swallow their hearts while it still beats in my palms. None who interfere will be allowed to live. I love you, my Mate."

Inuyasha blushed, he was more then a little flustered by the romantic words; he wanted to melt. However, Sesshoumaru did not know the whole story. Inuyasha inhaled as his body pulsed, he had to finish this conversation. Sesshoumaru was not the only one responsible. He had a confession that he needed to make as well.

Sesshoumaru, seeing the sudden hesitation, raised a mobile brow. "Umm…Sessshou, actually, well, there is something I have to tell you as well, and possibly now is the best time, cause you can't get mad," Inuyasha rushed to say. In spite of the oozing belly, and the seriousness of Sesshoumaru's confession, the Hanyou suddenly looked suspiciously like Kishi, who had been caught with a hand in the cookie jar.

"You see, ummm, one of the reasons... umm... no ... actually the main reason why this pregnancy is so bad is because I kinda… didn't follow the long list of things I was supposed to do the first year after the pup's were born to make sure the next litter of pups would be safe," Inuyasha blurted out.

A long silence followed that statement.

Inuyasha laughed a little nervously when Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. He hurried on, "Well, you see, Suijin said that if I didn't do the stuff on the list, I would have problems with the next birthing, but I didn't really think I would ever have another litter. So, I didn't really care. So... well… the fact that the pregnancy was hard... umm, kinda, sorta... maybe... had a small thing to do with that."

Inuyasha could have explained that he had been so sure that his scarred body was so damned ugly, he had been sure no one would ever want to be with him, let alone love him. The Hanyou could have defended his actions, saying that his first experience at sex had been so horrible that he never wanted to experience it again. He could have lamented about how he had to protect his pups, and how there had been no one to help him, so he had to do what he had to do. Inuyasha could have said a lot of things... but he did not.

He had been given a list of what to do and what not to do, and even the best reasons and justifications in the world could not change the fact that it was he who had basically ignored the limitations on his actions.

He was responsible; it was his actions and decisions that had guided him. He was mature enough to carry the weight of that responsibility without seeking to justify it.

Sesshoumaru felt his jaw tighten and his eyes narrowed. "How many? How many items were there on the list?'

Puppy ears drooped a little. "Ummm, just thirty-seven items. Thirty things I should avoid in the first year and seven things I needed to do. I did the six of the seven things" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Oh, excellent." Sesshoumaru's voice was ridiculously mild. His finger absently found the drooping ear and caressed it to straightness. "And of the thing you were NOT supposed to do… you did?"

"Ummm... ahh.. well... ummm... thirty things." Inuyasha whispered. "So, I kinda brought this on myself," Inuyasha said a little painfully. He glanced away, his eyes suddenly apprehensive. "So, you see, your guilt is misplaced. This is my fault, Sesshoumaru, and I understand if you blame me, an...and can't love me anymore." The words trailed off.

Sesshoumaru dropped his lips to the crown of his puppy's head. "Foolish pup. The only thing this Sesshoumaru cannot do is stop loving you. This is not your fault. I know there is much more to this then you are saying. And, I know enough to accept that the only reason you went through what you did was because I failed you." Sesshoumaru's finger stopped Inuyasha's protest. "I will also respect your decision in this and not squander our future by lamenting the past. Know this however, in this Sesshoumaru's eyes, you are as pure as driven snow. Your strength, your compassion, and even your annoyingly endearing habits, all have captivated me. My Mate, My love, just simply Mine. I love you."

A choked sob of joyful relief escaped Inuyasha, but before he could respond, a nudge from deep inside drew his attention to the birthing sac. The pups were ready to be born. There was no more time for romantic sentiments.

Inuyasha's body tensed a little and his palms dropped to his belly. Their attention shifted as the couple focused on the now. The essence of the conversation, however, would never be forgotten, and another link was added. An extra layer of foundation was laid in the relationship between the two.

The birthing lines throbbed and Inuyasha focused on steadying his breath while his mate carefully wiped his belly clean of the birthing fluids, rubbing soothing oil on the area. The numbing pulse flooded his system and Inuyasha made the first incision. He cut along the original birthing lines, but he hardly felt any pain. He breathed deeply and was comforted by his mate's soothing mutterings and gentle cleansing of the blood. The second pulse came, and Inuyasha made the second cut.

Sesshoumaru could do little else except mop up the excess blood and hold his mate. He watched with horrified fascination as Inuyasha so calmly sliced himself open. Sesshoumaru gulped. He was man enough to admit that he would never, ever be able to do this himself with the same stoic fortitude that his beloved beta was showing.

The third pulse came, and Inuyasha plunged his hand into the open cavity. The sight made Sesshoumaru squirm as his mind flashed back to the time it was his hand that had plundered mercilessly and deep into his baby brother. The major difference was that his hand, then, had been an instrument of pain and death, while Inuyasha's hand now sought to bring life into the world.

Sesshoumaru felt Inuyasha's youki begin to falter. As he had tried to do earlier, he pumped his Youki into Inuyasha. Once again, he felt a barrier that stopped Inuyasha from accepting his Youki. The barrier that had formed when the birthing lines began to leak was still present. Sesshoumaru's heart sank. Inuyasha had explained that during the period when the birthing lines began to leak and the birthing sac was breeched, the other father would not be able to share Youki with his mate. It was a protective feature to stop the other father from prematurely draining themselves, and it usually worked well. Inuyasha's case was, of course, the exception. What had been meant by nature to protect the pups and ease the birthing had almost killed Inuyasha instead.

As Inuyasha breeched the birthing sac, and took the first pup gently into his hand, the barrier that had prevented Sesshoumaru from merging his Youki with Inuyasha vanished. Sweet relief filled Sesshoumaru when his Youki drained from him and filled his mate.

Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru's Youki fill him as he pulled the first pup from his body. There were no words Inuyasha could use to describe it. He felt wonderful, simply euphoric. The tiny pup sat, snug in the palm of his hand, a little larger than Me-chan when she had been born, and smaller than his boys. The female pup cried softly at the loss of her warm place under here Papa's heart. Inuyasha nuzzled her and she stopped crying.

Sesshoumaru reached around and carefully took the pup from his mate. The Daiyoukai was amazed at the tiny perfect being. He finished the cleaning of the pup, his long licks warming the tiny babe. Sesshoumaru swaddled the pup in a specially made alpaca blanket. His Youki reached out, and as he promised, he connected with the pup. His energy reassured the Pup that he was her Alpha Father and that he would care for her and her precious Papa. Sesshoumaru placed the pup securely on his free thigh and immediately switched his focus back to his mate.

Inuyasha's body was shuddering. Even with the numbing pulses, the edge of pain was beginning to return. He was exhausted. There was, however, one more pup anxious to be born. The pulse flooded his system and Inuyasha plunged his hand into his opened belly. The pup was wiggling anxiously for him, and the Hanyou carefully pulled the membrane-covered pup from the confines of his belly. The pup squirmed in his hand and Sesshoumaru took over, cupping the pup in his hands to stop the wiggling wonder. With Sesshoumaru holding it more securely, Inuyasha was able to greet and lick the active bundle.

Sesshoumaru repeated his earlier actions, and placed the pups, side by side, on Inuyasha's chest. Both parents made incisions on Inuyasha's upper chest. Blood bubbled out and both pups instinctively lapped it up, their parents' love-filled eyes watching them.

Inuyasha's smile could not be any larger. His two new pups were alive, healthy, and safe. He could see the bond forming between Sesshoumaru and the pups. With the birthing over, the pulses faded from his system. As they disappeared, pain returned. The open wounds burned, and Inuyasha's insides felt scrambled and wrong. The euphoria from having healthy pups died, leaving him with a dragging sense of fatigue. He was tired... so damnably tired.

He could not think of what else he had to do. Maybe he just needed to rest for a while. His eyes fluttered closed, even though he could hear the voice of his mate calling him. But, he just had no energy to respond.

Sesshoumaru felt his mate sag against him. He called out to Inuyasha, however, the Hanyou did not stir and his breathing became shallow. Quickly and efficiently, Sesshoumaru placed the pups in a basket beside them. They were dear to him, but for now they faded from his thoughts. One word echoed in his head and heart; Inuyasha!

The birthing was over. It was now up to Sesshoumaru to heal his mate and bring the family together.

-tbc-

Look I wanted this shorter cause I thought I could finish it in this chapter, but Snowfall said that READERS want details and depth. So OKAY! (Stop nagging :P) If you feel I am dragging this out tell me please, or if this is really okay. Cause I can finish in the next chapter or add 2 or 3 more.

What do you think of the Sesshy inu chat? Okay?

Final note : On plagiarizing : I know and have reported, feel free to comment in Fiction mimics reality. But please do not feed trolls in Strength. Please review on the contents of this story and on what you want to see next, and forget about unimportant and trivial matters. Love SunHawk!


	44. Death's embrace

OMG, OMG! Thank you, thank you thank you. Thanks everyone for voting, thanks everyone for supporting and thank you everyone for reading and enjoying this fic. In the IYFANGUILD Awards 4th Quarter 2010, STRENGTH has been honored by receiving the Second place in BEST DRAMA and has been (Wow) voted as WINNER of the BEST YAOI/YURI category. THANK YOU! GLOOPS readers and voters... slobbery kissess.

There was only one thing I could think of to do as a heartflet thank you and that was t write the next chapter and POST!

SO this is dedicated to the team of IYFANGUILD for their hard work and to each and every person who has supported and read STRENGTH.

Bows* Great thanks to the multi talented Sparkling Snowfall-sama for graciously taking time from her busy schedule to beta. Much appreciate it.

Read, review and Enjoy

**Chapter 44 : Death's embrace**

The tiny being sat alone. His head bowed on his knees, the little one cried silently in the dark. They had just put his Mama in the ground. He was not sure where he was. He had no idea how he got there. His Mama had just left him, and he did not care.

It was dark and the darkness seemed to press on him. The mess of white hair curtained the tear-streaked face, and the triangular ears were flat on his head. He was so lonely; no one had come for him since they had buried his Mama. His frame was racked with shivers and sobs.

"Mama, Mama..." he hiccuped into the dark. He was so scared. "MAMA!" His scream pierced the darkness. Mama loved him, she would not leave him, not when he needed her so much. "MAAAAAMAAAAAA!" the forlorn howl rent the still air.

The tiny hanyou curled up in a self protective ball and did not notice the shimmer in the darkness.  
Hands reached out of the dark. The palm of a soft hand touched his cheek, wiping his tears away.

_My brave little one, there is no reason to cry_

Another hand rested on his head, worn and rough, but with a comforting strength; his bowed head was stroked and petted.

_I am proud of you My child. You are a worthy son._

The young Hanyou opened his eyes "Mama..." he whispered, his eyes widening, as not one, but two shadowy figures stood before him, "P...p..pa..papa...?" His voice broke on the word, as he gazed into the powerful and handsome face of a man he had never met, and yet knew with all his heart. His Papa beamed at him in pride and love.

"_Yes, Inuyasha. Our son we are here, you are home._" The whispered words, reached out and touched the heart of the little one who had lost his childhood far too early.

"Mama! Papa!" he shouted in joy as he lunged forward and was enveloped by their love and warmth.

:O :P

Suijin jumped to her feet. Her energy shifted. Where there was once a peaceful patience, only waves of fear and concern remained.

"What is it Suijin?" Kouga, his voice reflecting deep concern and something else asked when he took in the ashen countenance of the water goddess. Ryoku and the wolf demon, the only ones privileged and trutsed enough to be allowed to wait in the foyer during the birthing, were drawn to their feet. The children had, thankfully, been sent to the far corner of the castle.

"Something is wrong-very, very wrong," the goddess responded even as she moved towards the doors of the royal suite. The others followed quickly then flung the doors of the suite open and were confronted by a scene that would forever be etched in their memories.

Warm, cosy and exhausted from the hard work of being born, the two tiny, pure white puppies slept soundly in their basket, a picture of pure innocence and love. That sight buoyed them as, in the dream, the pups had not even survived that long.

Their relief was short lived, however, when their attention was drawn to the parents of the pups.

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" Ryoku called out, her voice strained, reflecting her rare concern for her son. The silence that echoed in the suite was intimidating. "Suijin! What has happened to my sons?"

Ryoku glided closer, but Sesshoumaru's aura flashed and pushed the her back. They were not to interfere. Sesshoumaru conscious or not, locked as he was in an almost deathlike trance, was not going to allow any to interfere in the proceedings between the mates.

"Inuyasha, he slipped before Sesshoumaru could stop him. The thread that holds him to this world has frayed. It has almost disappeared. He is now more on the side of death than life. Inuyasha is lost in the darkness and your son has gone to retrieve his mate," Suijin murmured, her voice a little awed. "I never imagine Sesshoumaru would or..or... being a demon, could go this far."

Kouga's face was grim. "Well if Sesshoumaru has gone to retrieve him, I am sure that Inuyasha will fight his way out."

Ryoku was the one who responded, her face holding a strange nostalgic sadness. "No, young one, you do not understand. Death is not what you think it is. For those who die with honor, for those who truly LIVED, death can be rather beautiful. It can be a reward for a life well fought. When there are those that you love waiting for you, death is the passageway to the heavens." The ancient Inu Demoness's eyes glowed with a sense of knowing, her hand caressing the Medou-seiki stone.

"Inuyasha, I believe, has many loved ones who would welcome him." Ryoku's eyes were sad as she refocused on Kouga. She had chosen life a long time ago. She did not regret that choice, but a part of her still dreamed of the welcome she would find in her husband's arms when she finally crossed over. "If this were a battle, I have no fear for my youngest son. His fighting spirit will not be defeated. However, battle is not what they are facing, and that is what worries me.."

Suijin nodded slowly, her eyes fixed on the frozen, and almost translucent, Demon Lord holding his brother and mate in a tender embrace.

Kouga realized he was the only one who did not know exactly what was transpiring. He did not have the experience of Ryoku, nor the knowledge of the Goddess to fall back on. He had, however, matured enough to keep silent and wait for an explanation, instead of barging in on a solemn moment. His silence was rewarded when Suijin picked up where Ryoku had left off.

"Can you measure Love? What they face is a choice of Love; whom does Inuyasha Love more? If only Sesshoumaru had stopped him before he slipped so far... Hush ! Ryoku, I am not criticizing your son, far from it." The Goddess gestured to the two pups, "That they sleep so soundly is a testament that in spite of what Sesshoumaru wanted, he took care of his Mate's needs first. He must have ensured the pups were safe before seeing to his mate, and that was the moment when Inuyasha slipped away. That he could follow Inuyasha... amazing."

Appeased, Sesshoumaru's mother looked at her two statue-like sons. "He has bound himself to Inuyasha. If...if Inuyasha chooses the safer love, I will lose them both." If she lost them she had to carry on for her grandchildren, but her heart was breaking, the impeccable Demoness could not believe how much pain the thought of losing them both caused her.

A strangled sob escaped Suijin.

A warm hand curled around both Suijin and Ryoku's shoulders, as Kouga unthinkingly performed the singular bravest action he had ever enacted. He hugged both powerful women to him and gently admonished them. "You do both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru a disservice. They are needed here, Death will not keep them."

The trio watched, still and silent, waiting for the outcome.

:) :) :( :P

Sesshoumaru made his way though the dark, his steps deliberate and controlled. There was no hesitation or fear in the Daiyoukai, his purpose and goal clear. In this world, or the next, it mattered not, he would be with his mate. In the dark, he could see the light that was his mate's shining bright, a beacon that gave safety to the lost.

Sesshoumaru smiled grimly at the uncharacteristic poetry of his own thoughts. Death, it seemed, had that effect on him. At one with the darkness around him, Sesshoumaru glided forward. He came into viewing distance of his mate, and for the first time, his measured pace faltered.

He had expected almost anything. ALMOST. But, this was beyond even his imagining.

Inuyasha was a child, hardly more than seven. He sat between both his parents, holding them tight, his smile beaming, shining out, banishing the darkness. Inuyasha's laughter sang out; it was melodic, innocent, and as pure as the twang of the Golden Harp.

This was Inuyasha, whole and undamaged. The pup before he had discovered that he was alone in a cold and unaccepting world. This was the Pup, as he should always have been-pure, filled with joy, filled with love, and filled with hope. His smile was purer than Me-chan's. His eyes twinkled with a light that surpassed Kishi's. And, his body beamed with a confidence that rivaled Yuusha's.

This was Inuyasha before he had realised his mother was never coming back, before his heart had broken, and before the world had killed his innocence and joy. Before... before... the pain, the loneliness, the hurt... before... everything.

Death was just as kind to the Hanyou as Life had been cruel. Death had freed the young one of the crippling memories, of the shattered heart, of everything that Life had done to him.

And everything inside the DaiYoukai screamed. He loved Inuyasha, and in that moment, he recognized that if he took another step forward,... it was he.. that would strip the joy and innocence from his mate. Sesshoumaru's heart writhed in agony. Was his Inuyasha better off like this? Free, innocent and beaming with effervescent joy.

Lord Sesshoumaru faltered.

He faltered... but he did not stop. He could not stop. The Pup was amazing, innocent, free, but the Pup was not the one Sesshoumaru loved. The Daiyoukai loved the being who had walked through the fires of hell and somehow emerged stronger. He loved the young man who bristled and blustered like a porcupine, and yet would lay down his life in a second for ones that he perceived were in his protection. He loved the individual who, while his heart was shattered, reached out and offered love and care to the children, never allowing the children to be harmed by his pain. He loved the warrior, who never gave up, who never allowed defeat to crush him, who kept rising to fight again. He loved Inuyasha - the adult.

He would not allow the Warrior hanyou to disregard all that he had become. Innocence was beautiful, but Strength, strength born in sorrow, tempered by adversity, and nurtured by fortitude,... that was not just 'beautiful'... that was everything, everything that gave their life meaning.

Sesshoumaru could not allow that to be forgotten - unless Inuyasha chose to reject whom he had become... reject his mate.. outright. Unless Inuyasha knowingly chose ignorance, Sesshoumaru could not allow it to be forgotten.

Sesshoumaru stepped into their line of sight.

Inuyasha's smile beamed at him. The shining golden eyes locked on Sesshoumaru, and slowly, confusion entered the bright eyes.

Sesshoumaru's brow drew together and his heart squeezed as confusion crossed the small face. Indecision took him. The alien sense of being caught between the need to run and the need to stand firm engulfed the DaiYoukai, freezing him to the spot. Sesshoumaru could not tear his eyes away. If his mate rejected him, there was no turning back. The rejection would literally be the death of him.

Bright gold eyes blinked, and blinked again. The brightens dulled. Complex emotions filled the eyes. Releasing his hold on his parents, small fists pressed against his forehead as Inuyasha tried to contain the swell of strange and inundating emotions. Inuyasha whimpered, his eyes opened, and tears welled up on the surface. He suddenly scrambled to his feet. His face twisting in response to sensory overload, he stood an seemed to glare at Sesshoumaru.

"Gahhhh... Sesshoumaru... Seeshou... Sesshou..." Inuyasha cried out, and between one breath and the next he was sprinting to the DaiYouaki, to his mate. Inuyasha did not turn around, there was no hesitation in his choice, he moved away from innocence and embraced his strength.

In a split second the child became an adult.

Sesshoumaru bit back a sob, as Inuyasha's arms closed around him, his mate's scent soothing him, bringing the wondering DaiYoukai home.

The two stood together as one and the darkness yielded to their combined light.

Inuyasha held Sesshoumaru tight. Memory flooded him, he had no regrets. Slowly, the inu Hanyou turned to gaze once more at his parents. His arm was firmly around Sesshoumaru when he turned to face the two individuals whose love for him was the one consistent source of strength in his long and challenging life. As much as he wanted to be with them, he wanted to be with his mate, much, much more.

Inuyasha's eyes dulled as he gazed at them.

The two ghostly figures stood gracefully, their smiles were benevolent and accepting. "Hush son; speak not. There is nothing that needs to be said, no fault that requires defense. You love and are loved in return, and that is what we desire for you. We are proud of the man and the demon that you have become, Inuyasha. We love you and we are so very proud of you."

The blessings of his parents filled the Hanyou, mending and healing the once shattered heart.

"Sesshoumaru," Inu Taisho addressed his older son and heir, "There is nothing a father could desire more, nothing that a son can do to honor his father more, than to have his heir surpass him. You and your brother, in different ways, have grown far beyond me. My love for you has never wavered. Now that you have surpassed me and have found many to protect, Sesshoumaru, my pride and joy in you has no bounds. We will meet again my sons, but not for a very, very long time."

Loving smiles on their lips, the couple faded into the darkness, leaving the two brothers to absorb the blessings in the silence.

After a long while, a somewhat dry throat was cleared, "Err... Sesshou, thanks for the rescue and all that, but how are we getting back?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, he had not considered that. Before he could respond, the darkness shimmered once again, and a handsome glowing figure, dressed in shimmering black, stepped out. Inuyasha's eyes widened then narrowed. He knew this being.

The being ignored the Daiyoukai, and with a grace far surpassing Sesshoumaru's, it floated to Inuyasha and gently cupped his face. Inexplicably, the DaiYouaki suddenly found himself two feet away from his mate and unable to talk or move.

Black eyes that glittered with a million stars stared into Inuyasha's soul.

Inuyasha knew this being, knew him intimately. In the last seven years, this being had been his constant and strangely comforting companion.

"Death." Inuyasha whispered, naming the being that held him in a poignant embrace.

"Yes, my Inuyasha, have you decided to reject me, after all?" Death asked tenderly. He vibrated with a strange and tranquil warmth.

"I.. I.. need, no.. I want to go back. Please... I want to be with my mate, with my pups." Inuyasha whispered. Death's embrace was not cold, it was warm, addictive. It was a different kind of home.

"My embrace no longer interests you, Beloved?" Death's question was tranquil, soothing, loving even.

"No, not yet. It's not bad, not at all. It's warm, like home, but... but... I want more. I need more. I want the heat, I want the life, I want the laughter I have only just rediscovered with my mate. Please, please, can you wait? Send me back, back to my mate, back to my pups, please," Inuyasha pleaded. He pressed his forehead into Death's shoulder. Even as he rejected Death, he could not deny the mesmerizing power of this being who's embrace a part of him had yearned for not so long ago.

"Yes, my little Inuyasha, I can wait. Your mate has successfully quested on your behalf, and for now, he has succeeded in stealing you from me. Death is nothing, if not patient. Know this Inuyasha, you are beloved by me, and it is rare that I have even been so overjoyed to return empty handed. Go with my blessings. It will be a long time before you see me again, my love, and when you do see me, you and your mate, will both come to me together." Still not acknowledging the DaiYoukai directly, Death placed a long, warm kiss on Inuyasha's lips. The world melted around Inuyasha and his eyes fluttered closed.

:) :0 :( :P

Golden eyes opened to stare into the narrowed and strangely jealous, golden eyes. "Keh, you can't seriously be jealous of Death, Sesshou," Inuyasha whispered his voice as rough as it was loving.

"Of course, I can," Sesshoumaru responded bruskly. That he was a jealous and possessive mate was not something he intended to be shy about. "That bastard, more than anything else, has the power to take you from me, temporarily at least. Not even Death will be allowed to part us for long," Sesshoumaru stated, his voice flat, but his fingers gently and lovingly exploring the beloved face that rested on his lap.

Inuyasha's smile was like the sun, breaking through the darkest of clouds. It beamed in its radiance. "No, not even Death will separate us. He has said that we will meet him together, in the far future, and Death never breaks his word." Inuyasha's voice brimmed with joy. He lifted his head slightly, and Sesshoumaru leaned down to devour his mate's lips in a hungry, needy, and absolutely loving kiss.

The enamoured couple never even noticed the three others in the room. The three whose relief at the sudden return of the two Shiro Inus had them grinning widely.

-almost the end-

This is a thank you chapter, I could hardly leave you with a cliff hanger. :) Hope you enjoyed it. By the way I have to credit this portrayal of death as a lover to the amazing author Mercedes Lackey. Vanyel was my first mainstream yaoi character and is still one of my favorites. Death comes softy, and leaves gracefully. :) Did you like it? Please review.

Also take note, since there are no more cliffhangers in this, my attention is going to drift back to splitting between my fics. Serpents and Dog Demons as Well as Survive needs some love. :) Just so you know. Love you all... warm fuzzies in next few chappies to sooth the angst and tie up loose ends. :)


	45. Mine

Heehe, Thank you all for the amazing support. Anyway short chapter cause I am not feeling well at the moment. Sore throat and coughing, but felt like I needed some heat.

Sigh it seems that ff still has technical problems this is how to overcome it when you get error message when we try to post. I want to thank ElizzzaBear from the Avathar community fro showing me how to circumvent the technical error she sent this message "I actually found out how to circumvent it! **When you get to the error messagepage, in the top address bar replace "property" with "content." **Worked for me perfectly."

Works for me too. Thanks ElizzaBear.

There are a few more chapters to go.

Read, review and enjoy

**Chapter 45 : Mine**

Inuyasha stood naked before a mirror. It was the first time in a very long time he had looked at his body this way. The angry jaggered scars; the deep burn marks, that had bisected his body – were miraculously gone. He still had scar marks of the birthing, but they were faint, normal, natural even. Inuyasha's fingers ran down his flat sculptured torso, he could hardly feel the scars. Amazing. Puppy ears twitching widely, eyes shining, Inuyasha twisted in the mirror to see his back. The blacked, puckered skin, had been replaced with a smooth muscled expanse. One needed to strain their eyes to notice the slight discoloration of skin, that would stand as a testament to the Hanyou's sacrifice for his first born pups. The slight discoloration would be there till the day he left the mortal realm, but they were not obvious, hardly noticeable.

Inuyasha examined himself, he looked good, he looked fucking NORMAL! Euphoria swept though him. He did not have to hide his body from his pups anymore. A humongous grin stretched across Inuyasha's face as he twisted and turned to examine himself. He was no longer 'ugly', he could hardly believe it.

A low amused chuckle disrupted Inuyasha's focus, his face went bright red as his mate glided out of the shadows.

"You Bastard! You were watching me." Embarrassed at being caught admiring himself Inuyasha went on the attack.

"Of course. When do I not watch you, my fascinating Mate?" Sesshoumaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear as his arms encased the once again powerful frame. Sesshoumaru nuzzled against the shock of white hair.

"Gah!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he reached up and back, pulling Sesshoumaru's face to his. Their lips met in a long and hungry kiss. It was a week since the birthing, and Inuyasha's Youki, his physical and emotional state was finally back to normal. He was eager and his body felt starved for Sesshoumaru's warmth. Inuyasha turned fully in Sesshoumaru's arms, his lips and tongue demanding his Alpha's attention.

Sesshoumaru responded to the need with equal fervor, he could not remember the last time they had matd love. It seemed long ago, much, much too long ago. Sesshoumaru's hands cupped Inuyasha's firm buttocks supporting him, and Inuyasha confidently wrapped his legs around Sesshoumaru's waist. The unthinking action buoyed Sesshoumaru, before this Inuyasha would not have so easily trusted him with such a vulnerable position. Cradling his precious treasure to him, Sesshoumaru moved backwards and sat on the bed, their lips never parted and the kiss became heavier and heavier.

Sesshoumaru's long fingers caressed the sensitive bud of Inuyasha's desire. The puckered surface shuddering and opening in response. The Hanyou tore eagerly at his mates clothing, stripping away the offending cloth. Inuyasha tore himself away from the kiss and finally rose for air, he leaned his forehead against Sesshoumaru's, "Thank you! I look good now Sesshou. Normal." He said with eyes shining bright, with an almost painful eagerness. "I'm not ugly anymore!"

Sesshoumaru growled in displeasure, he kissed Inuyasha's lips hard in 'punishment.' A long slick finger abruptly penetrated the tight bud, seeking and finding sensitive nerves. The current of pleasure that zapped through Inuyasha was almost painful in its intensity. Inuyasha arched in shocked pleasure, as his body hardened in response.

"Not even YOU, are allowed to insult My Mate, without retribution, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled as he nipped the full lips, watching in satisfaction as Inuyasha writhed from his sudden attack. "This Sesshoumaru would not have mated anything 'ugly'. MY Mate adorned by marks of his fortitude was beautiful when I mated him, and my Mate, is equally beautiful now." Sesshoumaru's voice was simple and flat, he was stating the truth as he saw it, and since he said it, he did not expect opposition.

The light in Inuyasha's eyes got exponentially brighter, as he arched into Sesshoumaru's touch. The finger inside him was amazing, but... more, he needed more. "Sesshou.." He whispered, his hand curled around Sesshoumaru's hardened member. The claw of his pointer finger, slipped delicately into the seeping slit, adding an exquisite pressure. Sesshoumaru shuddered, a moan of pure need escaped his lips. Unable to resist, he slipped a second finger into his mate's hot and welcoming body.

The fingers scissored, and Inuyasha arched his back to increase the depth of penetration. His passage softened, he needed more. The fingers were amazing, but his body was starved. It needed to be full, to be filled with. He needed the fullness of his mate inside him.

Desire pulsed through him, without warning he pushed Sesshoumaru back on the bed. He pinned the DaiYoukai's shoulders as his mouth sought its mate in a open kiss. "Let me!" Inuyasha said aggressively. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise. Inuyasha was aggressive and eager. He nodded.

Inuyasha reached down and directed Sesshoumaru's hands out of him, he placed one hand his chest and he directed Sesshoumaru's right hand to his hard and ready cock. Inuyasha's own hand curled around the based of Sesshoumaru cock, and slowly, deliberately, he rose, and encased Sesshoumaru in his warmth. He made the penetration slow, achingly slow, we wanted to feel everything as his Alpha moved inside him.

Sesshoumaru shuddered as he sank into the depths of his desire. The movements were slow, torturous in its deliberate hesitance. Wanting to increase the friction Sesshoumaru moved his hips, but Inuyasha growled, and pinned Sesshoumaru's hips with his powerful knees. Unless Sesshoumaru chose to violently buck his mate off, the position allowed Inuyasha to control the movements.

"Mine, you are Mine! Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha snarled mimicking the words his mate had said to him so often. "Now, be a good Alpha, lie back and let me ride you. I am claiming you." Inuyasha said as his muscles clenched and pulsed around Sesshoumaru. The DaiYoukai's breathing deepened, amazing, this feeling... was so amazing. He lay back and accepted his Beta's control.

Colors and lights danced behind Sesshoumaru's eyes as Inuyasha set the pace, moving on him, controlling the depth and speed of the thrusts. He was leaking into his Mate, the pressure building and building, but Inuyasha's fingers around the base of his cock, stopped the final release, as the Hanyou took them both higher and higher into desire.

"Say it!" Inuyasha ordered suddenly. "Say it, Sesshou... please" The initial words were an order, but the please came out full of need. And Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open. He stared into the eyes of his mate above him, the golden depths equally demanding, deep and yearning.

There was no hesitation, the words came straight from his depths with an ease Sesshoumaru would not have imagined possible, "I love you. My Inuyasha. More then anything, I love you!"

At those words, the fingers around the base of Sesshoumaru's cock loosened and Inuyasha bucked, taking his Alpha even deeper into him. The cries of release mingles as they both exploded in perfect unison.

Inuyasha collapsed, boneless on his mate. Sesshoumaru held him to his heart.

The words were whispered almost shyly into Sesshoumaru's chest, "I love you too. Sesshou, I love you so much."

"Thank the gods." Sesshoumaru replied as he licked the soft twitching ear. His hand slid down, cupped Inuyasha's chin and lifted his head to him. Sesshoumaru laid a butterfly kiss on his mate's lips. His hands roamed possessively around his mate's newly healed body.

Sesshoumaru would not forget the fear of almost losing his mate. It would haunt him for many years. They had enough pups, he never intended to put his mate though pregnancy again. The small spell he used would see that no accidents occurred. Never again, he did not intend to ever again allow his mate's life to be so endangered. Their family was big enough. He would never allow Inuyasha to put him through that again. He would never risk his precious Inuyasha's life for pups again.

"Its my turn now." Sesshoumaru's voice was once again heavy with desire, he push Inuyasha back on the bed, and blanketed his mate. His lips working its ways down to the puckered nipples.

Inuyasha his body, ready to be coaxed into another round, responded to his mated demands. He buried his nose in Sesshoumaru's silky hair, as the DaiYoukai snacked on his nipples. Inuyasha was well aware of the spell that Sesshoumaru released to stop him from being pregnant, and he was grateful, so very grateful. Sesshoumaru wanted him for himself.

However Inuyasha also sensed that Sesshoumaru never intended to have more pups, hmmmm... Inuyasha was happy not to have more children now. Their family was large enough... for now. In 50 or a 100 years or so... that would be a whole different story. And Inuyasha smiled as he knew, in this, his will and not Sesshoumaru's would prevail.

The sound of love making once again filled the rooms.

:) :0 :( :D

The twin girls slept deeply in their cots. The pups had been transformed into their humanoid forms a few hors ago, before both parents had disappeared into their rooms. Under the watchful eyes of Hana, their big brothers and sisters were finally allowed to spend time with the pups. They stand around the cot looking down with fondness and the two Hanyou females sleeping soundly after their official transformation.

Being Hanyou, the two pups resembled their Papa. Both girls had tiny puppy dog ears, and no markings on their faces. They both did have the permanent pink eyelids, and lilac strips in different shapes around their wrists.

Yuusha stared at them, bursting with pride. He was so happy, his Papa had given him little sisters that was almost as beautiful as his Papa. They were so pretty, and they would need to be protected. He would help protect them. His pretty little sisters.

-tbc-

Not the end yet, a couple of epilogues to this before the end.

Anyway many seem to like Death, so Could you please tell me if you would have violent objections to the last chapter of this being FAR in the future – where Death returns? This is NOT a numbers game, if there are even a couple of strong objections I will not write it. -**UPDATE - ALREADY MANY MORE Tha two objections this Chapter will NOT be added :D**

Hope you enjoyed it, please review. Im not feeling well... and reviews will definitely make me fell better. Please, :D

Either way, HUGS to everyone who has read and enjoyed this.

HUGS to those who did not enjoy this as well. I can only write to the best of my ability, I am of course sorry if my writing was not to your taste, but thank you for taking the time to read and review anyway. I appreciate it. :D


	46. DaiYoukai's Defeat

Hi hi, okay am recovering and the muse is slowly returning. A reviewer some time ago mentioned that they wanted to see Sesshy sick. I AM SOOOOO SORRRYYY! I cant remember who asked. Anyway, that kinda started this idea. LucifersDarkBloodyAngel - well yes, I kinda was on a break, but thanks for the reminder, so I'm back. Also, I wanted to bring a minor character back a little.

The super, amazing Sparkling Snowfall-sama did a quickie edit for me cause her inner editor cracked the whip on my first post. She is less then satisfied with said quickie, and I beg forgiveness for my haste - not that I wont repeat the mistake in the future :P, Patience is not my strong point when it comes to posting written fics.

From Snow aka whip-toting Blizzard: I should whack her fingers! Bad Sunhawk! Bad! *crack!*

SOOOO (Valiantly dodging Snow)…. Read, review and Enjoy!

Chapter 46 : DaiYoukai's Defeat

War was never invited, but the Inus were always prepared for it. The Chinese Bear Demons, always slow to learn their lesson, had teamed up with a group of renegade Dragon Demons and attacked the Lands of the West. The Japanese armada headed by Lord Sesshoumaru had set out to meet the enemy head on in the high seas.

As the battle raged around him, his sword cleaving through his enemies, and Lord Sesshoumaru absently contemplated the absurdities of life.

How strange it was that the most arduous battle he had had so far was not with the enemy, but with his mate and children. Twenty five years of mating, and his family were still the biggest source of challenge in his life. He had decreed that his mates and pups (who were physically around 12 years old) would not be meeting the main force. They would instead be in charge of the safety of their lands. Their reaction, of course, had been rather violent. Inuyasha had been spitting fire. An all out battle with Inuyasha had only been avoided when news reached them that the enemy had split their forces. Besides the armada, a company of winged Dragons had been spotted heading towards the coastal towns.

When the news broke, Inuyasha had rather smugly taken command of the land defenses, shooing off his mate. Sesshoumaru knew that his mate would be in the thick of battle, enjoying himself without him. So it was that a rather annoyed Sesshoumaru faced the Bear Youkai, and his irritation made itself clear on the body of his enemies. He did trust Inuyasha, but the need to keep his family safe was strong. If battle was unavoidable, he wanted to fight beside his mate, not so far away. He glared balefully at the bears. THEY were separating him from his family. His aura of annoyance emanated out. Without landing a blow, his powerful aura broke the spirit of many a would be attacker, sending them diving into the water. Discretion being the better part of valor, these groups, and the really lucky, ones were the only survivors.

The Amada was decimated. Sesshoumaru's ship headed straight for the lead ship which was hidden in the background. As they approached, the waters boiled and a huge Dragon Demon blasted out of the water. It was the leader of the rouge dragons. It roared a challenge at Lord Sesshoumaru. The Daiyoukai smiled - finally, a battle he could sink his teeth into. Sesshoumaru leaped into the air and transformed. A hundred feet in the air, the titans met with a clash of fire and poison. Lightning fast, earth shatteringly strong, the two combatants shook the sky with their fury and skill.

They seemed evenly matched, but Sesshoumaru's endurance was giving him an edge. As the battle progressed, it was clear that he was leading the lethal dance. The dragon's tail slammed into Sesshoumaru's ribs and the Great Dog rolled with the blow. He twisted in the air. One sharp claw dug deep into the dragon's claw. With that leverage, Sesshoumaru lunged upward and his scythe like fangs sank into the Dragon's neck. The dragon screamed as its life blood gushed out.

The conclusion of the 'war' was foregone. As the dragon twisted in agony, Sesshoumaru's instincts had him slightly turning. From the corner of his eye, he saw a blur shooting from the lead Bear ship straight towards exposed side of the him. With his teeth in the Dragon's neck, there was little he could do.

J :O :C :P

The people along the coast line cheered. It was a rare thing, but the citizens of the coastal town that was attacked by rogue dragons stood at the sidelines watching the battle. They were allowed this privilege as Shiori's barrier was large enough and powerful enough to keep the main town areas and people safe from all shrapnel and damage caused by the battle.

It was an atmosphere of a carnival rather than a battle when the citizens cheered and booed while they watched Inuyasha and the royal children fight the invading dragons. The children, who all looked twelve years old and under, were making a spectacular stand while facing the attacks as a coherent and deadly team. Inuyasha spearheaded the attack, taking the brunt of the heavy fire. Yaasha, Shippo, Me-chan and Kishi took the wings. Naoya and the youngest Inus, supported by Sora, and Inuyasha's other assistants handled the stranglers, making sure none got close to the barrier. The invaders were learning fast that they faced not children, but a coordinated team of warriors.

The invaders never stood a chance.

Kouga and the wolf clan were conspicuously missing from the battle and observation grounds, but with his Goddess wife heavily pregnant with their first litter, the wolf tribe was sticking close to their den. There was too much interest in the yet-to-be born demon-gods for the wolves to get involved in the war. The Goddess Suijin's best friend, otherwise known as Sesshoumaru's mother, was with the wolf tribe, taking care of the Goddess until the babies were born. While Kouga was resentful of China for attacking when he was otherwise occupied, he was content to guard his den and leave this war to the Inu family.

The spectators went wild when Inuyasha's backlash wave wiped out the last of the invaders. The Hanyou grinned broadly as he landed on the battled charred-beach and was immediately jumped on by his children.

"We won! We won!"

"Did you see me Papa? I killed three of them by myself."

"You did not! You only killed one, I killed the other two."

"Yuck! Papa! There is blood on my sleeve!"

"Papa, the bad Dragon came up from behind me, but Yuu-nii saved me!"

"Look at my fans! Stupid invaders. Papa, we have to see Totosai to fix this."

"Papa, I'm hungry!"

There was a stunned silence among the audience when the young Demon warriors, who had just torn a bloody swath into the invaders, turned into a bunch of rather rambunctious and clinging children. The oldest stood regally by the side as the younger ones climbed on and clung to their Papa. Sora and the other demons watched fondly. While the crowd of onlookers were shocked, they were not when a clawed hand reached out and rested proudly on the top of the mini-Sesshoumaru's head. Yuusha's smile at the pride in his Papa's eyes was a rare and breathtaking thing. The rare smile from the outwardly cold Prince, as much as the battle, would be a hot topic among the townsfolk for many years to come.

The victorious celebrations continued uproariously.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. His blood, his being throbbed. Naoya went from laughing to crumpling on the ground and screamed. The little God's powers burst out. Unable to control it, he project to his family what his third eye was witnessing. So the family all had front row seats to the horror that was unfolding so many miles away.

Sesshoumaru's teeth snapped the Dragon's head then he turned to meet the upcoming attack, but the Bear Demon leader had timed it too well. Sesshoumaru's movement had scarcely thrown off the Bear's attack, but the demon compensated, and the huge axe like claws of the bear ripped into Sesshoumaru's stomach. From the force of the attack, a part of the Great Dog's body separated and flew off. Sesshoumaru, ignoring the pain, lunged for the throat of the bear and sword like canines tore out the bear's throat. Even as it died, the demon Bear made a final swing, hitting the Giant Dog on his head. The Demon Bear screamed while Sesshoumaru's poison dissolved it into nothingness. It died at peace. it had been successful, its work complete.

The eyes of the Great white dog closed. Unconscious and streaming blood, he began to fall from the skies.

Inuyasha felt his world stop.

They were too far. They would not get there in time. He could feel his mate's life force ebbing. Sesshoumaru was unconscious. If the fall did not kill him, the blood loss would. They were too far away. He could not reach his mate. Inuyasha's heart iced over. Abruptly, his body was moving, leaping into the air to get to his mate, even as his mind knew he would not get there in time.

"No! Death no, please you promised!" His heart screamed as his body moved, and the world froze.

"La, I did promise, did I not? But how was I to know your mate is so weak that a lowly Bear would have him so close to me?" A veil of darkness and stars surrounded Inuyasha when Death's gentle hand caressed his face.

Inuyasha clutched at the lapels of Death's cloak. "Not yet, please! Please don't take him from me."

Death gently rubbed at Inuyasha's tense neck. "It is not I that am taking your mate. It is your mate that is rushing towards me. If he does not wake up and channel his Youkai within the next few seconds, whether I want him or not, he will be in my house."

Inuyasha's eyes went impossibly wide, "No, he is too far. I cannot reach him. Help, please help. Go to him."

"I cannot Inuyasha. Even moreso then you, it is impossible for me to go to him. Death is ever bound to the laws of the universe, else chaos will reign. I cannot go to him, my beloved Inuyasha, so perhaps it is best if you come with me," Death whispered seductively. His lips approached Inuyasha's slowly. "Is it time for you to become mine, my precious one?"

Through Naoya they all saw crimson eyes snap open. Time moved again. Fury boiled in Sesshoumaru's baleful glare. His Youki exploded, sealing the bleeding wound as the Daiyoukai twisted to land on his feet. He roared a challenge.

"He's MINE!"

Sesshoumaru slammed into one of their ships, caught his own fall, and rolled then transformed back into his human form. Panting hard, he tried to rise. Pain wracked him and he lost consciousness again, slumping onto the deck. Jaken rushed forward, intent on helping his Lord.

Death chuckled as an arm slipped comfortably around Inuyasha's shoulders. His forehead rested against the Hanyou's. Inuyasha was staring at him, rather wide eyed in confusion. "We could not go to your mate, but even unconscious, Sesshoumaru could sense my presence close to you. He could feel my invitation to you." Death chuckled rather evilly. "That brought him out of it. Your mate is rather predictable; jealously is a wonderful motivator is it not?"

Words failed Inuyasha as sweet relief flooded him. in silent thanks, he sank into Death's embrace.

"Your mate is once again a comfortable distance from me. He is badly injured, but he will live. Unlike you, I have no wish to spend even a moment alone with that annoying fly you call a mate. Random acts of stupidity aside, when it is time, far in the future, you will both come to me together. Live your life, my precious Inuyasha, and change this world." Death gently lifted Inuyasha's head. His lips caressed and kissed, and as silently as he had come, Death released Inuyasha from his embrace, winked, and disappeared.

Inuyasha was suddenly conscious of Yuusha shaking him. His eyes opened to the concerned faces around him. "It's okay," he whispered softly. "Sesshoumaru is hurt, but he is not going to die." The children burst into tears, as they crowded around Inuyasha for comfort. Even Yuusha was unable to hide his relief that his other father was not dying.

Yuusha was not really sure what had happened. They had seen his father take the death blow, then his Papa had collapsed. A couple of seconds later, they 'saw' Sesshoumaru snap out of his near fatal plummet, and after that, Papa's eyes had opened. Yuusha was not sure of exactly how he had done it, but the little Youkai was sure of one thing; his Papa had saved his other father again. Yuusha's lips curved into a satisfied smile. His Papa was really the strongest.

:O :C :D ;P

The atmosphere in the healers room was tense. Lord Sesshoumaru had been brought in by his generals. Sesshoumaru had managed to stop the bleeding on his own, but half his stomach and other organs had been ripped out by the Bear's attack. The healers had been hard at work, regenerating and healing the massive damage.

That was, of course, a few days ago. Right now, the room was tense because Sesshoumaru, newly awakened from his healing sleep, was demanding his freedom. The healers were unsuccessfully urging the Demon Lord to rest for at least another day.

Ignoring the pain and the massive sense of queasiness in his side, Sesshoumaru swung his feet off the bed. He growled warningly at the healers who were trying to stop him and was gratified when they fearfully began to back down. The gratification died a quick death when they all felt a strangely familiar, but at the same time, anomalous aura approach the room.

The doors slammed open and the healers, in their fear, actually backed closer to Lord Sesshoumaru. Lord Inuyasha's aura was like nothing they had ever experienced. Pure anger radiated from the aura as the Hanyou stared at the DaiYoukai half out of bed. Inuyasha did not raise his voice.

"Get. Back. In. Bed."

Sesshoumaru found himself obeying before he could stop himself.

Inuyasha turned to the healers. "What were you idiots thinking? Letting him out of bed, have you no sense!"

The healers eeped, too frightened by Inuyasha's aura to have a coherent response. The hanyou, still glaring, jerked his head to the door and the healers almost hurt themselves in their haste to rush out. As Inuyasha turned to close the door, rather amused by the cowering healers, Sesshoumaru's lips curved in to a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Inuyasha asked without turning, his voice low and dangerous.

The smile was wiped off Sesshouamaru's face when he asked himself, since when did Inuyasha gain a pair of eyes on the back of his head? A question that Yuusha and the other children asked – a lot.

Inuyasha slowly turned, and Sesshoumaru felt his tummy actually flip when he saw the alien fury burning in those golden eyes. "Ummm.. Inuyasha my mate, I have been hurt..." he pointed out in an attempt to deflect his mate's wrath. That was a far as Sesshoumaru got.

"Hurt! Hurt! You arrogant ass! Did a fucking Bear-Youkai take you down? Did you almost get killed by a stupid low level Chinese PANDA! Or did you get almost killed by your Fuji sized FUCKING EGO that has you going into battle WITHOUT BACKUP? Are you stupid?"

From there, Lord Sesshoumaru experienced the most ego destroying and humbling ten minutes of his life while Inuyasha went into detail of how stupid, careless and arrogant he had been. Inuyasha was coherent, detailed and very precise in his descriptions. His vocabulary flowed with colorful, extensive and pointed terms. The words, coupled with the look in Inuyasha's eyes that conveyed the depth of his fear, were devastating. Sesshoumaru found himself squirming in the bed, and all in all, would have been happier with physical reprisal rather then this extensive annhilation of his character.

Inuyasha suddenly stepped forward, pushed Sesshoumaru flat on the bed, and kissed him. Long and deep. Taken by surprise, the DaiYoukai could only respond. He reached out to pull Inuyasha closer, only to have the Hanyou push him down and move back.

"Try to get out of this bed before tomorrow," Inuyasha whispered dangerously, "and what I said just now, will seem like a short comforting word." Inuyasha pushed Sesshoumaru back and in a perfect mimic of Sesshoumaru's own style, the Hanyou turned and flounced off. "Oh! And I am handling all official matters. If anyone talks work with you, they will answer to me. YOU RELAX!"

Sesshoumaru winced as the door slammed shut on those words. After a while, the cowardly healers crept back into the room, and the mighty Lord of the West pretended to be sleeping. If he was sleeping and not just sitting in bed, he could, to a certain extent, create the illusion that he was not submitting to an irate mate. At least that was what Sesshoumaru told himself.

-lol, tbc—

Hhahaha…. So guess who defeated the DaiYoukai…. GO INU! Sorry had to write this had the idea and it wanted to be written. Slightly crack… but I can see it happening, God to be a fly on the wall. Please review. Epilogues are such great one-shots. Any ideas and want-to-see will probably be entertained if the muse is agreeable.


End file.
